Questions and Reasons
by YueTian
Summary: Sakura finished gathering all the Clow cards, changed them into Sakura cards and saved the world. Corrin, Robin, and Chrom defeated their own respective dragons, Grima and Anankos, and peace was brought to their land. But something doesn't plan to let things just rest there. Someone's after something and it's pulling Sakura and Corrin into Robin's world! What's going on!
1. Prologue

**Hello, FanFic readers! This is my second story that I've officially published on this website and my first fanfic story on this website. Although my first story is an original without any anime, games, or book relation, this one will have a combination of two or three, if you count Fire Emblem Awakening and Fire Emblem Fates two different stories. Also, as I've mentioned in the front, I'll have them crossover with Card Captor Sakura. I've started imagining what would've happened if I put a game with such a serious plot (minus the humors and funny scenes), such as Fire Emblem, with a light and not so serious plot, such as Card Captor Sakura, together (and not My Little Ponies… Excuse me to those My Little Ponies Fans as I say this, but putting those three together may be my worst nightmare… and, if this combination that I'm doing is yours, I apologize for this as I thought this may be fun and interesting combo.). This is also all I have for the prologue. I know this may not look like much, but it's only the beginning. So to those who lost interest, I apologize for boring you and I'll mention that I'm currently working on the next chapter as we speak. The ideas came up so I'm on a roll. Though it may take another day or two, as I will fall asleep or get tired sooner or later and procrastinate. If that occurs, I'll let you know. Now, enjoy the story!**

Prologue

Death…

Death…

And more deaths…

I looked on to a black sea of literally nothing but the pungent smelling blood as I kneeled on the ground. The cold wind brought nothing but its stink.

Why am I here?

I felt movement in my arms. I looked down. A pair of crimson eyes under a strange looking hood looked back at me hinting signs of fading. From the person's bloody lips, the raspy words spilled out in between their breaths, "It. It wasn't you... It should've been me. I'm sorry… You had nothing to do with this… It was my fault... for leaving you behind… so… run… hurry… don't… let… it… catch… you…hur…"

Their voice faded along with their breathe. Not too long after, the body popped into pool of blood. Nothing remained of them. No flesh. No bone. Not even the robe. Nothing…

Then, a shadow casted over me. I looked up. There stood a man with blue eyes and a gray beard and shaggy hair. He wore some type of foreign black robe with a swirly pattern on it. I watched as dread begins to build up in me. For some odd reason, seeing him makes me feel unusual. It felt like my heart had fallen into my stomach as the warmth melted away and replaced with the cold.

Is this fear? Or, is this despair?

I vaguely recall the words of such feelings. As I gaze at him, he smiled and said, "So, this is where you've been. Should've known he would hide you here of all places. Now to finish what I started…"

With this, he reached out to grab me. As I watch, I felt a pull, but he didn't grab me yet. What is this? As I wonder, two words escaped from my lips, "Help…mommy…"

Wet, warm liquid came down my cheeks as my vision blurred.

Are these tears?

However, this didn't stop the man. I watched the surprised look in his eyes as he smiled ever more.

"My, my. What's this? It's already forming a conscious and emotions of a children? My, he's really out down himself this time. Oh well. All the more reason I need it and soon. Then, I'll have the power I need to rule."

His hand was only inches away from my arm when a green light suddenly appeared around me embracing me like a warm cloak. The man frowned and immediately backed off walking back a few steps in the blood soaked ground. He watched the light and his lips curled into a grin. "Oh~. Today is full of surprises, isn't there? I didn't expect you of all people to come and stop me…, Naga."

The warm light dissolved into in its place stood a beautiful woman with jade green hair, pale green skin and a long green dress. She was floating above the ground with arms stretched out shielding me from the man. She spoke slowly and carefully, "And why not? You may be strong, but we all know what should occur if you take her. No one is foolish enough to simply watch as you continue your plan. Not even Grima, himself, would let this slide."

"Watch yourself, Naga. You speak to me as if you or Grima, himself, is a able to stop me. Remember where you stand. You may be referred as a goddess where you are from as Grima, a god of destruction, but you know that I'm far stronger than you two combined. I'll hunt you down if you dare to disobey my wishes and be a obstacle to me grand plan. You know you have no where to hide from me of all beings. Now stand down!"

"You may be strong, but I'll not give in. I know what will happen to the people if you try to get what you want and I'll not stand and do nothing. I've used the power of time once in another dimension to send people to the past to save their loved ones and defeat Grima, but just simply doing this again won't prevent you from getting her. If the people are to perish from your hands, I will put myself on the line as well and stop you anyway. I _will_ __intervene in this matter."

His sudden laughter shook the ground at her words.

"Perish? Please, Naga. Even someone as wise as you should know who can do the real _perishing_ here just from looking at this mess."

"I've seen from my realm what she had done. However, just as you say, I'm no fool either. I've seen what occurred here. I've seen enough to know what truly occurred here."

"Then, is this your final decision, then? Please feel free to change now. I greatly advise you to."

"I will not." , she said without hesitation.

The man swung his arm in her direction as she looked back and gave me a small smile.

"…go…" , she said as a blinding flash of light engulfed my vision, "You mustn't let him catch you!"

Then, the view changed from white to black.

 **As I'm pretty sure that after you read the prologue, you'll have something to say about the character not being in the right characteristics (I'm not sure if this is how to say it. Please bear with me! X'( ). If that's the case, please let me know in the review box down below. I'm eager for more improvement in my writing and character development as I'm a bad writer. If there are any advices or comments about my story, please let me know. Negative comments are ok too, just not on a personal level please (obviously..), and please give reasons for them or advices. (having dealt with sibling who'll randomly just say "I hate it!" without any reason… and they think it's fun… I apologize. They're still in Elementary and Junior high, or middle school.) I hope to post at least two or three times a week, if there are any changes, I'll let you know. Thank you very much and chapter one will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Tears on a Sakura

**Hello again, readers! Since last night's update of the new story, I've been working on my story without much sleep due to the excitement of this new plot. (Okay… maybe an hour…or two…on my desk…no comments please! That's just how it is sometimes for me! X`( ) Anyway, this time the story will take place in the world of Card Captor Sakura. This is my first time writing everything based of on an anime completely, so please let me know if something isn't right. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story! XD**

* * *

 **Tears on a Sakura**

"I'm off~!"

With that, Sakura quickly dashed off. She was going to be late for class again. She complained, "I wished I can use my skates like before~."

When she came to the street filled with sakura flowers, she slowed to a walk as she reached the usual street in time and admired the flowers. The events that happened the last three years were finally over and all fifty three cards are finally under her care. With nothing left to do, she continued her normal life of an everyday girl going to school, making friends and spending time with her family, even though her brother, Toya, have college. The street was covered in sakura as she strolled. It was such a peaceful day as usual and nothing was amiss. She wondered aloud, "Then why?"

She thought back to the reason why she was about to be late for class.

 **Sakura's room**

" _You want me to bring the cards with me? Why?"_

 _Kero sat on the bed and looked at me with a serious expression. He replied, "I'm not too sure why, but something doesn't feel right…"_

 _Sakura nodded._

" _I suppose your right. Eriol did called me earlier with the same suggestion. It must've been pretty urgent if he called me in the morning."_

 _Eriol almost never done that before. He normally would make a call or two every now and then, but only around the afternoon. Normally, she'd be the one to give him a call. However, this wasn't what disturbed her. What got me so worried the most was how he told her,_ "I sense something will happen and what's more is that I don't know what it is, but it's better if you hold on to your cards, just in case something does occur."

 _Not knowing what the danger was is worse than knowing it, according to Kero. He looked up in shock and said, "Him too?!"_

 _She nodded. Kero crossed his arms and looked down like he usually does when he's in deep thought. Then said, "Alright. His call confirms my suspicions then. Sakura, hold on to the Sakura cards. The best we can do is prepare for the worst. Bring me with you today too. We all want you back in one piece. I'll let the snow bunny know too."_

" _Wait. You're calling him? Don't tell me you were found out!"_

 _Kero looked away and said, "Well~, it's not like it could be helped. During the last event with the final Clow card at the play, I got up in front of him. What am I supposed to do? I'm suppose to be a plush toy, not a remote control figure. Besides, if he knows then so does Yue."_

 _Sakura nodded slightly._

" _Okay then…"_

 _Suddenly, her father's voice rang in the hall way. "Sakura~! Are you up? You're going to be late!"_

" _Hoee~"_

 **On the street**

With a call and the discussion with Kero, Sakura was nearly late. Then, She thought, "Speaking of which…"

It dawned on her and she shouted, "I'm still going to be late!"

She realized that she spent to long admiring the flowers that she forgot to keep track of time! She began to dash off. As she did so, a person suddenly came into view. It was holding a teddy bear with wings in its arms. It wasn't just any teddy bear. It was _her_ teddy bear! Sakura halted and spoke carefully, "What? That's…"

The person noticed her, smiled and walked up to her. She saw who it is and was stunned. She immediately ran up and hugged the person. "Syaoran!"

The boy was pushed back after she launched herself at him. With a beet red face, he shouted, "Woah!"

With that, she quickly let him go and stepped back. "Sorry!" , she said as she noticed what he was wearing, "Is that my school's uniform? Does that mean?"

He steadied himself and said, "Yes, I'm going to attend the same school as you."

"And, you'd think the two of you would've already grown up already." , said a voice.

They look down and saw Kero acting as her keychain on her bag looking at them with arms crossed and acting high and mighty again. Syaoran glared at the plush toy, then turned around, crossed his arms with the teddy bear still in his arms and said with a grin, "Looks like you've been demoted from a plush toy to a key chain, then."

Kero's vein popped up on his head, glared at the boy and said, "What was that?!"

"Oh my. Look like they haven't changed at all."

All three of them looked up ahead and saw Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, watching them with a camcorder in her hands yet again. Sakura saw this and asked nervously, "Tomoyo, by any chance you didn't just…"

"Record all of it? Of course! I didn't want to miss the reunion between the two of you obviously. That's too great of a chance to miss!" ,she said with a cheerful face and looked worried, "You know Sakura, if we don't hurry, we're all going to be late."

As Syaoran gave a surprised look, Sakura looked horrified and shouted, "What?! Oh no. I forgot! Let's go!"

With that, she grabbed Syaoran and started running.

 **At college**

Toya was locking up his bike on just outside of the school building when I noticed something. He looked up and saw Yukito smiling down at him. He smiled and said, "Morning! I thought you didn't have class this morning."

" Good morning! I don't have class. Yes, but I did receive a call."

Toya finished locking up and wondered, "A call?"

"From Kero."

He frowned at this and asked, "Her plush toy?"

He was told by Yukito not long after Sakura's six grade play that his little sister's plush toy was actually moving and talking to him. Although Toya could already tell that it wasn't a normal plush toy that she normally would sometimes get, what Yukito told him confirmed things and he believe him. He had once experienced the paranormal when he was younger and the incident that day and two years ago when they sky turned dark were already enough for him to believe that his little sister was involved in something big and unusual, but, when his sister tried so hard to keep it a secret, he didn't say a word or mentioned much about it. However, it was a bit unusual for Yukito to casually mention to him that he received a call from Kero. He asked his best friend with worry, "Is it something that the plush toy and _you_ can't figure out alone?"

He recalled trusting his precious sister's safety in Yue's hands before and he have been able to do so to the best of his abilities in doing so whether or not he asked him to, but it was weird for him to let Yukito tell him something like this. What's going on now? Yukito puts up a worried look and replied, "I'm afraid so. Apparently, He and Kero can't figure out what's going on."

"''What's going on?' What do you mean?"

"This morning, Kero called my and said…"

 **In the morning at Yukito's house**

" _An ominous feeling?" ,asked Yukito._

" _Yeah. I felt a strange feeling this morning when I woke up, but I don't know what it is other than that it had a hint of Sakura's power in it. However, besides filming with Tomoko, she didn't use any powerful cards or anything to create such a thing. If so, Yue and I would've been the first to feel it. Apparently, Sakura also felt it at first, but then it was gone. Then, Eriol called and said that he felt it too all the way from where he's at, even though he's not in Japan anymore. He told Sakura to hold on to the cards as a precaution. How about Yue? Does he feel anything?"_

" _Hold on."_

 _With that, he got Yue to come out and speak the rest of the conversation with Kero._

 _After a while, he came to and Kero was still on the phone. "Yukito, are you there?"_

" _Yes. How did your conversation with him go?"_

" _It was fruitless. However, we did agree that something big was going to occur. Would you mind letting her brother know about this and have him watch out too? He once had a good amount of power similar to Sakura, although not more than her. However, I wouldn't be surprised if whoever is behind this knows about him and targets him. It was stress her out."_

 _Yukito nodded. Knowing her and her nature, she would most likely blame herself for such as thing. She is a really kind girl, so this would be her first thought in mind. He replied, "Got it. I'll let him know what's going on. You two be careful too, alright?"_

" _Of course. I'll be accompany her to school today as another precaution. After all, she's important to all of us."_

 _Yukito nodded._

 **Back on school ground**

Toya folded his arms and was in deep thought from hearing all this. Then asked, "So why would He let you tell me this? I don't mean to sound rude, but, such things, normally He would be the one tell me this as a way to keep you safe."

Just as Yue cares for his mistress, he also cares about Yukito like a twin brother would and this was no exception as they were the same person with different identity and minds in one body. He just tends to keep things to himself more often. Yukito said, "Apparently, it was safer this way. He felt it was better to show up like this than to danger all of us by showing up in his form. A way to avoid attention from this mastermind apparently."

"I see."

Toya looked around, then turned to Yukito and asked, "You mean to tell me that he could even be watching us at this very moment?"

Yukito nodded. Toya was in deep thought for moment. This wasn't good. From the sound of it, if this person was really strong that it worried both of them and can watch them from wherever they're at, they're messing with something really dangerous. Toya kept a calm face as he thought carefully. If Yukito wasn't here, he would've already began rushing to check on his sister, so he was thankful for that, but now she, and probably he too, are going to be in danger. What is he going to do? He looked up at Yukito and spoke carefully with control, "For now, let's wait. I'll go check on Sakura later. This is what we can only do for now."

Despite how he looked, it was as plain as day that he was frustrated at his inability to do anything for his sister, but wait. Knowning this, Yukito just nodded.

 **Back at Sakura's school in the afternoon**

Class was finally over for the trio as they walked down the street. Thankfully nothing happened during school and they barely arrived on time that day though it was unusual for all three of them to be there last minute. Sadly, Sakura and Syaoran weren't in the same class, although Tomoya was in the same class with Sakura. This made it harder for the boy as he was worried from what Kero told him during lunch.

 **During Lunch**

" _Wait. What? Sakura is in trouble? What happened?"_

" _I don't know, but this morning, Sakura and I felt this unusual presence this morning. Which is why she brought the cards with her and I'm here with her today as a precaution." ,Kero said with folded arms._

" _Oh my. Sakura are you okay so far?," Tomoyo asked her best friend with a very concerned look on her face._

 _Sakura nodded and said, "I'm alright. But, after I felt it this morning, the presence was gone so after. Kero is the only one who can still feel it aside from me."_

" _Not just me. Yue, too."_

 _Sakura said with shock, "Eh?"_

 _Syaoran folded his arms and thought carefully, "I didn't feel anything today, but, then again, as soon as I was done with all the paper works and got ready to come to Japan, my mother's friend came over to our house. She told me to prepare myself and be careful. She was know to be a fortune teller with a shop, so I heeded her warning and brought all my equipments with me as well. Guess she was right."_

 _Sakura stared at him, "R-really?"_

 _Syaoran looked up at her, smiled and said, "Don't worry if anything happens we'll all be there with you."_

 _Sakura nodded with a relieved look and said, "Okay. Thanks, Syaoran."_

 _He blushed a little from being thanked._

 **Back at the entrance**

He promised he'd be there with her if anything happened and he didn't plan on breaking that promise especially with her being in danger, but this was a problem. How can he protect her if he can't feel the presence. Not long after, he heard an annoyingly familiar voice, "You're back, brat? Since when?"

He turned around and saw none other than Sakura's older brother, Toya, who glared at him. He glared back and said, "Yeah, since last night."

Then, he realized something wasn't right. Wasn't Toya supposed to be at college? Why is he here? Unless…

"How Sakura?" ,he asked.

"She's okay." , he replied, "So, I take it that Yue told you?"

"Yeah, it was Yukito."

Syaoran gave a questioning look. "Yukito?"

"He saw Kero move right after Sakura's sixth grade play and have been in contact with each other sometimes when Yue is needed for a talk."

He was completely surprised. "He was found out that long ago?! Why didn't Kero told any of us?!"

Toya shrugged. "Don't know. Ask him yourself."

"Was that also when you found out about her?"

"I had my suspicions a long time ago. Probably from day one, but I'm not too sure. Maybe shortly after she brought Kero with her that day. Yukito only confirmed my suspicions."

So much for a secret. He asked him again, "And Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Does she know?"

"Don't know."

With that, he looked up and saw Sakura and Tomoyo coming, so did Syaoran. Sakura looked away from Tomoyo and saw Shaoran. She ran up to him and greeted, "Hi, Syaoran! Did you wait long?"

"No."

Toya joked, "Probably not for him."

She looked up and saw her brother. "Onisan?! Don't you have class today?"

Suddenly, Kero spoke up, "Most likely not after I told the snow rabbit to tell him about this."

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes, "You had Yukito tell him?!"

"Of course. This is the danger we are talking about."

Sakura nodded sadly and said, "Sorry for bothering you with this."

Toya said, "This isn't just your problem after all. If Kero felt the need to tell me and Yukito, then this is probably something you'll need people from more than just you three. As you've probably know, I don't have my abilities anymore, but that doesn't mean that I'll just be doing nothing as this is going on."

Sakura nodded, "Okay."

 **Night Time at Kinomoto's residence**

It was night time and everyone was getting ready for bed. Everyone, but Sakura and Kero. Toya told their dad that he was going to be at home for a bit. Surprisingly, their dad understood without asking Toya much details for a reason. As soon as it was eleven, she called out Mirror as usual in her form and told her, "I'll be out for a bit. Dad and Big Brother might come in to check on me, so can you please take my place and make it look like I'm asleep again?"

The card nodded silently and smiled. Sakura smiled and thanked the card. Then, in her casual clothing and a small backpack with emergency supplies, she flew out using the card, Fly. Kero followed her in his larger appearance of a proud cougar with a pair of large white wings and with gold and ruby head ornament on him. Unbeknownst to them, their father and Toya was behind the door listening to all that happened. When they were sure she was gone, Toya opened the door. This surprised Mirror as she quickly whipped around and saw them. She quickly tried to think of something to say, when Toya stopped her and said, "It's alright. We know. I had to tell dad about this too."

As he gave the reason for their dad to be present, the brown haired professor looked out her window in the direction where Sakura and Kero left. "Maybe we should go after her." ,he suggested, but Toya just shook his head.

"She's stronger now than she was before and she have that plush toy of hers going with her. Not only that but Yukito told me that He's going too. She should be just fine."

Despite what he said, Toya was just as worried as their dad was and was itching to follow her on his bike. Knowing this, their dad looked at Toya with a smile and said, "Then, maybe you should follow her?"

Toya gave him a surprised look and said, "But my work-"

"I'll let them know that you had to be called for an urgent family affair and that you couldn't be there, if it'll take you longer to get back home. If you go now then, you should be able to catch up to her."

Although the college professor was worried, he knew that Toya may be better at protecting her than he was as he once had the ability to understand when she was in danger in the past. With this, Toya looked at his dad and nodded slowly, "Alright, then. Mirror right? Can you take me to where Sakura is now?"

She nodded unsure of what to tell her mistress of what had just occurred when she meet her there. She spoke up in the same voice as Sakura's, "She's over at the tree at the Shrine. She and the guardian said that there was a weird presence that they were sensing this morning and went to investigate with the descendant of our former master."

Unsure of what to make of the latter half, he just ran to the front entrance with Mirror following close behind with a worried expression. He put on his shoes, got on his bike, gave Mirror a helmet and rode all the way to the shrine that he knew all too well. After shutting the door for them, Kinomoto looked at the pink book in his hand and wondered, "Could it be?"

 **At the shrine**

Sakura landed infront of the tree where Syaoran was already waiting for her. They had barely been able to persuade Tomoyo not to come this time with the help of her brother, so she wasn't there this time. With that, there was nothing left to worry about if anything goes wrong, which she prays nothing will. "Hi, Syaoran!" ,She called out, "Have you been waiting long? I had to wait till Toya and our dad fell asleep."

Syaoran looked at her and said, "Nope. I figured you were going to do that and came out later than usual."

Kero interrupted the conversation, "Look, it's great and all that you two are together again, but could you stop making very greeting look like you're on a date?"

Sakura blushed and shouted, "Kero!"

Syaoran turned beet red and said, "We're not!"

Not too long after, Yue arrived. He looked around with a worried face. Catching on to this, Sakura asked, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and said, "Nothing. It's probably just my imagination."

With that he followed them as they began approaching the tree. Sakura asked Kero, "Is this really where the presence is coming from?"

"Without a doubt about it! It wouldn't be too weird too since this tree was where the Return card took hold of, but this is a bit unusual. I feel a bit of your power in this, Sakura. Not Clow's this time."

"What?"

With that, the tree suddenly lit up and a green light suddenly reached out and embraced them before they could react to it.

"SAKURA!"

Onisan? She looked back at the voice of what sounded like her brother's as Syaoran quickly jumped and covered her from the light. She could barely see her brother reach out his hand with Mirror running close behind him reaching out too as the light start of embrace them as well. As she tried to grab hold of the hand, everything turned white, then dark.

 **Behind a Nearby Bush**

Tomoyo stood there motionless at the scene before her. Sakura, her guardians, Syaoran, her brother and Mirror have all disappeared in a blink of an eye. Moments later, she finally collapsed on the ground and began hugging her knees as she cried. Her beloved best friend, also a dear cousin, Sakura have disappeared with all her other friends, including Sakura's protective big brother. She cried and cried on the cold ground covered in the petals of the flower that have the same name as her dear friend. Then, she immediately stood back up with the camcorder in hand and called her family's limousine with her phone. When they came, she told them to take her to Sakura's house as she devised of a way to tell this to Sakura's father while leaving out the unnatural occurrence that involved magic. However, after being unable to do so, she had to call Eriol for help. Maybe he'll know what to do.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this first chapter of Questions and Reasons! I was a bit worried that I wouldn't be able to finish this in one day, but it looks like I made it. I really enjoyed writing everything that occurred in Sakura's world. While I was writing this, I just thought "Well, if they're going to be there, it wouldn't be too weird in her brother had followed her to that world out of worry. Besides Fire Emblem isn't a world kids can go and just survive like a light video game. There'll be blood as well. With her so kind and innocent in nature, it's best if she had someone to look out for her." Well that's my reason! (I hope he isn't too mad at me for dumping all this on him. XP) The next world is Fire Emblem Fates! And, unlike some fanfic writer of Fire Emblem, I won't make it so that they'll think that they're in a game! This may be fun for me to write or I'd have to wreck my head around for a day or two. I've never written anything with a historical setting. This maybe somewhat difficult for me, but that's not stopping me! (Hopefully…) So, till then!**

 **P.S.**

 **I welcome all advices, comments, and reviews on my story and I promise to read all of them. Also, who knows? I might respond to a few of you! X)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Time Robber

**Hello again, fanfic readers! Here's the second chapter of Questions and Reasons. I spent a long time writing this and I'm so happy that it's completed. As usual, I hope you enjoy this as I take a well needed sleep, but I'll also be planning and writing the next chapter too. I'll be writing in moderation soon for a good reason too (for the reason please see the message below the chapter). Thank you very much and, again, I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **The Time Robber**

A small boy in silver and black armor started, Kana, started complaining on his mount early in the morning, "Are we there yet?"

The boy had green hair like the forest, and wore an oversized bandana around his neck and no shoes.

Next to him, Ahna, a girl around his age with light blue hair, same style of armor and, also, wore an oversized bandana, said, "I don't know. Dad?"

She looked up to the young man, Kamui, in front of the group. He had light silver hair also wore silver and black armor, wore a navy blue cape around his shoulders, no shoes on as well, and a golden sword in its sheathe. He looked at back at the children as he rode and said, "Just a little more. We'll be there soon."

A woman, who wore the same type of clothing as her brother with long light silver hair, and a black tiara on her heard, rode up to the two kids and said, "Kana, Ahna. Please hold on for a bit longer. Just as your uncle says, we're almost there."

A teenager, with light blue hair and white and blue clothing, rode up to his little sister and said to Kana, "It'll only be a little longer. So hang in there for a bit, okay Kana?"

Kana only pouted in response. It wasn't long before they appeared in a clearing where they had been in during their first arrival in Valla. It's been two years now, since the defeat of Anankos, their former first dragon that once resided in Valla and wrecked havoc on all three kingdoms. Now Kamui, Corrin, and Kamui's wife and former princess of Valla, Azura, decided that it may be a good idea to call a celeberation to celebrate the anniversary for the freed Valla and the end of the long conflicting war between the two kingdoms. It have been two years and ever since then each kingdoms have been putting in a lot of effort and time in restoring the damage dealt by the insane dragon and the distrust that was created between Nohr and Hoshido. The three thought this maybe a good way to also build trust between the all three kingdoms and connections. In the clearing stood the two royal families and their retainers with their family. They rode up and greeted each other. Corrin rode up to her big sister, Camilla, and her wyvern with a warm smile and said, "Good morning, Camilla. Welcome to Valla!"

"Ah, Corrin, good morning to you too and I'm glad to be here. You and Kamui seem to be doing well." ,replied the lady with a smile.

She had black and purple armor, a large axe on her side, and a black tiara on her head. Corrin said, "Yes, I have. How have you and your family been?"

"Just fine as well. Thank you!"

As the two mothers went off chatting while following the other on their way back to their castle, unknown to all of them, a pair of eyes followed them as they rode off. Silently, the owner of these eyes silently followed them as without a word.

 **Back at the Castle of Valla**

The adults were busy getting ready for the banquet as the citizens of Valla while the children of the families began to socialize or assist in their parents' work. However, two kids stood out from the rest and they were the young princess of Valla, Ahna, and his cousin, Kana. It's been two years now since the war ended, but no matter how much they grew in that time, they still seem to others to be too young to socialize with the other children in other matters other than games. Although there were times when they do get to talk about things other than it, it was hard for them to make be closer friends besides Selkie and Velouria as they have a lot of energy and would sometimes come back with things stuck on them, which Velouria loves to go and see. However, this time the wolfskin and the kitsune were spending time together having fun as Velouria goes to pull out the _treasure_ from Selkie's tail that was caught when she went exploring in a nearby forest. Unable to help their parents and the other adult with anything else, they were told to go off to play only to come with this. Kana looked around the hall with a bored expression on him and said, "This is so boring. We can't help with anything else now and we can't go and play with the other children either! What do we do?"

Ahna gave him a worried expression and said, "Well, what about hide and seek? The castle is pretty big anyway."

"But we've played that so many times in the past already! We probably have gone through all the hiding spots there are available! Besides, we too big to play hide and seek anymore!"

With nothing to do, they head into the courtyard and looked around still wondering what to do when Ahna gave another idea, "How about tag? That shouldn't be too bad. I've seen other kids our age still playing it in town the other day."

"That would've been fun, but I'm bored of that and, besides, whenever you couldn't catch me or I'm so close to catching you, you always freak out or get frustrated and start turning into a dragon! That's no fun. You even said you won't turn into it those times."

"Sorry. I still do that sometimes… It gets dad mad too."

"Well, it's not your fault anyway. I do that too and Mom said that it happened once in a while for her too when she first started out. Sorry for complaining to you like that."

Ahna shook her head and said with a smile, "It's alright. I would've probably done the same if I were you."

Suddenly, a bush next to the two start rustling. The children got on their guards and stepped back as Kana grabbed his silver sword and Ahna held on to her dragonstone waiting for the thing to pop out. It's been a while since the war, but that doesn't mean that they shouldn't be cautious of their surrounding as they recall the time the failed kidnap attempt on Ahna led by a group of kidnappers not too long after the war ended. Luckily, Ahna _accidentally_ changed into a dragon then, which left them stunned giving them the chance to be caught without any issues. They eyed the bush and held their breath as the watched. Slowly, out of the bush was a small snow white fox cub came crawling out followed by a girl their around age with snow white hair, bear footed and wearing a black summer dress with white flowers on it. She scooped up the cub in her arms and looked up at them. They were surprised as they saw her bright pink eyes. Seeing Kana's hand on the hilt of his sword, she freaked out and stumbled back hugging onto her cub. Noticing this, Kana immediately let go of his hilt and took a step forward to the girl. However, she moved back the moment he did. Not wanting to freak her out anymore than they already did, Kana looked to Ahna behind him for help. Seeing Kana's eyes, she slowly walked up to the girl slowly with an outstretched hand. She said in a calm voice, "It's alright. We won't hurt you."

The girl looked from her to Kana and, then, back to her hand. Slowly, she came forward and reached out to her hand. Soon, Ahna got her hand and was helping the girl up dusting off her pretty dress.

"I see you made a new friend."

They immediately turned around to the familiar voice and saw King Kamui walking over to them with his wife, Queen Azura, and their sister, Corrin. Ahna smiled and shouted, "Dad! Mom! Aunt Corrin! What are you doing here?"

"Mom!" ,shouted Kana with excitement in his voice.

They smiled at the children and Kamui looked at the child. Kana said to the King, "We found her just now here in the courtyard."

Azura responded calmly, "Yes, we saw the whole thing, since you came into the courtyard."

He calmly asked the child, "And who might you be?"

"Yuki…" ,she quietly answered with a worried look.

"Yuki?" ,said Corrin, "That's a beautiful name. Did your mom gave you that name?"

She shook her head quickly and said, "Father did."

Azura knelt down to the child and asked, "Did your parents brought you here?"

Surprisingly, she shook her head and said, "Pony."

Azura was clearly surprised by this as Corrin asked, "Pony?"

"I followed a pretty black pony that told me to come with him, but, when he told me to stay with him, I left to explore and can't find him any more."

Unable to understand the meaning of this, a voice rang out, "Should go along with what she says and take her to the stables, or should we bring her over to the town and search?"

The children looked around as Kana looked up and shouted, "Dad!"

The person jumped out of the trees and landed in front of the other nobles. He had the same dark green hair as Kana, and wore dark green clothes and blades around his wrist. This made the girl hide behind Azura shaking with fear. Seeing this, Azura calms the girl down and held her hand that had long left Ahna's. Corrin said to her brother, "I think we should take her to the stables and take a look. She maybe telling the truth after all."

Kamui nodded in agreement and said, "You're right. It's hard for me to believe that this girl is lying from the way she spoke and it feels like she is telling the truth too.

With Azura holding on to Yuki's hand, they brought her to the stables. Once there, they meet their older brother from Nohr, Xander, in his black armor talking with his son and the current crown prince of Nohr, Seigbert, with serious expressions on their face. His blue and pink haired retainer, Peri was next to them with an anxious look across her face. Kamui called out, "Xander! Did something happened here?"

The blonde hair man turned around and saw his adopted younger brother. He said with a worried look, "Oh, Kamui! I'm afraid so. I meant to deal with this myself as it was my problem, but it's not going too well."

Corrin gave a questioning look and asked, "Your problem? And what do you mean by that? You know you can always ask us for help too."

Kamui looked at Azura with a worried glance, which the Queen of Valla fully caught onto. She asked carefully as realization dawned on her, "Does this problem by any chance have to do with your horse?"

Seigbert's eyes grew wide as he said with shock, "How did you know?"

Xander raised one of his eyebrow with a curious expression and caught the eyes of a little girl holding her hand. He asked, "Does this by any chance have to do with her?"

At his voice, Yuki hid behind Azura with her fox tightly in her other hand. As Azura beckons her out, Kamui says, "We have our suspicions. This may sound ridiculous, but she said that she was told by a black horse to follow it and so she came all the way here only to disobey when being told to stay with it."

Xander gave Kamui a surprised glance, but then said, "It does sound like the most ridiculous story I've heard, but, if you really believe in her words, we'll give it a shot and bring her to him. However, I advice you to stay away from him at the moment. He's currently going wild and nearly kicked Seigbert and Peri just now. Surprisingly, he won't even listen to me either. This rarely ever happens."

His son was surprised at his father's words, but followed along nonetheless.

With that, they headed into the stables only to find the black stallion about to rip the rope through pure strength. Seeing this, Xander quickly ran up to him and did his best in holding on to the stallion on his reins. This made the stallion start pulling away from his rider and kicking up a storm. The other horses looked on with worry at the scene before them. Suddenly Yuki let go of Azura's hand and ran up to the stallion. Azura quickly tried to grab her followed along with the others as they watched with horror. Yuki ran up to the stallion dodging Xander's grasp as she did so. She shouted, "I'm here! So, please… Please calm down now! I'm sorry I ran off!"

As soon as she appeared in front of the stallion, he stopped kicking around, then he broke the ropes, pulled away from Xander's strong grasp and trotted quickly up to her. The group only watched as they held their breath waiting for his next move. After sniffing her here and there, he snorted, then began nudging her into his stall and stood there next to her calmly. The others watched with surprised looks in their eyes as they looked at one another in silence. Kamui spoke up with an amused smile on his face, "Guess this confirms her story then."

After such an intense moment, the group chuckled at his words as some gave a sigh of relief. Xander looked up at his mount and said, "You know, you could've let me know if you found something or someone like this. You really got me worried there and nearly injured my son and my retainers."

He only snorted at his rider's words and checked on Yuki and her little fox again. Azura looked at Yuki again, but this time with stern eyes and said, "Yuki. You can't just go and run off on your own like that again! If the horse didn't see you, he could've actually kicked you by accident! What would your parents say if they heard that you got hurt?! Don't ever run off like that again."

Yuki nodded at her words and looked up at the strong stallion, who only looked at her with worry. Then, Corrin said, "But to be told by a horse to follow it and not to run off? It sounds like you can understand what he's saying. This may sound weird, but, Yuki, do you know what the horse is saying?"

Everyone stared at her in shock as she nodded her head and asked, "Can't you understand him too?"

The stallion neighed and snorted for a bit. Taking this chance, Kamui asked, "Okay, what is it saying now?"

"'Aren't you going to replace the flimsy piece of branch?'"

Seigbert asked with a questioning look, "'Branch?'"

She pointed to the rope that was broken by the stallion moments ago. Xander nodded as he asks the girl, "Is there something else?"

She looked up to the stallion and he neighed and moved his ears back. She turned to them and with a questioning look, "I don't know if this sounds right, but he asked if there could be another way to get to this land without jumping off the ground like that?"

Xander looked stunned for a bit at this as the Vallite nobles laughed at her response. Seigbert was trying to grasp on to something making sure he won't faint from this as Peri laughed at the result of this conversation. Yuki looked around with a worried face wondering if she said anything wrong to make them laugh and held on tightly to the stallion's leg with one hand. The stallion bent down his neck and snorted. She looked up and calmed down while letting go of his leg. Then, a voice interrupted the group, "I see the issue have been dealt with, then?"

They turned around to see a man with blonde hair, and wore a black armor and gold armor with a black hairband. In his hands was a purple and black book, most likely his tome, Brynhildr. He looked around and noticed Yuki. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and cautiously asked, "Where did this girl came from?"

Kamui answered, "Our children found her in our courtyard. She was brought along in secret by Xander's horse, believe it or not, Leo."

Leo stayed silent as he pondered over what he was told, then he shook his head. Worried, Corrin asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No. Although the story is weird, it may not be impossible if it was her."

With a questioning look, Xander asked, "What do you mean?"

"You mean you can't see it? She's emitting a large amount of energy around her. I don't know what sort of energy it is either, but it hints of something I've seem to have seen before. I just can't quite remember it…"

A new voice joins in, "I think you're referring to the healing magic and spells that we've seen the Hoshidans used during the war?"

The owner of the voice was a girl with dark brown hair that reached all the way to her waist and wore dark black clothes that is also made up of some transparent black fabric that also covered her mouth. In her hands was also her own tome. She stood next to Leo and said, "I suggest you take her to see one of their priestess, monks, or someone that is knowledgeable in the field. I don't mean to sound offensive, but something seems weird about her. Good or bad? I don't know. I can also see something dark emitting around her."

Azura immediately stared at her with a shocked expression and said, "So, I wasn't just imagining it? But our siblings don't see it either. So, how come we can?"

At this, the girl pointed out, "I think only those who are more experienced in some form of magic can see the energy emitting from her."

Understanding that this girl is in actuality more experienced in the field of dark magic than all of the mages they've known, Kamui only nodded in acknowledgement at her words and said, "I see. It maybe best to take her over and ask Sakura probably. Though, we can probably take her to see Orochi?"

Corrin immediately said, "Let's first take her to her parents. They're probably more worried if they can't find her outside of this castle. They might have never known that she's in here to begin with!"

Kamui nodded and said, "You're right. Let's start with that."

Kana and Ahna, who have witnessed all of this, said, "We'd like to help too!"

Kamui and Corrin both thought for a moment till Azura interrupted them, "Kamui, Corrin, they're both not children anymore, not like how they were two years ago. Let's have them help us search for her parents and, if you're still unsure about this, lets have Shigure or Midori accompany them. Will that reassure you two?"

Kamui sighed and said, "No, I see that you're right. They're not children anymore. They should be alright going into town and search. What about you, Corrin?"

The young noble lady hesitated for a moment. Then, the ninja began whispering something into her ear. After hearing it, the hesitation in her eyes disappeared and she said, "Alright, then. But make sure you hold on tight to your sword, Kana, and you make sure that your dragonstone is with you at all times, Ahna."

The two children nodded as they look forward to helping their new friend. They beckoned Yuki to come with them as they ran off to the castle entrance. After they were out of sight, Corrin looked over to the ninja and said, "Okay, Kaze. I don't think Ahna will notice you, but I'm still not too sure about Kana…"

Kamui looked over at them with a grin and said, "I thought so. Normally, it would take a while for you to let the kids go off like that. Keep a close eye of them, Kaze."

Kaze bowed and said, "Of course."

With that, he disappeared. The dark haired girl tugged at Leo's sleeve. He turned around and asked, "Is something wrong, Nyx?"

"This is just a feeling , but I think you should have your retainer try and see what information he can find about her." ,she said with a worried face.

Leo raised an eyebrow at her advice and asked, "Is the matter with her so weird that it requires such an investigation?"

She looked off into the distance where the little girl ran off with the kids and answered, "I don't know, but, from the experience I have as a soothsayer, I got the feeling like this maybe more than just a gifted girl who is separated from her family. The darkness I sensed from her was a bit unnerving. I'm a bit worried."

This surprised Leo as his wife very rarely expressed her inner thoughts in front of so many people. Normally, she would've talked to him a bit more before sharing it with everyone, unless it was urgent. This unusual behavior in regards to the little girl seem to be pretty unusual, if Nyx is asking him to have his retainer to go around searching. However, understanding that his wife is only young in appearance by a curse and have years of experience in dark magic as he does, he nodded and looked to the three Vallite royals, who heard everything as her words caught everyone's attention. Kamui thought for a bit, but, shortly after, said, "You have my permission to have your retainer, Niles, go around and search. If the three of you saw what you saw, then it maybe best to investigate what is going on. Just take precaution. There are still some parts of Valla I nor Lilith are not too familiar with."

"I understand. Thank you, Kamui."

He immediately left with Nyx following behind him closely. As the pair left, Kamui turned to the horse and asked Xander, "Big brother, isn't this stallion the one that was really hard for the other soldiers to ride on because he refused any riders that tried to mount him?"

Xander caught on and said, "Yes, according to the soldiers, who found him, he was abused by his former master and, so, lost faith in people, but that wouldn't explain the reason for him to suddenly pick up and protect a little girl he's not even the slightest bit familiar with."

"That's true…It also took me a year to get him to accept me even being around him." ,said Seigbert, "But that girl…"

Suddenly, Peri, who had been silent for quite awhile spoke up, "You know…what you said and how King Xander's horse reminded me of something that Laslow told me when he was still here as a fellow retainer…"

Everyone turned to look at Peri as she mentioned the name of one of King Xander's missing retainer, who disappeared with two other retainers of Nohr's royal family. Xander said to her, "What was it about this that made you recall what Laslow said?"

Peri smiled widely at the thought of her old friend and said, "It was that, when he was small, one of his father's loyal soldier always kept a close eye on him and made sure he was always by his side whenever his father was gone. Apparently, he was really well known for being very cautious around what strangers that approached him and his father. However, one day, he went to go and play with the children of the soldiers. He forgot to tell the loyal soldiers about this and, when he came back, he was soaked in sweat calling for him. It wasn't till he showed up in front of him did he calmed down and severely scolded him. He told me this after he escape a person, who was also overprotective of their friend's child."

As Peri recalled this event, Xander had a suspicious look on his face and said, "Well, that does feel somewhat similar to this situation, but, aside from that, I'm surprised by what he told you. It sounds like his father hold some status from the country he was in. However, why would he just leave the land he was born from and just come to Nohr and became a retainer so suddenly?"

Peri shook her head and agreed, "I'm not too sure. It _is_ a bit unusual. He looked pretty happy when he mentioned his father and I've heard from others that he always talk about this dancer he admires."

Corrin giggled at this and joked, "When did he never admire a girl?"

"Yes, but he never mentioned to anyone about hitting on her as he would with others. It was just a little unusual. Almost as if he was idolizing her."

Kamui shook his head and said, "Idolizing her? I'd be able to see him admire a woman while respecting her, but idolizing her? That's new…"

Azura suddenly interrupted, "I understand that you would want to go and find your missing retainer, Xander, and your friend, Peri, but I think we have yet to finish preparation with the banquet. It maybe best for you and your siblings to go and rest from the travel while we continue with the preparations."

Xander nodded and said, "You're right. I should take my leave now. Seigbert, you should go and take a break too. The journey must've tired you as well."

Seigbert smiled and said, "I'll go after I replace the rope, Father."

Kamui nodded and said, "Then, we'll take our leave."

"And let us know if there's anything you need." ,Corrin added with a wide smile.

Xander nodded as they left to prepare for the event.

 **Back in Town**

Morale was high and the streets were bustling as the people got ready for the celebration. Among the people were guests from Nohr and Hoshido. Ahna smiled at the sight as she remembered the months it took for the people to begin holding some trust with the people from the other two kingdoms. Although there were still some suspicion and hostility between the three kingdoms, it was improvement compared to how it was in the beginning. As the two cousins walk through the crowded street with Ahna holding on to Yuki's hand making sure she wouldn't be swept off into the crowd, there were some people, who stared at the young girl led by their princess. Some had curiosity written all over their face, while others had a glint of rejection in their eyes. Seeing this, Kana quickly grabbed the two and pulled them along making sure that they weren't followed. It was already pretty well-known that the royal family of Valla have the closest blood relation to the first dragons among the three kingdoms. Only the King, his sister and their youngest children have the ability to turn into a dragon. Although most people have come to accept that as a fact or a blessing, there were still some who still had issues with it. However, the normal number of eyes that would usually watch them have significantly increased as he noticed that they were watching the child holding her white fox in her arms. Because of this, Kana kept the two close to him and went around asking people, whom he felt was not amongst those eyes. It wasn't until Ahna called him till he realized that they weren't the only ones who felt the stares on their back. Yuki was trembling in fear hugging her fox tightly to her chest. Catching on to this, the trio decided to go back to the castle as it was also going to be evening soon with the sun about to set in the sky. Upon reaching back home, in front of the entrance stood Kaze waiting for their return. Kana ran up to his dad waving and said, "I'm back, Dad!"

He waved in return and said, "Welcome back! Were you able to find her parents?"

The two shook their heads with disappointed written on their face. Kaze thought for a moment and gestured them into castle. Upon entering, they were met with Corrin, who stood there waiting. When she saw the kids, her face lit up and ran up to them. She asked, "Are you three alright? How was your search?"

As Kana grew curious to why his mom didn't push a lot of question about their welfare like she usually did, Ahna answered, "We didn't find anything. Everyone just had a strange look on their faces when they saw Yue. I don't think they recognize her at all."

Corrin nodded and said, "Alright, then. How about the three of you go and see brother Kamui. He was waiting for you three to return. He's in the courtyard with your aunt, Sakura."

The children nodded and left for the courtyard. Corrin just watched the children leave as she recalled what Kaze told her about the people's reaction toward the child.

Such reaction would've already caught our attention. We've always patrolled the town and the city before. So, why now? Does that mean that she have only just arrived here along with our siblings from the canyon?

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Kaze smiling. He said, "Let's wait and see what Lady Sakura has to say about the girl. I get the feeling that she many not be a threat to them, so it should be alright. The kids were alright through out the whole search. Kana was also doing very well protecting the young princess and the little girl"

Corrin nodded at hearing her husband's words and said with a smile, "I know, but I can't help getting the feeling that something is going to happen again. I hope that it isn't actually true. The people faced enough under the tyranny of Anankos. The children also don't need to face such dangers like that again too."

Off in the distance, a woman with brown hair tied up and was wearing a white kimono stood there overhearing all the conversation of the couple and said, "That's interesting."

 **In the Courtyard**

"So this girl was following King Xander's horse because it was told to and that this all happened because she had been able to understand him. Oh my! This is unusual!" , said a young woman with pink hair in a priestess clothing of red and white holding a silver staff in hand.

"That's true… I remember that although the stallion had been able to warm up to Xander. It still took him some time before he allowed him to be his rider. All the other soldiers were kicked off or nearly got hurt by him. It was to the point where I forbid our son to come in contact with him till he and Xander convinced me that it was alright." ,said a taller woman with red hair, much like the young crown Prince of Nohr, and wore armor, that was red and white, while holding onto her Naginata.

"You know, Hinoka, you could always leave your Naginata back in your room. There haven't been any issues in Valla that would need a weapon in hand for a while now." ,suggested Kamui.

"I know, but, for some reason, I feel like that I need to keep it close by, just in case. I mean I trust you and the security of you kingdom, but I keep getting the strange feeling that something isn't right."

"Enough for you to keep your weapon in hand?"

Hinoka nodded and said, "Yes, apparently. I apologized if it doesn't seem like it…"

The King only shook his head and said, "It's no problem. It just seems like we weren't the only ones feeling so. Xander and Ryoma both had their divine weapons with them as well. Our other siblings too. It's been keeping Corrin and Azura both on the edge this past month."

"I-I see that you felt it too. Hana wouldn't leave me unguarded after I told her about it. I'm worried that this may stress her out, since normally Subaki would usually be there to help out as well." ,said the young woman with worry as she mention her missing retainer.

"Sakura, I know that you're worried since the families of the retainers of Nohr have also vanished with them. When I have the time later, we'll continue to discuss this with the other members of the royal family. Xander seemed to have been thinking about it for quite a while when I last saw him in the stables after Peri mentioned what his retainer had told her during the war." , said Kamui hoping to ease her worry, "I'm sure there'll be some information at the very least."

She nodded and said, "I hope so. It's not like him to leave without letting me know at all."

As their conversation drifted on to a different topic, the children came into the court yard. Ahna called out, "Dad! Aunt Sakura! We're here!"

"Oh! Ahna, welcome back!" , he said with arms open ready for a hug.

However, she just pouted and said, "Dad~! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"I know, but what's wrong with giving your dad a hug?" ,he said as he walked up and gave her a hug as she complained.

Hinoka giggled at this and said, "It looks like these kids are growing up. I remember Seigbert doing something similar when we went to see him one time. It was adorable, though it did trouble be a bit."

"Hello, Aunt Hinoka and Aunt Sakura!" , greeted Kana with a big smile on his face.

It's been a while since the children have seen their Aunts and Uncles. They only met every now and then for meetings, but that was it. They rarely had the time to actually talk since the end of the war two years ago. Sakura waved and caught attention on the little girl behind them. She asked, "Are you by any chance Yuki?"

The little girl nodded quietly and hid behind Kana. Seeing this, Sakura said, "It's alright. Come out now. I only want to ask you something."

Yuki stuck her head out and walked out cautiously with her fox right next to her. Seeing the fox, Sakura asked, "Is this your friend?"

Yuki nodded and Sakura asked, "What's its name?"

"Dove."

"I see. That's a very cute name."

Yuki nodded as her fox puffed up proudly causing Ahna to giggle at the sight.

"Yuki, do you know where you're from?"

Yuki shook her head. This made the siblings look at each other with worry and concern. Hinoka walked over to her and knelt down to around her height and asked, "What about your parents? Do you remember much?"

Yuki shook her head much to their dismay. Suddenly, a voice called out, "Guess that didn't help much."

They looked over to the direction and saw a man in Hoshidan clothing, with long silver hair tied into a ponytail, and held a bow with no string in one hand. Behind him was Leo followed by his wife and his retainer, a man with light silver hair, in Nohr clothing, also had a bow in his hand, and a eye patch over his right eye. Kamui said, "Oh, Takumi. Good evening! How've you been enjoying your time here?"

The man with the ponytail nodded and replied, "It's been pretty good. Thank you. Anyway, I've heard from Leo just now about a little girl and her story about Xander's horse, and came to see if that was true. To be honest, it really sounds to be out there."

"I know, but she was able to calm his horse and told us something that only we and the people of Valla knows aside from any animals, such as our mounts."

"Something only we know?"

"The jump into the canyon to get here."

"That?!"

Leo suddenly interrupted the conversation between the to brother and said, "Sorry to interrupt, but I got information regarding the girl and you may find this a bit surprising."

As he said this, he glanced over to the kids. Catching on to this, Kamui asked the children to go and get ready for the banquet after they bring her to the sister maids, Felicia and Flora. As they watched bid farewell and left, Kamui turned back to the Nohrian Prince and asked, "So what did your retainer find?"

"It's not much information as we thought, but it was rather unusual."

The king nodded for him to continue.

"Apparently, Niles found that a single woman had known the girl from an orphanage near her home and have been in her care ever since the orphanage closed as the old owner of the orphanage had to retire leaving the majority of the children with another orphanage. However the reason she didn't go with them was that, since the orphanage didn't want to accept her due to her features, she was left with the woman, but then, not too long ago, they left for the woods for some business and never came back out. There were no information after that, but there was more from before she was left in her care."

He looked to Niles as he started speaking, "I found out from the neighbors around the area that the old owner in charge of the orphanage was living in an old wood house just on the outskirt of the city and went to ask her about the girl. From what she told me, things were a bit strange. She said that she was around the shrine of the old ruins picking herbs and wild plants when she suddenly saw a bright green light suddenly shine in the direction of the ruins and went to check it out. She said that she found the girl there in front of the altar and she collapsed right there. This happened a month ago."

"Interesting…"

The voice made the group turn to face the owner of it. It was the same woman, who had overheard Corrin and Kaze's conversation not too long ago. Behind her was a tall man in red and white Hoshidan armor and clothing, with long spiky brown hair and a bright red sword next to him. Kamui saw the man and asked, "Ryoma? I thought you were going to see Corrin? And Orochi is with you?"

The man folded his arms and smiled, "Well, I was till I overheard the she and Kaze talk about how your kids found a girl in the castle and how you couldn't find anyone that knew her. I asked her for more information about it and Orochi came up to us. Apparently, she's heard everything and we came to see how it was going. However, this looks like it's becoming to be quite an issue than we initially thought."

He looked over the Nohrian prince and his retainer. Orochi asked the retainer with a smile, "I may have a vague idea, but I need a little more information to confirm this. Did she ever mention what state of condition she was in when she found her?"

"Apparently so. That's the most disturbing piece of this information I've collected."

Alarmed at this, Kamui asked, "What do you mean?"

"When she first brought her to the orphanage, people could plainly see that she was covered in a terrifyingly amount of blood. According their perspective, it was to the point that they thought her hair was red rather than white and it actually took a while to actually fully clean out her hair. Also the clothes she had on were tattered with perfect holes in the that it was unusual. It was also completely soaked with blood. So, to put this briefly, she was in a complete bloody mess that it disturbed the neighbors, who saw the scene."

As they group stood there stunned at what the results were, Orochi stood there thinking for a bit and asked again, "Then did she mention anything about her behavior?"

"Just getting to that. During her first few days in the orphanage, she was said to have eyes similar to a 'doll' and wouldn't say a single word. The owner didn't know what happened, but assumed that it may be trauma as she ended up getting into her personality during the first month there. Also she said that, she lost contact with the woman after receiving a message that they were going to a small cabin over week in hopes that she could get to know her better."

Orochi thought for a bit more and asked Kamui, "Where is the little celestial dragon friend?"

He blinked and said, "She should be at the stables. Corrin and I told her what happened and took her over to the stables. She should still be there."

With a serious expression, she said to the group, "Okay. I'll go talk to her. Can everyone come and meet me in the conference hall tomorrow morning? You may want to bring the girl, 'Yuki'."

After everyone nodded, they dispersed leaving only Kamui and Orochi. Worried, he asked her cautiously, "From what you already know and what on your mind, how do you think things are going to turn out?"

She looked at him with a small smile and answered, "I don't know… only that this may become big, if we let it slide."

Kamui thought for a moment and asked, "What…do you think of Yuki, then?"

"May I ask this first? What do _you_ think of her?"

"Of course. I think she's a nice girl. She's also awfully attached to the kids, so I'm glad that they have someone new to play with and talk too. I also think that she is a bit shy around people, similar to how Sakura is, but I think she might grow out of that someday, if she keeps meeting new people. It just worries me about what Niles found out about that girl."

Orochi was silent for a bit, then said, "I'll ask Niles later if he can look for the owner of the orphanage and take us to the old ruins that she mentioned tomorrow. Lilith should come too. This maybe more of her field than mine."

"It have something to do with the Astral dragons?"

"I'm afraid so. After all, this land have been under the Silent Dragon's tyranny for a very long time. She may be somehow related to the Astral Dragons if that ruin was dedicated to them."

Worried, Kamui spoke, "This truly may be a bigger problem than we initially thought."

"Yes."

 **After the Banquet in the Halls That Night**

"It's good to see that the banquet was quite a success. You seemed quite quite nervous when you gave that speech." ,said Azura with a smile.

Kamui sighed and said, "It was… a bit difficult. The banquet was also suppose to help bring the kingdoms closer together. So, I was pretty nervous when Selkie and Velouria started arguing like that. Good thing the people saw it as children fighting over a toy. How does an acorn hold that much meaning to them, I wonder? Even, Kaden was surprised by the way she acted over an acorn."

Azura laughed for a bit. Suddenly, a dark energy filled the halls putting the couple on guard immediately. Azura turned to Kamui, who already had his hand over the Fire Emblem, and said, "It's coming from that corner!"

The two ran quickly and took the turn only to see a man with long black hair and wore a black robe. The man had blue eyes and wore round spectacles, but what he held in his hands surprised the couple in horror. In one hand held a long katana and in the other was Yuki. Kana and Ahna, who stood there in a fighting stance, screamed, "Yuki!"

The man swung his blade at the two, but Kamui quickly got in a blocked it with his Fire Emblem, Yato, surprising the young man. Using this chance, Kana and Ahna rushed in from the side and grabbed Yuki back from his clutches. Then, more people started rushing in from behind them from the sound of metal clashing. "Xander? Takumi? And Hinoka?" ,said Azura surprised to see their siblings.

Seeing that the he was greatly out numbered, the man sliced at the open space behind him ripping a black hole through it and jumped in as the hole began to close by itself before anyone could run after him. With the danger gone, Azura and Kamui ran over to the children, who were trying to shake her awake. After seeing that she wasn't hurt just unconscious, he asked the kids, "What happened here?"

They looked up to him and Kana said, "I was just about to take Ahna and Yuki over to mom when the man came out of nowhere and pushed us aside."

Ahna jumped in and said, "Then he grabbed Yuki after mumbling something about time and was about to leave when you and mom arrived."

Unsure of what to make of this, he called for Felicia and Flora to come and escort them over to his sister's room. After they left, he turned over to the group behind him and said with a frown, "Perhaps we should get Orochi and let her know about this. It looks like the girl may be part of something bigger than we thought."

The siblings nodded in agreement as they turned and left for the night.

 **Next Morning**

The siblings all met at the Conference Room, specifically made to hold meetings, such as this. Corrin looked around the room. For the majority, everyone had been quietly holding conversation with each other talking about things other than what event took place in the hall. The kids have told their aunt what happened that night. So to keep her safe and assure the poor trembling girl, Corrin had convinced her brother to have her spend the night in their room. The experience brought memories back from the time when Kana and Midori were children as the girl slept between the two of them. However, sometime during the night, the girl had ended up screaming awake in the middle of the night and had a difficult time getting back to sleep. Worried about what had happened that night, she and Kaze walked to where Kamui was chatting with their older brothers and Sakura. Kamui caught sight of them, then turned and asked, "Corrin? How was the night? Were you three sleeping well last night?"

Seeing the worried look in her eyes, he excused himself, went to a corner and asked her again, "How was the night? I was told by the maids and servants that there was a scream in you room last night when they were still cleaning up from the banquet."

"I see, I was worried that she would be heard. Looks like I was right. Did it woke you up?"

He shook his head and asked, "Did she have a nightmare of some sort?"

"Yes, she was tossing and turning at first according to Kaze. When he were about to wake her up, she suddenly got up screaming. It woke me up and we had a hard time getting her back to sleep."

Suddenly, a voice interrupted them, "Maybe she got a trauma of some sort?"

They turned and saw Takumi with his divine weapon, the Fujin Yumi bow, at his side. At their surprised looks, he said, "Sorry, I kind of overheard all that just now, but I had the same experience shortly after Mother's passing."

Instead of continuing their conversation, Orochi, Niles, and Lilith , a floating white, blue, and red dragon, resembling a koi fish with fins, and holding a gold orb, came walking through the door together, which caught their attention. Kamui got to one of the chairs at the very large table and began the meeting. However, after every one got seated, Leo asked, "Where is the girl?"

Orochi answered, "I talked to King Kamui last night and told him that he should leave the child to his maids, Felicia and Flora. She maybe too young to understand much of this meeting other than that it's about her."

Leo nodded after thinking for a while. Then, Kamui asked her, "So, what have you discovered last night after talking to Lilith?"

Upon hearing that, she said, "Apparently, from the information that Niles found, I had the suspicions that the Celestial Dragons had a hand in her sudden appearance at the old ruin."

Everyone had been told secondhand of what occurred that evening before the banquet as they spread word of the meeting. She turned to the little floating dragon, who said, "In the past, there was a temple dedicated to the Astral Dragons and the First dragon, including Anankos, before he went beserk. The temple was a huge deal in the life of the Valite citizens, However, when the people began to lose faith in him, the people originally planned to destroy his altar with a mob."

"Originally?" ,asked Corrin, "What happened?"

"The temple collapsed all together without the support that Anankos's shrine had provided, killing many people as a result, at least that was what I had heard. Now all that was left is that ruin many years later. I've heard that the royal family attempted to rebuild the temple, but none were willing to do it. Probably because of that event or that Anankos showed the first sign of going berserk."

Silence came across them, then Takumi finally said what they were all fearing "So the Silent dragon took part in her sudden appearance?"

The little dragon shook her head and answered, "As you can see, you all destroyed him, even I can't sense his power over the land anymore. He is clearly gone as you can see."

"Then-"

"This may be related to us, Astral dragons. Other than the Silent Dragon, as you most likely remember from my abilities, I too have the power to go across dimensions. I even brought all of you with me."

Leo spoke up, "Then, do you know for what reason would they bring a girl here in that state?"

Shaking her head, she said, "I don't know. I've felt the sudden surge of energy about nearly a month ago, but, when I tried to ask them what had occurred, I didn't receive an answer. Nothing. However, if it's them, then they should have a reason for this. They always did."

Silence came upon the group again as they pondered through what Lilith said. Then, Corrin suddenly looked up and asked the little dragon, "I've remembered how you said that you've always felt their presence when you called out to them, rather they answered or not. Did you still felt it when you asked?"

Her eyes shot up and answered slowly up realization, "No… I didn't. Now that you mentioned it, I've always felt their eyes on me before, but, this past month, I haven't been feeling them at all…Even, when we went to the ruins last night-"

"You went there last night?!" ,shouted Corrin, "Isn't that a little dangerous? Even if Valla and its people are saved, that doesn't mean that it's completely safe."

She recalled the incident of Ahna's attempted kidnap a year ago, but was assured by Orochi, "Yes, but we had asked Niles to guide us there last night and I had my magic, so we were fine and Lilith isn't completely defenseless, remember?"

Corrin calmed down and said, "That's right. I apologize for that."

As the meeting continued, the group was surprised that they girl had been targeted by an unknown man last night and, at that point, something caught the little dragon's attention. She asked, "Hold on! So, according to Princess Ahna and her cousin, Kana, the man appeared out of nowhere and, according to what you said, the man then sliced open a hole in midair and escaped?"

"Yes." ,answered Azura as the people who had been there nodded to this as well.

Lilith was quiet for a bit and said, "Maybe, there's a probability that he can travel dimensions and use that power to escape. If so, then we have an issue. Someone else other than the Astral Dragons have the power of traveling through the dimensions and is currently abusing it and, for what reason, I don't know. In fact, we also don't have much of a lead at the temple and all there was was that small area still tainted with blood and traces of dimension traveling."

A buzz ran through the large group, then Kamui suggested, "Then, is it possible to go and take a look at this ruin for ourselves?"

Orochi and Lilith looked over to Kamui with questioning looks to which Kamui said, "It's not that I don't believe of what you found and your abilities, but I believe, that with more people, we may find something that only we can sense. We have Kaden and Keaton, who can hear and sense thing far better than our senses can detect on their own."

Upon hearing the praise in his sense, Keaton's tail wagged furiously as he tried to keep a straight face. After a moment of thinking, Orochi nodded and said, "Then it should be fine. The area was kind of large maybe we didn't cover as much as we thought we did, but we should look while we still have the time. I've heard that a large group of bandits were going into town soon from one of the robbers that we took out."

From hearing this, Kamui looked up in surprise and asked, "Was this what you also wanted to talk to us about last night when we told you about the kidnap attempt?"

Orochi nodded and said, "I apologize for forgetting such an important piece of information during our conversation."

After hearing her apologies, Kamui just shook his head and said, "It's fine. However, now we need to get there and fast."

Just as Kamui was about to end the meeting, Ryoma said, "If you need assistance, we could come with you and help."

Xander nodded his head and said, "I can come and help you too."

Kamui nodded understanding that they knew that the amount of soldiers he currently had was still small as the population of his kingdom was still bouncing back from the damage that the Silent Dragon had caused. Even if he went head on to the field, there's still a chance that he could lose a good number of the soldiers that he currently have along with the ones near the area and, despite not wanting to trouble his siblings in the matter, said, "I see, then I would have to ask for your assistance in this fight."

They nodded and Orochi said, "The direction to get to the ruin, where the bandits should be heading, is fairly short. Just over the outskirts of the town. We should get there a long while before the sun sets."

Kamui nodded and, after some thought, Azura whispered to Kamui something, then said, "I say that we head there in about two hours, does any one object?"

As nobody voiced any disagreements, Kamui ended the meeting and went to get ready to leave as the other did the same.

 **Near the ruins in the Forest**

Ahna and Kana followed behind their parents, who led the troop into the forest, with Niles next to them guiding the royals. Holding on to Kana was Yuki. They recalled what their parents told them before they left.

" _Why do we need to bring Yuki with us? Isn't doing that putting her in danger?"_

 _Kamui nodded and said, "Yes, Ahna. I know that's why you two are to protect her and stay away from the battle field. I disagree with the idea too, but we need to see if she can remember anything about the ruins when we get there. Right now, any information we can get is vital in stopping the man from yesterday."_

" _So, he is a big threat after all." ,confirmed Kana with a frown._

 _Corrin nodded and said, "According to Lilith, he most likely is. That's why we need to get him as quickly as possible."_

 _They nodded and left to get ready to leave with their parents, as well as fetching Yuki._

They were confident that they could protect Yuki and there were no excuse that they could do it as they were away from the battle field. With that, they rode their horses through the woods. Ahna decided to keep them from getting bored by pointing out what they passed as they continued on, which piqued the little girl's interest quite well. Xander, who saw this, was reminded of his missing sister, Elise, who had disappeared with Odin that day when their retainer have gone missing without a word. He pondered over where they and their family have gone off to when suddenly Kamui shouted, "Get ready! They're already here."

Corrin turned and motioned the two as they nodded and rode off into the woods close to the battle field with Yuki. They fought off a few of the bandits that were already there and waited the fighting to be over. Ahna had decided beforehand not to turn into her dragon form in worry that she may frighten Yuki anymore than the fighting already had and so fought with her silver sword. After a long while, the sounds of metal clashing died out and the three cautiously came back out. The fighting was clearly over with the army on the winning team. There were very few casualty and no death thankfully. Kana whispered to Yuki knowing that she wouldn't be use to this, "Hide behind my back and don't look."

Sakura and Hinoka's retainer, Azama, a monk, went off healing what injuries the troop had before continuing to the ruins.

Upon arriving at the ruins, they were surprised to see the large building entrance still barely standing. With caution, the group went in. As soon as they entered, they were greeted with a mural of what seemed to be the Astral Dragons and the first Dragons. Some shuddered at the sight of the Silent Dragon's appearance in the mural as the recalled the battle. They passed through the entrance under the giant mural and went in. Just as Lilith mentioned, there were two altars and one of them had been utterly destroyed. Inside, the ceiling was slanted without the support of the pillar on the side of the altar. Many parts of the building were destroyed while some were barely intact. Kamui got off his mount and walked over to the altar. Looking down, he saw the red tainted floor, which confirmed everything he heard. He turned around and asked the girl behind Kana, "Do you recall anything, Yuki?"

The girl looked around for a bit and shook her head to their disappointment. He looked up at the altar. Suddenly, a light shined from the corner of his eye, he turned, but there was nothing there. Then, Ryoma shouted in surprise, "Our divine weapons?!"

Kamui looked at them and saw that their divine weapons are glowing, including his Yato. He drew the blade from its sheath and touched it. It felt warm. Then, a voice boomed through the room, "This feeling… the Fire Emblem."

The group looked around desperately searching for the owner of it. Suddenly, Lilith said in surprise, "The Astral Dragons?!"

They all looked to the altar. It was shining a bright light. The voice said, "The Fire Emblem… You, who hold that divine weapon, are you Kamui of Valla, who helped put an end to the tyranny of the Silent Dragon, Anankos, and his misery with his siblings?"

In response, Kamui cautiously walked up and answered, "Yes, I am."

The Astral Dragons said, "I see that you brought the girl with you."

As it referred to Yuki, she hid behind Kana. Lilith then spoke, "Oh, Astral Dragons, why did you suddenly stopped responding to my prayers and questions?"

"A danger…" ,answered the dragons weakly, "A danger greater than what you have once faced is coming."

Shocked, a buzz ran through the group. Kamui, then, asked, "By danger, what danger are we talking about? Does it have something to do with the man last night?"

"That young man you were speaking of is only one of its minions. It plans to take over all the dimensions, take time from them, and use its newfound powers for its own personal uses."

Alarmed as he thought about the three kingdoms being in danger of conquest again, Kamui asked, "What is this danger? Is there anyway to stop it?"

"If he takes the time from the worlds, everything will come to a halt, the colors of the worlds will vanish, and everything will cease to move. I'll do the same as your father had once done and send you and your heroes over to a world that he is going to target next. Here, I'll keep the danger from getting to Valla. I can only keep the danger at bay for a certain amount of time for he is stronger than me, so you must hurry."

"Father? Travel to another world?! What about Valla, Hoshido and Nohr?!"

"I'm afraid they have already been robbed of their time and it'll only be a matter of time before they do the same with Valla."

"WHAT?!"

Xander and Ryoma was clearly enraged from hearing the news that their kingdoms were taken in the short time that they were gone. The voice continued, "Now, it is coming for Valla. If the danger is vanquished, time will return to all the worlds that it stole from and, in order to vanquish it, I'll send you over to another world, which you must aid, and, with the help of their divine being, I'll break the curse of silence placed by the Silent Dragon. You must also make sure the man does not grab a hold of the girl. If they do, they'll completely conquer this world"

"Yuki? But can't we defeat the danger ourselves?"

"I'm afraid not. Even with just one Fire Emblem and what magic you have will not leave a dent on it."

"Just one?"

"You must hurry and decided. The danger is going to come here soon.

Silence feel upon the group as Kamui thought carefully, then the two leaders of Hoshido and Nohr came up to him. Ryoma said, "If what he said is true, then our world is in danger, but, despite what they said, we'll follow with whatever you and Corrin decide, Kamui."  
Xander nodded in agreement and said, "If they claim so, then I plan to do what we can to get Nohr back. However, now it's aiming for your kingdom. So, Kamui, I go with what you and Corrin decide."

Corrin walked up to Kamui and said, "I've decided, what about you?"

Upon seeing the resolution in his twin sister's eyes, he nodded and said, "I've decided too."

With that, he turned to the altar and said, "We'll go."

"I see…" ,said the dragons, "When I teleport you to the world, you'll awaken in a valley. From there you'll start your journey without the restraint of Anankos's magic."

"I understand."

The altar shined brightly blinding the King and his allies, then everything turned dark.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! The chapter was much longer than I expected it to be and it took me nearly three full days, while leaving me with a ruined sleeping schedule as I want to put all this into one chapter. I should've been more cautious… Anyway, I'm so happy to have finished this chapter (4 in the morning) and hope you enjoyed it, just as much as I had fun writing it! I'll be working on the next chapter during the time you're reading this. This week maybe special, since I might post up the fourth chapter by today. I also had a bit of trouble writing this, so please let me know if there's any issue with the story. The next story will take place in Ylisse from CardCaptor Sakura's point of view and hopefully I'll upload it by this week.**


	4. Chapter 3: The New Danger

**Hello again, FanFic readers! I decided last minute before writing this that it wouldn't really be fair if all I wrote were from those two world's point of view as some may have been eagerly waiting for one on Fire Emblem: Awakening's point of view. So, because I really wanted to do one on CardCaptor Sakura's point of view as well, I've decided to do something kind of like a third person narration in later on in the chapter. I apologize for the sudden change of plans, but it turns out I was able to think up of something good thanks to it. I hope you enjoy my story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

 **The New Danger**

Things have been fine for the past few years. Grima, the god of destruction, have been completely banished, Reflet and Robin's returned to them a year later after vanishing from the last fight when they killed their future selves in his stead, and the children's reappearance after their sudden disappearance. However what still surprised the leader of the kingdom of Ylisse, Chrom, was the family his son, Inigo, have made and brought home from his adventure two years ago. He was also shocked at how much he, Severa, and his nephew, Owain, had grown upon their return with familes of their own. Although, he was shocked at the difference in age between them and their children, he was very worried when they always rejected answering what they were doing during the time they disappeared. However, he decided not too long ago when he realized that they weren't doing this because they wanted to that he would end questioning the children and their families. After talking with their relatives, they too agreed as they listened to his persuasion. Since then, things have been going well and running smoothly. However, not too long ago, he, his nephew and his two children have been on edge. They've been getting an ominous feeling as of late and it was to the point where they have made sure that their army are always armed at all time, including him. He had slightly increased the normal number of patrols due to it. At one point, it finally forced him to go and ask the two crazy black mages, Henry, a man with light silver hair and wore a black and purple mage robes with gold eyes decorated over it, and Tharja, a woman with purple hair, and wore dark clothes and transparent fabric, both former Plegian mages that have changed sides during the war. Unlike his expectations, although the two have been the only ones who welcome wholeheartedly of the dark sides of humanity, when they couldn't find anything, they were clearly unsettled by their own result saying that something just doesn't feel right. Henry, who have always had a child-like smile and hysterical laughed even during times of battle, had a frown at what he found, which was nothing. He had realized that he may have to ask his best friends, Reflet and Robin, two mages and former vessels of Grima, despite not wanting to bring them anymore troubles since the war against Grima. Unlike the dark mages, with a lingering connections to the power of the god of destruction, they were only able to discover that, although they don't know what was going on, they felt instinctual fear running through them, which surprised the two as Grima had rarely feared anything, but the Fire Emblem and his sword, Falchion, that was made from one of the fangs of Naga and passed down from generations to generations to slay him. In order to calm them all down, he suggested taking them on a patrol with them for a while to get their minds off of this topic. Their destination was the place where they had found the twin, Robin and Roban, when they first met and when then reappeared after the intense fight. As the blue haired royal with light armor walked on with Robin, a younger twin with light silver hair in pigtails on both side and wore a black and purple robe with a green tome in her hand, and Roban, her older twin with the same silver hair only shorter and wore the same style of robe as his sister with a blue tome in his hand, continued walking down the path, the trio suddenly halted upon seeing something or someone among the tall grass. They looked at each other and ran up to it. Upon reaching there, they were startled to see a girl, a boy, a man and two beings with wings, nearly all wore unusual clothing. As he was about to go and shake them awake, he was stopped by his deputy and friend, Frederick, a man with brown hair, and wore full silver and blue armor without a helmet. He was well known for always being wary and extremely serious to the point where he earned his nickname, "Frederick the Wary". Chrom looked at him and asked, "Now, Frederick, is there a reason to leave this group of people be?"

The man responded with clear suspicion towards the group, "I understand that you're only trying to help them, milord, but people and beast with wings and weird clothing could only at least be of some suspicion."

With a smile, Chrom answered, "Oh? Then was it a mistake to have found Reflet and Robin the same way when Lissa and I did? Surely, it should be fine and, if not, I'll take responsibilities for this."

Reflet smiled and Robin giggled, but, then, Reflet said to his best friend, "Maybe not. But not everyone you find would be like us, Chrom. You must be aware of that."

Robin chimed in, "Maybe so, but you know that this is his personality. Chrom is very trusting of people with sometimes to a fault, but there were quite a number of times when he was right. Also…"

She turned her gaze to the unconscious group and continued, "I don't think a group of bandits or thieves would have children with them, especially a little girl. It also looks like they're unarmed as well."

Reflet nodded at her sister words in agreement with a smile and said, "That's true… Alright, I don't see what's wrong with helping them."

As it was three against one, Frederick shook his head and sighed in defeat, then said, "Alright…"

With that, Chrom and his two friends tried to wake the group, while being quiet around the beast. The boy in green clothes woke up with a start and saw them. He jumped up, clapped his hands, and pulled out a sword out from the palm of his hand startling everyone, he shouted with clear suspicions, "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!"

Frederick was about to ready his lance in battle position, but was stopped by Reflet, who had been trying to wake the young man, and watched carefully. Chrom quickly held up both hands and tried to calm the boy down, "Whoa, whoa! Hold on, we were only trying to wake you guys up. It's dangerous to be sleeping out here you know."

The boy with his sword still aiming at him stared with confusion and said, "Wait! Aren't we at the shrine?"

Suddenly he looked around and slowly lowered his sword at the realization of his surroundings. Then, he turned his head back to him, stared at him in the eyes, and asked laced with and hostility caution, "How do I know that you aren't going to hurt us?"

Frederick was again upset at the young boy for questioning the leader's assistance in aiding them, but was held back by Reflet once again. Chrom answered truthfully, "You're just going to have to believe me then. Besides, wouldn't you do the same?"

Surprised at his response, he looked to the girl who was on the ground next to him and looked at him again. Then, he aimed the sword to his palm. Seeing him do this, the three tried to stop him, but their jaws dropped as the watched it vanish into his palm. Without a word, he turned and tried to wake the girl, who was around his age with a pink staff that has a star and a pair of wings on it, had short brown hair that was tied in two pigtails, and wore a long short sleeve white shirt and short pink skirt, but, much to his disappointment, continued to sleep on while mumbling, "Just… five more minutes… Kero…"

The boy sighed with a smile and a troubled look. The young man, whom Roban was trying to wake, suddenly rose up to their surprise and sighed as he dusted off his unusual clothes. He walked over to the girl, placed a hand on the boy's shoulder that surprised him as he suddenly, and said, "Hey, Kaiju! It's past seven! Wake up or you're going to be late for class again!"

At this, the girl suddenly shot up and shouted with shock, "HOEEE?!"

Her loud voice startled everyone. She looked up and saw the boy covering his ears. She looked down with embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head and said, "Sorry…"

Then she looked behind him and saw the young man and said, "Onisan, why are you here? And…"

She began to look around and saw the four of them with unusual clothing and shouted once again, "HOEEE?!"

The boys, whom already anticipated this covered their ears, but Chrom and his friends weren't so fortunate and once again experienced the piercing pain in their ears from her scream.

Why does this feel a bit familiar?

"Sakura! What is it?! Did something happened?!"

Surprised at the deep voice, they turned around and was surprised to see the golden beast with with wings suddenly got up with a start! Noticing them, he growled and shouted, "Did you do anything to her?!"

They stepped back in alarm, but the girl immediately ran up to him waving her arms and shouted, "No! Wait, Kero! They didn't do anything!"

"Are you sure they didn't do anything to you?"

The owner of the new voice was the young man with white silver long hair and white wings, whom Robin had shook awake. At the question, the girl furiously nodded. To their surprise, they backed down upon the child's confirmation, but continued to watch them with suspicion as Kero growled, "If you touch even a single strand of her hair, I'll bite you!"

Then, the golden beast looked around and asked, "Anyway, where are we?"

"In the Halidom of Ylisse." ,answered Chrom as he stood away from the beast and took note of the unusual attire, "I supposed you're from a foreign land, I suppose?"

The young man shook his head and said with confusion, "The what of Ylisse? I've never heard of that. Aren't we in Tomoeda?"

"Tomo-what?"

The girl looked around and asked the beast and whispered, "Kero, do you still feel the presence?"

The beast shook his head and answered, "Now that you mention it. I don't feel it anymore."

Reflet asked in confusion, "Feel what?"

The girl quickly whipped around and said, "N-nothing!"

She laughed for a bit as the young man, who was talking to him, watched at the girl with a worried look. Unsure, for the reason of watching her like that, Chrom said, "Maybe we should take you guys back to town. We should sort things out there rather than out here and… what's that you're holding?"

The young man looked in his hand and realized he was holding a card of some sort. The girl suddenly gasped as she checked her bag and shouted, " _Mirror_!"

She ran up and asked slowly, "Umm…may I have the card back, onisan?"

Chrom watched in surprise as she called the young man her brother and started noticing some similarities between the two.

He looked at her and handed her the card, which took and ,then, she said, "Thank you, onisan!"

She ran back to the boy and the beast with wings as her brother watched her carefully.

 **On the road**

"It looks like introduction are in order." ,said Chrom as her looked up at the group.

The young man and the boy looked at him with a questioning look. Robin giggled at this as she could probably guess what was going through their minds and said, "He's always like this. You'll get used to it. He did the same thing when he met me and my older twin."

She glanced at her brother, who only smiled and shrugged at her comment. Chrom only continued as he ignored her comment and said, "My name is Chrom. This here are my friends and tacticians, Reflet and, his twin sister, Robin. The one next to you is my deputy, Frederick."

The young man raised an eyebrow, but the girl suddenly said, "My name is Kinomoto Sakura and these are my close friends, Li Syaoran, and Kero. Also, the one you just saw is also one of my close friends, Yue!"

The beast had surprisingly held the form of a less intimidating plush toy saying that it's to reduce the amount of energy in keeping his larger form, as the man with wings and changed into a normal man with a gray hair, brown eyes, and wore glasses. Like them, he wore unusual clothes as well. The plush toy puffed up his chest, folded his tiny arms, and said, "My actual name is Cerberus! As you saw, my previous form was my true form! I use that to protect Sakura when she's in danger and this to stay close to her!"

Reflet put his hand on his chin, looked at the plush toy, and said, "I see."

But Li interrupted with folded arms, "But, in reality, he's a glutton, who's been reduced to a plush toy, then a key chain."

Kero shot a glare at the boy and shouted, "What was that, brat?!"

Sparks flew between the two when Frederick cleared his throat and said, "Please watch your manners! You should know that you're in front of the Exalt of Ylisse and the leader of the Shepherds!"

Sakura wore a questioning look and asked, "Shepherds? As in people, who herds and protects sheeps? You do that in full armor? Isn't that tiring? And what is an Exalt?"

Reflet laughed and Sakura looked really confused as Chrom answered, "Haha. Yes, we do."

Having already been explained the situation by the girl's brother, the young man with glasses looked down on her and said with a smile, "Sakura. I think 'Shepherds' are what they call their knights here. Am I right?"

The girl turned red with embarrassment and suddenly bowed in apologies, to which Chrom waved off laughing and said, "In a sense, you're right. We just have a lot of _sheeps_ to protect, you could say."

The twins laughed as they recalled their first meeting with Chrom and when they discovered that the word "Shepherds" didn't refer to the actual job, but the soldiers themselves.

Her brother sighed and said, "My name is Kinomoto Toya. I'm her older brother and that over there is my best friend, Tsukishiro Yukito. His other self, as you've seen, is Yue and as she said is a friend to us. As from what I mentioned, we're from Tomoeda in the country, Japan. At least you should've heard about Japan."

"Japan? I've never heard of the name before."

"I thought so." ,said Kero.

They turned and looked at the plush toy, who had folded his arms and furrowed his brows deep in thought. Sakura asked, "Do you know what's going on, Kero?"

He looked up at the group and said with a serious expression, "I think we're not in Japan anymore. We're in a different world away from our own."

Syaoran shouted, "What?! But we were just at the shrine last night! How did we just jumped from the shrine to an another world, so suddenly?!"

Reflet interrupted them and said, "Maybe what he said do make some sense. We've never heard of the country, 'Japan', let alone seen two beings with wings that only birds and pegasus should have. My sister and I came from another world as well, so it shouldn't be a surprise if you and your friends were the same. You're awfully intelligent despite being so small right now."

Kero puffed up his chest again at the man's words. Syaoran place a hand over his face and said to Kero, "I don't know if you should take that as a compliment or an insult..."

As the two glared at each other again, Sakura asked with excitement, "Pegasus? There are Pegasus in this world?!"

Robin nodded and responded to the girl, "Yes, there are. Don't you guys hav-

Suddenly, Chrom noticed something from the corner of his eye and shouted, "Robin! Reflet! Is that?!"

They turned to the direction he was looking in and saw smoke coming from the direction. Robin shouted in surprise, "Fire?! But, they were just fine when we passed by! What the?! What is that thing flying around?!"

"I don't know what that is, but we need to help them! Now!" , shouted Reflet as he ran in the direction following Chrom, who had already took off.

"Wait, what about them?!" ,asked Frederick.

Robin turned and said, "As long as their not in danger, it's fine. Just stay where you are!"

"Wait!"

They turned and saw Sakura holding tightly to her pink staff with both hand. With firm resolve in her eyes, she said, "May I go with you?! I want to help too!"

Her brother and Syaoran looked at her in shock and Kero shouted in surprise, "Sakura?!"

She looked at the plush toy and pleaded, "But those people-"

"Alright, then."

Surprised, they turned and saw Robin nodding at them, then said, "Alright, but you must stay close to me at all times."

Reflet turned to the knight and said, "Frederick, you stay with those four."

"Then, I'm coming too!" ,said Syaoran with unwavering resolve in his eyes.

Robin opened her mouth when Chrom suddenly said, "Fine. But you must stay close to me, understood?!"

Syaoran nodded. In that moment, unknown to nearly all of them, Kero quickly dashed into her bag as quietly as he could. Seeing this, Toya calmed down a bit knowing his inability to be of much help in the situation and nodded to Sakura, then said, "Be careful, alright?"

His little sister nodded and ran off into the distance with the group. Frederick looked around and asked, "Where is that plush toy?"

Toya answered, "Watching over her and dealing with her reckless behavior for me."

Surprised, he asked, "Aren't you worried? This is your sister you're talking about."

The young man shook his head sadly and said, "As I am now, I can't do much, but watch over her and support her. The only ones who can protect her now is that brat and the little plush toy."

"You know there are still ways to keep protecting her?"

"Maybe so, but, unlike you guys, I can't wield a sword and I don't have magic, that's why during times like this, I can only ask of those close to her to protect."

The knight looked on surprised by the young man's composure and thoughts as his own sister charges in to help the people.

 **In the Burning Town**

Chrom and the group charged into the burning streets of town and started to help evacuate the people from the burning houses as they helped put out the unusual looking fire. However, to their surprise, whenever they put out one house, the next one would be on fire. Unsure of what's going on, they did their best and focused on the people first. Chrom went around looking for a culprit as he helped in evacuating the people from their homes. As he did so, he clenched his fist and shouted, "Dang it! How are the houses getting on fire?!"

"What about a will o' wisp?"

Chrom looked down on Syaoran, who had his hand on his chin in thought. He said, "A will o' wisp? But aren't those just a made up story to scare the kids?"

Syaoran looked up and said, "It would require quite a bit of effort, but they normally can be summoned in my world to do some jobs. Perhaps, it's the same here?"

"That would make what I saw a lot more sense." , said Robin, "I saw a fireball flying around earlier in more than just one direction like as if it was being controlled, but how are we going to get it if we don't know where it'll appear next?"

"Then, how are we going to get it or the summoner of it out?" ,asked Reflet as her looked around, "It'd be hard to find the culprit here in this crowd."

"We need something that would catch their eye and draw them out. Will o' Of The Wisp is said to be the soul of humans in some parts of our world, so they should be attracted to something, if they're lingering around here."

"And how do we do that?" ,asked Chrom unsure of what would attract a soul.

Syaoran turned to Sakura and said, "Sakura, can you use _Illusion_ and get draw them out?"

Robin asked curiously, "Illusion?"

The girl nodded. They walked away from the crowded people's view as she pulled out the deck of cards that she put in her pocket before arriving. It was the same type of pink and white cards her brother had held in his hand. She pulled one out, placed the rest back and threw it into the air. As she chants a spell, she raised her staff pointing to the card. The card stood in midair just above it as the star on her wand stopped spinning upon contact and the white wings on the tip of it grew. Sakura shouted, " _Illusion_!"

The card lit up and a strange wind blew around them. A strange patterned shape flew out of the card and began to change shape in front of them. When it stopped, they were unable to recognize what they were looking at. They look to the girl, who looked up and whispered, " _Illusion_ has no fixed shape, but it can change its form based on whatever the person wants to see rather it's intentional or unintentional thoughts."

Amazed at this, Reflet was about to say something when something flew across the corner of his eye. There standing in front of them was a bright blue fireball right in front of the fixed shape Illusion made. Syaoran shouted, "There!"

Without thinking, Chrom rushed forward and aimed at the Will o' Wisp, which dissipated upon contact, but they saw that the buildings it set on fire was starting to grow. They were unsure of how to control it when Kero suddenly popped out of her bag. Sakura saw this and said, "Kero?!"

Ignoring the group's gaze, Kero shouted, "Sakura, use _Watery_. It should be enough to put out the fire!"

From where they were away from people's eyes, Sakura put away _illusion_ and then pulled out another card. Doing the same thing, she called out, " _Watery_!"

A long hair blue mermaid child with shiny blue eyes, large smooth fins on her back, large scale band on her forhead, and fin-like ears flew out of the card with water coming out of the card following her. As she went above the town, her form blended with the water and she rushed into the buildings putting out the fire. After her job was done, she returned to her card and back in the girl's hand before any could figure out where all that water came from. The group stared at her in amazement as scratched the back of her head in embarrassment from the attention. Chrom asked, "Sakura, how did you-"

Reflet interrupted him, "Chrom, you need to come here and help out with the situation."

Robin said, "The people are still in a bit of disarray."

Chrom nodded and quickly left with them as the kids followed the adults to calm the crowd. Not too long after Frederick brought along her brother and Yukito with him into the town. Seeing them, Sakura quickly got the three adults attention and asked, "I'm sorry, but could you keep this a secret from Onisan and Yukito? They know about Kero, but not what the cards actually are and they think my staff is a toy right now…"

They gave her a questioning look, but followed along anyway. After declining an offer to stay for the day for assissting them in evacuating and putting out the flames, they continued walking off into the woods. It wasn't that long when they were in the woods when Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes. Seeing this, Chrom said, "Should we camp out for the night, then?"

The group nodded, but Sakura just suddenly collapsed. The group was shocked at this, but Syaoran and her brother caught her before she hit the ground. Worried, Chrom asked, "Is she alright?!"

Toya glanced at them and said, "Yeah, she's just asleep."

Kero quietly crept up to the two tacticians, who looked at him for an explanation, as Toya and Syaoran helped get Sakura on his brother's back and explained quietly, "She's only been using magic for about three full years now in our world and using the power of the cards can drain quite a bit of energy, especially if it was the owner of them. She also used _Watery_ , which, although powerful, require a lot more energy to use than _Illusion_. It's been a while since she was this determined to use her magic to help others, so, when she does use a lot all at once, she would suddenly fall asleep. Although it was better now, it was worse in the past."

The tacticians looked at him with wide eyes and Reflet asked in a hush tone, "Why didn't you stop her, then?!"

He looked at them and said, "Cause we can't."

Robin asked in the same tone, "And why not?!"

"Because it was what she wanted to do to help. In the end, she has control over her own magic and the assistance of the cards. We can only watch over her and the cards and protect her as the card's guardians."

Unsure of what he meant, Reflet looked at her and said, "Looks like she's gone through quite a bit, herself, in your world and by we are you saying that Yue is one of you guardians?"

Robin was about to ask more as Chrom said, "There should be a place just a bit from here. Let's rest there for the night."

 **Camp**

After Frederick started the fire and Chrome caught a bear to cook it over, Toya and his group said their prayer and dug in. Chrom raised an eyebrow at this and said, "Is your country pretty religious in your world?"

Yukito answered as Toya ate in silence, "Not really. Some are, while others aren't. Nowadays in our world, something like this have become a habit among many people."

Remembering how Plegia and Grima once was, Roban asked curiously, "So there's no religious restrictions or requirement of some sort that you would need to do to stay in your country?"

"None. Some people don't even have the same religion as the rest. However, there was some countries that have such strict requirements. Ours were just one of those that weren't and we are free to believe in what we want or none at all."

Robin blinked in surprised and said, "Really? And some can choose not to follow any of them?! That's interesting."

Having had his fill of bear meat, Toya asked, "What about you?"

Chrom answered, "Many of my people follow Naga, a goddess in our world, while some aren't as devoted as much to her."

Kero asked, "Naga?"

Chrom explained, "A Divine Dragon who's considered a goddess in these lands for aiding the defeat of the Fell dragon a thousand years ago and helped us defeat it again a few years back."

"A DRAGON?!" , shouted Syaoran in surprise as he accidentally dropped his meat on the ground, "There are dragons here?!"

Surprised at this question and not of how they were worshipping a dragon, Chrom looked up in surprise and asked, "Is there no dragons from where you came from?"

Kero explained, "No, we don't. In our world, dragons have become no more than fairy tales made to scare or impress children for reasons, while others are worshipped as a gods or dieties in their country, and some famous or infamous for their deeds or being slayed by a strong being for their wrong doings in stories. Other than that, many people in our world stopped believing that dragons ever existed for a long time and believed that people mistaken animals for what they saw in the past. So, in a sense, there are dragons, but we've only ever heard of their existence. We've never actually seen them. The only problems we have now are connections between some countries. Our world have become too advanced in technology and communications to start thinking about fantasy and magic, which many people don't believe in because very few people could use magic or have any abilities."

The group was in shock at what they've just heard. Reflet said, "A world without dragons…"

"And magic..." ,added Robin as they begin thinking.

"Now you can see why we were so surprised to hear of dragons actually being here." ,said Yukito, who have finished, eating his extremely large portion of food shocking Frederick as he just stared his portion of the bear meat.

Chrom wondered for a bit, and said, "But a world without magic and replaced with advanced technology? Then, how-?"

"How about lets rest for now?", said Robin, "They've only just gotten here today and, surely, all they've been through today and this talk is beginning to tire them out? We can continue this conversation tomorrow."

Reflet looked up at his sister, but was suddenly met with her glare and cold smile to which he could only nod his head in response. He said, "Y-yeah… Lets just go to sleep for the night."

At the sight, Toya tried to grin at the sight of the two as it reminded him of whenever he got Sakura too angry, but he could still feel a sweat drop from the nervousness. Sometimes, Sakura can be awfully scary, even if he's the older one.

Nobody denied what Reflet said and went to sleep on the grass as the moon was rising in the sky.

 **Midnight**

It wasn't long before Chrom heard a rustling. He got up from where he sat next to the fire on watch, and saw that Sakura had just gotten up and was rubbing her eyes. She looked around saw that everyone, but Chrom and Kero, was already fast asleep and that it was midnight. However, because she slept for so long, she didn't really feel like going back to sleep. Kero, who had been watching her ask, "You're awake now?"

Kero had a worried look on his face as he said that. Stretching, Sakura responded cheerfully, "Yes!"

The worried look on his face disappeared and he whispered with a serious tone, "We need to talk."

He looked around and concluded, "In private."

Sakura looked around and whispered, "Now?"

Kero nodded. Robin, suddenly, rose up from beside her and said after rubbing her eye, "It's midnight. If you can't let it wait till tomorrow, I'll go with you. You can't just leave without letting anyone know. It's dangerous out there by yourself at night."

Kero nodded and flew over to Yukito. He tapped on his shoulder as the person slowly opened one eye and asked, "What… is it, Kero?"

"I'll be taking Sakura out for a quick stroll and a talk with. Robin is coming with is. Can you stay here and watch over the brat and the brother, Snow rabbit?"

Apparently, Yukito had gotten used to being called that nickname that Kero gave him ever since he found out his secret. He nodded and said, "Let Toya know that. He should've been the first person to ask anyway."

Kero nodded and Yukito went back to sleep. He floated over the Toya and woke him up. Toya sat up and asked, "What is it, Plush toy?"

Ignoring his words, he said, "I'm going to have a serious talk with Sakura and taking a walk with her. Robin will be accompanying us."

His sentence snapped Toya awake as he stared at the plush toy with folded arms and said, "Is it really alright? I'd rather not-"

Chrom stepped in and said, "If you want, I can go with the three? I'll just have Frederick watch over you guys and the fire."

Toya was about to reject this, but closed his mouth and thought for a while longer. It wasn't too long before he said, "Fine. But you two better be back soon."

Kero nodded as Chrom went to wake up Frederick, knowing better than to leave him out of this like he did the last time when they met the twins. After that, he followed the three with Falchion next to him and Robin with her green tome. Toya watched as the group disappeared into the woods with a worried look on his face. He didn't know why, but he got a bad feeling since they had gone to save the town. However, he remembered what the knight had told him regarding the "Exalt" and tried to go back to sleep though it never came again.

 **In the woods at night**

Kero and Sakura had walked a bit away from the campground. There, he stopped in a small clearing and said, "Okay. Can you guys step back a bit? We need to talk in private."

With that, they nodded and scooted next to the trees. When he was sure, they wouldn't be heard too much. He turned to the little girl, who was holding her staff with close to her chest. Kero asked, "Now, do you know why I want to talk to you in private today?"

She looked down at her feet and said, "Because I used too much of my powers today?"

She looked up and gave a tiny chuckle, which Kero followed along jokingly, then bursted out in front of her face, "NOT JUST THAT!"

Surprised, the girl scooted back a bit and Kero continued as he pointed out as calmly as he could, "Sakura, I know you want to help the people in town very much and I understand that completely, but I wished you could've consulted with me about that before you went along with your decisions! You nearly gave me a heart attack and your brother a scare! I'm supposed to be watching over you and protecting you, for goodness sake!"

Sakura looked at Kero and said quietly, "I'm sorry, Kero! I just saw the people getting hurt from the fire and really wanted to help them. Sorry for not telling you this before."

Kero folded his arms, sighed, and said, "I understand that. That's the way you are and I can see that all the time, but the next time something like the happen I want you to let me know immediately and get my permission. You're not a little girl anymore and we aren't in such a safe world as ours anymore. You're going to be a teenage soon. Yue and I lost Clow once to time and it was due to natural causes. Now, we are in a different world, where we don't know anything, and, this time, we don't plan to let the same thing to happen again, Sakura, understand?"

The girl nodded in silence as she recalled Yue and Cerberus's former master and Syaoran's ancestor, Clow Reed, who was a well-known and very powerful magician. He was said to be the most powerful one claimed by many of the people, who seen or heard of him, and yet, as powerful as he maybe, he admitted that he too can't fight against time or old age. Despite looking so young when she met him through one of her cards ability, she witnessed him saying his last words to two of the guardians. Yue, back then, was clearly upset and argued denying the predestined death that the magician had seen of himself. Then, Yue had stormed out the room after being told that he would judge if his successor, which turned out to be Sakura herself, was worthy in being their master, and Cerberus would be the one to choose who it would be and guide them before that time comes. They were both clearly saddened that their dear master, who had created them and cared about them deeply, had foreseen his own death with his uncontrollable ability to dream of the future, where he met her. The very next day, after telling the two, he died and Cerberus and Yue sealed themselves on the cover of the book that had all of her cards and acted as the guardians of them till the appointed time came. Sakura looked down at her star wand.

That's why he made the new wand and the book pink, because he knew the successor of his cards would be a girl…

Kero said, "Okay. Let's go back now. I need to sleep too. Are you getting sleepy enough ye-"

Suddenly, the ground shook and Sakura fell on her butt. Quickly, Chrom and Robin quickly sprang into action and stood in front of them. Chrom pulled out his Falchion and Robin whipped out her tome. Soon the trembling stopped and the two quickly got back up. Suddenly, Kero's minature wings grew and covered his small body, and, when it opened revealing the same large golden beast they'd seen that morning. Surprised, Sakura asked, "Kero?!"

The beast stood its ground ready to launch an attack. It suddenly looked up in the sky and shouted, "Up there! I can feel an ominous presence mixed with another strange presence!"

They looked up and saw a humungous looking hole suddenly opened up in the sky. Chrom said quietly as he recalled the past, "Oh no! Don't tell me-"

Before he could finish, hordes of black beings with sharp black swords for hands started running towards them. They were fast! They quickly closed the distance between the group and themselves. Chrom quickly deflect the swords just in time, then sliced them before they could make another attempt and they turned to dust. Seeing the frustration in their eyes as they sliced and blasted the monsters that kept coming at them away, Sakura watched with horror in her eyes realizing that death may soon come up them all if they fell. Suddenly, she remembered that her brother and the rest are still in the woods. Her head started spinning unsure of what to do when she suddenly felt a presence. It was a strong one, but not ominous like these guys. She suddenly turned to Kero and asked, "Kero, can I do anything to help protect them for as long as we can?"

Kero looked up in surprise and said, "For as long as we can? How?"

She told Kero as fast and precise as she could sparing no time for little details, "You said you felt another presence just then. I felt it too and it didn't feel ominous like theirs, but it was strong. I want to help them to be able to hang in there till then. Can you help me out?"

Kero quickly thought for a bit, then nodded and said, "Fine, but you better hurry. Those two are starting to run out of stamina and be careful."

With a nod, Sakura released the power of her wand and pulled out her shield card, then, after chanting the same words, she shouted, "Shield!"

A large shield decorated with a large wing and a red gem on it came out of the card and transformed into a bubble-like dome only it was strong. It protected Robin from a sudden attack on the side. Quickly before they could turn on her, she pulled out a card, did the same chant, and called out, "Time!"

Instead of coming out, it slowed down nearly everything, but them and the portal that had already stopped pouring out monsters. She made sure that this would only range in this area. However, doing this was really taxing on her strength as it was a large area and many opponents. Knowing this, Kero quickly turned to the surprised warrior and mage and shouted, "Hurry! She can't hold it for long. Just probably till help arrives!"

Remembering what happened not too long ago, they hurried and cut down their enemies, who had their movement slowed down greatly. Kero continued to stay close to her side as he shot Fire Breath from his mouth. They were nearly a quarter done when thing started to speed up again. Knowing that Sakura was starting to get tired they quickened their pace to keep up with their fight. Suddenly, they heard Syaoran's voice, "Sakura!"

They saw from the corner of their eye that the boy had rushed out and helped support her and her staff as she continued to use its ability. Time began to slow again, but the two just kept up the pace as Frederick, Roban, and Yue joined the fray and quickly helped bring down the opponents as Toya ran over to Sakura and held her steady. Suddenly, three more people from behind ran up to them and two of which shouted, "Father!"

One of them was a woman in her twenties probably with long blue hair and tiara on her head, and wore light blue and black clothing rather than armor with the same style of sword as Chrom in her hand. Next to her was a man with short blue hair, wearing blue clothing and light armor, and had a silver sword next to him. In the air, surprising Toya and his group, was a man with short black hair, wore full black armor with a lance in hand and a mask on his face, and was riding a large black wyvern. The new group came rushing in and tried to help the three. Chrom nodded and shouted, "Hurry! They'll speed up again!"

Unsure of what he meant, they only nodded and quickly helped them cut down the enemy. It wasn't long before they noticed the enemies' pace sped up. Looking for the source, the woman saw Sakura collapsed in Syaoran's arms as she still held on to her staff. Her eyes widen as she realized that they're only given a handicap for a short amount of time from her help. She turned back facing the true strength of her opponents as the other two helped her. They were half way done, when one of them got passed her and was going for Sakura and her group. She screamed, "NO!"

She tried to turn back, but was forced to lock swords with another enemy keeping her occupied. The man and his wyvern tried to get to the group, but knew he wouldn't get there in time. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man with short brown hair and wore light clothes and a headband on his head with a kunai in his hand and a stick in his mouth, showed up and blocked the sword with it. He quickly slashed at the enemy before it came at him again. Shocked the sudden appearance, Chrom said in surprise, "Gaius?"

But he soon realized his error as the man was too young to be him. The man looked up at the sky and he followed. A familiar looking man was appearing out of the hole. He has short light silver hair, sharp-looking ears, silver and black armor with no shoes, and wield a gold sword with four jewels stuck on it. Behind him were many people, who suddenly jumped out of the hole with him, and helped him cut down the enemies. The familiar-looking man got through the enemy and reached him as he resumed in cutting down his opponents. Chrom asked, "Kamui?!"

Kamui smiled and said, "I didn't expect for them to send me to your world, but it's not one that I want to go against. Good to see you again, Chrom!"

With that, he slashed another enemy coming for him, then continued, "Lets talk later after we've dealt with the enemy."

Chrom nodded and recalled what Kero and Sakura said.

A presence that was strong, yet not ominous was coming from that hole. Could it be them?

Together, the group and his new allies annihilated the enemies in no time. After the job was done, dawn broke out as he and Robin quickly ran back to check on Sakura. She was already on her brother's back and Reflet was already checking on her. Silently, the tactician looked at Chrom and quietly whispered, "Asleep."

Kero walked up and said, "She'll be fine. She's just going to be asleep for a long while this time."

Toya asked the beast, "Was there no other way this time?"

He responded sadly, "Probably not. At that moment, her idea was the only one that could've been thought out. I could only try and protect her from them as she was doing it."

Toya stared at him for a bit, then nodded and said, "I understand. It couldn't be avoided this time."

Making sure she won't fall as he carry her, he said, "Well, it looks like I'll be carrying this little Kaiju around for a while now too."

Chrom and his tacticians turned to see the newcomers as Frederick watched over the group. The woman and blue haired man followed them only a couple steps behind. Chrom greeted Kamui and his twin sister, Corrin, both of whom he met right before meeting his twin tactician on the same day. He said with a smile, "It's good to see you again, Kamui and Corrin. I see that something must've occurred in your country for you to bring a whole army here."

Kamui nodded and said, "I apologize for suddenly coming here without a warning. Since you're here, I take it that this is Halidom of Ylisse?"

Chrom nodded and said, "It sounds like you didn't plan to come here? Did something happen?"

Kamui said with a bitter smile, "Yes, I'm afraid so. We're here to warn you and aid your country against a danger that is going to come here soon."

Chrom frowned , "A danger? That doesn't sound good. Do you know what or when?"

Kamui shook his head and said, "I'm afraid not. Someone is holding it back for now and told us to come here on this mission. We were only given brief explanation and a choice to come here to help. The only problem was halfway through teleporting here we were attacked by those monster just now and had to be sent here rather than where we were told to have end up in."

Chrom asked, "Where you were told? Was it that forest, where we first met?"

Corrin shook her head and said, "No, they said that it would be a valley."

Having a good idea, Chrom said, "If my guess is right, my group just got back from there just yesterday. If you had walked through town without me, that wouldn't be a good thing. Even if the war is over, my people still wavers a bit or trust with our neighboring country, Plegia. Though it's better now, the distrust is still quite evident. So, in a way, it may have been a stroke of good luck in the bad that you were attacked. You could've been mistaken for Plegian soldiers, especially with this many people."

Kamui nodded. The three were then interrupted by the woman behind Chrom. She said, "Father, I know that this is important, but it may be better to discuss this back in Ylisstol where the other shepherds are waiting."

Chrom nodded, "Yes, you're right."

Kamui looked at the woman the people next to him and asked, "And these are?"

Chrom thought for a bit, but shook his head and said, "This is my eldest daughter Lucina and the young man next to her is my younger son, Inigo. These two are my tacticians, Reflet and, his younger twin sister, Robin."

They looked at Chrom with wide eyes. Understanding where their amazement was heading, Reflet said, "I know. Let's say we have an explanation for this."

As they nodded, Chrom asked, "Can you and your allies come to Ylisstol with me? We can talk more about this there."

"Ylisstol?" , asked Corrin, "Where's that?"

"It's the capitol of Ylisse. Also where the castle is. We may be able to talk there without being over heard."

Kamui and Corrin nodded in agreement and Kamui said, "Alright. It may be safer to go and explain things there, then."

With that, the two groups left with Chrom leading the group.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it! I went to see the number of view today and I was shocked! The number suddenly jumped in the past two days after I posted my second chapter! I would like to thank those who've read this chapter and continue to follow it for more updates. It make me really glad to know someone really likes my story (I was so surprised that I didn't scream or cry at this result!...Ok, maybe a tear…Alright! Two! Just two tears! That was it!)! So, Thank you very much for reading this chapter too! Now, I apologize, but I won't be giving much explanation of this chapter. I'll most likely do so in the next as I've just recently caught a cold and a fever (Yes, in the middle of Summer… I'm not an idiot. Really. -_-) from probably lack of sleep at night. I have a bit of a head ache too, though I'm feeling much better than on Thrusday and this afternoon. It's 5 am now, so I'll post this story after a couple changes (the bars to separate my response and my story), then call it a night. Thankfully it's a Saturday. After all, it's five and I have no work or school. So I'll sleep in for today (If my mom doesn't try to wake me up. Yes, I still live with my parents even though I'm in college. That's just how it is. -_-) . Oh, right! I remember seeing this quite a bit on Youtube and wanted to try it out. I'll try to give a hint in the end of every chapters from now on to keep you guys thinking of what might happen in the next chapter and for those who doesn't want the hint (because there are always those who doesn't want to hear it.. -_-) I'll put up a warning sign to warn you not to read further. Well, that's it. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope to see you is the next chapter and next week!**

 ***BEWARE***

 **HINT: Retainers**

 ***BEWARE***


	5. Chapter 4: The Fire Emblems!

**Hi, Fanfic readers! I've finished the next chapter! I hope you enjoy the story. I'll be honest and say that I had a bit of a hard time thinking of this one while thinking of the character development and plot movement. It just wasn't easy, but who says that writing stories would be! If it were, I bet we all would be doing it with ease! I'm also finally better! Doctor said that it was one of the colds going around and that it would get better in two more days, which it did since I finally got better today! Throat is still a bit sore, but other than that I'm good. I'll still be cautious till the next few days though and, since they said that it's been going around, I hope you guys in California be careful too. Even if it's summer, it doesn't mean that you won't get a cold! (No… I'm still not an idiot, okay!) Anyway, it was a bit hard to go along with the hints I put up, so I can guess that sometime in the close future I might start to deviate away from it, but other than that I'll try my best to go with the hints I put up! Thank you for your continued supports, readers, and I hope you enjoy this chapter more than I did writing it!**

* * *

 **The Fire Emblems?!**

Once they arrived in the capital, the kids looked around as they walked. It's been over a day now since they've been here and they were starting to get use to life in Ylisse. Remebering their first experience here, Reflet asked, "Surprised to see so many people?"

Surprisingly, the kids shook their head. Robin asked, "Then, I'm guessing that it's what the people are wearing, right?"

Sakura nodded and said, "The people here are wearing really interesting clothing."

Reflet looked at his sister with a questioning look to which she just smiled. Chrom asked Sakura's brother, Toya, "There's a lot of people from where you came from?"

Toya nodded and said, "We have places that have very few people to places that are kind of overpopulated you can say."

Kamui asked, "That's a lot. But being overpopulated does a some disadvantages, right?"

Toya shrugged and Yukito said, "Yeah, but some government tries to fix that while others are too busy to or ignores it. There are people in government like that. But that's also due to the fact that most of the countries haven't been at war for a long time. Though there're still other countries waging wars."

Reflet asked, "No wars for a long time. I think Ylisse can achieve that now that Grima is gone. But, doesn't the royal family tries to do something about overpopulation?"

Yukito shook his head and said, "From where we are from, our country haven't been ruled by a royal family for a long time now. It's the people, whom we vote for to represent us that runs the government in a leading role for a restricted period of time before they step down and we choose another one. There are still a few countries that have their royal families, but many others have formed their own government. Nowadays, the only country well known to still be ruled by a royal family is Britian, who is ruled by their queen. She is really well known to many people, even if they aren't from her country. She's just that popular. Other than that, ours is run by the people."

Surprised, Chrom said, "Run by the people? I've known of a place or two that are like that in the past, but sometimes they don't last for too long."

Toya said, "Sometimes they don't, but there's a country that been like that for over a thousand years now. They change their leaders every four to eight years, similar to ours."

Reflet thought for a bit and said, "That's a long time. Looks like they are pretty successful."

Toya didn't comment. He was watching his sister and the brat from straying too far from the large group. Then, he noticed not too far behind him that there was a little girl with white hair and pink eyes following two kids that wore similar clothing and have similar hair to the man and woman called "Kamui" and "Corrin". Except, they each have a large blue bandana around their neck. He really wanted to ask them why they don't have any shoes though. He watched talk with excitement in their voices. Despite their appearance, they looked like they were getting along pretty well. It probably wouldn't surprise him if Sakura just suddenly became friends with them as she always does. Suddenly, some people began crowding on the side and shouted, "It's the Exalt! The Exalt is back! Chrom!"  
The people greeted him much to their surprise. Kamui asked, "I take it that the word, 'Exalt', means your status?"

Frederick answered for Chrom as the leader greeted the people with a wave, "The Exalt is basically the King here in this land."

Stunned, Toya asked, "King?! Then, Chrom is the King of Ylisstol?"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at him with shocked faces. Kamui asked Chrom, "How long has it been since we've met?"

Chrom turned and said, "Oh. I'd say nearly five years."

He turned to his retainers and said, "I first met my tacticians shortly after you left that same day."

Kamui looked at them in surprise as Corrin said, "I still don't understand how you're the King when you told us earlier that you led the Shepherds."

Chrom smiled and said the same phrase he told Sakura and her group, "We just have a lot of _sheeps_ to protect and to tend to, you could say."

Corrin looked confused at first till the realization of the meaning dawned on her as she turned red from embarrassment of what she just said without thinking carefully first and Sakura's group chuckled or groaned at his reply knowing he too was having fun explaining this to all of them. Not too long after, they walked through the main gates, which Kamui said, "So you keep the main gates opened too?"

He recalled how, during the war, the main gates of the two kingdoms were shut due to the war and possibilities of people sneaking in. Chrom said, "Yeah, when my older sister, Emmeryn, was ruling, she opened the gates to hear the people's words directly from them. You see, our father left a really bad legacy to us when we were kids and, after his death, she tried to regain the trust of the people by visiting the people and keeping the gates open to hear what they have to say when she was only 10. It was difficult for her with many hardships, but it worked over time Since then, we've pretty much regained much of the trust of the people and I was able to rule a little more smoothly after her death, thanks to all her efforts. I didn't plan on dropping her method of ruling that way as it was effective and just adopted it."

His words surprised the group as Kamui exclaimed, "At 10?! You mean, she was only 10 when she ruled over this whole kingdom?!"

Chrom nodded. Once everyone was in the large Throne room, a little blue haired girl followed a smaller blue haired boy ran over to him as a woman with long wavy pink hair and wore a long white dress ran after the two. She scooped up the boy and tried to grab the girl's hand, but missed as the giggling girl ran to Chrom shouting, "Father!"

She jumped into Chrom's arms as he scooped her up and she hugged him. The woman ran up nervously and said, "L-lucina! Can't you see that your father is working? S-sorry about this Chrom!"

Then, she nervously turned to group, bowed apologetically, and said, "I-I'm r-really sorry about this!

Chrom just shook his head and said, "It's alright, Olivia. Lucina, can you be a good girl and stay with your mother? I'm still a bit busy with work."

The child nodded with a big smile and Chrom put his daughter. Then, she ran to her mother and held her hand as they left.

Chrom turned around and scratched at the back of his head after seeing their faces of shock and confusion. He sighed and looked to Reflet, who only nervously chuckled knowing what he's thinking. Chrom looked at them and said, "That was my wife, just now with my children. Let's just say that things were pretty complicated a few years ago. I'll talk about that later. For now, let's talk of the matter at hand."

Lucina and Inigo stood next to their father and listened to what they have to say. Kamui walked up and began, "When we came here the first time, I told you that I came from a foreign land far away that probably you wouldn't have heard of, remember?"

Chrom nodded and said, "You mentioned that it was Hoshido and Nohr, right?"

Reflet raised an eyebrow and asked Chrom, "You don't mean _that_ _Hoshido and Nohr_ , do you, Chrom?"

Chrom nodded.

"And by 'that', what do you mean?" ,said Kamui and turned to Chrom, "I recall, when we last met and I mentioned those names, you told me any would've heard of them and you called them the 'mythical' Kingdoms."

Some of the people behind him looked confused. Reflet answered the question, "Yes, The Kingdoms Nohr and Hoshido isn't here in this world. You see, they and the Kingdom of Valla were part of a famous story heard by many people for a really long time. However, because it was never heard of in the records, people viewed the tale to be nothing more than a fairytale or a myth, but to actually hear that there are people that came here from those lands are unheard of. I bet Chrom believed in your words right of the bat again, didn't he?"

Surprised at what they've heard, Kamui nodded and said, "Yes, he did surprisingly. Normally, people would be wondering about it, but he just took it easily."

Robin smiled and said, "As always, he really trust people pretty easily. Maybe a bit too easily, if he just believed in you like that."

Lucina looked shocked as with the man with the mask. Chrom continued on, "So, I'm going to assume that the danger this time is more than just a group of dangerous wild animals on the loose again, right?"

Kamui nodded and said, "Yeah, the danger have already took over the two kingdoms leaving Valla it's next target. We didn't hear of this till the last minute by the astral dragons that once aid us in our war from our world. They told us to come here to warn and help you as they tries to keep it back for as long as he could. According to them, this world we most likely be their next target."

"World?" ,asked Reflet, "So you are from a different world too? That the second time in two days now."

Surprised, Corrin asked, "Second? Someone came before us?"

Reflet looked to Sakura and her group and said, "They were found yesterday unconscious in the valley you were suppose to be at. Now that you mentioned it, how did you guys got here?"

Kero spoke up, "We felt an ominous presence that felt like it was targeting our mistress when we woke up one morning and decided to go investigate it at night to avoid suspicion from people, since a large majority of society didn't believe in the existence of magic and our mistress and the kid are one of the few that could use it. It would help avoid unnecessary panic and casualties. We felt that it was coming from near a small local shrine in our town, and went to take a look and possibly confront it. However, we were taken by surprised by a flash of green light that caught us off guard and her brother had appeared at a bad time. Next thing we knew we were at that place unconscious."

Reflet shook his head and asked, "Couldn't you've asked an adult to go with you instead? What you did was really dangerous, you know? You also clearly knew Sakura was in danger and, yet, you still took her there."

Kamui and the people behind him looked surprised at the group, so did Chrom's kids. Sakura spoke, "Yes, I know that. Kero warned me about it, but I still had to go. What if they start harming other people around me? They don't know about magic and me and my friends are the only ones around that knew."

Syaoran added, "The only other people or adults, who knows of this or magic are millions of miles across land and bodies of water. Japan is like a large island. Not part of the mainland countries. In fact, it's one of the smaller countries well known for some of their advanced technologies. The only people we know who are closer to us are near the corner of the mainland and it would still take a while to get to where we are at. During that time, they could've already tried to attack her by then."

Chrom looked trouble as Robin said, "Chrom, could it be that _that_ was what all this was going on?"

Confused, Corrin asked, "What do you mean?"

Chrom answered, "Recently, this past month, me and my relatives, who are related to me by blood, have been feeling this sense of uneasiness. I've been asking my most skilled mages to help me assist me in finding out the reason for this, but, surprisingly, they couldn't come up with anything. Can you tell me if your astral dragons told us anything about what they can do?"

Kamui answered, "From what we've been told, they've already stole the time from both kingdoms. It also sounds like everything froze in place and the colors were gone too after he took it."

Chrom thought for a bit and said, "I think we should go see Tiki and talk her about this."

Robin said, "You're right. Maybe she'll know more of what's going on."

Kamui asked, "Tiki?"

Reflet said, "She's a manakete and the daughter of Naga, our goddess, and is the only one, who can talk to her directly."

Confused again, Corrin asked, "What's a ' _manakete_ '?"

Reflet said, "There's none in your world? They are people that have the ability to turn into dragons with their dragonstones and can live for many years. In fact, we have one among the Shepherds. According to her, she's still a child, but she's already lived a thousand years now and joined us during the war a few years ago after we rescued her from some bandits. "

Shocked, Kamui asked, "They can turn into _dragons_? We might not have manaketes in our world, but I've been told that, in the royal family, only those who are more closely related by blood to our ancestor, the first dragons, have the ability to change into one. So far, me, Corrin, and our youngest children are the only one who can do so."

Surprised, Chrom asked, "You're descended from dragons?!"

Kamui said, "Yes, and I'm going to assume that doesn't happen in your world?"

Chrom shook his head, "We aren't descended from dragons like the royalty in your family have. The royal family here are descended from the Hero King Marth who sealed an evil dragon that hated humanity and was known to the world as the god of annihilation called Grima with this very same sword, Falchion and the help of Naga. Since the seal only last for a thousand years, His sword was passed down from generations to generations to seal Grima again if he ever came back."

Worried, Corrin said, "So has that dragon ever came back?"

Robin said, "He did, but, this time, we finally found a way to kill him. So, the dragons gone."

Kamui said, "Looks like you had quite an adventure yourself, huh?"

Chrom smiled and said, "You don't even know the half of that adventure. We were only able to defeat it because we were warned a few years beforehand."

Kamui raised an eyebrow and asked, "A few years beforehand? Did something happened?"

Chrom looked to his daughter. She said, "About the confusion you have about me and the little girl earlier. I came from a future, where Grima was brought back by his followers and stole my parents' lives as well as all of his Shepherds when we were young. Me and my Shepherds, who were descendents of them, were raised to fight against them and protect the people. However, in the end, that failed as some of the key jewels to the Fire Emblem were lost during the war. I could only watch as Grima took over all of Ylisse after being unable to kill him with just the sword I inherited from my Father in that future. We went over to Naga and hoped she could still unlock the power of Falchion with what jewels we have in the Fire Emblem, but, just as I feared, that wasn't possible. So, instead she told me that I can at least go back to the past with her powers and try to alter it. After talking with my Shepherds, we all agreed to go and entered through the portal to this world in the past, even though, in exchange, we can't go back to our future and that lives won't return as they've already been taken. Despite being unable to stop Grima from returning, I was able to prevent my parent's death and finally Grima was killed."

Shocked at what they've heard, Kamui said, "Wait, did you just mentioned the _Fire Emblem_?"

Curious, Chrom asked, "Yes, why? Have you heard of it in your world too?"

"Not just heard of it. It's what my sword is also referred to, as well as the _Pedestal of Flames_."

Chrom and his friends were speechless as he said that. Reflet said, " _Another Fire Emblem?_ Can you show it to us?"

Kamui nodded and pulled of his blade and showed it to them. They gasped when they saw the sword glowing red and yellow. Chrom turned to Robin and said, "Can you bring out the Fire Emblem, Robin?"

Robin nodded and left the room. Sakura asked, "Umm… what is the ' _Fire Emblem_ '?"

Chrom looked at her and said, "Looks like your world doesn't have one. Although their Fire Emblem is a sword, in our world, the Fire Emblem is a shield made from one of Naga's fangs, like wise it's counterpart, Falchion. Naga created it to originally quell the dragons when they began losing their mind, then it was used to help seal away Grima a thousand years ago with Falchion. It was once known to be called the Shield of Seals after that. Some also refer to it as the Pedestal of Flames too, similar to theirs. I recall Tiki calling it the 'Crest of Flames' one time, but, for a long period of time now, we call it the Fire Emblem and used it to ask Naga to help unlock the power in my Falchion before my fight with Grima that day. However for it to work, as Lucina said, the Shield need all five gems, which was spread across the world We didn't use it to seal him away, but we did kill him."

Kamui said, "In our world, my Omega Yato chose me as its master to defeat the first dragon of Valla, Anankos, the Silent Dragon. It required four other divine weapon for the sword to unlock its full strength and the help of one of the dragons, the Rainbow Sage, who created all five of the divine weapons. According to him, all the divine weapons he created was help humanity to end a war waged among the First Dragons. When it was over, Omega Yato was sealed away, since it was the most powerful. It unlocked its full strength during our fight against the Silent Dragon in Valla to end its tyranny and influence over the war between the other two kingdoms."

Chrom said, "Looks like you have your share of adventures too. I didn't think you'd play such a big role like that."

Kamui smiled and said, "No, it wasn't just me. I had help from my siblings and friends after all."

Chrom nodded. Then, Robin came in with a golden shield in her hands. She walked over and gave it to Chrom. He showed the shield to them. It was a large shield that have five jewels that formed a hexagon with the colors white, red, blue, purple, and green. The shield glowed gold in his hands. Kero floated up and said in a serious tone, "I feel a powerful power coming from these items. It's nothing to put lightly of either… But, what's this feeling?"

Sakura went up and said, "They feel similar…"

The two looked at her with a questioning glance and Corrin asked, "Why is that?"

Sakura shook her head and said, "I don't know. Kero is right though. It feels so strong that it's like they're filling the entire room with light, but, for some reason, the two have a similar presence?"

Kero said, "Maybe the creators of them came from the same place or have a similar origin? That would make some sense."

Syaoran said, "But they're both from different worlds. So maybe, they come from origins that are similar, like backgrounds or emotions?"

A man in black armor with a tome in hand stood a bit behind Kamui asked Toya, "That's interesting. What about you guys?"

Toya shook his head and said, "Can't feel anything like that a long time ago. I gave up my abilities as a price to save a friend."

Yukito said, "I don't know. The person in me agreed with them though. He just simply doesn't feel like socializing right now."

Chrom asked, "Kamui, did the Astral Dragons in your world told you how to defeat the danger?"

Kamui shook his head and said, "Apparently, not. They never had the time to, instead, we were only told why we can't defeat them on our on when we suggested the thought. They mentioned that just one Fire Emblem and the magic we have won't be enough to even put a dent on it."

Corrin said, "So maybe, what they meant is that we need two Fire Emblem and a strong magic? Well, we have two Fire Emblems here, but what should we do about magic? Not only that, we still don't know much about the danger either."

Chrom said, "We can probably start by going to Tiki first and ask about all this. She might be able to know something."

Kamui nodded and, suddenly, something dawned at him. Chrom looked at him and said, "Is there something wrong, Kamui?"

Kamui said, "We need to talk about something later. I hope you might be able to help us look into it for us."

Curious, Chrom said, "Okay. Anyway, I can have Frederick and Inigo will take you to the barracks where most of the Shepherds are. Some of them aren't here at the moment. So, for now, you should probably rest for today after that fighting and journey. We can leave in two days. The sooner we know what the danger is, the better prepared we are. But, we also need to have as many Shepherds with us too. We may need all the help we can get at the moment. Frederick, can you help spread for me?"

Kamui nodded and said, "Yes, you're right about that. Thank you, Chrom!"

Then, Inigo suddenly said, "Um…Father, how about I go and spread the word instead? I need to get something for my kid. She's been begging me to get it for her, so I hope that I could get it on the way during the errand."

Chrom could tell that his son was trying really hard to hide something from them, but he remembered what he decided and how much his son grew. So he sighed and said, "For Soliel? Alright... But remember to at least spread the word to the other shepherds fast. Don't get distracted, you hear?"

Inigo flinched as he heard his daughter's name, then jumped up and said, "Okay, I understand. I'll see you later, Father!"

Then he walked out the door and into the hall as fast as he could. Surprised by the way his son was acting, Chrom turned to Lucina and asked, "Did something happened or is something going on?"

She shook her head slowly and said, "I don't know. He's been acting strange since last night." Unknown to most of the people, two figures had a suspicious look on their face, while a pink and blue haired in a black and white battle dress with a lance in one hand turned to her king, one of the two figures, and said, "Excuse me, Lord Xander. But, just then, didn't he mentioned the name Soliel? If Peri remembers correctly, isn't that also…"

Xander nodded in agreement and said, "Yes. Laslow's daughter is also named Soliel. Is this just a mere coincidence?"

"What's a mere coincidence?"

The three turned around and saw that Chrom was behind him with Kamui, Corrin, Ryoma, Takumi and Lucina. Apparently, everyone else had followed the knight to the barracks after the meeting. Xander said, "Oh nothing, just thought that I recognize that name from somewhere."

Chrom raised an eyebrow and looked to his daughter next to him. She saw his glance, thought for a bit, and nodded to him. Lucina asked, "Do you mean Soliel?"

Xander nodded. Chrom said, "I promised not to bug him about this anymore, but it sounds like you might know something, so we tell you something about him then. In exchange, you guys need to promise us not to go after him with questions like we did. I would like him to tell us about it when he's ready instead."

Xander thought for a bit as Leo nodded and said, "I'm okay with that. How about you, Xander?"

Xander nodded and said, "Alright, then. It looks your son has something to hide by the sound of it?"

Chrom nodded as Lucina spoke, "Just a year after the war and the return of our tacticians, my brother, our cousin and a close friend of ours all disappeared without a word one night. They've been missing for two years before they suddenly came back with families of their own. It surprised us that their children's age was close to that of when we first gone back in time as young adults. We accepted them back into the group again. We were relieved and overjoyed that they've returned home safe and sound, but we were curious of what they've been up to those two years that they were gone missing. However, whenever we asked them, they'd go off to a different topic or pretend that they didn't hear of what we've said."

Chrom continued, "It wasn't long before I realized that they weren't doing this on purpose, but out of necessity. So, I held a meeting with their parents and convinced them not to continue questioning them anymore, so they won't feel too stressed from all the questioning. However, it seems like he's been acting rather strange since last night. It was like the time when we tried to question him about his disappearance."

Xander thought for a bit and said, "That's interesting. Alright, as part of the promise, I won't try to ask him questions, then. You understand, Peri?"

Peri nodded happily and said, "Peri understand. Peri won't try to ask Ylisse's prince any questions."

Upon realization, Leo asked, "But why are you telling us this?"

Chrom answered honestly, "Truth be told, I would still like to get some form of explanation about his reasons for disappearing in the first place and the reason why our grandchild is almost the same age as when our kids first came here. It concerns me a bit. Not only that, but Inigo's skills in fighting seem to have improved significantly since he came back, which is a good improvement, but it felt like as if he had fought a great deal from the time he disappeared from here. Despite telling the family members to avoid asking anymore questions to our children, my wife still tries to get answers from him. Also, I felt like I can trust your group, even though we just met during the fight last night."

Leo looked at the Exalt with surprise.

It looks like he's just trying to tell us not to go and throw questions on Inigo like they did. Still, he's awfully trusting of us. That kind of remind me of Kamui and Corrin.

He looked to the two tacticians next to Chrom.

Looks like they've had quite a bit to deal with then with such a trusting personality.

Kamui said to Chrom, "Now that, that's out of the way. We have something to ask of you, Chrom."

The man looked curious and said, "Yes, I remember. What is it that you want to ask?"

Kamui went on explaining about the girl they had found in their world and how they were told to protect her from the hands of the danger. Then, when he talked about how a man in black had already came to try and kidnap her, Chrom was shocked and said, "Someone tried to kidnap her from your castle?! Then, they disappeared through a black hole in midair?"

Kamui nodded and said, "A friend of ours, an Astral Dragon, said that he might have a similar power to travel between worlds, like her and the Astral Dragons. However, it's unusual for them to be after a girl, who doesn't remember anything before arriving to our castle. The Astral Dragon even told us that she can't fall into their hands either. Of course, I won't let that happen, but what concerns me right now is that I'm afraid she might play a big role in this more than we think and I would like to know for what reason is she so important that things would be over when she's taken. Can you help me find someone to take a look at her for us?"

Chrom thought for a bit then said, "Well, there is one person I can ask. Miriel is the best scholar we have in Ylisse. She may be of some help. I'll go see her in a bit as well. She's locked herself up in her lab again for more research with her son. It may be a good idea to see the family for a bit. Can you bring 'Yuki' with us, then?"

Kamui nodded and Corrin said, "I'll go get her. I'll be back soon."

With that Corrin left in a hurry after the Frederick's group. Then, Sakura came up and said, "So, I are we suppose to follow after the group?"

Chrom thought for a bit and frowned. He looked to the twin tacticians and said, "I think with that many people we won't have much room, for four people and a beast, right?"

Reflet nodded sadly and Robin said, "Probably not, but, maybe, they can stay at our place for now. My home have room for at least three people."

Chrom nodded and said, "That may be for the best as they can't really fight. If that's alright with you, how about you, Reflet?"

Reflet smiled and said, "We can take in one person. It shouldn't be too much of a problem. I hope…"

With hearing the last phrase, Chrom said, "This maybe the best idea for now, since they're also not really fighters. I guess that leaves you, Kero."

Kero said, "It's alright. I'll stick to Sakura. I've been close to her while staying in those form, after all."

Chrom raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you sure?"

Kero nodded and said with a smile, "It's the best way for me to stay by her and keep her safe. She's also still a bit inexperienced in magic, so I still need to keep an eye on her for that."

Chrom nodded and said to Toya, "We may have to separate you and your sister apart for the time being, but I assure you that she'll be fine. I trust my tacticians after all."

Toya was quiet for a bit and looked over to Sakura, then, said to Chrom, "Alright, then. Kaiju, don't cause any trouble you hear that!"

Sakura tried to keep her smile, but it was pretty obvious that she was really angry at her brother for teasing her again. Reflet asked Yukito quietly, "Are they always like that?"

Yukito answered, "Yeah, it's fine. They get along pretty well actually. The only reason why Toya keeps teasing her is that he thinks only he can do that to his younger sister as her big brother, but just be careful when it comes to Sakura."

Robin tilt her head and asked, "Why?"

"Because he's also overprotective of her and have a sister complex."

Nervous, Reflet smiled and said, "Is that so?"

Robin said, "Anyway, I can take the boys to my house. It maybe good for my son, Marc, as well. He's been wanting to go out and spar with his friends for a while now, but they're a bit busy. Maybe the two of you can become buddies, Syaoran? He also knows a bit of magic, so maybe you can talk about that?"

Syaoran thought for a bit than nodded. Unsure, he said, "Alright…"

Robin turned to her brother and said, "I can take care of the boys. It'll be good for Marc too, since he's never had any siblings in the future."

Reflet nodded and asked to Sakura, "Then, can you stay at my place? I have a daughter that's probably around your age. She knows quite a bit about magic in this world. So, how about it?"

Sakura looked over to her brother and Syaoran and said, "Okay."

Reflet nodded and Chrom said, "Looks like your home is starting to become pretty crowded now."

Reflet laughed and said, "Yes, after, Severa returned home with her husband and daughter things _have_ been pretty busy around the house. I just got to keep a closer eye on Morgan though, so things aren't too bad, you could say. Anyway, Robin can you take Sakura to my home later and explain what's going on to Cordelia, Severa, and Subaki, so they're up to date with things here. I'll stay with Chrom. I'd like to see that girl myself as well."

Robin nodded and said, "Alright. I'll join you later after I drop them at my house as well. I'd like to see her too."

Chrom said, "Then, we'll see you at Miriel's lab then?"

"Yes. I'll see you later then. Come on. I'll also show you where my brother's house is, Sakura."

With that, the small group left out the door to the castle gates. Kamui was surprised and asked Reflet, "By any chance, did Subaki also arrived with his wife two years ago following Inigo? A Pegasus knight?"

Reflet looked surprised for a bit and said, "Yes, he did and he is a… Wait. Don't tell me…"

Chrom sighed and said, "Let's get back to this first. Can we talk about that later?"

Unsure of what to do, everyone just nodded as they wait for Corrin to return, while Kamui hoped they come back and _fast_. Suddenly, he remembered

Did she ever asked Chrom or them in which direction did the group go?

* * *

 **Hi, readers! I hope you like the story. I apologize for it being a little shorter this time, but it's Fourth of July and I know that some of the readers don't like to go and see the fireworks anymore. So, I decided to post this up for today as a way for some readers to pass the time as others are watching the fireworks and, for those who are going to see the fireworks, I hope you enjoy watching it and get a chance to read this chapter! Again, I hope to see your comments and reviews of this chapter! See you next time!**

 **pichufan101- Thank you for reading and favoriting my story! This makes me really happy to know that someone really likes my story and thank you very much for suggesting in changing the male avatar's name from Roban to Reflet! I've completely forgotten about Robin's Japanese name and I** _ **was**_ **thinking that Roban was a pretty lame name halfway through the story. So, as you can see I went back and updated that change! Thank you very much and I hope to hear more from you again! XD**

 **ilovefonandalaude** **\- Though you didn't post any reviews, Thank you for favoriting my story! I hope you can continue to enjoy the chapters I put up! XD**

 ***BEWARE***

 **Hint:**

 **Clow Reed**

 ***BEWARE***


	6. Chapter 5: The Card Magician's New Home

**Hi Fanfic readers! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter once again. I had a bit of a hard time writing it this time though. It was hard to go with the hint, but harder not to go off blab about everything. I had to do my best not to make Kero as naïve as Sakura is and make him look like the one caring for Sakura is secret like an adult. It was hard, but I had a fun time! Then, it came to the challenge on how to add Fire Emblem Fates into the fray. I did my best in this and thought up of some situation in doing so. I hope things don't get too out of hand. Have fun reading!**

 **SPOILER ALERT: CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**

* * *

The Card Magician's New Home

 **In Front of Reflet's Home**

We had been walking for a while following Robin on the lively streets of Ylisse till we stopped in front of a gate. Behind it was a large front yard and a small mansion. To Sakura, it resembled the one she saw back in her world only that mansion was larger and this one had a small stable next to it. Robin said, "Okay. We're here! This is my Brother and his wife's place. It's pretty big and they've only just moved in last year, since one of his daughters just came back two years with her family. He just decided that it maybe best for them to live in a bigger house, since his younger daughters are also growing and would soon need a place to run around in soon. That ,and his second and fourth daughter may need that much space soon."

Sakura tilted her head as they walked through the gates. It wasn't big like her friend, Tomoyo's mansion, but it was still a really nice mansion. They walked up to the door and Robin knocked on it. Not too long after, a young woman with long red hair and a red dress opened the door. She said, "Oh, good morning, Robin! I see you brought some guests with you! Please, come in! How are you? Reflet's not home yet though. Is he still with Chrom?"

As the group came in, Robin replied, "Thank you, Cordelia. I'm doing fine. My brother is still with Chrom. We ran across some issues when we came back and so he's with Chrom right now talking with some newcomers we found. I plan on joining him later. How's your younger Morgan doing, right now?"

Cordelia nodded and said, "She's doing just fine. I finally got her to nap again. Lately, her sleeping schedule have been all over the place, but it's beginning to get better. Then, I take it that you're friends here are one of them?"

Robin nodded and said, "Yes, I should explain something to you about this."

Cordelia beckoned them to some chairs and said, "Alright. Please have a seat then."

The group took a seat on the chairs around some tables, then Robin said, "Anyway, during our patrol, we came across these group of people who were unconscious on the ground and tried to help them. From there, We discovered that they were from another world that was very different from ours. They don't know how they got here or why other than that they were attacked at their local shrine in the middle of the night when they felt a strange presence and tried to track it down. When they woke up they were here in the valley where my brother and I were found."

Cordelia looked shocked by this and said, "Wow! So you guys are from another world? That would explain the strange clothing."

"That is a bit strange."

The group looked up and saw a young woman with long light silver pigtails wearing light armor and a sword next to her. Standing next to her was a man with long red ponytail and wore a light blue, black and white armor with a silver naginata in one hand. Then, Cordelia said, "Oh Severa. Subaki. You're going to go out and train?"

Severa nodded and said, "Yeah, it maybe a good idea, since Owain told us that we're going to be at the castle again and, besides, I want to work on my sword for a bit. But, anyway, Robin, you said that these people are from another world?"

Robin nodded and said, "Yes. They said that they're from a country called Japan in that world."

Severa said, "Really, that's new. I've never heard of such a place from anywhere I've been to."

Cordelia looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped herself. Robin then said, "Anyway, I brought them here today because this young man's little sister, needed a place to stay till they can find a way go back to their world. I can take in these three boys, but I don't have enough room for one more and, since Reflet and you have four daughters here, he thought it maybe good if she stays with you guys for a bit. Reflet is probably going to be home a little late with the other newcomers taking the spaces in the barracks up."

Cordelia said, "There were more people?"

Robin nodded and said, "Yes. They said they came from a world where the Kingdoms, Valla, Hoshido, and Nohr are. Chrom seems to know the people in charge of his large group. They were Kamui and, his twin sister, Corrin. They'll be taking up a lot of space in the barracks for now, but they'll be gone once the issue is over. However, Sakura and her group aren't really warriors from where they come from and, so, we and Chrom decided that it maybe better to have them stay with us as the barracks also don't have a lot of room now either."

Cordelia nodded and said, "Sure, that's fine with me too."

She looked over to the girl and said, "Can you tell me your name?"

Sakura said, "My name is Kinomoto Sakura."

Cordelia said, "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here, Kinomoto. I have four kids and two of them are pretty hyper, but they're good kids. I think you can get along with them just fine."

Sakura nodded. Robin was confused and said, "But didn't your friends call you Sakura? Why are they calling you by your last name?"

Confuse and unsure of what to say, Sakura was helped by Yukito, who said, "Well, that's because, in our world, only those who are close to us can call us by our first name. Other people use our last name as a form of formality. When we introduce ourselves, our last name, which is our family's name, always came before our personal name, which is the first name. Using my name for example, my name is Tsukishiro Yukito. Tsukishiro is my family's name, which is my last name. Yukito is my name, which is my first name."

Robin asked with a little concern, "Then, is it alright if we call you guys by your first name like always?"

Sakura nodded and said, "Yup, I'm fine with it."

The guys agreed there were no problem in it as they are in a different world with different customs. Without a doubt, people will soon find it confusing for them, if they tried to follow it. With that, Robin nodded and said, "Okay, I'm going to drop the boys off at my home with my husband and my sons. I should go see my younger Marc as well."

Cordelia nodded and said, "Okay, I'll come and help lead you out to the gate."

Severa said, "I'll do it, mother! We're about to go out soon anyway. Why not let me do this?"

Cordelia said, "Okay. Thank you, Severa!"

With that, the woman and her husband left with Robin and Sakura's group, who bid her farewell. Cordelia looked at Sakura and said, "Well, Sakura, how about I show you around first. Who's this?"

Sakura looked to where she's pointing and saw Kero popping out of her bag. He said proudly with folded arms, "My name is Cerberus! You can just call me Kero. I'm Sakura's guardian."

Surprised, she said, "A talking plush toy?!"

Upset, Kero threw his arms up and said, "No! I'm not a plush toy! I'm Sakura's and the Cards' guardian! Why does this always happen?!"

Sakura tried to smile nervously and said, "That's probably because you look like a plush toy to everyone."

Sad upon hearing what she said, Kero hung his head while Sakura quickly tries to brighten up her close friend, which wasn't really working. Cordelia calmed down and said, "I'm sorry about that? Maybe some cookies would cheer you up?"

Kero's face suddenly lit up and said, "Cookies?! Yay! Cookies!"

Sakura saw the surprised look on her face and explained quietly, "Sorry about that. Kero gets depressed like that sometimes and also really loves food. Sweets are his favorite food. Anyway, he'll be staying with me. He's always done so when we're at home. Our dad never knew he was there for three to four years anyway."

Suddenly, Sakura realized that she left without a word to her dad that night and it's been over a day now since they were gone. He's probably worried sick about her and Toya. She really missed him and her home. Cordelia caught on to the sight of the homesick girl and said, "Okay… I think I got it. Anyway, Sakura, you can think of this place as your home till you find a way to return home. Come on. I'll show you around the place. I'll also introduce you to our children. Though, you may want to excuse our second daughter. She may say things without realizing how other people may feel, but she's already starting to work on that and she's actually a really nice girl once you get to know her. I also have a granddaughter, but she's currently at the castle gate working right now."

Sakura smiled cheerfully upon realizing that Cordelia probably saw that she looked down and said, "Alright!"

They began to tour around the mansion for a bit. Cordelia showed her where the kitchen was, the library, restroom, and where her kid's rooms are, so she knew who to ask and where incase she ever got lost. Cordelia then introduced her to their maid, who takes care of the house even while they were gone, and where the entrance to the back yard is. Upon reaching in the backyard, they met a girl with wavy brown hair that reached to her shoulders wearing a long robe that reminded her of Reflet's robe and had a book in her hand. The book was opened and she was saying something while raising her hand aiming at a tiny clearing nearby. Cordelia saw this and said, "Oh no. Not again."

Sakura tilted her head at this and asked, "Again?"

Kero noticed something was off, then suddenly turned big and shielded her. He shouted, "Duck and cover!"

Upon doing as she was told, they heard a loud explosion and a huge wind blew by followed with a pummel of smoke. Then, they heard Severa's voice not too far in the distance, "MORGAN!"

Sakura poked her heard from behind Sakura and saw Severa and Subaki running up to them. Kero returned back to his small plush toy form and went back to her side. They helped the two up and Severa asked, "Mom, Sakura, are you two alright?"

Cordelia nodded and said, "Yes, I'm alright. Thank you, Severa and Subaki."

Sakura nodded as well and said, "Yeah. I'm fine too, but what was that?"

Kero answered, "That was magic that was converged incorrectly. Something went wrong, and, so, it made the magic want to undo itself by nature, which the only way for that is to blow themselves up. Is that kid still learning?"

Severa shook her head and said with a groan, "No. That's my younger sister, Morgan. She likes to experiment with magic, like most mages in this world, but most of the time she would fail and this happens. Well, at least, she didn't blow up the front gate again this time."

Then she and Cordelia walked over to her and began scolding at the girl after picking her up and making sure she was fine too. Severa said, "Morgan, you should be careful when you try to experiment with your magic! Make sure no one is around when you experiment like that. You could've hurt mom and our guest!"

The girl scratched the back of her head and said, "Sorry about that, mom, sis. Are you okay?"

Cordelia nodded and said, "Yes, I'm alright, but I think you should ask our guest that question."

The girl looked over and saw Sakura. She ran up to her waving with one hand and said, "Sorry about that! Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded and said, "Yes."

Morgan held out a hand and said, "My name is Morgan. What is yours?"

Remembering the conversation for earlier, Sakura shook her hand and said, "My name is Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura. You can just call me Sakura."

Tilting her head, she said, "Sakura? Okay! That's a pretty name!"

Sakura said, "Thank you!"

"So, you're not from around here, are you? Your clothing is kind of unusual."

Unsure of what to say, Cordelia spoke up, "Morgan you might want to use 'different' in this case. Unusual is a bit strong to say to a person. Sakura and her friends, who at your aunt and uncle's place, came from another world too, much like you, but they're not from a timeline of ours."

Surprised, Morgan said, "Really?! You're from a different world entirely?! That's so cool! Is the magic there different from ours?!"

Feeling cornered and shocked from Morgan's questions, Sakura stepped back a bit feeling a bit intimidated. Suddenly, Kero flew between them and shouted, "Hey, hey. You're a bit too close to her! Sakura going to freak out first if you don't calm down first."

Surprised, Severa looked at the beast and asked, "And who are you?"

Kero got into his usual proud pose and was about to answer when Sakura spoke up, "This is Kero. He's my guardian and he guides me in learning about magic. This isn't his normal form, but he's only in that form, so he can stay by me to watch over me without raising suspicion as he acts like a plush toy in my world. He usually doesn't move, but, because magic is well known here, he doesn't have much of a problem moving around as much."

Morgan looked surprised and asked, "Wait, so magic doesn't exist in your world? Then how does he move around?"

Kero said, "No. Magic does exist, but, because a small handful of humans can use it, only few knows about it. The rest of society are oblivious to the fact that magic is real or just doesn't want to believe in things that aren't logical or widely known and magic is one of those things."

Everyone was surprised by this. They had no idea that there would actually be a world where magic doesn't exist or a world where there are plush toys that fly. They can hardly imagine a life without magic too, especially since magic was also how they were able to help win the wars and battles for a really long time. Suddenly, a voice spoke behind them, "Now that's really interesting. You mentioned that when you talked with Chrom and Kamui, I remember. Can you tell us more in detail about the situation in your world? I'd really like to know how you decided it would be best for a couple kids to go off at night to a shrine after an ominous presence in details."

Surprised, they turned around and saw Reflet standing behind them with another little girl in a red summer dress with the same hair color as him. Morgan ran up to him and said, "Welcome back, Dad!"

The mage smiled and patted his daughter on the head as Cordelia came up and greeted him. Sakura saw this and realized something.

Would this be what it'd be like when my mom was still alive?

She shook her head. Her mom was gone when she was just three years old due to an illness, but that doesn't mean that she was sad. Her current life with her family and friends was a happy one and she knew that her mother is always watching over them in the sky in her world. Then, Reflet looked up and said, "How about we talk about this later? Subaki, I know that you and Severa are going to train, but can you and Severa also take Sakura to the stables and show her your Pegasus along the way? From our talk yesterday, it sound like she have never seen a Pegasus before. It maybe good to show her now before she starts freaking out on us when she finally sees one. Morgan, how about you put your _experiments_ aside for now and follow Sakura there."

They looked surprise, but nodded and Severa said, "Come on, Sakura. We'll show you a pegasus."

Sakura's eyes sparkled with joy and excitement and shouted, "Really?! That'll be so cool! Thank you very much!"

Excited as well, Morgan grabbed Sakura's hand and ran in the direction of the stables dragging Sakura along with her. She shouted, "Well, then. Let's go!"

Reflet said, "Morgan, slow down! Subaki, Severa, I'll be counting on you both. I'm going to have a talk with Cordelia. When you're done showing her, tell Morgan to have Sakura come over to the library. I'll have to continue my talk with her."

The two nodded and ran after the two girls worried about what trouble Morgan is going to drag her into as soon as they reach the stable without them. As soon as the kids were gone, Cordelia turned to Reflet with a worried look and asked, "I've heard about how there were people coming here from other worlds from Robin, but how are things going on back at the castle? You don't think-"

Reflet shook his head sadly and said, "I don't know, but, at this rate, we may have to go and fight again."

Cordelia sighed and said, "I was afraid of that."

Reflet nodded in agreement and looked in the kids direction. He said, "I hope things aren't like before. I don't want them to go through that again…"

 **In the stables**

Severa had the girls stay outside waiting for Subaki to bring out his pegasus. Morgan, who seen the pegasus so many times, was somehow more excited than Sakura was nervous. Severa asked Sakura, "So, you've never seen a pegasus before, Sakura?"

She shook her head and said, "I've never seen a pegasus before! Yesterday, I've seen a horse for the first time. It was Frederick's horse. But it had the armor on, so I didn't really saw an actual one till this morning when we arrived in the city."

Severa frowned and said, "No pegasus _or horse_? How did the people in your world get around?"

Sakura said, "We have horses, but all of them are in the countryside, not in the city or town. A long time ago, we used horses to help us get from places to places and some farm work, but, ever since technology have become so advanced, we don't have them in cities anymore or have them for travel. They're now found in the country side where they help out with farming. Also, in our world, pegasi doesn't exists in reality. They're heard of in stories and myths from a long time ago, but they were never real in reality'to begin with. However, stories of them make them sound so powerful and impressive that they're really well known to many people."

Severa thought for a bit.

A world without horses in cities and where pegasi doesn't exist, but with advanced technology? I don't think I can live in a world like that. At least not without a pegasus.

She recalls the time she had thought of wanting to be a pegasus rider like her mother when she was young, but wasn't able to go with it because there weren't many pegasi left in her world. Back to reality, Subaki suddenly came out bringing out his mount by the reins and said, "That sounds like an interesting world, but I don't think I want to be in a world without my pegasus."

As Sakura stared at the white pegasus in awe with Kero, Morgan shouted, "Yes!"

Morgan's voice scared the pegasus for a bit as it backed away from the girl with memories of how she nearly hopped on its back without warning or went charging to the poor guy trying to hug him like she did with the other pegasus, who seem to have gotten use to it while he and the younger one didn't. Then its eyes caught on to Sakura's shining eyes and a flying little plush toy right next to it. It carefully walked over with Subaki still holding on to the reins in case it started acting up as it usually does when Morgan does something surprising, which thankfully wasn't occurring as Morgan watches it going to interact with Sakura. It was a bit surprised that she wasn't acting out the way the other girl with and went to sniff her. Then it went on to Kero, to which, after some sniffing, concluded that his tail was a type of hay and bit it. Kero screamed and tried to get its tail out as Sakura tried to help her friend while Subaki tried to get it to let it go off his tail. When it did, Kero began checking his tail and dashed behind Sakura's head. Subaki said, "Sorry about that. Is your tail okay? Probably not…"

Sakura replied, "No, it's fine. I'll help take a look at it, later. It didn't seem to be bleeding. I'll put a bit of medication on it later, just in case. It's alright. It probably thought that Kero's tail looked like food and just thought to try it out."

Worried, Subaki nodded after Sakura did her best to asssure them that Kero was alright, and walked his pegasus out to the front yard. Severa walked over to her and said, "Is that little guardian of yours alright? That was quite a scream he let out. Is he supposed to be that small though?"

Kero came out of her bag with a tiny wrapped cloth around his tail and said, "Yeah, it's fine. I've just add a bit of medication to be sure. It's not bleeding, so its okay. I'll probably get it off in a day or two. Also, just like Sakura said, this isn't my normal form! I'm actually a beast in my normal form, so it may not be a good idea of the first impression it saw of me is a golden beast that looked like it would eat it. It's better than scaring it at least."

Still skeptical, Severa only nodded and said, "Well, we have to go and train now. Morgan take her to Father's library will you? He said that he wanted to see her."

Morgan said, "Okay!"

With that, Severa left to followed her husband and his pegasus. Morgan grabbed Sakura's hand and said, "Come on! I'll take you to Father's library!"

Sakura nodded and this time was able to keep up with the girl's speed. They went back inside and went down the hall to the double door. Morgan knocked on the door and a voice replied, "Come in!"

They opened the doors and went inside. There were shelves of books that reminded Sakura of her dad's studies that he set up in the basement for a long time. Nearby was a small round table, where Reflet was sitting at. He smiled when they girls came in and said, "Glad to see you here, you two. Please have a seat. Morgan, your mother and I will have a talk with Sakura in private. So, in that time, can you watch over the younger Severa till then. Don't take her to one of your experiments though. Just play with her."

Disappointed, she said, "Awww. Alright, then. See you later, Sakura!"

Sakura nodded as Cordelia came out from behind one of the book shelves and said, "Morgan, I left your younger self with the maid. She's sleeping right now. So, please don't wake her up again!"

Morgan nodded and said, "Okay, mom!"

With that, she left closing the doors behind her. Cordelia came over and took a seat next to her husband as he beckons the other two to have a seat. Sakura sat down as Kero took a seat on the table. There were some cookies left out for them. Cordelia said, "You're free to have them as we talk with you two, Kero."

Kero said, "Thank you very much!"

He immediately took one and started munch on it. Reflet began, "So, Sakura, from what you and Kero have said this morning in the castle, is it really true that you and your friends from earlier are one of the very few people, who can use magic in your world, while the rest of the world are mostly oblivious to the existence of magic?"

Sakura nodded and said, "That's true. We are the one of the few that can. I never knew my brother had any abilities till he gave them away to save Yukito and Yue from disappearing though. Other than that, Syaoran and his most of his family are also able to use magic as they're descendants of Clow Reed, a powerful magician in our world, and Yukito can transform into Yue, who's one of my guardians and his true form."

Surprised, Reflet said, "So, he was the one your brother saved and he is also one of your guardians. That confirms some things, but you said that they were about to disappear? Why is that?"

Sakura looked down for a moment and, knowing how much that incident pained her, Kero spoke up in her stead, "During that time, Sakura was still growing as a magician and her magic was starting to become stronger, but, unlike me who represent the sun and can produce my own energy from it, Yue's energy is like the moon and requires the magic energy from our master, Sakura. However, even though she was getting stronger pretty fast, it wasn't enough to keep Yue from disappearing and we require magic energy to survive or else we would start fading away and vanish. Due to that, around that period of time when Yue was showing signs of fading, the snow rabbit had felt the urge to support himself instinctively, even though he wasn't aware of Yue's presence in him, and, so, have been eating enough for two people and have begun to fall asleep more often due to the lack of energy. Her brother, Toya was his best and closest friend and have been catching on to these changes before we did. One day, when they were doing a class project for school, the snow rabbit finally collapsed at the wrong time and nearly fell off the second floor. Then, when Sakura went to check if he had woken up yet, She saw and heard that Toya already felt Yue's presence and decided to give all of his magic energy to him in exchange that Yue protects Sakura for him, since he won't have any abilities to sense if she was in danger anymore. In doing so, Yue and Yukito were able continue to exist without the need for energy anymore, but her brother was unable to sense things anymore."

After hearing their story of that incident, Robin said, "So, that's what happened, and Yue and Yukito was the one Toya saved. But if that's how it happened, then how did you guys came into your world? From what I can guess, you most likely didn't have a normal birth with your unusual powers and appearances."

Kero nodded knowing that Reflet was talking about the guardians, grabbed another cookie, and said, "We were created by a powerful magician called Clow Reed to guard the cards. While, I didn't need food to survive and rely on the sun, Yue relied on his powers, which was alright since Clow was known to be the strongest magician in the hidden history of magic. He was immensely powerful to the point that we thought he would live a long time before his death came or beat death itself, but that wasn't the case. He still died in the end although he looked pretty young."

Confused, Reflet asked, "Okay…But if he died, why did you guys chose a little girl as your next master? Why did you do that?"

Sakura noticed that Kero have stopped eating the cookies and said, "Kero and Yue sealed themselves in the cover of the book that sealed away the cards. They did that because they were told by Clow to wait for their next master to come by and that each of the cards I have are alive and are incredibly powerful, but they also each have their own individual personality and some like to act out, which would be disastrous without Clow. So, Kero and Yue helped make sure nothing happened during the time the cards were sealed. Till someone came around to be their new masters."

Reflet nodded and asked her, "Sakura, do you have the book with you right now?"

Sakura shook her head and said, "Kero and I thought we won't be gone for long and decided to leave the book back home."

Cordelia then asked, "Then, how did you acquire those cards, Sakura?"

Sakura said, "Well, I had just returned home about three years ago and was about to get ready to do my homework, but I heard a strange noise in my dad's study in the basement, but nobody was home. So, I got the hardest thing I could find and sneaked down there thinking that I'll call the police if it actually was a burgler, but, when I checked, I couldn't find anything and was about to leave, when I saw a glowing book. I took a look at it out of curiosity. It looked like a locked diary with a beast on it, which was exactly like my dream the night before, but the moment I held it in my hands. It suddenly unlocked itself. So I opened it and saw the cards in there. When I took one out and said its name, it just so happened to be _Windy_ 's card. As soon as I said its name, a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew the cards away. Next thing I knew, when I thought that was over, Kero came out from the cover of the book, gave me and told me to go gather all the cards after I told him what happened, even though he was the one who fell asleep for thirty years on the job."

Surprised by all this details, Reflet said, "Okay… that answered my question at least for the most part. I assume that since nobody knows of magic in your world, you didn't know that the book was a magic one, but how did it wind up in your dad's study?"

Upon realization Sakura shook her head and said, "I never knew how it got there in the first place. My dad is a professor and at the school he teaches archeology and history, so, for the most part, I don't know where he got most of his books. Just that some are from different places that he visits and, sometimes, other countries."

Kero suddenly answered with another cookie in his hands, "Oh, actually, I think during the time I was sealed, the book maybe been passed down to your father from a distant relative of his. I don't remember when because I was really sleepy and bored while beginning to doze off, but that probably was it."

Reflet began to wonder nervously.

I'm overall surprised as to how you had actually fallen asleep while you were suppose to protect something so powerful… You only had one job to do and you just had to fall asleep on it. How have your masters deal with you? On the other hand, I'm surprised by all this I'm getting, but there's one thing I'm still confused on…

He asked Sakura, "Earlier, you mentioned that you dreamed of the book the night before? Was that by any chance a coincidence or did someone actually manipulate you during your sleep?"

Sakura shook her head and said, "No. I actually had a strange dream that night before all that happened. I saw a book and a weird magic circle, then I found myself standing on a tall building in a costume that my friend have been hoping that I would try on for her one day. I had a staff in my hand and Kero was right next to me. There were cards raining down from the sky. I picked one and took a look. Then I woke up to my brother calling me from the kitchen. It was a weird dream."

Confused, Reflet looked to Kero, who answered, "Like Clow in the past, Sakura has the ability to see parts of the future in her dream, but, unlike our pevious master who foresaw his own death involuntarily, Sakura has control over her abilities. However, during that time, she didn't know about it nor how to control it, so she saw the dream. It was the same with the younger brat in green and some other incidents as well before they came in reality, but, during those time, I had begun to educate her about magic and her ability. So now, those things are rare occurrences."

Reflet and Cordelia were both equally surprised and worried by this. They've never heard of a person, who can predict the future through dreams. However, this can be a problem, since this could attract unwanted attention upon the girl. Reflet said, "About what you just said, make sure you don't tell anyone else about this. The last thing we want is someone coming here to get their future told to them or something else happening to her."

Kero and Sakura nodded as Kero said, "I know, which is why I've told her to keep this a secret from everyone. The only one who knows are the brat, Yue, and us. As for fortune telling, I can assure you that, although she can do some fortune telling, she won't be able to predict other people's future, but herself for the time being. I'm not sure if it will get any stronger. I also don't know why she can do it, but that's just how it is."

Reflet nodded her head understanding the situation and said, "I see…"

He then looked out a nearby window and saw the time. He said with surprise, "Oh! Well, it's getting late. Cordelia, I know that you have to get back to the younger Morgan, but can you take Sakura to her room before then. Kero, I'd like to talk to you a bit longer, if that's alright?"

Cordelia and Kero nodded. The girls got up and left through the doors leaving only Kero and Reflet. Reflet sighed and said, "Looks like you and your master had an really eventful time those three years, then?"

Kero shrugged and shook his head, then said, "That was only just half of it anyway."

Reflet said, "Really? Then, can you tell me the rest of it?"

Kero nodded and said, "Sure, only because Sakura trust you. In our world after she gathered the last of the cards, she had to face the Final Judgement trial that was overseen by Yue, what at that time stubbornly refused a new master since we were really attached to Clow, and, not long after she passed, she was forced to start turning Clow's cards into hers from incident that were purposely made, so all the cards can survive on her magic energy. That's when her little dizzy spell came. After every Clow card she turned into a Sakura card, she would fall asleep from using so much energy at first. Then, on the last day, we met one of Clow's reincarnated forms, which was a new boy from her class that year. Thinking back now that was a very crazy adventure we had. There was also one about a card we've never heard of causing trouble by making things vanish, but Sakura got that card too."

Unsure of what to say at the sudden information given to him, Reflet asked, "Okay… Then about the cards, since they're so powerful, were they also created by a powerful being?"

Kero nodded and said, "Yeah, our former master created the cards. For what reason, I don't know. He just did. He was able to control each one of them without the need for his staff. Something I hope Sakura can achieve one day. We need a staff or some medium to channel our magic through, but there are those who can control their magic without it and Clow was known to be the most powerful one in our world. Those who've dealt with magic should've heard his name at least once in their life."

"So, he was that powerful? Then, was there a time when all that power ever got to him? Surely, it would be hard not to."

Kero shook his head and said, "From the time we spent with him, he's never once abused his powers for his own self interest. If anything, he dislike using powers to take advantage of people. Like Sakura, he was a responsible person and never liked to use his powers to gain supremacy or power. He always helped the people around him with his powers at times in secret or gave them advices for time to time, but, other than that, we were usually a group that keep to ourselves and stayed indoors. If we ever needed anything, Clow would go out for all of us, but that was it."

Reflet thought for a bit and said, "Then…how did such a strong person past away? If he's so strong and wise, he would've lived on for quite a while."

Kero shook his head and said, "We don't know…One day out of nowhere, he called Yue and me for a talk and told us that he saw that near future where he will pass away. We were shocked by this. To be honest, he didn't looked like he aged at all or had any illness, then out of nowhere he just told us that he was going to die soon to time. He then told us that a new master would one day come by and that the cards and I was to choose our master and guide them. Then, Yue would give them the Final Judgement, which was a qualification test to be the new master. If they didn't pass, chaos would come over her world with the cards. However, Yue was also pretty upset about his death, including needing to be with a new master, and walked out of the room that time. Like we said, we were all really attached to him. When we had asked him why he had to die at that time, he just told that the no one can run from death and that it'll get to them eventually. The next day, he died. We witnessed his passing and sealed ourselves away in the cover of the book according to his wishes. The day when Sakura found the book was also the day the book chose her to be the new master. However, what we didn't know at that time is that, remember that I told you Clow can also see into the future?"

Understanding what was going to happen, Reflet nodded and said, "You told us that he had that sort of ability."

"Well, he already met with Sakura from the time when she was turning his cards into hers and already knew that she would be the new master of the cards."

Reflet raised an eyebrow and said, "If that's true, why didn't he just tell you about it besides going though all this trouble?"

Kero shrugged his shoulder and said, "I don't know, probably because he wanted us to accepted her with our hearts rather than just follow his words. He's always been the type to play these tricks on us. So, he saw Sakura and was already preparing her staff and the book for her. The trial from Yue was so she and Yue can form a close relationship as Yue wasn't too happy with the way things went then. Then to make sure the cards won't vanish and her powers won't be abused, his reincarnated form put up situations where she can actually use her magic to change her cards and I were to guide her in learning how to use her magic. Though, right in the beginning, things were already pretty disastrous and we had to catch the cards before they cause anymore mischief."

Reflet nodded and said, "It's a lot to take in, but that sounds like a lot of things happened then. So that's why her staff is pink and looked like it would be for a little girl."

Kero nodded and sighed. He said, "She was only nine when all this was dumped onto her. She was lucky to have me around that time or things would've gone down hill right in the beginning. I really wish Clow didn't give us so much of these things to worry about in secret, but it's to make sure that the cards and we continue to exist."

Reflet thought for a bit before asking Kero, who was finishing up the last bit of the cookies, "I was wondering about this…what about her mother? She's never talked about her before."

Kero got up and said, "Her mother passed away from an illness when she was three, so she doesn't remember or know much about her other than that she broke of from her rich and caring family to marry her father, who was only starting his job as her new history teacher at her school. However, I've felt her presence before. There was a time when Sakura fell of a small cliff from one of _Illusion_ 's tricks and another time when Sakura was really sick when she came back after catching a card. During both time, Sakura was saved from the cliff and, the other time, her temperature suddenly returned to normal. So, if anything, I'd say that her mother is still protecting her. Other than that, Sakura lives with her father and her brother at home and leads a pretty normal life, apart from the abnormality of magic that is."

Reflet nodded and said, "I see, that's pretty unfortunate, but, you know, she could've at least talked to her father or her brother about this."

Kero shook his head and said, "How do you tell your family members, who's been part of the society that doesn't believe in magic and never experienced it, that you can use magic and is unable to do anything to help you in your time of need when magic is involved. They can't even use magic either and it would pain Sakura to see people, especially her family and friends, get hurt, so that wouldn't be a good idea. But, I think her brother have already started to catch on to things from the time he still have his abilities. He always nearly gave me a heart attack when he stared at me before. It may have begun to confirm things when Yukito saw me move for the first time. Only Sakura is still oblivious to all this and it may be better not to tell her. She already thinks that it's her fault that her brother is here after all. We don't want to stress her anymore than this. She's important to all of us and losing her like we did with Clow is the very last thing we need."

Reflet understanding that losing their former master must have pained them greatly and said, "We'll help whenever we can. Unlike your world, I can only assume from what you and your friends have described of your world that she have never seen death or serious dangers. Things may start to get a little rough sooner or later and those things will probably come her way eventually. I don't know if we can protect her from those for long, but it maybe better for her to practice her magic here, so she can defend herself if she ever felt the need to. We can at least keep her safe from death at the very least. Things probably won't be looking too good from here on out. Those dangers Kamui and Corrin mentioned may come our way soon."

Kero nodded and raised an eyebrow, then said, "That's right! You haven't told me how things were with that girl and your meeting with those 'royals'."

Sighing, Reflet said, "Looks like it's my turn to explain some things now."

He looked to the plush toy and said, "We met the girl, though it took a while looking for her, and took her to Miriel's lab where Robin was waiting. Miriel was intrigued and skeptical by what they've told her, but she took a look none the less. From there, we discovered a tattoo of a some number, 1, on the back of her neck. We don't know what it's for, but for now, we assumed, from what we've been told by the other scholars that Miriel told us to see, she may have been involved in something dark in the past, which could make some sense from what Kamui and Corrin told us. The scholars told us of how in our world there was a period of time when dark experiment were done on live people and some used numbers to separate them. I hope that's not the case, but if that was it may be better for now and find her parents as soon as possible. It also seems to us like there was a form of dark and light magic around her."

Kero immediately asked, "Is it, by any chance, coming from a girl with white hair and pink eyes?"

Reflet said, "You too?"

Kero nodded and said, "It felt a bit like Ying and Yang, which is a form of light and dark balance Sakura's cards and we, guardians, are based off from. In order to make sure that neither are to become stronger and chaotic than the other, both cards of light and dark are created and, to balance the positive energy created from their magic when used, a card of complete negative energy out of mine and Yue's protection is made. It felt like I could feel those form of energy in her and see the power coming from her. I'd say she's really strong and it can be really bad if she misuse it or lose control of it. After all, a little girl with such a strong power can be dangerous if she have no one to help guide her to learn what's right from wrong."

Surprised, Reflet said, "So she's emitting that form of energy… What should we do then? We can have a mage teach her some magic, but she's still young and doesn't know she have that ability. We can tell her, but she won't be able to control it if we don't teach her."

Kero then said with arms folded, "Well, we can have her learn magic here and I can try and teach her something from our world, or we can have you or him to teach the little girl magic from your world?"

Startled, Reflet asked, "Him?"

Kero looked over to one of the book shelves and shouted, "Yeah, you! Don't think you can fool me the way you had with Sakura! I can feel you and your partner's energy as clear as day! You're lucky I didn't mistaken it for a ominous presence or I'd have blasted you already with my fire breath already!"

After a short moment, the two gave up and came out of hiding. It was none other than Leo and Nyx! Leo sighed and said, "Well, looks like that didn't go well and I doubt that little blast of fire can actually harm me. But still, like we told you Reflet, we aren't assassins, thieves or ninjas. There was no way we could hide ourselves forever, you know."

Reflet nervously laughed and said, "Well, it was worth a try. At least, you got Sakura."

Kero was pretty unhappy and said, "You know you could've told me about this next time. Though I guess you're lucky that I was the one who felt your presence. If it was her brother, you won't get a word out of him if he was the one who felt it, but we needed someone to hear our story. I guess, from what we told you, you now know why we had to go out and check the presence out for ourselves that night?"

Reflet sighed and said, "Well that does explain everything at least."

Kero then said, "Okay, so why are the two of you here? If I remember correctly from Chrom and his friend this morning, you are the prince of Nohr and the Kings' younger brother? So what are you doing here?"

Reflet said, "They were wondering about your group and what you guys think about that girl. Though you did answer their question."

Kero sighed and said, "Look I understand that you're suspicious with everything on your side, but next time you have a question about something serious like this please tell me before hand. I have no problem in answering your questions at times, only don't hide next time, okay?"

Reflet said, "Sorry about that. I suggested for them to hide since Sakura have never seen them before. It would make her a bit uncomfortable meeting with someone she just met other than Chrom, me and my sibling."

Kero said, "Fine. And who's the little…young lady next to you? …Am I wrong?"

Nyx looked with surprise and said, "You knew?"

Kero said, "Your energy doesn't seem to fit with you physical form, so I only guessed."

Leo said, "This is my wife, Nyx."

Nyx nodded and said, "About that child. What do you suggest we do. I only have experience in dark magic and a bit of a soothsayer, but that's just about it. I assume the child should also try other magic besides mine."

Leo then said, "I can try, but, for that, she would have to learn how to read a bit."

Kero said, "Then I can try and teach her some of the basics and our literature from our world, but I don't know how much I can teach her and her magic energy felt enormous. So, we need to get that under control first."

Reflet said, "Then that may be alright if she can learn from you for a bit. We can try and teach her to read a bit of our literature as well whenever we have the time. Maybe it be a good idea to teach you guys a bit of it too. That is till you can get around without our help."

With that planned out, Kero then said, "You know I've been wondering about this, but where did she get the fox? White foxes is most commonly found in really cold climates from where we're from. There have been tales of them too. Especially ones that's white and have nine tails."

Surprised, Reflet said, "Really? I don't know. They said that they found her and the fox together, so they were probably together before then."

Kero nodded and said, "Well for now, I can teach her about some magic and see what I can find out about her."

Reflet and the group nodded, then Kero asked, "So what are you going to do now?"

Leo smiled and said, "Well, lets just say I plan on seeing another certain person today before going back to the castle and checking on the kids. Just to make sure of something."

Kero raised an eyebrow and said, "Well… okay…"

Reflet said, "Don't worry they got my permission and I took them here."

Kero nodded as he flew to the door and said, "I'm going to leave then. You're free to ask me anything you want, okay? I'm going to be with Sakura at all times."

They nodded as Kero left through the door. Reflet beckoned them to the chairs. They went and sat in them as Leo said, "Well, looks like that might've solved one problem and it looks like I don't have to worry about their group. So, you want to talk to me?"

Reflet nodded and said, "Tomorrow, Chrom and Lucina will be busy getting ready for the trip to Tiki's Shrine at Mila Tree in the Valm continent. He just sent a letter to a companion of ours there as well as one to Tiki herself, but he needs to talk to the council on how the city will be run while he's gone on the trip. It would also take a while to get there, since we received word that the port is closed for while to repair themselves from a recent storm. So, we are going to Regna Ferox first to see if we can get a ship to Chon'sin, which is a country with some similarity to Hoshido."

Leo listened and said, "Okay, so what's the issue here? It seems like things are going smoothly…"

Reflet sighed and said with a hand on his forehead, "The problem is that we had already had some meeting planned for tomorrow and, although we were able to cancel a few of them, some can't be put aside. So, we plan on having someone people be there in Chrom's place. Those people will be Olivia and his younger sister, Lissa. However, that's the problem."

Leo nodded for him to continue. Reflet said, "As you saw from this morning, Olivia is still a bit nervous and shy around people while Lissa is still inexperienced in the field of holding conversations of alliances with some nobles about business. She's also still acts a bit like a child and doesn't know business that much. However, they are the only ones who can take his place as the Queen and princess of Ylisse. You see, the people they're meeting have a tendency to only trust people of status and, although neither Chrom, Robin, and I enjoy holding any conversation with them, we need their cooperation. The big problem is that we don't want them to suddenly start trying to make our queen follow what they say and they probably won't listen to Lissa."

Confused, Leo asked, "Even though she is the princess of Ylisse?"

Reflet said, "Yes, it's a thing that Lissa doesn't like to talk about that much, but she was born without a Brand of the Exalt."

Nyx narrowed her eyes and said, "The Brand of the Exalt? What's that?"

Reflet explained, "It looks like the royal families don't have those. They're a symbol that the royal family of Ylisse have. Remember the mark of Chrom's right shoulder?"

Leo said, "That's the Brand of the Exalt?"

Reflet nodded and said, "Yes, all member of the royal, as long as they have some sort of blood relation to the royal family, will be born with that Brand any where on their body. However, Lissa was the only one who was born without one, despite being directly descended from the previous Exalt. This have troubled her a lot in the past and it still does today. It did ease her worry when her son was born with the brand and her granddaughter came back with her future son bearing the same brand on her arm as well, which helped her confirm her lineage. However, most of the noble family, who rejects her, still does as she, herself, doesn't have it. We're worried that, although she's dealt with this before, this may interrupt her focus on the matter in hand as well when talking to these people. Normally, Robin or I'd be the one taking care of these conversations, but I'll be busy handling to most hard negotiations tomorrow and won't be able to accompany the two in those meetings as Robin will be accompany Chrom and Lucina in preparing a way to get to Chon'sin though Ferox, instead of the normal route, and getting a letter to them as quickly as possible. We were unsure of what to do with the other negotiations given to the two till we were told by Xander to come and ask you about this. We're told that you've have some experience in this field. Although this is a different world, we're hoping that you two can accompany the two in the negotiations and help them if something were to arise between their talk. Usually, I wouldn't ask people, who we just met, to do this for us, but your siblings convinced us that you and Takumi can help us with this. Will you two help us?"

Leo thought about this, while Nyx whispered her opinion into his ear. Then, he nodded and said with a smile, "Alright, I'll see what we can do from what we know from our world, but can you explain to me briefly about what those conversations they'll have be about and probably a bit about the situation? Wait, did you already talk to Takumi about this?"

Reflet said, "Robin is talking with him right now at the castle. I've heard from Ryoma that he's starting to learn about these things, so I thought it may be a good idea to have him come along and watch though it probably won't be at our best without Chrom there."

Leo nodded as Reflet began to talk about the things to come for tomorrow's negotiations.

* * *

 **Hi, readers! Thank you for reading this chapter! There was a lot of spoilers in this chapter regarding CardCaptor Sakura! I apologize to those who wish to take a look at it from reading this story as I spoil the whole thing, but, for the sake of the story, the other worlds needs to know their situation as well before giving Sakura a trauma with deaths and bad injuries. She's a strong and determined girl from what I've seen in the anime, but can be kind to a fault and a bit too dense at times. I realized while writing this that she could get a trauma during the fight if someone actually dies in front of her or she accidentally kills someone. So, in order to give her at least some protection. I sent her brother and the guardians with her to help support and protect her. I'm still not too sure on what to do when the time of battle actually comes. Maybe I'll have her watch over Yuki? I don't know, but I'll think of something. I can also use your help on it if you have any suggestions too. While I'm thinking on that, I realized as I was working on the other chapters that pairing the people was not such an easy task as I thought. I just realized while I'm writing the next chapter that I gave Germone such a hair color without thinking twice on who he's father would be! The problem is I already posted the chapter and can only think from the limited choices of people with the same hair color. I originally imagined his father would be Gaius, but just realized that his hair wasn't orange! (Sometimes I mess up so much I scare myself…) I can't go back and change it as everyone is reading my chapters. They'll only notice the change if they go back, which, to some people, would be a hassle and time consuming. So, I need to come up with something. If you guys can help me with figuring out his father, please tell me what you think. I don't want to be stuck on a writer's block just from this! I really want you guys to be able to read the chapters as soon as possible too. Hopefully, I won't have to put Germone in the next chapter yet. Maybe Lon'qu, Nowi or Owain (For those, who don't know who I'm talking about, they're Fire Emblem Awakening Characters)… Should I put Inigo in there again?... I don't know! Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter today. I've already put up a spoiler alert up top and I'll just throw a hint for today and hope this follows along with what I'm writing about. I hope to see you in the next chapter!**

 ***BEWARE***

 **HINT:**

 **Messed up**

 ***BEWARE***


	7. Chapter 6: Confusion

**Hi, readers! I was really rushing today while hoping that my story would still go well. I can't believe at how much research I had to pull up every time a new character comes up or when someone is talking. I had to make sure I got their character right or at least shown that they've grown a bit since the war at least. I realized, while I'm writing about the Fire Emblem Awakening and Fates, I also should've put up warning signs for spoilers as well. I apologize for that, but, since there will always be people bringing up the past, I can't always be putting up signs in every chapter. (Sorry guys. If it was like that, my chapters will always have a alert sign in the beginning and I can't go back and change all that when everyone already read it including when I have to always put it up in front of all the chapters I put up.) So, instead, I'll put up a sign with I have a lot to reveal in one chapter much like the last chapter where I had to reveal the whole plot of CardCaptors Sakura. Other than that, I was also barely able to solve the issue with Germone. I don't know how many of you may like this, but I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

 **Confusion**

 **At the castle**

Yuuki was following the two kids around the castle at first till they came across the same young man, who saved Sakura and her group that night, with another man with red hair and wearing black and red ninja clothes standing in the hall. The three ran up to the two and Ahna said, "Hi, Asugi. Good evening, Saizo."

However, the two didn't turn around. They were staring at someone in front of them. They stepped to the side and saw a man, who looked like their ninja friend, Asugi, only he wore brown light clothes and had candies sticking out from his pockets. Other than his orange hair, he also had the trademark candy stick in his mouth. They stared and Kanna said, "Another Asugi?!"

"Nope. I think they're just lookalikes.", said the woman next to them.

She have pink hair and wore silver armor, a silver light wyvern helmet, and a lance in one hand. Then she held out a hand to the two and said, "Hi, I'm Cherche. I'm a wyvern rider and this person who looks like you is Gaius. He's a former thief. We're both part of the Shepherd that Chrom leads. I assume that you are one of the people that Frederick mentioned earlier? From another world?"

Asugi nodded and said, "Yeah… I'm Asugi and this is my dad."

Saizo said, "I'm Lord Ryoma's retainer, Saizo the fifth. "

He shook her hand. Gaius then said, "Yeah, sorry about this, but I need to leave like now and restock myself on some sweets. Sorry about this. I'll have a proper talk with you guys the next time we meet. See ya!"

With that, he quickly walks off muttering something they didn't quite get. Cherche looks at him and said to them, "Oh no. That doesn't look good. Probably his low blood sugar is causing him to act up again. Sorry, you guys. It's one of his health problems. I'll give him a little more sweets and get a fellow soldier to help me get him back home to Robin. I'll talk to you guys later. I apologize about this!"

With that, she ran off in his direction pulling a small piece of hard candy out from her pocket and waving it as she chased after the thief. Saizo looked at his son and said, "Maybe that proved that I need to keep an eye on you as well."

Asugi shrugs and said, "I'm pretty sure I'll be fine if I put some effort in eating it in moderation every now and then. Though that was very weird, maybe that'd explain why their king kept looking at me strange."

Saizo sighed as Asugi turned his attention to his uncle's kid, Kanna, and their cousin, Ahna. Upon noticing the shy Yuki, he said, "Hey Kana, Ahna. Are you guys going around exploring the place?"

The three nodded and Kana said with excitement, "Yeah! This place is so big and cool like our home back in Valla I really want to take a look around with Ahna, so we're taking Yuki with us."

Saizo said to the kids, "You three should return to the barracks for today. Lady Ahna, King Kamui was looking around for you. Kana, your mother was looking for the two of you with Midori. You should hurry back. You can go and explore this place tomorrow, instead. Right now everyone is returning to the barracks."

Disappointed, Kana and Ahna nodded as the ran back to the barracks pulling Yuki along with them. Asugi watches this and said, "I know that the girl came from another world and have amnesia, but seeing her with Kana and Ahna like this is … well…kind of like as if she's a part of their little group."

Saizo said, "Asugi, you should be addressing the princess as Lady Ahna. She is not a little girl anymore and she is the princess of Valla."

Asugi groaned at his dad's lecture and continued walking back to the barracks. However, despite lecturing his son again, Saizo somewhat understood what Asugi meant. It's only been two days since they've met Yuki, but, since she's always been with the two royal kids ever since the day they met, she was never seen apart from them and would sometimes have people feel like as if she belonged with them. It was strange, but everyone have been getting that feeling whenever they've seen them running around together.

 **Near the Barracks**

Kamui and Corrin were looking around in hopes of finding the three children. They looked around for a while although Kaze and the Queen was sure that they were find and were probably of exploring, but that didn't really help calm them down as they recalled how the two got lost in their own castle for the first few weeks they've lived in Valla. Worried as to where their kids have gone with Yuki missing as well, the twins went around looking for them. The sun was beginning to set when they're conversation with Chrom and his Shepherd, Miriel, came to an end and it was the start of the realization that the three children were missing. It's been only two days, but Kamui and Corrin already wished that they were back home in Valla instead. They wouldn't be so worried, but, since they weren't home, they're only option is to go and look for them, which was exactly what they did. After talking to Lilith and Chrom, they agreed to let them use the alternate dimension that they used during the war against Anankos, instead of the barracks, and told the worried Exalt that, if anything were to occur, they'd let him know immediately. Despite their talk and spreading the word, the only ones who haven't heard of this was their youngest children and Yuki, whom they decided would be under the care of Corrin and Kaze until they found a way to locate her family in her world and send her back home. The two looked around the barracks thinking that they probably gone there, but, much to their disappointment, they weren't found. It wasn't long before they heard the footsteps of two growing teens and the small footsteps of a little child from behind. They turned around and saw the three kids running up to them. Not far behind them was a nervous man with short dark brown hair and wore a strange dull yellow a tunic and leggings with a belt and sheath that held his long sword next to him. Beside him was an older man with the same dark brown hair, but a bit longer, and wore nearly the same exact clothing only it was blue. He also had a long sword to his belt as well. Corrin scolded the kids as the older one said, "So those are your kids?"

Kamui turned to the warriors and said, "Yes, thank you very much for bringing them here. I hope they weren't too much of a trouble."

He shook his head and said with a grin, "It wasn't a problem at all. I had a pretty good spar with Kana. I must say he's a pretty good fighter. If he keeps it up, he'll be a really good swordsman."

Shocked, Kamui said, "You had a spar with him?"

The younger one said, "Yes, he went around looking for you guys and came across our training ground. They've seemed to have watched us for a bit, then, when we were done, asked my father if he could spar against him for a bit. We saw the young lady had a dragon stone and said we can't go against her. So, we went against Kana. He lost, but that was a really good fight."

Surprised at how he called the man his father despite looking like someone from his early thirties, they recalled Lucina and her brother and realized that he must've been from the same place. They nodded as the father said, "My name is Lon'qu."

The man next to him said, "And my name is Owain. We're from Regna Ferox."

Surprised, Corrin asked, "From another kingdom? Then, pardon me asking, but why are you here today?"

Lon'qu stepped back nervously as Corrin walked up to them. Curious at his sudden behavior, Corrin steeped back and asked, "What do I have anything on me? Did I do something?"

Ahna walked next to her aunt and said, "He had the same reaction when he saw me."

Owain shook his head and said, "I guess I'll tell you since the other shepherds already know about this, but my dad have a problem with women. He doesn't discriminate against them. It's just a past trauma got to him and so he's sort of scared of them when they approach him. Sorry about that. The only women he's alright with is my mom. He even still have some issue being around my wife and daughter."

Surprised, the girls only nodded and Corrin said, "Alright. Sorry about that Lon'qu. We'll be more careful. You got that, Ahna."

Owain flinched at the name, then turned to his dad and said quickly, "Sorry about this, dad, But I just remember I was hoping to get a book for my daughter. I need to go make sure They haven't closed yet. I heard they'll be out of town tomorrow."

Lon'qu narrowed his eyes and said, "A spell book? Alright, but you better be quick and get it if they're going to close."

Owain nodded and ran. Lon'qu shook his head and said, "I'm surprised at how much he dotes on his daughter. Though I guess it was more surprising that she grew up to the same age he came into our world although he wasn't gone for too long."

Recalling what Chrom told them, Kamui turned to his sister, who looked back with a nod at the same thought. Lon'qu turned to the two and said, "Well, who are you? By what the kids told me, you two are from a different world. I heard that you were going to stay in a "different dimensions". Why are you here?"

Kamui said, "We were looking for the kids. They've been gone for a while and it's dark, so we got worried. I'm Kamui and this here is my twin sister, Corrin."

The young lady nodded. Lon'qu looked surprised and said, "If I recall correctly, Frederick said you two are of the royal family of Valla. Then that make those two…"

Ahna shouted, "I'm Ahna! I'm the princess of Valla."

Kana said, "I'm Kana, her cousin. People always mistaken me for her brother."

Kamui nodded and said, "Yes, Ahna is my daughter and Kana is my nephew. I'm her father and the King of Valla."

Lon'qu shook his head and said, "I-I see. It's still a surprise that those kingdoms actually exists. They've been a fairytale for a really long time."

Kamui laughed and said, "And I came here the first time thinking that nobody would've heard of our kingdoms. Imagine me and my siblings surprise to hear that our kingdoms are referred to as 'mythical'! So, it was a surprise for us!"

Lon'qu then asked, "Some shepherd and I've been wondering for a while now. Just how did your children grow up so fast? Many of ours came from the future, so we're not surprised. But I doubt yours also went through the same thing."

Kamui nodded his head, understanding the same confusion Chrom had gone through and said, "During the war, our friends discovered a realm in space called the Deep Realm. Because it was a relatively safe place that not even our enemy knew about, we sent our kids and some servants there to be raised without worry of the war catching them. The only problem was that the place's time runs differently from ours making it faster than our world. So, it wasn't long before we were forced to bring our kids with us. During the time, the enemy was catching on to this and have already begun to try and reach there. In the end, we had to bring all the children out of the place fast, which we did. Although, some just forced or begged us to let them join, which was expected in some case. They grew up pretty fast in just one year or so too."

Lon'qu thought for a bit and whispered, "I wonder…"

Corrin said, "We think we know what you're thinking about. Is his daughter, by any chance, a sorcerer name Ophelia?"

Lon'qu looked honestly surprised, then groaned and said, "How does those kids do this?! Don't tell Owain this. We promised him we wouldn't go and ask him anymore questions."

Kamui nodded and said, "Alright. We promise."

Lon'qu looked at the suspiciously and said, "How do I know that you will keep it?"

Corrin said, "We already promised someone else about nearly the same thing."

Lon'qu raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh, who is that?"

Kamui answered, "Sorry, can't tell you that. The person told us everything regarding his child and in turn asked us not to bother their children to which we agreed."

Lon'qu just sighed and said, "Maybe some other time we'll continue this talk. I need to go and see my wife and the younger Owain right now. I'll see you later."

With a nod from the king, Lon'qu left the group. Ahna and Kana turned to their parents and Ahna asked, "Does this mean we can't see Ophelia, Caeldori, or Soliel?"

Kamui and Corrin turned to the kids and said, "You two aren't allowed to talk to their children for now, okay? We can't let their parents know that we already know that they're here or that their grandparents are catching on to them."

The two nodded as Yuki only looked on in confusion. Corrin held the little girls hand and said, "It's getting dark. Let's go back now and sleep, okay? Kana, can you tell me what you and Ahna seen today when you've gone exploring?"

Remembering the other two Shepherds they've met today, Ahna blurted out, "We've seen another Asugi talking with Asugi today!"

Kamui and Corrin paused and said, "Wait, what?!"

 **In the Hallway**

Chrom was walking through the hallway with Lucina and Germone. They've been talking of how he and the twin nobles have first met assisting the two in eliminating their dangerous beast. Germone can't help but shake his head at how naïve his father in law just believed in them that time and helped them. Lucina already knew of the trust her father puts on the people, so she understood why he'd so easily believe in their words without hesitation. The three was going to see the younger Lucina and Inigo before going back to their room. Suddenly, Inigo and Lucina came running out of Olivia and Chrom's room in their pajamas and nightgown giggling as Olivia ran out the door chasing after the two troublemakers. Although, the mood in the castle was still a little anxious, the presence of the children helped lighten the mood a bit with their little innocent antics. Chuckling, Chrom went up and scooped the two in his arms. The younger Lucina shouted, "Father!"

The younger Inigo followed shyly, "F-father."

With a smile, Chrom said, "I see you two are causing your mother quite some trouble now."

Olivia ran up to them out of breath and said, "S-sorry, Chrom. The two was too hyper to go back to sleep. They ran out the door at the mention of bedtime. I think something caught their attention today when they saw the group. They've been running around all day."

Chrom thought for a bit and said, "I think it may have to do with some people in the group today."

Olivia was confused for a bit and Chrom said, "I remember seeing Kamui and Corrin's children with a smaller girl with them. It wouldn't surprise me if she wanted to play with them."

The younger Lucina shouted, "Can we Father?"

Chrom said, "You two can't go and play with them today. It's awfully dark out and the children maybe fast asleep right now. Maybe tomorrow."

The kids sulked and the younger Lucina said, "Okay."

Olivia said, "Lucina, Inigo, I'll read you a story of Marth the Hero-King for bed time, if you two go to bed."

The two faces lit up and smiled as the younger Lucina nodded her head. The little girl said, "Yes!"

With that, the two got down and ran back to their room. Olivia sighed with relief and said, "I'm glad the two ran out in their pajamas at least. It was hard giving them a bath earlier too when they keep running around."

The older Lucina said, "I never remembered being this hyper before. So, why such a difference?"

Germone said, "That's probably because this version of yourself still have your parents with her, just as our younger selves did, and so she is still able to continue growing into her own personality without much pressure of wanting to destroy Grima. It was the same with my younger self. You saw how he was."

Lucina chuckled from remembering the growing child, who always did his best to get his dad's praise and attention, due to Frederick's job at being next to Chrom's side for a long time. Surprisingly, due to the absence of Frederick's and Cherche's death, the younger Germone's growth was surprisingly different from the one Lucina's husband had. He was obedient, did his best in showing his loyalty to Chrom's younger daughter as she would be the next Exalt similar to Chrom and Frederick, and, above all, he loves Minerva, much like her Germone. There was never a day where he never greeted and played with the wyvern at least once. He also did his best to be like Frederick in almost every way. It made Frederick really happy as a parent rather the younger Germone succeeded or failed. It also made her mother in law, Cherche, awfully happy as the child always asked his mother for training to become a wyvern rider like his mother, though he was still too young and was taught how to use a practice lance for now with Germone's help instead of riding her Minerva. It was still a wonder on how his brown hair turned black over the years after the war ended. Cherche and Frederick wondered if it was because someone from either side of their family and that this trait came in later than usual. However, in the end, nearly all their younger selves' growth was different from what they once was in their world, where their parents were absent for a large majority of their growth. Her best friend, Cynthia, however, was the same and her younger self still grew up to be just the same as her future self, including tripping over her own boots. Chrom, then, said, "Well, despite all that, you can still tell that you're still her future self with or without the Brand. She have the same hair and face as you. Also, her drive to learn how to use the sword is pretty strong, despite Grima being gone for good. That and she have another thing, but that's it. That reminds me. Can you come to the courtyard tomorrow morning before we head of to get things ready? Olivia and I have something to tell you."

Lucina pondered for a bit and asked, "Tomorrow? Sure, but for what reason?"

Chrom chuckled and said with a smile, "Oh, you'll see tomorrow. It's not for work, at least."

Olivia giggled as her daughter from a future world tilted her head in confusion and Germone just chuckled at how clueless his wife was on what Chrom meant. Lucina turned and asked, "Germone? Why are you laughing? Is it something you know as well?"

Germon only folded his arms and said with a rare smile, "Oh, you'll find out eventually."

Lucina just felt more and more lost, but, if Germone is not taking this as a bad sign, then it shouldn't be a bad thing. However, why does it feel like she's forgotten something very important?

 **In The Alternate Dimension**

Unable to sleep, Takumi and his wife, Mozu, who was a simple country girl with a white flower for each of her chestnut colored pigtails and wore a simple brown and white country girl dress with a brown collared cloak as she had her naginata, took a walk in the dimension and were armed in case of an attack. They've all been on the edge more than before due to hearing that both Nohr and Hoshido were taken by the unknown enemy. Remembering the news made Takumi unable to sleep at night, so Mozu decided to have a walk with him in hopes to get him to calm down a bit and move his thoughts away from the problem at hand. With this, he could probably get some sleep in order to be up and about the next day. As they were about to pass by his siblings' place, they heard a loud scream. It sounded like it came from a girl. Takumi and Mozu looked around and ran to the scream. It had began to fade when Takumi and Mozu arrived in front of Corrin's room. He knocked on the door. The door opened slightly, then Kaze poked out and said, "Ah, Lord Takumi! Did it got you up too?"

Takumi wondered what the ninja meant till Kaze quickly let him inside and he saw Corrin and Sakura trying their best to quiet down a sniffling little girl, whose eyes felt like it's looking elsewhere rather than directly at him. Saizo was there watching the girl with Kagero doing her best to calm the girl down. Saizo, then went over to Kaze and said, "I'm going to let Lord Ryoma know that everything is alright."

Kaze nodded as his brother went out the door. Mozu went over and talked with Corrin on what had happened. Corrin shook her head and said, "I believe that it was a nightmare again. This time I saw Yuki tossing and turning. Next thing, I knew she suddenly woke up screaming again. We did our best in calming her down again till Hinoka, Sakura, and Kaden came in. Camilla and Keaton were here too, but they and Hinoka left after helping me calm her down."

Kaden, who was watching on the side, said, "I heard her scream all the way back in our room and followed her scream to here. I met Keaton and Camilla here too. After they got her to stop crying, Camilla left to let Xander know what happened. Hinoka was here before we were and followed Camilla out the door. Apparently, Hinoka already guessed that it was Yuki and got Xander to stay in their room. I think she got the idea of what may occur if two strong people came through the door all of a sudden. I guess Kagero got the same idea and brought Saizo with her. Not long after, you guys came in."

The woman with a long brown ponytail and in a woman ninja clothes said, "We already knew who it was and told Lord Ryoma that we would take care of it. Now that, that's taken care of, I also need to leave, but I'll come back again and help if she starts crying again."

With that, she patted the girl on the head and left through the door as Kaze thanked her for helping them. Not long after, there was another knock on the door. This time Corrin got up to open it after telling her husband to watch over Yuki in her place as Kaze took his place next to the girl. This time, Nyx came inside. Nyx looked worried and said, "What happened? Did she have a nightmare?"

Corrin nodded. By now, Yuki have stopped crying and was wiping away her tears as Sakura helped. Nyx went over to the girl and said, "Are you feeling better now?"

Yuki nodded her head and said, "Sorry for waking everyone up…"

She was unable to meet their eyes and was embarrassed by what she's done upon realizing what had happened. Takumi said, "It's no problem. Mozu and I were just having a walk. You didn't wake us up."

His wife nodded in agreement. Sakura gently patted the girl on the back and said, "W-we had to make sure you were okay. We're just glad that nothing was wrong."

Kaden nodded and said with a smile, "Yes."

Nyx patted the girl's head and said with a small smile, "It's normal for the adults to worry over children, so you don't have to feel so apologetic. Just accept it. It's more important for us to know that you're safe."

Yuki nodded at hearing her words. Corrin asked, "Are you ready to go to bed now?"

Yuki hesitated for a bit and Kaze said, "If you go to sleep now, you can play with our kids tomorrow morning and probably with the other children too."

At this, Yuki thought for a bit, then nodded. Corrin helped get the child ready for bed once again. Kaze thanked the group, who came to help them. After they left, Nyx stayed behind and said, "My husband and I heard from Kamui that you two would be taking care of Yuki. We need to talk about the girl. King Kamui and Leo is just outside of the door."

Corrin nodded as Kaze said, "I'll look after Yuki. You can go ahead and see what Prince Leo and Nyx have to say."

Corrin said, "Alright. Good night, Yuki."

The child nodded as she hugged the worried looking fox next to her. The, she walked out the door. Like Nyx mentioned, Leo was outside standing next to the door waiting for them to come out with standing Kamui next to him with a worried look on his face. Corrin closed the door behind them as the warm spring breeze blew between the three. She said, "Hi, Leo, Kamui! You, guys, and Nyx wanted to tell me something?"

Leo nodded and said, "We already told Kamui about this, but the little guardian of the girl in the other group was able to discern a little of the magic Yuki have with her."

Kamui nodded. Corrin remembered that, when they met Yuki, some of her siblings and Nyx have seen the magic coming out from her. To be honest, although it's only been two days, she nearly forgot all about that. She asked, "That's right. So, it was magic from their world?"

Leo shook his head and said, "We're not too sure. The little beast didn't mention that it was from their world, but rather it seemed to be similar to the form of magic they were created from."

Corrin nodded. Having already seen a plush toy that talked and transform into a beast with wings, she wasn't too surprised that they were created other than, probably, the fact that they have their own consciousness and were alive, but she wasn't too surprised on that and said, "So what did it say?"

Leo said, "He said that the magic she have been emitting around her is one that they refer to as Ying and Yang. I'm not too familiar with it, but probably the mages of Hoshido may be familiar in this field. The plush toy said that she's emitting an enormous amount of magic that it seemed to have caught their attention, even though they can't see the energy like we can. However, to them, it seemed to bother them a bit."

Kamui tilted his head and said, "An enormous amount of magic? Does she really have that much magic in her?"

Leo nodded and said, "Apparently so. To the point, that the plush toy said it could possibly harm her and the people around her if she doesn't learn how to control it."

Corrin's eyes widen at Leo's words. Worried for the safety of the girl and the people, Kamui asked, "So what do you think we should do? Is there anything we can do, then?"

Leo said, "It suggested that we try and teach her some magic, so that she can control it, and know what to do and what not to do. The only problem is that most of the magic we know needs us to know how to read. From what we've seen so far, she most likely can't read or write. If so, she wouldn't be in your castle and got lost that easily."

Kamui nodded remembering the small signs he had decided to put up so they wouldn't get lost for the first few weeks living there. However, in the end, their kids would still sometimes get lost in the halls, which lead Kamui and Azura to believe that it may be better if they left some of it on just in case. Over time, they've taken some off, but there were still some on for the kids. If Yuki could read, she would've already seen some of the signs in the hall way back to the stable rather than the courtyard. They also remembered how their idea was confirmed when she had to ask what the signs in front of shops in the streets of Ylisse said. If she can't read, then she obviously can't write either. Corrin asked, "So, you're saying that she should learn some magic, but we need to teach her how to read and write first?"

Leo nodded and said, "That and the plush toy offered to teach her a bit of their magic. I don't know much of the difference between their magic and what the mages in Hoshido or Nohr knows, but I'm planning to go there and see after helping the royal family of Ylisse with their negotiations tomorrow morning."

Kamui nodded and said, "Glad to hear that you'd help them. I heard the situation from Chrom and it seemed like they are in quite a bind."

Leo nodded and said, "Anyway, Robin said that he'll come early tomorrow morning with his daughter to come and bring her to their house to learn. I was told that it would be safe as they're all soldiers and mages, but you may need to accompany her. Just don't let Ahna and Kanna come along."

Confused, Kamui asked, "Why not?"

Leo said, "He said that Subaki and their child will be home tomorrow to watch over his children. Reflet warned me before hand of this."

Corrin nodded realizing that it may be better to have the children avoid each other, especially if the three retainers don't want to let them or their parents to know about what they've done over the time they spent in their world. So, in the end, they may have to go with Yuki to protect and supervise her then. Kamui asked, "Then that really was-"

Leo nodded and said, "I've seen him a few times before. I recognized him as he was leaving their home with a woman with the same silver hair as Reflet, but also in the same long pigtails as Selena always had in the past. That was probably Selena, my sister's former retainer. It was only a coincidence, but, thankfully, they didn't noticed me and left in another direction."

Kamui thought for a bit and said, "It makes me wonder for what reason did they come to our world when they have all this here in their world. Although it would make sense that they would want to come back home, it makes no sense for them to leave here in the beginning."

Leo nodded and said, "Odin never said anything about wanting to go home even once. He did complain that he wished to have more of those 'exciting' tasks that I'd once assigned to him, but, on the day I found one, he disappeared. He wouldn't have left if he had hoped to get assigned with those tasks."

Corrin tilted her head and said, "'Exciting' tasks? What would those be?"

Realized that he messed up what he shouldn't have mentioned, Leo shook his head and tried to come up with an excuse or avert the topic. Nyx smiled having already heard everything from him once before of how he tried to rid of the retainer his father forced him to have by his side. Thankfully, he gave up as all the impossible items and task he forced Odin to go retrieve or do was completed effortlessly. Nyx help her husband out and said, "About Yuki. We're going to see if Orochi or another mage from Hoshido or Nohr can teach her something after she learns how to read. However, I'd like for her to stay far away from dark magic for now. Even if she shows promise in it, I'd like for her to stay away from it. She's too young to get involved with it like I did."

Leo nodded knowing that this was a topic from the past that she didn't not like at all and said, "I'd be glad to teach her a thing or two on some basic magic, but I don't have the time to always teach her something daily and she needs to know how to read and write for this. Also, since we only just got here, we have a lot of things to sort out, so I won't have the time for these past few days to help her. So it maybe better if the other group teach her something for now to get some of her magic under control. The sooner she learns some restraint the better."

They nodded at Leo's words and Kamui said, "Corrin and I are going to have a quick meeting with Chrom tomorrow about the journey. In the mean time, I can have Kaze and another person go with her."

Leo nodded and said, "It'd be good if someone close to her, like Kaze or Corrin, accompany her, but whose the other person?"

Kamui said, "I'm thinking of asking Silas to watch over her. It'd be best in people from Hoshido doesn't come. If Subaki sees them, then it may stress out both sides. Silas have known Selena for a while, but also understands the situation of what's going on. It may be best to have them go. Kaze knows the situation with the three former retainers as well, so it should be fine."

Nyx spoke up and said, "Is it alright if I go as well?"

They looked at her with a questioning look. Nyx said, "It'd be best if someone familiar with some form of magic comes along, but, above that, I'm worried that Yuki's magic could go out of control at the wrong place and time. That may hurt everyone around her and herself especially. If that were to happen, I can help minimize the damage and protect the people as much as possible."

Leo understood the reason for her worry over the child and said to his brother, "I think that's a good idea. Takumi will be at the negotiations and Inigo will be coming along too according to Reflet. Nyx declined coming with me, so she should be alright going with Yuki."

Kamui nodded and said, "Alright. I can have Kaze and you go with her then. Silas will be helping us get ready for the journey to Regna Ferox tomorrow instead. We'll come take over sometime in the early afternoon."

They nodded, then Leo and Nyx left to their room. When they were out of sight, Corrin said to her twin, "Do you think that Nyx is seeing herself in Yuki with the fact that she have a large amount of magic in her?"

Unsure, Kamui shook his head and said, "I don't know, but maybe. She probably doesn't want her past to be repeated. Anyway back to the topic, I think you should let Kaze know about this."

Corrin nodded and said, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Kamui said, "Yeah. Try and get some sleep at least. Good night, Corrin."

"Alright. Night, Kamui."

 **At Inigo's house**

That night the three friends and their families got together for a quick meeting at Inigo's home. Despite Inigo's tendency to ask some women out for tea, which was mostly his wife accompanying him in the end, he and his wife, Beruka, a young woman with sky blue hair and wore dark assassin clothing with a dark headband and an axe at her side, was able to earn enough to live away from the castle and on their own. With them, in their average stone home, was two of Inigo's friends, Severa and Owain with their families. Their daughters all went up to Soliel's room for their own girl talk as the adults talk amongst them selves. Owain started, "You wouldn't believe who I saw today when I was training with my dad today!"

Elise, a young lady with long blond curly pigtails with strands of purple hair and wore a pretty black gothic dress with pink ribbons and a staff in hand, said with excitement, "Really, what happened?"

Severa narrowed her eyes and said, "I bet this have something to do with how some people from their world came into ours does it?"

They were purposely making sure not to mention anything that occurred during their time in Valla as the curse was still there. Owain said with wide eyes, "You knew?! I saw Ahna and Kana today. Then, I met King Kamui and Princess Corrin afterwards and had to leave quickly. Not only that, along the way to the gates after our encounter, I saw the Velouria and Keaton in the courtyard. Above all, I also so Lady Camilla coming to get them! I nearly fainted when I saw them."

Beruka's eyes widen at the mention of the princess that she once served as her retainer. She recall how Camilla have decided to throw away her title as princess to live with her family after the connection between the three kingdoms have stabilized to a safe point where she can leave the royal family to live with Keaton and her daughter. She looked to her husband, Inigo, who nodded, and realized that this was what he had wanted to tell them when he got home saying that he had something very serious to mention to the group. He said, "Last night, I went to go and help father when he didn't come back home last night with Lucina and Germone, but, when we got there to help him and things weren't looking too good despite the help of a group of people from a world different from the one we've been to, there was a hole in the sky and the enemies were coming our from there just like when we came into this past. When, the enemies stopped pouring out from the hole, I was about to ask of a way to close the portal, when the royal families we know of came out of that portal. It surprised me, but I followed along and acted oblivious to who they were."

Severa was already surprised to hear of the princess she had once served as a retainer being here, but it was a surprise and a concern to hear of them coming here through that method. She said, "They didn't just teleported here like we did, but, rather, came through a portal? Did it close afterwards?"

Inigo nodded and said, "Yeah, it did. I was surprised too. It was also shocking to hear what they said to Chrom when they were explaining what happened. They mentioned _all the lands_ and that a new danger was coming to threaten this world. Apparently, it had already taken over Nohr and Hoshido. Now, it's aiming for _that land_!"

Subaki, Beruka, and Elise was alarmed to hear the news. The land they were born in and had spent their lives protecting was conquered by this new danger and it was now aiming for Valla. However, Severa narrowed her eyes and asked, "If it was aiming for _that place,_ for what reason would they come here? Shouldn't they be _there_ ready to defend it? Of course, I'd be eager to help and drive it back too, but I don't understand why King Kamui and Princess Corrin would leave _that place_ when they're taking care of it. If it were them, they'd be getting ready to go against it. Why come here?"

Inigo answered, "They said that it will be aiming for this world next. According to them, it was able to travel dimensions like they were and their dragons won't be able to hold it back for long. They were told to come here to help us and get the assistance of father and the Fire Emblem of this world."

The group feel silent as they heard the news. Beruka was glad that Camilla was safe from the danger in this world, but Subaki and Elise were still a little worried. Subaki asked, "Then what about Lady Sakura? Was she amongst the group?"

Inigo nodded and said, "Yes, Subaki. You don't have to worry. When I said 'royal families', I meant everyone. Their all their retainers and their families are fine too. So, you don't have to worry too much either, Lady Elise."

Relieved, Elise said, "Oh, just call me 'Elise'. I'm not a princess from any kingdoms here. Just plain 'Elise' is fine. Anyway, I'm glad to here that my siblings and Sakura are alright. I am worried about Nohr and Hoshido. _That place_ as well."

Inigo nodded and said, "You'll be surprised to hear this, but they actually mentioned _that place_! I'm surprised it didn't occur to them and pretty happy too. It nearly gave me a slip up!"

Shocked, Severa shouted, "What?! They did? Nothing happened to them as well?"

Everyone was surprised at this news. Not too long after, a teenage girl with short sky blue hair and wore light armor with a white and gold lining hair band and a silver sword next to her nervously came into the living room with another teenage girl with blond hair wore a dull yellow female mage clothing and a head dress of a yellow cloth tied to the back of her head with a small gold headhand and a tome in hand, and another teenage girl, who looked much like Cordelia, but wore her red and white Hoshidan style armor that was somewhat like Queen Hinoka's and had a hair band with a pair of wing on the side with her naginata in one hand. close behind them. Catching on to something was up as their children were acting suspiciously, Inigo asked blue hair girl, "Soliel, did something happened? You three didn't happen to break something again, did you?"

Soliel looked at the girls, who only looked back in silence. Worried, Owain asked his daughter, who seemed to be holding back tears with one hand as she held her tome, "Ophelia, did something happened?"

The adults grew worried at the girls' silence till the red hair girl finally spoke up, "Ophelia mentioned _that place_ by accident just now…"

Everyone was silent. The families knew Caeldori was not the type to tell a lie that easily, or none at all. With her idea to be like her perfect father and hardworking mother, she was serious with everything she did, but that's why they only grew more worried at what she said. Shocked, Severa tried her best not to scare the girls and said, "Wait, what? She said the name of the place out loud? Ophelia, are you alright?"

Owain and Elise looked at her anxious that something may occur to their little girl. If they other family weren't here, Owain would be running up and checking to see if she was okay before she answered. Ophelia nodded and said, "I'm alright. Nothing happened to me."

Hearing this, Owain hugged her relieved that nothing occurred to her and said to his friends, "Guys, I know that you won't like this, but-"

Inigo interrupted, "But you're going to see them, correct? I'll help you out, then."

Surprised by their sudden decision, Severa shouted, "Wait! What about our thoughts on this? Who are we going to ask? I know we can't keep this a secret for long, but who are we going to ask? I'm glad nothing happened to the kids, but I'd like to be in this too, you know!"

Inigo smiled and said, "I know and trust me. You're in this too. If this keeps up, eventually something will happen to the kids. Now, Ophelia mentioned a taboo from their birth world and nothing happened to them, but, before we make assumptions, we need to see what's going on there."

Subaki nodded and Severa nodded, then said, "Okay. Didn't think you'd step up like this one day, though. That's a little unusual."

Owain laughed and said, "Did your time with King Xander and your family finally start getting to you?"

Inigo laughed and said, "Maybe, maybe not. Honestly, I sort of surprised myself just now. But still we need to get to the bottom of this. You three don't have to worry for now."

Owain said, "Ophelia, it's good to hear that you're fine, but I want you to stay with me or you mother at all times, alright? We want to make sure nothing happens to you, alright?"

The girl nodded with the other girls. She stayed with her mother as the other girl stayed to one side while their parents talked about their next step. Owain said, "I'm going to be at a meeting with my father and Uncle tomorrow. King Kamui and Princess Corrin will be there. I can ask them directly after the meeting. Though it seems like I'll have to start confessing things in front of them and possible my father tomorrow. Ophelia, I want you to come with me, alright?"

She nodded and Inigo said, "Alright. That's fine with me. It's not like we have much of a choice anyway. I'll be asking Prince Leo tomorrow about what happened to bring them here in more details that is if he's willing to cooperate with me…"

Severa and Subaki thought for a bit and talked aside for a bit, then came back and Subaki said, "I got word from my father-in-law that some of the soldiers of our former world will be accompany a girl that needs some education in magic from a resident at my wife's home. I'll ask them about it. There's also a chance that King Kamui and Princess Corrin may also be there to check on the girl."

Inigo thought for a bit and said, "You know, that girl was a little weird."

Beruka, who had been listening to all this asked, "How so? I thought she was a student of Prince Leo or one of the other mages when you said that."

Inigo shook her head and said, "No. During the fight, Princess Ahna and Kana were protecting her away from the field of battle. I don't think she knows anything about magic. She didn't have a staff or a tome on her. She only had a white fox cub in her arms. She looked a bit unusual too. Dang it. Maybe I should've stayed behind a bit longer and listened. If only Father hadn't mentioned Soliel's name."

Shocked, Beruka said, "He said her name in front of everyone?! Maybe we should've changed the children's names after all…"

Inigo shook his head and said, "No, everyone already knows them by their current name and we couldn't have guessed that something like this would happen one day. If we did, we would've been more prepared than just a name change."

Owain nodded at his friend's words and said, "He's right. Not only, but I'm hoping that Father hadn't said much when I told him that I had to leave early. He stayed behind with King Kamui and his twin sister."

Severa sighed at this and said, "You idiots shouldn't have mentioned about your kids right in the beginning then. I swear you boys are always like this! Well, now we know they must have some suspicions. Who know how they'd react when we ask them tomorrow."

Beruka sighed and Elise smiled knowing that their husbands were just too proud of their children that they couldn't not mention them. Even Severa remembered quite a lot of times when Subaki was like that after Caeldori was born into the world. Beruka then said, "Okay, about this girl, what is she like?"

Inigo thought for a bit and said, "She wasn't as fazed by the fight as I had initially thought she would be. Then, in the throne room, she looked like a shy and nervous girl, but her appearance was unusual. Aside from her white fox, she had long white hair and pink eyes. She looked like she could be a few year younger than Ahna. Probably ten or eleven. It did surprise me that they'd bring a normal girl with them though. I'm sure the kings wouldn't go along with this so easily. Maybe they had to bring her?"

Severa said, "So, you're not sure why either?"

Inigo shook his head and said, "I don't know. They've never mentioned the reason. Probably only after I left?"

Elise said, "My big brothers wouldn't bring a girl into battle. They'd be against it completely! So, maybe the situation compelled them to bring her? Maybe like the danger?"

Owain nodded his head and said, "Maybe the notice of the ultimate destruction compelled them to bring the girl with them?"

Upon Owain's choice of showy words, Severa sighed wanting to roll her eyes, if only their children weren't present, and said, "If that were to happen, they'd even grasp the closest villager with them. So, no, they couldn't really do that so easily, unless the girl was already present to begin with. Inigo?"

As they were talking, Inigo had a hand to his chin silently thinking. Severa called him again, but he didn't hear her. It wasn't till Beruka called him that they got his attention. Angry, Severa said, "Did you even heard a single word we said?!"

Inigo smiled and said, "Sorry! Sorry! I was listening to everything you said. And I agree. They wouldn't just bring a girl that easily, if they felt like bringing a villager away to safety."

Severa shrugged after confirming that he was listening and said, "Well, anyway, we'll ask them about what happened back in their world. In the mean time, you guys ask whoever you can, got it?"

The group all nodded. After some snacks, Subaki and Severa returned home with their child, Caeldori. Owain and his family stayed around for a bit and chatted before returning back home. After everyone left, Beruka looked to Inigo and asked, "Inigo, are you feeling alright? Is the brand in your eye still bothering you?"

Beruka was aware of the Brand of the Exalt on her husband and child being a mark of importance as it showed their lineage and was also a proof of it, but, as of late, Soliel have been feeling a bit uneasy making her unable to sleep at night, just like Ophelia, Owain, and the Exalt. Inigo on the other hand have been feeling a dull pain in his eye, much like his older sister. As of late, it seems to have gotten worse. Worried, Beruka had talked to him in the past to go and see their healer or his aunt, but he refused and instead decided to see his sister and his father. Inigo turned to her with a smile and said, "Not really, but I got a strange feeling today when I saw the little girl. I may have to ask Father and Lucina about it tomorrow. Hopefully, I'm just imagining it."

Beruka nodded and thought about what tea she can brew to help him calm down tomorrow that is unless he plans on staying in the castle tomorrow. One thing for sure, tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.

* * *

 **Hi, Fanfic readers! Thank you for reading this chapter. It took me a while to remember that some traits came take a while to show up as a physical trait. So, I had to use that to continue saying that Frederick is his father. I bet you can't imagine how shocked I was when I discovered that no one, who had a support conversation with Cherche, had black hair. I basically doomed myself when I said, Germone have black hair and published it like that. I had a hard time figuring out what to put up and I realized that I could always have the look-alikes meet each other. However, I realized, while having Gaius respond or talk, I can't get his accent other than his nickname! (Sigh…) I also had the same issue with the one I feared to have them talk the most, Owain. He's known to have a theatrical and over exaggerating speech, but, as this was hard to copy down, I had to make it seem like the trio have grown since their journey to another world and have calmed down a tiny bit, but, still, I tried in the end and the best I could get was "notice of ultimate destruction", which I believe was one of the worst thing I came up with that time!(Also, extremely lame.) Now I'm worried when Inigo will try to say any flowery words in the future. I hope I don't have to do that. It was hard enough with Gaius and more difficult with Owain. I'm not too sure what to do when that happens, but I guess I'll have to deal with it then when it happens. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy my chapter and I hope to see you in the next chapter! Please give me any advices or reviews in the review box and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 ***BEWARE***

 **Hint:**

 **Collision**

 ***BEWARE***


	8. Chapter 7: The Lesson

**Hi, Fanfic readers! I was hoping to post this chapter on Monday, but I wasn't able to finish it on time. I had a good idea of where to stop this chapter, but I couldn't quite finish it and, when I did finish it, it was already seventeen pages.(-_-) I also had to go back and change some parts to make the story flow too. So, in all, it took a long time, but in the end I got it done. I apologize before hand if any of the conversation they have isn't flowing. If it does occur, please let me know where and, if possible, how, and I'll go check it out and give it a quick update. If I feel that nothing is wrong with it, I'll let you know through the PM. Other than that, I hope you enjoy reading the story!**

* * *

 **The Lesson**

 **At Reflet's home.**

It was early morning the next day when Sakura was woken up by Kero. Apparently, Kero had something important to tell her. For the time being, it was decided that she stays at the tactician's home till she and her group can find a way back home. He and his family are really nice people. They treated her well and made her feel at home just as they hoped. Kero was also worried at first on rather Sakura would feel homesick, but, thankfully, she was fine till that night when she was alone in the room they let her use. Kero and the cards tried to cheer her up, which helped. It wasn't long before she smiled again and said that everything would turn out fine, which was the motto she always like to follow. Now, she was on the bed in the night gown Cordelia let her use. It was a bit big, but it still fitted her just fine as Cordelia did some quick adjustments. She had said that it was hers when she was a child and that she was holding on to it, in case something happened and the younger Morgan would need to borrow it as her future self was a little too big for it now and she always like to experiment, which at most time ends in explosions. Sakura asked Kero after her usual stretch, "Morning, Kero. What do you want to tell me so early in the morning?"

Kero, then told Sakura as she sat on the bed, "Do you remember the girl we noticed had a strong presence yesterday that resembled the Ying and Yang?"

Sakura nodded and said, "I remember. It was that girl with a pretty long white hair and pink eyes. What about her?"

Kero nodded and said, "Yesterday, when I asked Reflet about his meeting with that girl, he told me that he knew nothing about her and neither did the other group. The other group just found her in their world one day and knows nothing of her."

Surprised, Sakura's eye grew wide as she asked, "What, really?! So what you they going to do?"

Kero continued, "They asked me for my opinion and I thought it may be better for us to teach her some magic. We want her to learn how to control her magic otherwise it can go berserk on her and hurt her or other people."

Sakura thought for a bit and said, "Could it be that you woke me up so early because…"

Kero nodded and said, "Yup, they let me teach her a bit of our magic before they teach her theirs and it was decided to be this morning."

Sakura said, "You know you could've told me that last night. I wasn't prepared at all! I don't even know how to teach someone else magic yet!"

Kero said, "Well, it shouldn't be too hard. After all, you came out just fine. You still mess up here and there, but, overall, you're doing well. Also, I'll be the one teaching and, for back up, I had asked Morgan to go and to her cousin's house to let the snow rabbit and Yue know. For now, just get ready."

Sakura followed what Kero said and got ready. Because Cordelia had some clothes from when she was younger, she let Sakura borrow some of her clothes. Sakura couldn't thank her enough for all the hospitality they've shown her and, when she wanted to do something in return, she insisted that she help out with cooking and cleaning. The maid was thankful for her help as she was pretty good at it and, in the end, Reflet and Cordelia had to agree to let her help out. Sakura wore a pretty red dress with frills on the short sleeves of it. She put on the same socks and shoes she wore yesterday. That morning, Sakura helped out with breakfast and cleaning up. Reflet, who wasn't present in the early morning, came home with the little girl and two people, whom the two didn't recognize probably because they were from the other group. One looked like he was wearing a green ninja clothes and the other wore a strange clothing that reminded Sakura of a foreign country that she's seen on television that talked about foreign culture and traditions, but she did have a book in her hand and had a presence that didn't feel like it suited her image. She shook her head to think of something else, the girl. She had a pretty white and blue dress with a bit of frills here and there. In her arms was the same white fox cub. The people began introducing themselves. The ninja said, "My name is Kaze and this here is Prince Leo's wife, Nyx. We came here to watch over Yuki for today as she learns magic from you."

Nyx nodded her head in greeting. Sakura said, "Oh, I'm not really the one teaching her. I'm only helping out, since I'm still learning. My friend, Kero, will be teaching her. I also learned my magic from him."

Kaze was surprised and looked at the plush toy and said, "Him? He's the one who offered to help?"

Nyx didn't say a word and Kero said, "Hey! I may look like a plush toy, but this is only one of my forms! My original one was the beast you guys saw two nights ago!"

Kaze blinked and Nyx was still silent as she already knew of this and didn't want to mention their meeting yesterday since it was a secret from Sakura. Nyx asked, "So, what's your name?"

Sakura was surprised at the realization that she hadn't introduced herself. She bowed in apology and said, "Sorry about that! My name is Kinomoto Sakura! Please just call me Sakura!"

Kaze blinked upon hearing the same name as Hoshido's princess and said, "Sakura? As in the flower, Sakura?"

Sakura tilted her head and said, "Yes, that's what my mother named me. She always wanted to name her daughter that name because Sakura flowers were her favorite. Is there something wrong?"

Kaze shook his head and said, "No. Nothing, just that we know someone with that same name. She's the youngest princess of Hoshido."

Sakura was surprise as she said, "Hoee~!"

Kaze was surprised at her shout and said calmly, "So, what should we call you?"

Nyx shook her head and said, "Would it be fine if we just call you by your first name when Princess Sakura is present?"

Sakura regained her composure a bit before nodding and said, "Sure, but Kinomoto is my last name. It's only, because everyone would find it confusing, we decided to have everyone just call me by my first name."

Nyx just nodded. Then, Kero floated over to Yuki with arms folded and a prideful look on him, then said, "You must be Yuki. I heard quite a bit about you. I'll be the one to teach you magic. My name is Kerberos."

Nyx tilted her head at the name as Yuki tries to say Kero's full name. As she was having a hard time, Sakura told the girl, "It's alright. You can just call him 'Kero'. He's really friendly."

Yuki was relieved a bit and said, "Hello, Kero."

Kero nodded and said with a smile for today let's go to the back yard for a bit and talk about some magic alright?"

Yuki nodded nervously. She was told by Kaze and Corrin that she was to learn a bit of magic, since it looked like she may have some talent in it and it would help control her abilities a bit. She was saddened to hear that Ahna and Kana won't be coming with her today, but she was alright with Kaze and Nyx coming along. She knew Kaze and Corrin at least and Nyx came by to see her every now and then with her son, Forrest, so she was happy to have someone close to her come along. They got to the backyard where Morgan was asking Yue so many questions only to get no response for the person. Kaze and Nyx looked at the person. They recognized him from two nights ago during the fight, but this time he didn't have his wings. He was already looking in their direction by the time they came outside. Sakura said, "This over here is my friend, Yue. He'll be helping Kero today. The girl next to him is Reflet's second daughter who came from their future, Morgan. She said that she just wanted to see how the magic in our world is like."

Nyx said, "I recall that you told us that most of the people in you world doesn't even know that magic existed. So how do most people, who have magic live among those people?"

Kero said, "Now, we just keep our powers a secret and only talk of it to those, who do know or have magic. The boy in green from yesterday being one of them. Other than that, we live our life only using magic in emergency as it may also hurt others not just help. Right now, Sakura is a normal school girl going to school most of her life till she can go out into society and live life on her own. She still got a few years till then though. Yue and I are still watching her till she can use her magic well and responsibly."

Yuki tilted her head and asked, "Responsibly?"

Kero said, "When it comes to magic, it means knowing when and how you use your magic, Yuki. Depending on how you use your magic, it can either help you and those around you, or it can hurt them and you, Yuki."

Upon hearing the words, Yuki was really worried and scared to be in charge of such a strong thing. Most of all, she was worried at how what she does can hurt another person. Somewhere in her, she felt the worry and dread come up as she remembered how some of the people got injured and was bleeding during the fight two nights ago. Kero, then said, "Yuki, as long as you know when and how you use your powers, you'll be alright."

Yuki was relieved a bit, but still worried and asked, "How do I know when or how to use it?"

Kero smiled and said, "That's why you're here too! To learn when and how to use your powers. In our world, to those who've heard of magic, it can be a thing to be admired of or a thing to be afraid of as it could be too powerful and hurt others around them. There are people, who have tried to seal away their powers to protect those around them because it can hurt the people close to them, like friends, family, or even just the people who pass by you. There are also people who use their magic to help others, such as fortune telling. Some people, who have magic just try to avoid contact with people and live on their own."

Yuki tilted her head and said, "Why do they do that?"

Kero said, "Some people have their own reasons. Some do it, because they can't seal it and will hurt the people around them. While, others do it for personal reasons."

Yuki was worried and said, "Are all magic so dangerous, then?"

Sakura said, "Not all magic are dangerous. I've used my magic to help the people around me before. There were situations that were pretty dangerous and I went to help protect them with my magic in secret."

Kero nodded and said, "However, in this world, magic is widely known, so we won't have much of an issue using it here."

Yuki hesitated for a bit, then asked, "Then, what kind of magic do I have?"

Kero thought for a bit and said, "You seem to have a magic similar to our world and what Sakura uses. It's based from the energy of Yin and Yang."

Yuki tilted her head and said, "Yin and Yang? What's that?"

Kero explained, "In our world, Yin and Yang are two opposite forces or power, you can say."

He picked up a stick, then floated over to a nearby patch of dirt with Yuki and the girls following him and drew a quick sketch as he continued, "Yang represent the positive energy while Yin represent the negative energy. They are two different forces that are opposite of one another, so they negate each other when they come in contact. Not only that, but one side can't be stronger than the other."

Yuki asked, "Why's that?"

Being familiar with this topic, Sakura explained, "If one side in stronger than the other, then the balance of light and dark will shift making it, not only unbalanced, but also very chaotic and hard to control when it comes to magic."

Kero said, "Take a flowers for an example. Do you know what is needed for plants to grow, Yuki?"

She nodded and said, "Soil, water, air and sunlight."

Kero nodded and said, "Good. Now let's say the flower doesn't get a lot of sunlight, but enough water, soil and air. What do you think will happen?"

Yuki said, "It will still wilt."

Kero nodded and said, "Now let's say we give the flower a lot of sunlight more than it needs. What do you think will happen?"

The little girl wonders and Yue said, "It'll also wilt."

Surprised, by this, the girl asked, "Then what should we do so that it doesn't wilt?"

Kero said, "A good amount of sunlight that isn't too much or too less can help the plant grow, because it have a good balance of light. It's also the same with water, air and soil. Too much or too less of them can harm the plant making it a very chaotic combination. So, in order to Yin and Yang to be in balance both sides need to have the same amount of energy otherwise a chaotic combination will occur. Do you understand?"

Yuki nodded and said, "I think I'm getting it. So, both light and dark energy can't be stronger than the other or else things will be chaotic and bad, right?"

Kero nodded and said, "That's right. For a magician in our world, it means that they need to have a clear and open mind. When they do is when they can properly use their magic without accidentally hurt others and make bad decisions that can hurt them or the people around them."

Yuki nodded and said, "Okay. So, if I think calmly and through, then I can control my magic without hurting other or myself, then?"

Kero nodded and said with a smile, "Yes, that's right. Remember, Yuki. You need to have an open mind to stay in control of your powers otherwise your powers may turn around and hurt you or the people around you."

Yuki nodded with a worry look as she thought of how she's been doing up till now. Noticing this, Kero said, "Don't worry. You're doing pretty well in keeping control of your magic. As long as you keep an open mind and strong heart, you'll be fine."

Yuki said, "Okay. I got it."

Severa and Subaki came to the yard and Severa said, "My mom said you guys should have a quick break for now. She saw how you guys have been working pretty hard on the lesson, so she made some cookies for you guys."

Kero got excited and said, "COOKIES?! Yay!"

Sakura smiled nervously and said, "Kero, how about a break, then? This may be a bit too much for her to absorb all at once."

Kero nodded and said, "Alright. Let's continue later."

The group went inside leaving a stunned ninja and mage staring at them. However, remembering the situation and promise, they kept their mouth shut and was about to walk in when Subaki said, "Okay. Can we have a quick conversation about something?"

Surprised at their sudden request to talk, Kaze said, "Sure?"

Nyx thought for a bit and said, "I'll keep an eye on Yuki though. Kaze, you go ahead and have a chat with them. Remember don't go over the line."

Kaze nodded. Nyx can already guess that they weren't too happy to hear that the loyal retainer of the princess had suddenly disappeared one day without a notice and were also really worried as to where he's gone, so Nyx had to remind him not to go overboard upset as nobody else would be there to tell him that. Though, she knew that she didn't have to worry too much about him as he was always known to be pretty calm and understanding to begin with. She left with the group leaving Kaze with the two. Kaze turned to the group and said, "Okay. So, what did you want to talk about?"

Severa hesitated for a bit, to which Kaze said, "The royal families, including Princess Camilla and Lady Sakura, aren't mad. They're pretty worried though since you and your friends and families just disappeared that day. The most we could get was that you guys headed out to Valla and disappeared. I can understand that you guys didn't really want to leave the castle, but, next time, at least let someone know when you're leaving. The Princess Camilla was extremely worried that both her retainers were gone and Lady Sakura was pretty worried about you, Subaki."

The two hung their head upon hearing the reaction of the princess they each served at the news of their disappearances. Severa said, "We'll apologize to Lady Camilla and Princess Sakura tomorrow."

Subaki asked, "Do they know that we're here?"

Kaze sighed and said, "Not everyone know that you're here. Only the kings, Prince Takumi, Prince Leo, and my wife."

"So they don't know, yet? Not even Hana?" ,asked the sky knight with a worried look knowing that the only person looking after the princess now is only Hana, unless Sakura appoints another retainer in his place.

Kaze nodded and said, "Anyway back is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Severa remembered what they originally wanted to ask him and said, "Oh, right. About that _taboo_ , what happened? One of us mentioned your King's land and they didn't even disappear. We're not upset about it and relieved that didn't happen, but we don't understand what going on? Is it safe to mention _that place_ or is there an exception now?"

Kaze suddenly remembered that Inigo left before hearing what Lord Kamui said to the Exalt about the curse yesterday when Yuki was being examined by one of their Shepherds. He recalled how Chrom was surprised about the curse, but mentioned that he may know who the divine being that helped break the curse was and said, "Yes, the curse was broken by the astral dragon Lilith worships and another divine being of this world. The Astral dragon said that it was so that we can help aid the people of this world and destroy the danger. You mentioned that someone talked about the place. Who was it exactly?"

Subaki said, "It was Ophelia. In our world, her father is Prince Leo's retainer, Odin Dark, and her mother is the former third princess of Nohr, Elise. The girls said that she accidentally mentioned the name of the kingdom when she was hanging out with Inigo's daughter, Soliel, and my daughter, Caeldori."

Kaze nodded and said, "Then, it was a close call. The Astral Dragon only broke the curse just two days ago. Anytime before that and she would've been really unfortunate. Now, you guys can mention the place without worry as well. From their conversation, it seemed like they were able to break the curse permanently."

Severa thought for a bit and asked, "You mention that another divine being of this world helped break the curse, is that true?"

Kaze nodded and said, "Yes, as an inhabitant of this world, do you have any idea who it may be Selena?"

Severa nodded and said, "Yes, I have a pretty good idea, but it would be a little weird for her to be involved in this. Maybe something big is happening, after all."

Subaki said, "Is it the goddess of this world that you mentioned before? I think it was Naga if I'm correct."

Kaze tilted his head and said, "Naga? I remember the Exalt mentioning that before. She's the goddess who made this world's Fire Emblem and the Exalt's sword, if I recall correctly."

Severa nodded and said, "Yes. Although she wasn't the one who took us to your world, she contributed greatly to this world's war against the God of Annihilation, Grima, by unlocking the power of Falchion with the Fire Emblem. I don't know how she did it as no one other than the Exalts and the Voice of Naga, Tiki."

Kaze said, "The Voice of Naga? What kind of person is she? Surely, you must've seen her once from the past war, Selena."

Severa corrected him, "Severa. My real name is Severa. I was hoping to tell that to Lady Camilla first though. Anyway, Tiki is actually Naga's daughter. I don't know much details, but she's the only one who can exchange words with the goddess besides some other manaketes."

Subaki recall how Severa had explained to him of those people who can turn into dragon upon meeting her friend, Nah, and her mother, Nowi. Kaze said, "I remember the Exalt mentioning something about that."

Severa then said, "Anyway, who is that girl? Owain, Inigo and I don't believe that any of the royal family would do such a thing as bring a child onto a battle field without a good reason. Certainly, Lady Camilla would be completely against it as well. Elise even said, that none of her siblings would do such a thing for no reason."

Subaki nodded and said, "I also believe that neither Lady Sakura or the royal family of Hoshido would do such a thing either and, knowing King Kamui and Princess Corrin, they'd be completely against this. I can't see them do anything like this, so why now?"

Kaze sighed and said, "It's going to be a long story, just be prepared."

The two nodded as they began to listen to what have occurred in the other world.

 **Inside the living room**

Kero was munching on the cookies that Cordelia made. She turned to the group and said, "I'll be going out to get ready for the trip tomorrow and help out at the castle today. Severa and Subaki will be in the house today along with Caeldori, my granddaughter. She's currently out training in the forest nearby, but will be back home soon. If anything happens, let them know, alright?"

The group nodded. Sakura was amazed at her armor. It was a suit of armor for women. She also had a hairband with a pair of wings on the side, which was similar to her grand daughter whom she met at dinner last night, and had a silver lance in one hand. As she left the room, she said, "I'm going to get my pegasus now!"

Kero shouted as he ate his cookies, "Have a safe trip!"

Confused, Cordelia looked at the plush toy to which Sakura smiled and explained, "Sorry. It's manners in our world to say it when a person leaves the house. Don't worry about it too much."

She nodded and said, "I'll be home in time for dinner and Reflet probably won't be home till then either, so, till we get back, no experiments with magic, Morgan!"

Disappointed, Morgan nodded and said, "Alright…"

Severa said, "Be careful, mother! I noticed that your pegasus wasn't in a good mood to see me today for some reason!"

She nodded and said, "Alright. Thank you for letting me know, dear. I'll see what's wrong before leaving."

With that, she left the house to the stables. Yuki stopped eating and asked, "You can experiment with magic?"

Morgan nodded and said, "Yeah. I always like to see what I can do with magic. I'm a mage just like my dad and aunt Robin! My cousin, Marc, prefers the sword, but he still practices magic too sometimes. I want to see what I can do with my lightening spells, but, well… sometimes, it would explode."

Sakura said, "So that's what the explosion was from yesterday."

Morgan nodded as she scratched the back of her head. Kero said with a mouthful of cookies, "Yesterday, we felt that the balance in your magic was off. That was probably the issue. I don't know the difference between your world's magic and ours, but Sakura and I definitely felt that the balance was somewhat off."

Excited, Morgan shot up from her seat and said with excitement in her voice, "Really?! So if I figure out a way to get pass that then I can get it to work?!"

Kero nodded and Yue warned her upon hearing about the explosion, "Remember what you're mother said. No magic experiments! Also, please not under our watch."

Nyx added, "Your mother would want you back in one piece and no injuries, so I'd greatly advise you not to experiment with your magic, especially if these 'explosions' happen a lot."

Disappointed, Morgan slumped back down in her seat as Severa's voice ran through the room, "Oh, it happens quite frequently, if you don't keep an eye on her."

They turned to the door and saw Severa and her husband. Kaze also came into the room. Nyx said, "Things have been alright, but…"

He looked to Yuki and noticed something was off. She had stopped munching on her cookie and her facial expression was a little off. Kaze walked over to the girl and asked, "Are you feeling alright, Yuki?"

The girl nodded quietly and said, "I just feel a little weird."

Kaze quickly touched her forehead and said, "You don't seem to have a fever…"

They turned to Kero, who had stopped eating and flew over to the child. He folded his arms and said, "You're powers doesn't feel strange, so it have nothing to do with that… It's perfectly stable. Maybe you're tired. You're still a growing girl after all."

He looked over to Nyx, who said, "It's fine. So, maybe you're tired after all. I heard the last two nights you had weren't exactly great, so maybe you're just sleepy."

Yuki shook her head and said, "I don't feel sleepy…"

Despite her words, the little girl yawned. The group smiled with relief at the possibilities that it just may be the lack of sleep. Kaze smiled and said, "I don't know about that. That was definitely a yawn. Should we head back a bit early, then?"

Yuki looked a bit worried and shook her head furiously. Nyx said, "If you don't get enough sleep, you won't be able to grow bigger and you certainly won't be able to play with Princess Ahna and Kana."

At this, Yuki began to look conflicted. Kaze knew from how the three interacted with each other that they have grown a bit closer and, in this new world, those two are the only ones she's known more than them, so, without a doubt, she'd be really excited to go and play with them as they couldn't see each other this morning. Then, why is she having a problem going along with what they're saying? Severa then said, "Maybe she's scared of the nightmares she's been having as of late."

Upon hearing her words, Yuki immediately turned around with wide eyes. The child was pretty easy to read and Kaze said, "If that's true, how are we going to get her to sleep? I can think of some things, but I don't know if a child can handle the herbal tea."

Recalling the past, Severa said, "You know, I can try and ask Owain. He know something about this. Perhaps he can help."

They turned to her and Kero asked, "Who's he?"

She answered, "He's a good friend of mine. Although he's a warrior, he had some experience in dark magic. The one I'm talking about isn't really bad and can alter the dream you have. I trust his talents in this field. He's also the Exalt's nephew and Inigo's cousin. I can try and get him right now, if you like?"

Kero thought for a bit and said, "I don't know much about dark magic though. So, I'm gonna have to trust you guys in this one."

Nyx nodded and said, "I'm pretty experience in the field of dark magic. I think it should be fine. What do you think, Yuki?"

The child hesitated for a bit, then nodded. Unsure due to his unfamiliarity in the field, he asked, "Are you sure about this, Yuki?"

The child nodded and said, "I think it should be fine."

Nyx nodded and said to Kaze, "I'm pretty sure that all he might do is just burn some herbs next to your bed as you sleep. Nothing bad. It should be fine if you want to watch the person do it. It's kind of simple."

Sakura said, "If you'd like, you can use my bed for now. I need to go and practice my magic later, so I won't be needing a nap for a while."

Upon the explanation and offers, Kaze finally nodded and said, "Alright, then."

Severa said, "Then, I'll go and find him. He said that he's meeting should be over around this time, so I think I'll head over to the castle and get him."

With that, she was about to leave through the doors, but suddenly turned around and said, "Oh, Subaki, Caeldori told me that she'll be home in the afternoon."

Subaki nodded and said, "Alright. Be careful on the way there."

With that, she left through the doors with her silver sword on her belt. As soon as she opened the door, she was met with a scene that she'd had hoped that she wouldn't see after hearing the news. She stopped and sighed with her hand over her face. Subaki can tell from her voice that something was off and went out side to see. In front of the gate was Inigo, Lissa, Prince Leo and his best friend, Prince Takumi, looking across the street where Owain, Ophelia, and the royal twins stood. Subaki smiled bitterly and said to her, "Well, I guess we should let them in?"

Severa smiled and said, "Well, I guess we can start with that before something breaks out."

Upon remembering this, Kaze said, "Oh, that's right…"

The two invited them in quickly before they started attracting more attention than they already had. It wasn't long before they came in. Kaze turned to the couple and said, "I apologize. I forgot to mention that they'd be coming today."

Severa was unsure of what to say feeling that things went from the frying pan and into the fire, as Subaki said, "I-it's alright. I thought something like this was going to happen sooner or later."

Now not only did they let their identity slip, but now Prince Leo finally got to see his missing retainer again, but this time it was in front of Owain's mother, Lissa, a young woman with blond pigtails that curled a bit, and wore a dull yellow and white dress with brown boots and a white head dress with a healing staff in her hand. They each took a seat. Corrin took a look at Yuki and saw the change. She went over and touched her forehead. She turned and asked Kaze, "Say, Kaze, what happened? Yuki isn't looking that good."

Kaze said, "We think it's because she lacked sleep and we were about to let her take a nap. Severa was hoping to find her friend that knows a method to help get rid of her nightmares for the time being."

Corrin nodded and said, "I see. The nightmare got to her in the end and she lacks sleep. Who's this friend you're talking about, Severa?"

She answered, "Actually, Owain, I was looking for you for that. Do you think you have the materials to help get her to sleep with a better dream?"

Owain was surprised at first, but he recalled what Princess Corrin told him about her. He nodded and said, "Sure. I'll be glad to help. In fact, I went to get the materials this morning on my way to the meeting."

Surprised, Inigo looked at his cousin and said, "Wait, you actually know something like that? And how did you know about this, Severa?"

Severa shrugged her shoulder and said, "Had my own fair share of nightmares. Owain found out about that and helped me out without my permission."

Owain said, "Hey, at least, I asked you the next time it happened."

Severa sighed and said, "Which never happened again cause I didn't let you do it again. Anyway, can you burn the incense up in Sakura's room? We're going to let her sleep up there upon Sakura's offer. It's faster for now. She'd be too tired to go back to the alternate dimension anyway."

Takumi raised an eyebrow and said, "Sakura? My little sister?"

Upon realizing that the archer also knew of the princess only as his sister, Sakura quickly spoke up, "Sorry for the confusion, but my first name is also Sakura. If you'd like, you can just call me by my last name, Kinomoto."

Kamui asked, "Are you sure of this? I mean it's your room."

Sakura nodded her head and said, "It's fine. I won't be using it for a while, since I'll be practicing my magic later."

Kero shrugged and shook his head. He said, "She's always like this. Just accept her kindness."

Corrin nodded and said, "I see. Thank you for the offer, Miss. Kinomoto."

Sakura smiled and said, "I'll show you the way there. Morgan, can you come with me? I'm still a bit worried that I'll get lost, since I'm new to this place."

Morgan nodded happily. She shot up from her seat and said, "Alright! I'll be glad to!"

With that, she went with Sakura up the stairs as Corrin and Kaze took the child and followed the girls while Owain followed the three. Prince Leo looked on in surprise and Lissa asked curiously, "What are you so surprised about my son?"

Knowing what may have surprised the Prince, Ophelia said, "Oh! That's because Grandma Lissa is here! That's why Dad can't say his lines."

Surprised, Prince Leo looked up and asked, "You're his mother?! Then, does that mean that he came from your future too? Wait! If that's true, then that would also mean that he's a member of your royal family!"

He may not have recognized his former retainer as much, but, with Ophelia by his side and calling Lissa her grandmother who also called the man her son, it proved to be quite a bit of a shock hearing all these things from the people around him. He had wanted answers in the beginning, but it seemed the answer were a bit unexpected for him. Lissa giggled and said, "Yes, he's descended from the royal family, but, no matter what the fact is, as you saw from me earlier, I'm just a young common woman with the title of the princess and my son is a shepherd and a pretty strong warrior, like my husband. Although, I may not have the brand. Owain and my granddaughter does and, as you can see, they're a pretty normal family including my daughter-in-law, Elise. She's been able to adapt pretty well to the cold environment of Regan Ferox quite well, where it took me months to get use to. You can't ask for a better family than this and I do try hard to keep his speech in check. By the way, how did you know Owain?"

Inigo smiled nervously and said, "Remember what I told you about the other world?"

Lissa nodded and Inigo continued, "Well, Owain was one of Prince Leo's two retainers in the past."

Lissa was surprised and asked, "What?! How did he do that? A retainer of a royal family? Did he have a match of something like Lon'qu?"

Prince Leo sighed and said, "No, our late father forced us to accept them as our retainers the day they just suddenly appeared in the throne room. It gave us quite a bit of a shock. I recall during that time he called himself, Odin Dark. It was a suspicious name to begin with, but it was also a bit of a surprise when we found nothing on him or you two, Selena, Inigo."

Inigo smile and said, "Well, what did you expect? We didn't have a history in that world other than the day we just suddenly appeared in Valla and barely escaped with our lives when the silent dragon found us."

Once again, Prince Leo found himself with more questions than answers. Then, Kamui said, "Maybe you should tell this to your family first. I'm sure they'll want to hear all this. After all, they were pretty worried about you guys. We'd also like to hear the full story of why you guys came to our world."

Suddenly, a voice said, "Then the curse is really gone?"

They looked up and saw Owain and the Corrin coming down the stairs. Kamui nodded and said, "Yes, the Astral Dragon that Lilith prays to, Moro, broke the curse with another divine being of this world about two days ago. Like we said, it was a close call for your daughter. If she accidentally mentioned Valla two days before it would've been disastrous."

Leo looked surprise and said to Inigo, "So that's who you meant when you said a friend's child mentioned Valla. When did this happen?"

Owain said, "Just last night, milord."

Inigo asked, "By any chance, King Kamui. Did that divine being that Moro mentioned happen to be Naga?"

Kamui remembered the talk they had with Chrom yesterday and said, "I don't know. Why?"

Severa said, "It's just that Naga is the only goddess in this world that we know of. Her involvement with the death of Grima was a major thing after all. Without making the Fire Emblem or Falchion, Ylisse wouldn't have existed now if Grima destroyed humanity a thousand years ago."

Inigo nodded and said, "Yes, too bad Falchion can only be held by very few members of the royal family of Ylisse. Anyway, from what my sister told me about her encounter with the goddess, I don't think she'd do all this on a whim. She also don't seem to be the kind of person to pity humanity. If she did, she would've broken the curse a long time ago after the silent dragon was defeated."

Lissa said nervously, "You know that you guys are saying things that I don't understand, right? It's practically starting to fly over my head!"

"Sorry, mother." , said Owain, "I'll explain all this when we get home now that I see that we finally have a chance."

Surprised, Kamui said, "Wait, so the curse have been preventing you from telling your parents all this time."

Inigo smiled and said, "Yes, well… they've been really worried and we can easily see that, my sister was especially worried. After all she went through, she thought we didn't make it back home that day we disappeared without a word."

Leo said, "Right. How about you tell us what happened that day after you tell your family all this."

Corrin nodded and said, "I think they deserve to know more about what you three did then we do. They're your family after all."

Inigo said, "Alright, then. Thank you so much for getting us updated on what's going on. Although, I'm surprised that an astral dragon can transport King Kamui and his siblings into this world as well."

Kamui raised an eyebrow and asked, "Hold on, so it wasn't Moro who sent you to our world."

Takumi recalled the conversation and said, "I remember that he mentioned something about our father, but what did he do to help in the fight against the Silent Dragon? I don't think he knew anything about Valla till that happened!"

Kamui and the group, who were there, knew what he was talking about. It was when the Former King of Hoshido got taken over by the Silent Dragon after his death to protect the twins from Nohr's former king, King Garon, who kidnapped the two when they were children and hardly remembered it. He most likely didn't know of the existence of the land till he was taken over, so that meant he should be a victim of the chaos that Anankos created. Inigo shook his head and said, "Excuse me for what we're about to say, King Kamui. Severa, Owain and I was wondering about this for a while till we heard that King Kamui and Lady Corrin were members of the royal family of Valla, but I'm pretty sure now that the man who sent us there was your father. Your biological father."

Startled by this, Kamui asked, "My biological father? Wasn't my father the King of Hoshido?"

Inigo said, "I'm not too sure what happened either. Perhaps you should ask one of Hoshido's royal family? The man told us to go and find his children who were kidnapped to Nohr and make sure they were safe."

Owain nodded and said with a frown, "Yeah, we were originally there for a different purpose, but the abduction of his children changed that course really fast. I remember that pretty clearly too."

Kamui sighed and Prince Takumi shook his head confused at the phenomenon. Prince Leo said, "Maybe we should ask your eldest brother? I don't want to make this into a big upset in your family or anything, but I know, from the time he was my retainer, Owain doesn't lie or more like he can't really lie."

Takumi nodded and said, "I guess you're right. It doesn't really change the fact that Kamui and Corrin is still our siblings anyway."

Kamui smiled and said, "Thanks, Takumi."

"How about let's stop this conversation for now." ,said Kero with folded arms and a frown on his face, "What you guys are saying have been flying over my head."

Kero, who's been listening on the sidelines with Yue and Lissa, have already finished the plate of cookies. Corrin said, "Oh, right! Sorry about that! How was the lesson with Yuki? I heard from Kaze that you were the one teaching her."

Kamui looked over to the plush toy and said, "So, you're the one teaching her and not the little girl?"

Kero nodded and said with a smile, "Yeah, of course. Sakura is still learning magic, so she can help me while I teach her. Yue decided to come and watch since he's also interested in the girl's abilities."

At that moment, Sakura came down the stairs with Morgan. She had her staff in her hands and said, "Kero, I'm going to practice my magic now in the backyard."

Kero nodded and said, "Alright! Yue, can you help her practice for a bit while I talk to them?"

He nodded and followed Sakura with an excited Morgan out the door. Severa sighed and called out to Morgan, "Morgan! Remember what mother said! No Experiments!"

The girl nodded happily and said, "Got it!"

After they're gone, Kero said, "I hope Yue got this under control."

Kamui asked, "And if he doesn't?"

Severa smiled nervously and said, "Let's just hope he does, King Kamui."

Nyx sighed as Leo gave a questioning look. Corrin asked, "So about her lesson, what do you think?"

Kero sighed and said, "It's been going well. I've only been explaining to her about magic, the responsibilities of having it, and the type of magic we assume she have."

Corrin nodded and said, "So, I'm guessing that it's been going well."

Kero nodded and said, "I'm just surprised that she was able to get this In just the short amount of time I've been explaining this to her. In the past, when Sakura was starting out, she was able to understand at least half of what I said, but she was still good none the less. Though both of them are still fast learners. So, it's been going on pretty well."

Nyx nodded and said, "That's kind of true. She did pretty well today. I was pretty surprised that she had both light and dark magic in her."

Kero nodded and said, "And it was a large amount too. That was really surprising. It gave us quite a shock at first. We had to make sure that we did our best and control our expressions. It'd be bad if she started out learning magic was a bad beginning."

Corrin asked, "Why's that?"

Kero folded his arms and said, "I explained this to her during her lesson, but, in our world, a magician, such as Sakura, needs to have a strong heart and an open mind in learning magic. When casting magic, they need to have a clear mind and focus, otherwise-"

Suddenly, Kero whipped his head to the door and they heard an explosion coming from the back yard as the group felt the small tremor.

"OTHERWISE THAT CAN HAPPEN! SAKURA! YUE!"

Severa instantly dashed out the door and ran to the back yard as she said, "That girl is going to have a good talk with father and mother when they get back! Gods, what am I suppose to tell them?!"

The moment they reached the back yard, they see Sakura and Morgan being shielded by Yue with a large bubble surrounding the three. In front of them was the aftermath of a small explosion that burned the small area of the grass. Severa and Subaki ran over to the group. When they got there, the bubble disappeared. Worried the group ran over to check on the three. Worried, Severa shouted, "Morgan! Sakura! Yue! Are you three alright?!"

The three nodded as Yue dusted himself off and Kero went to check on his mistress, then turned to Morgan and said, "You know, even if I told you what was wrong with your magic yesterday, doesn't mean that you can just go ahead and experiment when none of us are looking!"

Severa had her arms crossed with an angry expression and said, "Mother and I said you can't experiment today! But you still did one of your experiments when we had someone to look after you."

Morgan looked down and said, "Sorry…"

Severa sighed and said, "Instead of apologizing to me, how about you apologize to Sakura and the people that you freaked out? You could've got her hurt. Not only that, but Yuki is sleeping."

Morgan turned to the group and Sakura, then said, "I'm sorry…"

Sakura shook her head and said, "It's alright. In the end, nobody was hurt at least. Right, Yue?"

The guardian nodded. "See?" ,she said as she try to comfort her new friend.

Kamui stepped up and said, "I agree, but, next time you do any field experiments, I advise you to have a mage to supervise you and maybe do it somewhere else?"

Leo nodded. Then a voice said, "That's what I was afraid of! Morgan!"

They turned around and behind them was Reflet with his sister. Behind them was a young man around Morgan and wore nearly the same style of clothing as her, but have short orange hair and a silver sword at his side. Next to him was Sakura's friend, Syaoran. He ran over to Sakura and asked with concern, "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. How about you, Yue? You're the one who shielded us before I called out _Shield_."

Yue said, "I'm fine. The explosion didn't get to me since it was fairly small."

Angry, Reflet shouted, "Morgan! I need to see you in the library now!"

Morgan hung her head and headed into the house. Severa sighed and said, "I apologize for all this trouble."

Corrin shook her head and said, "No, it's alright. In the end, no one was hurt like Miss. Kinomoto said. I'll go check on Yuki. I'm sure the explosion must've freaked him out too."

With that, Corrin went back into the house. Marc came over to Sakura, offered to shake hands, and said, "You're Sakura Kinomoto, then?"

Sakura nodded, shook his hand and said, "Yes, who are you?"

Marc smiled and said, "My name is Marc. I'm Morgan's and Severa's cousin. Syaoran told me a lot about you back in our house."

Tilting her head, she asked, "He did?"

She smiled and looked over to Syaoran who turned beet red and faced the other direction. Robin asked Kero quietly, "Tell me if I'm mistaken, but are they-"

Kero shrugged with a smile and sighed, then said, "You guessed right. It started one sided and it became like this. Till the day he said it though, she was pretty oblivious to all this. Now they're like this, but as you can see the brat is still a kid."

Robin laughed a bit and said, "I was wondering why her brother kept giving him glares yesterday. In fact, he had quite a bit to say about her when I asked about her that it made me wonder if they were like that."

Kero looked over the three with a serious expression and said to Robin, "At least, Sakura is happy with this. It would only hurt all of us more if something happened to her."

Severa turned and asked, "Then, if she's important to all of you, then take heed of this advice."

Kero looked over to her and she said, "Stay close to her. Keep those important to you by your side at all times."

Inigo said, "Even more so, with the unknown danger coming to this world."

Owain nodded. They each remember how they each lost loved ones during the war against Grima and his risen back in their world. After hearing how important the girl was to them, they felt the need to tell the guardians of this as anything can happen now that a new danger is coming and, worst of all, they're not too sure how to prepare for it when they don't even know what it is. The little guardian nodded and said, "Yeah. We know."

Lissa then asked, "Okay. So, I got a bit of what happened that day, but how are you two going to explain this to your family? I still don't understand how my grand daughter looks like the same age as my son when I met him."

The four groaned upon the realization of having to explain all this to their family. Owain, on the other hand, felt that he was going to get the worst reaction amongst the family. At least, his mother is a princess as well, so she and his father will understand most of it. However, how is Lucina and the Exalt gonna react when they hear that he married the former third princess of Nohr?! He sighed while Ophelia tilted her head and asked, "Dad? What's wrong?"

Leo said, "It'll be fine, Ophelia. Let's just say he's going to have some family time in a bit."

Ophelia nodded slowly unsure of what's going on. Kamui then turned to Inigo and said, "Oh, right. Inigo, did you finish spreading word to Chrom's Shepherds yesterday."

Inigo nodded and said, "Don't worry, milord. That's all been taken care of. Word pretty much spread fast when most of the Shepherds are still nearby while the rest are in Regna Ferox… Wait, Owain. You said that Lady Camilla and her family are here right?"

Owain nodded and said, "Of course. I saw them yester-…Oh, right…"

Severa sighed as Owain's face began to turn pale and asked Kamui, "Lord Kamui, is by any chance Princess Sakura's family are here too?"

Unsure of what's going on, Kamui nodded and said, "Of course. Why?"

She turned to her friends and said, "We got a problem…"

It was early afternoon when Yuki woke up. Prince Leo, Nyx and Prince Takumi had already left. Inigo had left in a hurry back to the castle after telling Owain to let him know when he gets to the castle to explain to the family of what occurred that day as he goes to send a message to a friend immediately. Subaki's and Severa's daughter, Caeldori, got back home from her training and went to care for the pegasi in the stable. The royal twins stayed behind with Kaze to watch over Yuki as Sakura did her best to teach her some of their world's language to her starting from the basics. Curious, Corrin looked over their shoulders and noticed the words were really familiar. She called her husband over and asked, "Say, Kaze. Are these words the same as the one back in our world?"

Kaze looked over and saw the paper. His eyes widened and he nodded as he said, "Yes, they are the same. It's a little different in some parts, but they're mostly the same."

Kamui looked over and said, "You're right! I remember that Nohr uses that writing too!"

Surprised, Sakura's eyes widened and said, "Really? Then maybe there're some similarities between our worlds then?"

Kero nodded and said, "You know, I was wondering this, but maybe the Hoshido that you guys came from is similar to Japan in the past."

Kamui was surprised and said, "Really? Don't you guys have a king and warriors as well?"

Sakura shook her head and said, "Japan hasn't had a lord for a really long time now. We don't have samurais and ninjas anymore either and weapons are banned without a license to own one. We now learn those things in our history books in school, so everyone in our world knows that."

Confused, Kaze asked, "Then, how does your government function? Without a king, it should be pretty hard."

Kero stepped in and explained everything that they have told Chrom and his group. As he did, Sakura went back to teaching Yuki the basics. When it was over, Kero had already finished explaining to them much of their world. Reflet had walked in during that time and talked with the plush toy and their friend about the differences between each of their world. They were surprised to hear of their modern world and that Valla could only be entered by falling through a canyon. Reflet commented on how they should just find a way to make it easier for the people to travel between the kingdoms as it was still pretty dangerous to just fall down a canyon. The twins laughed and said that they were working on it. They got up and took Yuki as they left after saying their good byes and hoped to see them at the trip tomorrow. Sakura sat back in her seat after they left, then sighed and asked her friends, "How did I do?"

Kero nodded with a smile and said, "Well~, for starters, it was pretty good. Keep this up and you'll be able to teach pretty well."

Sakura smiled and Syaoran said, "She seem to be a good kid, but I'm still not too sure about this. Her presence is still a bit alarming."

Kero nodded and said, "I know. It's calmed a bit since I told her how to control her magic, but it's still not enough. For the next class, I've told them that we'll be doing it outdoors, since we'll begin having her practice using her magic."

The group recall from yesterday's conversation at dinner in the twins' home. They would have to follow the Shepherds tomorrow and have them go to see their goddess to see if they can find a way back to their world. They were told to stay close to them as the trips were never easy to begin with and they can be attacked by bandits. Syaoran recalled how Toya tried to think of a way to keep Sakura from coming along, but gave up in the end as she would most likely come along determined not to be left behind after that incident with the shrine. Yue then returned back into Yukito and told them that he'll go back to Robin's home with her and let her brother know that everything was alright. Syaoran bid Sakura farewell and followed the two with Marc next to his mother.

After he left, the cards flew out of her pocket, which freaked out Reflet, Severa and Subaki. Severa shouted, "What's going on?"

Reflet turned to the three. Sakura answered, "I think they want to tell me something."

Surprised, Reflet asked, "They want to tell you something?"

He was aware from what Kero and Sakura said that the cards she have with her are alive, but he never knew that they could let her know when they have something to say like this. Kero said, "We should ask _Mirror_ what's wrong."

Sakura nodded. She turned to the three and said, "Is it alright if I use my magic here?"

Reflet said, "As long as it's not destructive like Morgan's then you're good."

Subaki looked to Reflet and asked, "Wait. Inside? Is this really alright?"

Reflet smiled nervously and said, "I think so."

Sakura nodded in gratitude. She took out the _Mirror_ card, threw it up in the air, and chanted her spell. A gentle gust of wind surrounded the room as _Mirror_ came out and took on Sakura's form. They were shocked to see two Sakuras standing before them. It was only thanks to the staff that they were able to figure out which one was the real Sakura. Severa asked, "Hold on. Why is there someone who looks exactly like her, but without the staff?"

Kero explained, " _Mirror_ is a card that will copy and mimic of anyone Sakura chooses. Although it's really useful at times, Sakura only calls her out to mimic herself when she needs someone to pretend to be her so she could go outside and fix whatever problem there was going on, but, since things were alright till two days ago, we've called on it during that time, which was why her brother had it with him when Reflet found us."

Severa's eyes widened and said, "It can mimic anyone she chooses?!"

Kero nodded and said, "Yes. It was a bit difficult to catch her back into her card at first after all the trouble she caused. Though, she decided to let Sakura return her back into a card in the end."

Reflet asked, "Why's that?"

"I don't know."

Sakura walked up to _Mirror_ and asked, "Is something wrong?"

 _Mirror_ said with the same voice as Sakura, "We felt a strange power in that girl earlier, Mistress Sakura. Besides the light and dark energy, it felt hot. _Firey_ believes that the girl may be somehow similar to him in that she can also control and use fire."

Kero floated up and asked, "Is that true?"

Mirror nodded and said, "Yes, Kerberos."

Kero folded his arms and sat down on the table thinking with a frown. Sakura asked, "Kero, what's wrong?"

Kero said, "If what _Firey_ and _Mirror_ say is like that, then we need to keep a closer eye on her and make sure she really can control her powers."

Reflet looked troubled by this and asked, "Why's that? Is it something big? I assume this ' _Firey'_ you guys mention can use fire from what she said."

Kero nodded and said, "It will be pretty big if she can't control it. If she is able to control her emotions, then she won't have to worry too much about it losing control. The only thing know is that we can know assume that her ability is to be able to use fire freely as long as she have the energy to do so, but, from today's lesson, she is aware that magic is a powerful thing to have as well as a huge responsibility. So, she knows better than to abuse her magic. The only problem now is that she had only lost her memory recently. There's no way to know how she'll react if she begins to remember things."

Reflet grimaced at his words and said, "Great. Then, I suppose we're to tell them to have her under more protection? If we do that, we won't be able to focus fully on the danger when she can lose control of herself. Not only that, but it would put too much mental stress on her as well making it more likely for her to lose control. We can try to have someone stay at her side at all times."

Kero nodded and said, "Yeah. Maybe someone she's familiar with like today. How about that guy name Kaze? She's pretty close to him. I'd like to have Princess Corrin be with her too, but she's a princess and would most likely have roles to play as well."

Reflet shook his head and said, "From what I've been told, Kaze is her twin's retainer, so I don't think he'll be able to be with her at all times."

They thought for a bit and Sakura said, "Well, then how about one of the kids she was playing with?"

They turned to the girl and Reflet asked, "Kids? Are you talking about one of the children that followed their families here? Which one?"

Sakura said, "I remember that there were two. Both wore silver armor and black clothing. They also both wore a blue bandana around their neck and have silver hair. Kind of like King Kamui and Princess Corrin."

Severa realized who they were talking about and said, "I think you're talking about Lord Kamui's and Lady Azura's daughter, Princess Ahna, and Lady Corrin's and Kaze's son, Kana."

Reflet looked at her in shock and asked, "You know them?!"

Subaki said, "We'll tell you after dinner tonight now that we can."

Reflet stared at them, but nodded and said, "Alright, then. If you're willing to finally talk, then we'll wait till then. Anyway, the children of Valla's royal family… I don't know about this, but I'll talk to their parents or Prince Leo. I think they're still a bit young to have much work on them. If the other group don't agree, we'll just let them decide. Yuki came with their group and is more familiar with them, so I think they should know her better than we do."

Kero nodded and said, "Alright. We'll go with that."

"Umm…"

They turned to see the source of the voice and saw _Mirror_ trying to tell them something. Sakura asked her with a worry look, "What's wrong?"

 _Mirror_ said, " _Fly_ told me to tell you that she feels something familiar coming from her."

Kero asked, "Does it know what it is?"

She shook her head sadly and said, "No. Only that it feels familiar to it."

Kero closed his eyes and said while concentrating, "Now that's really confusing. _Firey_ is under my power of the sun, so I can see how she'd be able to use fire. But the _Fly_ card is under another card, _Windy_ , that is also under Yue's power of the moon. It wouldn't make sense if she had a fire ability and a wind ability when they are at odds against each other. If it was possible for her to have those _and the power of light and dark_ , then she would've lost control a long time ago."

Sakura asked, "Can you guys feel anything else strange about her other than that?"

 _Mirror_ shook her head and said, "That's all we know. If it's anything else, then it's that we don't really feel threatened or intimidated from it, but that's not much of an information. It's just how we feel."

Sakura shook her head and said, "No, that's more than enough information. If you guys feel that she's not a threat to you guys either, then that's good for us to know."

 _Mirror_ smiled and nodded. She asked, "That's all we want to say. Is there anything else you want to know?"

Sakura looked to Kero, who shook his head, then said with gratitude, "No. It looks like we're good for now. Thank you very much for letting us know."

 _Mirror_ nodded and a gentle gust of wind blew as she returned to her card form and into Sakura's hand as the rest of the cards flew back into her hand as well. Reflet said, "Well, it's one mystery after another, but, for now, we'll do what we can and get ready for tomorrow as well. I'll be going back to the castle then. I'll be back for dinner and you can tell us your story by then, Severa, Subaki."

The two nodded as Reflet left the house. Kero turned to Sakura and said, "Well, I guess you didn't have much training today, but, with everything going on, maybe you should get some rest."

Sakura shook her head and said, "No, I still have a lot of energy still. Can we practice a little more?"

Kero looked at Sakura and said, "Are you sure?"

She nodded with determination in her eyes. Kero smiled and said, "Alright. I'll train you, then. However, you must let me know when you are starting to get tired. I don't want you to suddenly start collapsing again like you did back in the forest."

Sakura nodded and said, "Alright, then. I'll let you know immediately when I do."

With that she went into the back yard with Kero flying close behind her. Severa watched the girl run out and said, "She's a really good girl. Kind of reminds me of Caeldori when she was younger."

Subaki nodded and said, "Yes. I remember when she always tried so hard to impress us before when she was small and in the Deeprealms."

Just then, Caeldori came up to them and said with a worried expression, "Um…Mother?"

Severa turned around and said, "Oh, Caeldori. Is something wrong?"

"I haven't seen your child self of this time ever since I got back. Do you know where she is? She made quite a mess in her room."

Surprised, Severa said, "What?! But I just saw her today in the halls with her wooden sword… Oh no!"

* * *

 **Hi, readers! I hope you enjoy reading the chapter as much as I had fun writing it! I admit I got myself pretty confused while writing this and had to go back a lot of times to edit some scenes and lines to make the story and logic flow. I nearly revealed the whole thing of the twins' lineage till I realized that I had neither of them get together with the right people for that scenario to occur. It would be too confusing when the event didn't happen in the game upon the pairing. So, instead, I went with this! I'm satisfied that I got to go along with the hint at the very least. It's currently in the middle of the night right now (1:16 am). So, I only have this much for today. Besides that, I hope to see you guys in the next chapter and please put down any reviews or comments in the review box down below!**

 **Nyanchan113- Thank you for favoriting and following my story! It make me glad to know that someone enjoys my story and that I'm doing a good job in my writing. I hope you continue to enjoy my story as I post more chapters for you guys! XD**

 **Wo1987ody- Thank you for following my story! It's nice to see people following or favoriting my story. It lets me know that someone actually likes what I wrote as I continuously check for the views on my graph and that I'm doing good. I hope you continue to enjoy the chapters I put up! XD**

 ***BEWARE***

 **HINT:**

 **Confession (Obviously… -_-)**

 ***BEWARE***


	9. Chapter 8: Rabbits, Fox, and Wolf Ohno!

**Hi, Readers! I hope you can enjoy this chapter I put up! I also enjoyed writing this chapter while facing some of the problems of my characters' personality. I realized this when I sent to check on their support conversations and the chapters of the game in Fire Emblem. (To all those who have the game, I apologize as I'm writing this story after watching it on Youtube. My brothers have a 3DS, however, as I only just started working, I don't have the money to buy it while my parents aren't willing to buy me anymore games as they don't believe that I should have them while I still go to school. You know that stuff… I promise that I'll get either games and borrow my brother's 3DS to play it when I earn enough money and am slightly stable. I don't live alone, but I still need to earn money before my parents can kick me out of the house, so it'll be a while before then.) Upon looking over the other characters, I've realized that some of the character's personality doesn't match up and some parts of my story aren't flowing such as my chapter one. I've finally decided and I've put down thinking down in the personal writing down below. I'll let you know that I may decide to change some of the chapters, including this one, as I continue to write my next chapters and look back on my chapters. I apologize for the inconvenience as I know that some readers doesn't like to go back and see the changes I've made. You don't have to, if you don't want to. Anyway, again, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

 **Rabbit, Fox and Wolf. Oh no!**

 **In the dining room**

Chrom was in the dining room with his family. He had invited his younger sister and her family to join them tonight for dinner. From the side, his future daughter was doing her best to get her present self to stay still in the seat next to her, which proved to be pretty hard as the little girl could barely contain her excitement from the day. Olivia did her best to help out, which pretty much worked. His children weren't able to play with the children of Valla's royal family that day, so, instead, they played they played with the children of their shepherds. It became quite a problem as the children left the castle without their permission that day and headed into the forest. It made Frederick, who was watching over them that day, to panic upon the sudden disappearance of the children. They ran around with the children's future selves upon also discovering that the kids were gone. Luckily, they were able to find the younger Lucina and younger Severa in the town admiring the stores in the streets due to Severa's and Lucina's help. However, they weren't able to find Inigo, Owain, and Cynthia that whole afternoon even with the future children's help as they recall that they got lost and were only able to find their way back due to luck. It wasn't long before the found the three on Peri's chestnut color horse. Cynthia was fast asleep as the younger Inigo was doing his best not to cry, although it was pretty obvious that he was on the verge of tears. Owain just smiled and waved to them upon seeing the four drenched in sweat. Although they weren't too sure of how she knew that they were missing, they still thanked the retainer and brought the three back to the castle, where the five got a good scolding from them for their sudden disappearing act and was sent back home. Now, the younger Lucina seemed to have bounced back into her optimistic and confident self while Inigo was smiling and trying hard to get their mother's attention. The families had a good chat for the first time in a while. Lissa and her family were always in Regna Ferox as Lon'qu was always busy serving one of its two leaders, Basilio, as his right-hand man. Lucina, on the other hand have been near the castle the past couple weeks upon the uneasy feeling she's been having, just as her younger brother and the rest of the family descended from the royal family. She was living in Wyvern Valley till recently as result of the feeling. That night, the family continue to talk about what went on back home and how their family been since they last met. When the dinner was over and his sister's family returned home after a short conversation, Chrom turned to Inigo and said with a smile, "So, I recall that you wished to finally to tell us what exactly happened that day?"

Surprised, Lucina and Germone looked over to her younger brother, who only nodded firmly and said, "Yes, Father."

Chrom nodded and asked, "I see. Can you tell us what happened that night three years ago, then?"

"About that day, we were back from our patrol that night. Severa, Owain, and I were just chatting behind the castle wall when we heard a man yelling to us over the other side of the wall that he needed help and it was to save his kingdom."

Beruka and Soliel, who both only heard of this the first time, were surprised by this, but stayed quiet. Chrom had a surprised look on his face as well, but nodded and said, "Okay. Go on."

"We were already eager to help and thought of letting you and mother hear of this at first, but then he told us that we can't tell anyone of the meeting and to go to Mila's tree that morning if we agree to help, which we were suspicious of at first, but-"

"But you three decided to help anyway and left without telling any of us that night to Mila's tree." , Chrom finished Inigo's sentence knowing what must've occurred as they were missing that night.

Olivia smiled and said, "You really do take after your father."

Inigo smiled sheepishly and continued, "Anyway, yes, Father. I apologize for worrying everyone from our disappearance that day. So, we got to the tree that day and met with the man. We couldn't really tell who he was and he couldn't really explain anything till he took us to his kingdom, but we were attacked by the enemy's men, who have been on to the man's plan and was trying to stop him. We knew that something wasn't right, if they were trying to kill him, so we helped him out and destroyed them, which wasn't really easy as they were pretty hard to see."

Chrom was raised an eyebrow and recalled a few years ago when he first met the royal twins. He said, "Are you saying that they were sort of invisible, but still barely able to be seen?"

Inigo nodded and asked with surprise, "Yes. How did you know that, Father?"

They looked at the Exalt, who said, "I recall, when I first met King Kamui and his sister, Princess Corrin, the first time a few years back, they told me that they were chasing after powerful beasts that was formerly used as guard animals and were really dangerous. They said, that the beasts got loose and they were hunting them down to prevent them from hurting the people in Ylisse. Now that you told me this, I guess that they weren't really beasts, but probably the enemy that got into our world. I can see why a prince and a princess would be chasing after it now if they were actually enemies that could potentially harm our people, but go on."

Inigo was surprised from hearing how the two royal families met for the first time without them knowing now. He continued, "After it was over, we were warned about the danger that would come from going to help him fight to save his kingdom, be we still insisted that we'd help anyway. After hearing that, he used his powers and changed our appearances suddenly as a precautionary measure. We had different clothing obviously, but we also had different hair color while Owain and I had our Brands hidden from the magic. We were teleported to his kingdom with the help of his magic. Upon reaching there, the man finally told us what was going on and it turned out that the land we were on was none other than the kingdom that King Kamui rule, Valla. Only during that time Anankos had taken over the land and ruled in tyranny."

The group was shocked to hear this, but Chrom nodded and said, "So, you guys really did went to their world. I was wondering why some people were shocked when I mentioned Soliel."

His granddaughter tilted her head and said, "What happened yesterday?"

Inigo smiled and said, "Sorry. I had to say that I was going to run that quick errand for you yesterday to get out of the throne room when I saw them. I was hoping to avoid mentioning your name as we decided not to change it, but my father ended up saying it."

Beruka sighed and said, "I guess that really couldn't be helped. We never did knew that something like this would happen anyway and we didn't want her to go through that either."

Chrom nodded knowing that this was their decision as parents and said, "Okay, so you got to Valla, but who was the man and what did he wanted you to do for him?"

Inigo nodded and said, "Yeah. That's when things got confusing for us in the beginning."

Lucina asked, "What do you mean?"

Inigo asked, "From what King Kamui mentioned yesterday, have you heard the reason why they had to slay the Silent dragon that Valla once worshipped?"

Surprised, Chrom said, "They once worshipped it?! This isn't Grima all over again, is it?"

Inigo shook his head and said, "No. Like how the dragons of this world once lost their mind, the Silent Dragon wasn't a tyrant dragon in the first place and had a good relationship with Valla's royal family, before it too began to go mad over time and killed the former king of Valla, which almost broke what sanity it had. By the time we got there, all of Valla had already been taken over, and we were asked to go and help the man free the kingdom and stop the war that the dragon started among Hoshido and Nohr, but, in the end, the dragon was proven to be harder to defeat with just us, so we retreated and fled from the castle. However, during our retreat, we were ambushed by the enemy. When they did, they told us that the man's children, who have fled with his wife to Hoshido have already been abducted and taken to Nohr. As a result, he asked us to go to Nohr and become the retainer of the royal family to protect his children, whom he believed was the only hope they have in stopping all this. Then, he gave us a magic orb that could bring us back to this world and teleported us to the Throne room of Nohr's castle, where we instantly became the retainers of three of the six siblings of the royal family under a different name to avoid being found by the Silent Dragon. We served the royal family and followed them when the sibling we served joined King Kamui, who was still a prince then, and his sister to help them stop the war and free Valla. Then, we came back to Ylisse after we had finished what we set out to do."

The room was silent. Beruka and Soliel, who've never heard of this happening till now, was shocked from hearing what he said. Chrom, who could already guessed that his future son had gone to their world that day, was shocked to hear that they were nearly killed by the Silent Dragon and was made instantly made a retainer of one of the siblings of Nohr. Chrom said, "I see. At least, I'm glad that you survived their war and came home safe, but, Beruka, what of your family? Won't they be worried about you as well?"

Beruka shook her head and said, "I've no family or a close connection for a really long time till I met Lady Camilla and her siblings, the soldiers in Lord Kamui's and Lady Corrin's army, and Inigo, then had a family of my own."

Surprised, Lucina recalled the first princess of Nohr being there in the meeting this morning among most of the royal family members of the Kingdoms, except for Prince Leo and Prince Takumi who helped with the negotiations that day, and asked, "I take it that you served Princess Camilla of Nohr, then?"

Beruka nodded and said, "I was her retainer when Severa, Inigo, and Owain came and became retainers on the spot."

"You were a retainer of the royal family too?" ,Olivia said with surprise, "Was that how you guys met?"

"M-mother, h-how about lets t-talk about that a-another time." , Inigo said clearly embarrassed.

Lucina nodded hurriedly and said, "Y-yes. Mother, how about you talk to them about this afterwards? I still have a question to ask. Inigo."

Inigo turned to his older sister and said, "Yes, Lucina?"

"Who was that man? You never told us who he was."

Surprised, Inigo said, "Oh right. That. That was the confusing part that I was talking about."

Chrom raised an eyebrow and asked, "Wasn't that about how the Silent dragon lost it's mind? Though I don't understand how that would be confusing rather than shocking."

Inigo shook his head and said, "No, the man who asked for our help was none other than the Dragon of Wisdom."

As everyone were confused by what he meant, Beruka and Soliel gasped in shock. Soliel said, "But, Dad, isn't that still the Silent Dragon, just a different title?!"

"What?!" ,shouted Chrom in shock.

Inigo nodded and said, "You're right. However, he wasn't the Silent Dragon, Anankos, we defeated. This Anankos was the small portion of the Silent dragon that was still sane. He told us that he separated his sane soul from his dragon body and assumed the form of a human in an attempt to find a way to stop his own madness, which from what I've told you didn't really succeeded and had to put his faith in his children. He also told us that the other reason that he failed was due to the fact that he accidentally lost his memories during the process and didn't remember them till it was too late, so he had to help the remaining royal family escape Valla. Then, came to our world for help after hearing that there were heroes in our world that have defeated Grima and found us by coincidence from the other side of the wall."

Chrom sighed and said, "Somehow it feels a bit familiar just now. So, did you ever find his children?"

Inigo smiled and said, "Well, we're not too sure if we're right as there can be a lot of children in Nohr and finding two that were kidnapped from Hoshido is not really easy, so we went with whichever we thought were the most likely one. In the end, the one we followed really did defeat the Silent Dragon and ended the war."

"Wait! You don't mean…" ,said Beruka surprised.

Inigo nodded and said, "Anankos said that his children were twins. So, we were pretty surprised to hear that they were abducted from Hoshido to Nohr and raised in that tower without permission to leave."

Recalling how King Kamui and Princess Corrin had to explain how they had eight sibling that were from two different kingdoms before their meeting that morning, Chrom said, "Then, you're saying that you were suppose to be protecting Kamui and Corrin from Valla all that time? Do they know of this?"

Inigo shook his head and said, "Not completely. We told them a bit yesterday about the man, but the confusing part is that their father is apparently the former King of Hoshido, which wouldn't really match up to Anankos's prediction if that were true. We only know that his mother was the former king's second wife, Mikoto, who was died protecting the two during the war. They said that they're going to ask King Ryoma about this. We decided that we'll explain everything to them after we tell our family the truth first."

Chrom sighed and said, "I see, so the reason the man couldn't tell you anything and you guys couldn't tell us anything in the first place was due to the _curse_ , I assume."

Inigo and his family nodded.

"I heard from Prince Leo and Prince Takumi that the curse was indeed gone before deciding to tell you what happened."

Chrom said with a smile, "That would make a lot of sense now. So I assume you had to reveal your identity to them in the end, huh?"

Inigo nodded and said with a sheepish smile, "Though, we met up with King Kamui and Princess Corrin at Reflet's house. There, we told them that we'll tell them after we told our family. So tomorrow night, I'll have to go meet up with them after getting to Regna Ferox and explain everything with Severa and Owain."

Beruka nodded and said, "I'll be going as well. I need to talk with Lady Camilla and apologize for leaving her so suddenly without notice. I believe that Severa will be doing the same."

Surprised, Chrom nodded and said, "I see. Then, Severa was Camilla's retainer. Then what about you and Owain, Inigo?"

Inigo said, "Well…Owain became Lord Leo's retainer as I was King Xander's retainer during the time before he became king."

Chrom nodded and said, "I see. I'm surprised all that happened the moment you guys were teleported in the throne room. But there's still one thing that I'm curious about."

Inigo nodded and asked, "I hope I have an answer to that."

Chrom continued, "Who was the third princess of Nohr that they told us about? Owain was a bit weird when they mentioned her. Did something happen?"

Inigo and Beruka looked at each other with worry and Inigo said to Chrom, "Oh…About that…"

 **In the alternate dimension**

Kamui, Azura, and Corrin were walking in to the meeting room that they had set up during the time after the war ended. However, this time, the room wasn't going to be used to discuss about a war, but about their past during the time they were in Hoshido as children. Kamui recalled when they went to ask Ryoma about what they've heard from the three former retainers that afternoon after they came back with Yuki. Unlike their expectations, their brother looked rather surprised and troubled by this and said that they should probably gather the siblings from Hoshido as he wanted to talk about something to all of them. They entered through the double wooden doors and saw that the siblings have already gathered. They took a seat around the round table. Kamui asked, "Ryoma, you wanted to tell us something from what we asked about today?"

Hinoka and Sakura both looked confused and Hinoka asked, "Wait, what did you talk about?"

Takumi sighed and said, "Without a doubt, it have to be about how the missing retainers that disappeared two years ago told us and Prince Leo about how they got to our world with the help of a mysterious man, who they believed may be Kamui's and Corrin's father. So, I take it that what they said was true?"

The confusion the two have became shock upon hearing this and Hinoka said, "But Kamui and Corrin are our brother and sister as well."

Ryoma nodded and said, "Yes, they are, however…"

Corrin asked, "However?"

""You aren't related to us by blood." ,he finally said.

Everyone in the room was surprised and Kamui asked, "What do you mean?"

"You two aren't related to us by blood. Queen Mikoto brought you to our kingdom for help when you two were just infants. During our time in the castle, our father married her and as a result you joined our family. King Sumeragi knew you two weren't his children, but, because you two are her children, he raised you two as his own. It started out as an obligation, but he came to really came to love you two like on of his own children. Queen Mikoto never told any of us who you're biological father was and we didn't really ask her about it either."

Stunned by the truth, Corrin asked, "However, King Sumeragi took care of us and sacrificed himself to save us, correct?"

The king nodded and Kamui said, "Then, he's still our father. Blood related or not. And we're still siblings as well."

Corrin nodded and said, "Blood have nothing to do with this. It's the bonds we have that should count."

They nodded and Hinoka said, "Whether we're blood related or not, I still see you two as our siblings and nothing will change that."

Sakura nodded and said with a smile, "I agree."

Takumi said, "Just as I said today. It doesn't change the fact that you're still our sibling anyway."

Ryoma nodded with a smile in agreement. Azura, who have been listening the whole time, said, "It looks like this matter is resolved pretty well, then."

The twins smiled after hearing everyone's thoughts on the matter. Kamui then had a questioning look and said, "You know I'd really like to know who our biological father is, though."

Ryoma shook his head and said, "I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that, but maybe the former retainers of Nohr does. They're the ones who told you about this, so they should know a thing or two about it. That's if what they say really does match up to what happened."

Sakura said, "I've only met Subaki's wife a few times during the war, but I don't believe that she would tell a lie so easily and I believe that neither would Subaki. He's always been a loyal retainer and takes his work seriously."

They nodded and Corrin said, "Maybe, from what they'll tell us tomorrow, things will make more sense."

They nodded and Kamui said, "Then I guess that would wrap things up for now. We'll get more answer tomorrow night."

After Takumi and Sakura left, Azura turned to Kamui, who was deep in thought.

"Is something wrong, Kamui?" ,she asked.

He shook his head and said, "No, it's nothing. It's just I recall that Inigo said that they were transported by the man, whom they think is our biological father, to Valla. Now, I'm wondering just what kind of man is he to be able to teleport people to another world? Is he really that powerful?"

Surprised, Hinoka said, "That's right! Where exactly were they?"

Corrin smiled and said, "Oh. You'll see tomorrow…"

Hinoka looked confused, but left with her siblings anyway.

 **Outside of the Barracks**

In the morning, everyone began to arrive at the barracks. Chrom and the other royal families have already talked of the journey to Valm with Owain and Lon'qu and decided to use two of Regna Ferox's ships, which have been strong enough to get their merchants and people across the harsh waves that once proved to be impossible to bypass in the past. They'll start by separating their troop into two groups. One led by Kamui and Corrin and another by him and his tacticians. They've already let the two Khans of Regna Ferox know of their arrivals beforehand to ask for their permission for the use of two ships. Upon everyone reaching the Shepherds' garrison, they began to head out to Regna Ferox with the half of the people of another world and what Shepherds were able to come with them as the others decided to stay and protect Ylisstol. The stubborn queen of Ylisse joined the group insisting that the children would be fine protected by the shepherds that remained in the capital and the servants. Also, that their council can continue keep the capital moving during the time Chrom was away temporarily. Without much choice, Chrom let her come along with the group after promising that she would stay close to him. Kamui asked Chrom, "So what exactly is Regna Ferox like?"

Chrom smiled and said, "It's a kingdom run by one of the two rulers."

Surprised, Corrin said, "Wait, they have two rulers? In one kingdom?"

Reflet said, "Yes, it may sound a little weird, since most kingdoms have only one ruler. They refer two their leaders as Khans. The West Khan is Basilio, while the East Khan is Flavia."

Kamui asked, "So just how do they rule their large kingdom like that? I'm pretty sure, by then, things wouldn't be easy if they would have to clash against each other when ruling."

Robin said, "Actually, once every few they hold a tournament to see who would rule the kingdom. Usually, a method like this would probably cause a feud between the two families, so, to prevent that, they have an outsider represent each rulers as their champions. If they win then, the Khan they represent for will rule the kingdom for the next few years till the next tournament."

"I see…" ,said Ryoma, "Then, who is the current ruling Khan?"

Chrom smiled and said, "If I'm right, then it should still be Flavia, but it's been a while since I helped her win that tournament. Maybe we'll have to go through the tournament again."

Surprised, Kamui said, "Wait, you helped the East Khan win the tournament?!"

Chrom smiled and said, "Yes, it was right before the war against Grima. We needed reinforcement against our neighboring country, Plegia, whom we were about to have war against right before the Pegia and Ylisse war. During those time, their former king, Mad King Grangel, and this kingdom was pushing some of their people into Ylisstol to raid the towns before announcing the declaration of war. To protect our people before hearing of the possible war, we headed to Regna Ferox, where I had to represent for Flavia, and had a nice spar against Lucina, who disguised herself during that time and represented for Basilio. That was where I first realized that she have an identical Falchion to mine. I didn't even know that she was my daughter when she was disguising herself as a boy and calling herself after the Hero-King, Marth with a mask on."

Reflet smiled and said, "That was indeed quite a surprise, for you especially. Since, there can only be one Falchion in this world."

Chrom laughed recalling that memory. Suddenly, they heard some screaming in the distance. Robin shouted, "Chrom! I think I see a small church getting attacked by some Shadows!"

During yesterday's meeting, they have decided on calling the new enemies "Shadows" after their dark appearances. Kamui shouted, "Chrom! We should hurry over before they harm them!"

Chrom shouted, "All ready on it! Shepherds! Let's go!"

With that, they hurried over to the building and begun to cut down the enemies. Reflet and Robin shouted for Sakura and Syaoran to stick close to Severa and Morgan as they have planned beforehand in case a fight may occur. Sakura's eyes widen with fear upon seeing a battlefield. On the other hand, Syaoran, who've been warned beforehand by Robin and her husband, Gaius, stayed close to her with a sword in hand and one of his paper spells ready for use, although, in truth, he too was afraid as he sees people left and right getting injured from the sheer number of their enemy. Toya wasn't too far away from them as he stood close to Frederick with a long sword. They knew it would be a while before he can actually protect his siblings and friends on his own, but, in order to help them reach the goddess, Robin had Gaius and Marc teach him what they could yesterday to help him be prepared for any possible. He was still learning, but he learned pretty fast during his training and can at least defend himself with the help of another person next to him as he was still slow against the Shadows. The guardians stayed close to their mistress worried about her and her friends safety. However, the number of Shadows were slightly overwhelming and they're speed were awfully fast. It was hard for them to keep up with the numbers with only half of the troop that Kamui had and a large portion of Chrom's shepherds. Worried from not being able to reach the building without being stopped by an enemy, Chrom shouted, "Just how many of them are here?! What's so important that they needed this many numbers to attack this place?!"

Corrin shouted, "This is not good! I see children inside!"

Hinoka shouted, "How many?"

"I don't know!"

Kamui shouted, "More reason to get there fast! Hurry!"

Though the Shadows haven't been able to get into the building. Some started getting the bright idea to start burning the place down and started shooting out fire from their mouth! Seeing this, Chrom shouted, "Dang it! Just how are they able to do that?!"

Reflet shouted, "Quick, Robin, Ophelia! Help me clear a path to the church! Gaius, Kaze, use that chance to take out those starting the fire fast! Chrom! You and Kamui help them out!"

As fast as they could, his sister and Ophelia ran over to Reflet and began chanting out spells to open up a path for the two using the spell, _Elwind_ and _Elthunder._ The two dashed through path as their leaders take out any enemies that try to get in their way. Quickly, they used their shuriken and daggers, and began to take out the Shadow that were shooting flames. Slowly, they enemies were beginning to decrease in numbers as the fight continued on. However, the soldiers were beginning to feel overwhelmed once again when the shadows they were fighting starting shooting out flames at them. It caught Chrom off guard and making him stumble back. Quickly, Lucina ran to aid her father only to be caught off guard as a shadow took this chance to jump and attack her. The shadow charged towards the Exalt. Suddenly, the double doors of the church flew open and out dashed two large brown rabbit beasts! They dashed past the horde of shadows and one of them tackled the shadow after Lucina in midair while the other slammed against the other one after Chrom. Surprised, Chrom said, "Panne?!"

"Yarne?!", shouted Lucina.

"H-hey, Lucina!", shouted the large oversized rabbit next to her, "Thanks for the help earlier! We'd still be stuck in there if you guys hadn't helped out taking out those things blocking the doors!"

Lucina smiled and said, "It's good to see you again and thank you for the help."

Panne said, "Anyway, we need to get beat these guys fast before they get anywhere near the kids!"

Chrom said, "Then the entranc-"

"Don't worry! We got it covered!" ,shouted a voice.

The two looked to the entrance and saw a woman with short dark brown hair, holding a lance and wearing a large suit of armor. She came out and brought down the enemies that were trying to get into the building. Lucina shouted relieved, "Kjelle!"

Not to far from her was a person dressed as a priest, have slightly long blond hair that reached to his shoulders and a staff in hand. Seeing him, Chrom shouted, "Libra?! Then, this is an orphanage-"

Suddenly, a Shadow started charging at him to which a small bubble barrier suddenly appeared around him protecting him from the attack. The moment the bubble disappeared, Chrom cut down the Shadow. Keeping his stance, he glanced to the side to see the young card mage putting her card, _The Shield_ , away. To their surprise, she have gotten closer to the battle than they have intended for her and her friends to. Just before he could shout to her, he began to notice that the building is starting to finally catch on fire. They had known it would only be a matter of time. With that, Lucina and Chrom got back to the fight and began cutting down the enemies once again before the building could be set completely in blaze. Seeing this, Sakura was unsure of what to do. She looked over to Syaoran, who have started using his paper spells and sword skills in fighting of the shadows. Syaoran noticed this and said, "If you want to do something, do it now. We'll hold them off."

Sakura nodded and looked at the situation. The Shepherds and their allies are fighting the Shadows with all their strength, but they still can't get close enough to the building besides Giaus and Kaze, who were still trying to take out all the shadows setting the building ablaze. As the situation seem familiar to her, she began to think. Fire. Where have I been in this situation before? Where?

Suddenly, an idea hit her. She quickly pulled out a card from her pocket, threw it up and shouted, " _Rain!"_

A gentle gust of wind blew around them and a cheerful little blue girl with a jester's hat that ends with two long points tipped with rain drop ornaments flew out of the card on a gray cloud. She had a poofy top, poofy pants with checker patterns on it, and wore jester's shoes. The child quickly flew up into the sky. The light dimmed around them as light clouds began to form and cover the sky. Not long after, large amounts of rainfall started to pour on them. With the intensity of the enemies fire weakening upon the rain and the fire on the church diminishing, Chrom and his allies was able to defeat the enemy with more ease, since fire was not being blown on them. With their number dwindling, the Shadows turned around and fled all at once. Before the Shepherds and their allies could give chase, the enemy each disappeared into their own dark holes that ripped open in mid air. Chrom looked on with shock as Kamui shouted, "That's the dark hole that the man, who was after Yuki, went through!"

Reflet turned and said, "Looks like there's a link in all this after all."

Robin shouted, "What about the orphanage?!"

The turned to see that the fire have completely been put out by the rain. With this, the rain stopped and the sky lightened. The little girl waved her hands cheerfully laughing upon a task completed and raced back to her mistress returning into her card form in Sakura's hand. The girl smiled and said to the card, "Thank you for the hardwork."

Suddenly, she started to lean to one side. Before she hit the ground, Syaoran caught her and Severa asked him with worry, "Is she alright?!"

Syaoran nodded after checking and said, "She used too much magic, so she fell asleep again."

Kero flew over to them and said, "I warned her not to use so much magic."

He checked the girl, then smile and said, "Well, at least, she's alright. I'll carry her."

With that, Syaoran placed Sakura on top of the beast with his wings put away with magic and put _Rain_ into her bag. Reflet smiled and said, "I'll definitely have to thank her later when she wakes up."

They were slightly drenched from the rain, but, with the play of fire from the earlier fight, they weren't complaining as some have slight burns to which they went to see Lissa, Princess Sakura, and their other healers, for. Chrom turned to the oversized rabbit and said, "I was surprised to see you and Libra again after the past couple of years, Panne. It's good to see you two again. Your son, too."

The rabbit lit up and her shape changed into that of a woman with light tanned skin, wearing light leather armor, and have long light brown bunny ears that were tied into her chestnut colored braids. She said, "It's good to see you too, Chrom. Thank you for coming to help us when we were trapped in the building."

Chrom only smiled and said, "No, I should be thank you for coming to our aid when I was about to be struck down by those Shadows."

Surprised, a young man, who have the same tanned skin as his mother, also wore light armor, and with long rabbit ears that stuck down with his spiky brown hair with a strand of blond hair on his head, said, "Shadows? Wait, is this something like those Risens we fought in the past?!"

Reflet nodded and said, "Something like that."

"What?!" ,shouted the young man in shock.

The priest shook his head and said, "This is terrible. Is the god of annihilation returning from the dead?"

Chrom shook his head and said, "No, Libra. We were told that a new danger was coming from another world and, to find out what's happening, we decided to go to Valm to talk to Tiki. We hope to find answers there."

Panne nodded and said, "So, that's why you were calling the Shepherds back a couple days ago. Anyone, would've called this nothing more than a fool's story, but from what had happened earlier upon their retreat and our last war… I see. However, this time I'm afraid that I cannot come with you this time."

Libra nodded and said, "Yes, I apologize for this, sire, but I can't leave the children by themselves, even more so with danger and our child, the younger Yarne, being so young. We can't possibly leave them as we did in Yarne's future."

Chrom nodded as he have heard how they had their son, who was the current younger version of the young man, and said, "I can see why. I won't force you and your family to come along, but I do advise you to be careful."

The couple nodded and Robin said, "Anyway, why would the enemy try and attack your orphanage? It's out here away from the capital that it's so strange for them to attack here and target it."

Before the couple can answer, a strange voice spoke out from the entrance of the church.

"I believe that I may be the reason for that."

A person walked out of the building with the children hiding behind the double doors. The person had long white silver hair that seem to be ablaze in the sunlight, wore a white and gray dress and silver light armor over it, in her hand was a black sword traced with a blue streak on the blunt side of it, and wore white gloves and thin iron band anklets. She were shoes that had a thin layer of metal to it on the bottom. However, not only was her appearance a little bizarre with the iron shoes and her iron bands, but the person also wore a full white mask that have no designs and eye holes on it. It was just black. With her long hair, Chrom and the twins begin to assume that this person was a girl. Surprised by her weird appearance, Chrom asked, "Oh? May I ask who are you?"

She shook her head and said, "Just someone trying to get pass the lands of Ylisse. Also, have you seen a little girl with hair like mine and strange colored eyes?"

Surprised, Kamui nodded and said, "I think we may have the person you're talking about. I've had my sister and my one of my retainers looking after her. She's been a good girl. However…"

Hearing this, Kana and Ahna came up to their parents with Yuki following them. The group was unable to read the woman's expression due to the mask as she bent down to her knees in front of her. Yuki looked at the woman and tilted her head. The woman got up and said, "I see. Amnesia…"

Shocked, Corrin shouted, "How did yo-"

She shook her head and said, "All you have to do is look into her eyes to see that. I also see that she have controlled her powers a bit, since then. Probably from being with you guys…"

Unable to say anything from shock, the group watched on as the swordswoman got up and said, "I can't take her with me anyway and, seeing how she's been with you guys during this fight, it's safer if she stays with you."

Chrom frowned upon the woman's decision and asked, "Why? Don't you know her? What about her family? Maybe, you're her sibling?"

The woman nodded and said, "I know the people who took care of her. They're gone and so have the people who've known her. However, whether the people around her knows her or not, she's not safe with those people now that _he's_ gone. If she stays with me, we'll only be attacked more frequently. However, _He'll_ have a harder time if she stays with you guys."

Then, she turned to the couple and said, "Thank you very much for your hospitality, but I see that my presence have brought you and your children harm. I'll take my leave now."

Panne shook her head and said, "No, _we_ should be thanking you. You protected the children from those kidnappers last night and the Shadows that came in through the windows earlier. If it weren't for you, the children would've been kidnapped while I was down and those monsters would've gotten to the children before we could stop them."

"But-"

Libra joined in and said, "Like Panne said, if you hadn't came in when you did, the children and my family would've gotten hurt or worse. So, thank you for protecting them."

Yarne nodded with a smile and said, "Yeah!"

The woman was silent, but nodded her head and said, "I see."

Then she turned around and began to walk off into the woods.

"Wait!", shouted Kamui, but, by then, she had already disappeared in the darkness of the trees.

Chrom said with concern, "We still don't know who she is and why the enemy is chasing after them!"

Robin turned to look over to the girl, who was staring in the direction where the woman disappeared, and said, "But, it looks like we have a tiny bit of information about her, even though it's not a very good one."

Corrin looked to Yuki and asked gently, "Yuki? Do you recall who that girl is?"

Yuki was quiet for a bit, but shook her head with a sad expression. She said, "I don't know, but she seems familiar."

The little girl still looked confused from her meeting with the woman. Seeing this, Kana said, "Don't worry! You can stay with us if you have no where to go still! Right, Mom?"

Corrin nodded and said with a smile, "Of course."

Hearing this, the girl nodded and did her best to smile. Kamui nodded and said, "But, still it's a bit weird how she says that Yuki would be safer away from her."

Kjelle, who stood next to Yarne, nodded and said, "Yes, especially when she's so strong."

"Really?!", asked Lucina with a questioning look, "She actually spared with you and was able fight back that well?"

Lucina had know that Kjelle have the habit of looking down on people weaker than her. It was her bad habit that she grew up with, but she was still a sincere person at heart and have trained soldiers in their future world to become well trained. Kjelle nodded and said, "Not only that, but she pushed me back a few meters after I told her not to hold back with just her sword! She's _very_ strong, but it just doesn't make sense how she claim that it would be a danger being near her."

Yarne added, "Also, she seemed to be really good with children. She was able to easily talk with the children and quell any arguments that came up between them. I've been helping my parents from time to time and still have trouble taking care of the kids. So, it would be strange if she didn't have any siblings in the past or any one younger relative. Her hair color matches the little girl's identically too."

They were stunned from hearing this about a Swordswoman, but they nodded and Chrom said, "Anyway, we should probably hurry to Regna Ferox now. We need to get to Lady Tiki fast before they strike again."

"W-wait!", shouted Yarne, "My parents may not be able to come, but I can."

Surprised by the once fearful young man, Kjelle asked, "Are you sure that you want to come along, Yarne? What about your family and the orphanage?"

Surprised, Lucina said, "Then, you're coming too, Kjelle?"

Kjelle nodded and said, "Obviously."

Yarne said, "Really? I'm going since the danger can harm Father, Mother, and the younger me. The children will also be in danger if the enemy comes after us, so, I'm going. But someone needs to protect them while I'm gone."

Understanding the dilemma, Libra said, "Just go, you two! We'll be fine. We've fought against great danger in the previous war as well. We won't fall so easily, nor will we let the children be taken by them."

Panne said, "We'll be fine. I'll also make sure that known of us, Taguels, go extinct too. Just promise us that you two be careful out there."

Yarne nodded with a smile and said, "Alright, then. I'll be going with them, then! See you later, Mother, Father!"

Kjelle nodded and said, "We'll be back for sure!"

Chrom smile and said, "Guess we have two more shepherds with us now. I'll be counting on you two."

The two nodded. Inigo, on the other hand, had a worried look and pulled Yarne to the side after Chrom and the others left to the front to continue the journey. Inigo said, "Yarne, what about the message I sent you?! Aren't you at least a little bit worried?!"

Yarne flinched and tried to smile as he said, "Y-yeah, but my mother wasn't too worried when you said that their father most likely would be able to control themselves and K-Kjelle d-didn't like h-how a couple of children would be able to bring me down. Besides, someone needs to go and help fight when the little me and the children can't even protect or care for themselves. Father and Mother will be fine as they said."

Inigo still wasn't convinced and said, "Okay, but I'll let you know those daughters are becoming full grown adults!"

Kjelle said, "Alright! More reason why they should be able to start control themselves if they're adults."

The knight started to intervene the men. The two looked behind and saw Kamui, who looked at them with surprise, with the two half-beast men close behind. The king said, "So that's why you asked me to have the two stay behind, Inigo."

Kamui smiled and said, "He'll be fine. The children are back in the alternate dimension, so it's only Keaton and Kaden here. They won't hurt you. I believe that they have self control and won't try to hurt you anyway. He'll be fine, Inigo."

Inigo said, "I-I see."

Yarne tilted his head and asked, "An alternate dimension?! Am I hearing things, right?! I should be, but a..."

Ignoring the confused taguel, Kamui said to Inigo with a stern face, "However, next time, please talk to them instead of me. You should already know that Keaton won't try to harm a person or any of our own men. Kaden especially. It wouldn't hurt to talk to your friends, now would it?"

Upon hearing his words, Inigo suddenly realized that the young king was indeed correct. He have talked to Keaton before during the war and have known his personality. Even if he haven't known Kaden that well, he should've at least went over to talk to them about this. The two won't hurt anyone, especially Kaden, who have been known to payback every favors and acts of kindness that was shown to him. Ashamed, Inigo turned to the two men and said, "I deeply apologize for not talking to you two about this before. I went ahead and talked to Lord Kamui about this without confronting you two first, even knowing how you guys really are. I should've talked to you two first, instead of Lord Kamui."

Kaden, who was frowning with his arms crossed, smiled upon the apology and said, "I'm not too happy with it, but I'll accept your apology, Inigo. This was for the safety of your friend, so, I'll let it go, but, next time you're worried about anything that involves us, talk to us first. I understand that my daughter may seem to play rough to people, but I get to decided if she can cause any harm, which I know she won't. However, you should also apologize to Selkie as well. She was hoping to come and take a look in this world."

Keaton said with a smile, "It's fine for me too. However, next time talk to me before all this, okay? I don't want to be left out like that again. You should also talk to Velouria and apologize to her. She was hoping to go exploring and see what treasures this world have. She was really disappointed. Anyway, do you still have that pot lid, Laslow? Oh, right. People are calling you Inigo now. I still can't get use to it."

Upon hearing them accept his apology, Inigo smiled and said, "Thank you very much, guys! I'll be sure to apologize to your daughters when they get here as well. By the way, Keaton, I still have the pot lid you gave me, believe it or no- How did you know who I am?!"

Keaton raised and eyebrow and said, "Well, you still have that same scent, so it was pretty obvious, you know. You didn't know that?"

Inigo tried to keep his smile and said, "Well, I certainly don't have a strong nose like yours, so I obviously wouldn't know that!"

"You guys!", shouted Kamui, who was up ahead, "If you are done, lets go. You're going to be left behind otherwise!"

The five quickly sped up to catch up to the group.

* * *

 **Hi, Fanfic readers! I got some of you guys didn't I! It's not time for the other confession ( may I mention that they are definitely not romantic ones. I'm still learning, so romantic scenes are still a bit hard for me. I'll still be working on it though.) After going back to read my own writing, I've finally decided that I'll go back every now and then to do some corrections or alterations, unless I fixed the problem by continuing to fix it as I write my story. As there's not much planning before hand, I may also add some saying from the anime xxxHolic, also a manga and an anime produced by CLAMP that created CardCaptor Sakura. I'll also add this in my first chapter that way the new readers will know about this before hand. Sadly, Fanfic doesn't have the option to put a third source into the fanfic, so, I'll have to say that and hope that I don't break the rules by doing this. I'll have to go and read it again when I try to put up another Fanfic story sometime in the future probably. I'll let you know before hand that the characters from the anime won't show up sadly, but maybe mentioned from time to time. Also, by mentioning the anime or manga, to those who've seen the manga or read the anime, it does not mean that the enemy is the same person from the one in Tsubasa Chronicle, also a manga and an anime produced by Clamp, that is more connected to xxxHolic from the manga rather than the anime. So, this does not become a spoiler alert, but rather a notice. Also, I've been starting to go to the gym lately in my real life, so I may be posting chapters a little later than usual, such as probably very early in the morning of Sunday (like 1-5 AM…Yes, I'm just that crazy with this story of mine). However, I'll also warn you that I may be posting two times a week more often now then three as my summer is starting to become more packed with additional things my parents want me to do. (Yes, I still live with them. I don't have a choice yet and only started working recently as school is temporarily over.) As much as I want to keep writing my chapters and have you guys entertained with the chapters (or at least I try to), I still need to listen to my parents (at least most of the time) as I agree with them that I need to go along with what they say, such as going to the gym to work out and lose some weight (Yes, I'm kind of gaining weight for the past two years and, with my dad starting to have health problems, he's keeping an eye out for me. So to ease his worries, I'm taking gym classes as he suggested. 2-3 hours a day. 6-7 days a week.) So, I'll keep writing my chapters, but (like last night when I accidently fell asleep from work and gym with no dinner as I worked out before dinner and had a big lunch) I probably won't be able to do three chapters a week, which I've been hoping to do. I apologize for the change in my posting schedule, but I'll keep trying to post entertaining chapters (not the one about complete humor) to make up for it. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope to see you again in the next chapter!**

 ***BEWARE***

 **HINTS:**

 **QUESTIONS AND MEETING**

 ***BEWARE***


	10. Chapter 9: A Foretold Miracle

**Hi, Fanfic readers! I** **'** **m very sorry for the late update. I was hoping to post the story two nights ago, but fell asleep before doing so, then, just yesterday morning before I came back from the Gym, my dad told me to put all my stories into my flash drive and that he needed to give my laptop to an close elder friend (Which I really don** **'** **t mind as I understand how much he helped my family when we first started out and how he babysitted me when I was a child and my family both had work and grad college to attend, so I feel like I owe a lot to him too and was happy to let him have my old laptop with setting that he needed due to the bilingual setting that he was looking for. But I wish that my dad told me that sooner instead of just last minute!). So, I** **'** **ll have to wait till I receive my new laptop (Which my dad ordered immediately just after applying for my membership at the gym. I** **'** **m grateful for it, but, after just paying for my membership, I wish that he could just wait a bit longer before buying for another computer. I know we** **'** **re fine for now, but we still can** **'** **t use so much money in such as short amount of time like that! I** **'** **m okay waiting a bit longer too! Still** **…** **in the end, thanks, dad.) Anyway, I apologize as I may have to post only two chapters this week. If I** **'** **m lucky, I might be able to finish three chapters and have them posted this week. I** **'** **ll try to make the chapters longer to make up for this. Still, I had fun writing out this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I like writing this!**

* * *

A Foretold Miracle

 **At the gates of Regna Ferox**

It wasn't long before they finally saw the large gates of Regna Ferox in the distance. The snow reminded Kamui and Nohr's royal family of their kingdom, Nohr, that's been taken over by the danger. They're still unsure the state of the kingdom despite being told that the time there was stolen. The gates of Regna Ferox was large and towered over them. Upon reaching there, Chrom said, "Well, we're here. Regna Fe-"

Suddenly, a soldier and his comrades came out of a nearby bush and charge at him, but one of the man's attacks was quickly stopped by Lon'qu, who then pushed the soldier back. Owain quickly followed and helped his father as they quickly beaten the other soldiers. The man, who had stumbled onto the ground, looked up in surprise. He said, "Could that really be… Sir Lon'qu?!"

With a frown, Lon'qu growled, "Have you seen anyone with that name? You'll need more training before you can go against me again."

Frederick rode up to the man and said, "Why did you try to attack the Exalt? I believe we had this misunderstanding cleared up before."

Lon'qu said, "This time I even came with the Exalt, so there shouldn't even be any suspicions, either."

The soldiers got back up and sheathed their sword. The man said with a stern face, "There was an imposter that looked exactly like you, Sir Lon'qu. The same speech and style of fighting as well. So we let him in, but, when then West Khan saw him, he defeated the imposter quickly after a few words and the man turned into ashes as soon as it was cut down."

Surprised, Chrom said, "Again? But this time, it was Lon'qu?!"

Kamui said, "It happened before?"

Chrom nodded and said, "Well, yeah. We settled the matter then. I'm surprised someone dared to try that again.

Upon hearing what have happened, Lon'qu asked, "Then, is the West Khan alright?"

The soldier nodded and said, "Yes. He was unharmed. However, he said that the guards will have to tighten up their security once again. To get through, you'll have to go through the guards again."

Surprised, Xander asked, "So, you're saying that you won't be able to help us get through the gates?"

The soldier nodded and said, "Yes, I'm a soldier, you need the permission of the commander to do so. Even, I can't stand up against the commander. I need to get stronger to do that. So, even if I want to help you guys get through the gates, which I really do, I won't be able to do so."

Chrom nodded and said, "I see. So, we'll have to get through the same way we did before."

Corrin looked to the Exalt and said, "Which is?"

Robin nodded and said, "We'll have to fight our way and beat the commander to convince them."

"But won't that make it seem more unconvincing?", said Kamui shocked.

Chrom shook his head and said, "I recall that Regna Ferox is a militant nation. They value physical strength and skills above diplomacies and formalities."

Surprised, Kamui said, "That sounds a bit…"

Chrom laughed and said, "Barbaric? I can promise you that the people and the Khan of Regna Ferox are good people. I mean Lon'qu came from Regna Ferox and is the West Khan's champion as well."

Lon'qu nodded. Kamui said, "So, as long as we can prove ourselves and beat the guards and commander, then we can get permission and get through…"

Chrom nodded and said, "But, we should still try to talk to the commander and try to convince him first. There's still a chance that they may know who I am and the real Lon'qu is. I don't want to just go off and beat them without a chance to convince them that we are the real deal. I definitely don't want to antagonize the kingdom either."

They nodded and begin heading off to the gates. As they continued marching, Cordelia went over to the cart that held some of their soldiers, who were resting, including Kero and Sakura, who was still asleep. She took a look inside the hooded cart and saw the girl sleeping next to her older brother as he sat up and kept an eye out. Robin and Reflet gave him a spare light armor that surprisingly fitted him pretty well and a bronze sword to protect himself incase of an enemy attack. Cordelia said to him, "You know, Toya, you should take a break while you still can. You most likely won't join the next battle as we will probably be fighting soldiers. Sakura will be safe while we're all here anyway."

Hearing this, he look to his little sister before he nodded and closed his eyes with his back against the wall of the cart. It took a while before she heard him sleeping. She looked over to Kero, who was watching over Sakura in his plush form. Cordelia asked, "I've been wondering, but why are you in that form? Aren't you afraid of another attack by those Shadows?"

Kero looked up to the woman with a serious expression. He nodded and said, "Of course, I'm worried. That's why I'm in this form?"

Cordelia looked confused and said, "I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you meant…"

Kero said, "I'm in this form to save my magic. It takes a bit of magic to transform into my true form and use attacks. With the sun covered by the clouds, I need to stay in this form unless of emergencies. After all, my powers come from the sun, not my master. As long as the sun shines, I can get enough energy and power to maintain my form without disappearing."

Cordelia nodded and said, "I get it. So, with the sun gone at the moment, you need to stay in this form unless emergencies arise."

Orochi, who was also in the cart on the other side, have already heard of the guardians from Kamui and his twin sister. Upon hearing what he said, she asked with a smile, "So, you don't need to eat to sustain yourself, then?"

Kero nodded and said, "No, I don't."

"Then, how come you ate so much of the cookies and had meals with us?", asked Cordelia with a surprised look as she recall how he enjoyed eating the sweets she made.

Kero sat next on Sakura's shoulders and said, "It takes my mind off some things that I don't really want to recall, so I can focus on the present. It also helps when eating with someone. Also, our former creator, who created me, made me this way. So, just like Yue, I can eat, though he doesn't want to, and I love sweets and food."

Cordelia was worried about their food supply after hearing about this, but recall how Sakura asked, if she could borrow the oven and some ingredients when she made dessert last night and, after dinner was over, she made cookies. Then, she realized that those were probably for the little guardian, who now began to rummage inside the girl's bag and pulled out a card the girl had used against the shadows. He carefully place the card along with the others in the pocket of her red skirt that Cordelia gave her along with a white top. Later, he went back into her bag and pulled out a small pink cloth bag. He untied it and pulled out the cookies that Sakura made, then began munching on it as he had a serious expression. Seeing this, she can guess that he's been eating food to get out of his depression, since he's usually a really cheerful little guy around Sakura.

He must've had his difficult moments as well.

Suddenly, she heard Chrom shout, "We've arrived!"

Immediately, she returned to her place next to her children and grandchild. Chrom walked up to the longfort. As expected, the soldiers of Regna Ferox started mobilize upon seeing the large group. The Feroxi soldiers, who've followed them, was instructed by Lon'qu to stay to the side of the battle and out of sight at first, but the man, who led the group, shook his head and said that they'll rejoin the troop and assist their fellow soldiers in this fight, which Lon'qu and Chrom nodded as they understood why they'd want to do that. A woman with short blond hair and a large knight armor, like Kjelle and her father, Kellam, stood on top of the fort and shouted, "Halt! Who goes there?"

Lon'qu strode up and shouted, "Raimi! It's me, Lon'qu! I came here with the Exalt and his allies! I believe we sent the Khans a message about this two days ago!"

Raimi's eye narrowed at this and said, "Yes, we've received it, but how do we know for sure that you guys aren't imposters as well."

Chrom spoke up, "We've heard about that from one of your soldier we just defeated a bit back. I know that the West Khan was attacked by an imposter, but I can tell you that we aren't imposters."

Raimi shouted, "If you guys claim that you really are who you claim to be, then you must first beat us to get past the gates. I've witnessed the Exalt's strength in the past, so I'll know if what you say is true, if you can beat me and my troop first!"

With that, the Feroxi soldiers got their weapons ready. Chrom frowned and said, "But-"

Reflet said next to him, "Chrom, we really don't have a choice. We don't want to do this to, but it doesn't look like we'll be able to convince them as much. You're going to have to prove to Raimi that you really are the Exalt by fighting her."

Chrom looked Robin, who nodded in agreement, and shouted, "Alright, then. Shepherds, let's go! Bring down the soldiers!"

The group head out and began to head towards the soldiers. Virion stayed behind with Orochi to protect the cart with Yue and Kero, who peeked out of the cart to assess the situation. Kero asked with a worry look, "Is it always like this between them?"

Virion shook his head and said, "Normally, no. However, with someone pretending to be either the Exalt or one of our men, things like this would probably happen. However, before all this, it's only happened once in the past. After that, we were able to go through with no issues. It's been a while since this happened."

"I see."

"I see the little lady is able to sleep through all this noise.", said Virion with a surprise reaction after checking on the two sibling.

Toya had a hand on his sword as he stayed alert of any possible attack. Kero just sighed and said, "That just show how much magic she used earlier. When she first started to change the cards into how it is now, after changing her first card, she was fell asleep as soon as she got the card back and didn't wake up till the next day in the late afternoon."

"That's a long time. Did that continue to go on afterward?", asked Orochi, who over heard the conversation.

Kero nodded and said, "Yeah, but that's only because she used a large amount of magic and mental energy when she changed it. She wasn't that strong back then as she is now, so it got us really worried when she suddenly had to change them day after day from mysterious incidents around her town. We made sure to bring her home and let her sleep afterwards. She's gotten stronger now, but, from how she had to use the cards earlier, it consumed a lot of energy and magic when she used it on such a wide range and for that long."

From hearing this, Orochi grew interested and asked, "How long have she been practicing magic now?"

"About three years now."

"I see. So, she only just started practicing."

"Yes, but she didn't use her own magic till she had to start changing the cards to their current form. She started out retrieving the cards she accidentally scattered and used the cards power through what magic was left from our previous master for about a year."

She nodded and said, "So she didn't start using her own till a year later. It's no wonder she'd be so exhausted if she had no history of ever using it till then. It should be fine if she keeps practicing at a pace."

Suddenly, Yue, who's been on the look out, shouted, "Look up! Here comes some arrows!"

They looked up and got ready to move out of the way only to realize that there still people in the cart.

" _Shield!_ "

A large bubble formed around the group and the cart. It deflected the arrows and fell to the ground. They looked to where the voice came from and saw Sakura with her star wand. When the arrows ended, Sakura called back the card and they quickly moved the cart to the trees. Robin and Chrom, who saw this, breathe a sigh of relief and hurried back to the fight. Reflet brought down the archers with his _Elthunder_ as his sister used _Elfire_. Corrin was in her dragon form as her brother used his sword to defeat the soldiers that can at him with weapons of their own. Chrom was making his way to Raimi as she gave orders to her men, but it wasn't long till he got to where she was with the help of Sumia, a woman with wavy light brown hair, wore women's armor with a pair of wing that tied her hair back as small white pearls tied her front locks of hair, and rode an armored white pegasus. He clashed with the commander of the troop. It wasn't long before Chrom finally beaten their commander and his shepherds and allies brought down her troop. With the battle done, Virion and Orochi moved the cart out into the open as Lissa, Elise and Princess Sakura went around healing the wounded, including the Feroxi warriors and their commander. When that was done, she walked up to Chrom, then bowed and said, "A apologies to you again, Exalt Chrom. I doubted what you said and had to check to be sure."

Chrom shook his head and said, "Well, does this fight clear the doubt?"

Raimi nodded and said, "Yes. The moment I crossed swords with you I knew. I'll escort you and your allies to see the Khan. They've been waiting for you."

"That would be much appreciated. Thank you, Raimi."

With that, the commander bowed and took her leave with the group following her behind. It wasn't long before they reached the throne room. Raimi said, "Please wait here while I summon the Khan."

She bowed and left the group. Kamui asked Chrom, "They aren't here? Why's that?"

Chrom said, "I think they should be out training."

Kamui nodded and said, "I see. This is a militant nation after all. I wonder what kind of people are the Khans."

Chrom smiled and said, "Oh, you'll see. I can tell you that she is a strong fighter."

Kamui frowned as he thought aloud, "So, she's a really strong woman."

"Why, thank you very much for the description, Chrom!"

They looked and saw a woman with dark tanned skin, blonde hair, wearing red and white metal armor, and a silver sword in hand. She came in with Raimi next to her. Chrom said, "I see you're done well, Flavia. Training again?"

Flavia smiled and said, "Of course! I also received message of you and your friends' arrival. Still, I'm surprised to hear of this. People of another world… You do realize, if it weren't for Grima and your daughter's and her friends' arrival, none of us would've believed it."

Chrom said, "I know. It sounded to be far off, but it's the truth as you can see."

"I know."

She looked at Kamui, his siblings, and friends, then said, "But, really. Nohr, Hoshido, and, the hidden kingdom, Valla. I really thought those were just bedtime stories that kids listen to. It's a shock to actually see people from the place. Then, again, with Grima resurrected and all that, it really shouldn't have surprised me that much."

"Is the three kingdoms really so well known here?", said Kamui a bit shocked, "I was so sure that no one would know of the existence of our world. I never expected our kingdoms is so popular."

Flavia laughed and said, "I don't know of its origins, but the story of those kingdoms are well-known in this world. Very few people haven't heard of the kingdoms or how Nohr and Hoshido waged war only for it to be resolved by two people, who found the Hidden Kingdom and brought together warriors from both kingdoms to defeat the dragon, who started it all and hidden the kingdom in the first place. Many of the children loved that tale and now I see people, who came from those lands."

"I-I see…", said Corrin nervously smiling upon hearing the Khan, "Anyway, about the person who attacked you, did you get to see the imposter's face after Khan Basilio defeated him?"

The East Khan shook her head and said, "Nope. It turned to ashes after he was cut down."

Reflet grimaced and said, "So, it really wasn't exaggeration. Then that means it were was a Shadow."

"A shadow?", said Flavia with a questioning look, "You mean those monsters you mentioned in the message?"

Robin nodded and said, "Yes. From our experience with dealing with them, we learned that, when they're stuck down, they turned to ashes. But how did they know of Lon'qu? It wouldn't surprise me if they pretend to be Chrom or one of other Shepherds, but Lon'qu have stayed in Regna Ferox . They only got here recently."

Flavia sighed and said, "I don't know about that. It would probably be more convenient for them, since he's the West Khan's right-hand man and one of the Shepherds that helped defeat Grima. Not only that, he's also the former champion of the West Khan. Speaking of that, Raimi."

The woman bowed and said, "Yes, Khan Flavia?"

"Can you escort Lon'qu and his family to see the West Khan? It would be best as the tournament with the tournament being tomorrow."

Surprised, Chrom said, "The tournament is tomorrow?"

Flavia turned to Chrom as Raimi and Lon'qu left with his family following along. She said with a smile, "Yeah. The tournament is tomorrow. I know that this is a short notice, Chrom. But can you participate in this tournament as my champion again? If you do so, I will be able to get you ships to take you to Valm."

Chrom said, "This again? Well, alright. I'll do it."

"You sure about this?", said Kamui a little worried, "We really haven't heard of who this champion is too."

Chrom nodded and said, "I know and I'm curious about this too. Flavia, you said that Lon'qu is no longer Basilio's champion? Who was able to beat him?"

With a serious look in her eyes, she said, "We're not too sure who he is as he have a black robe over him, but he's beaten the former champion in less than a few minutes from what I've heard."

Stunned, Reflet said, "And I take it that it's not an exaggeration?"

Flavia shook her head and said, "I don't know, but it seems that it may be true, even Lon'qu was shocked."

With a questioning look, Chrom said, "He told me about the tournament being near, but not that he wasn't the champion this time. Why didn't he told me that?"

Flavia shook her head and said, "I don't know why. You're going to have to ask him that later."

Chrom nodded and said, "Alright. I'll do that when I see him. I hope it's not another masked man."

Flavia laughed at this as Lucina turned slightly red in embarrassment from the memory. Them the Khan nodded and said, "Anyway, I'll meet you tomorrow morning at Ferox Arena. Since you've only just arrived after a long journey and the tournament's tomorrow. You should rest till then. Unless, you still have something to talk with me about, such as those shadows."

Kamui said, "That maybe a good idea. We should warn them about them and what have happened in our world."

Flavia raised an eyebrow and said, "So there is a big reason why you guys came to this world you guys came here after all."

Kamui smiled and said, "You can say that…"

Frederick walked up and said, "Milord, should I take the Shepherds and the people from the other world to a nearby tavern?"

Before Chrom could answer, Kamui said, "It should be fine for us. We can still enter the alternate dimension that Lilith can teleport us to."

Chrom smiled and said, "Ah, you mean that astral dragon that helps you? I see. Alright, then."

Kamui turned and said, "Kaze, can you make sure that everyone gets back there?"

The ninja nodded and said, "Understood."

Leaving the royal families, twin tacticians, and their retainers the group begin to walk out of the room. Cordelia called out to Sakura and her group over. She said, "You guys will be staying with us and Robin's family again. Toya, Yukito, Syaoran, stay around Gaius and Marc. Sakura, Keep, you guys will come with me to the tavern. It'll be bad if you two get lost here. Syaoran, you too. You may have a blade, but you're still too young to be walking around on your own."

The group nodded and went with them. Flavia watched the girl and the plush toy leave and said, "Is that the girl, who made a shield against the barrage of arrows? I'm surprised! I thought she'd be interesting, but she looks like a normal little girl!"

Reflet nodded and said, "Well, it's a bit of a long story for her, but she's only started practicing magic three years ago."

Flavia laughed and said, "Of course it would be quite a story! However, I believe that I should be hearing what news the other group from the three kingdoms have to say first."

The royal twins nodded and Flavia began to listen as they start explaining the situation.

 **In Regna Ferox**

Yuki and Dove was with her friends, Kana and Ahna, who were finally able to take Yuki over to see her teachers, Kero and Sakura. However, they were told that Orochi will have to accompany them, if they wish to go. The three didn't really mind as much, although Yuki was slightly nervous meeting her. It wasn't long before Severa came to lead them outside of the alternate dimension to where the two were outside with her mother. They were in the back of the tavern in an open space. Cordelia smiled upon their arrival and shook hands with Orochi as she said, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Cordelia."

Orochi stared for a bit, then smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you, too. I'm Orochi. I take it that the guardian will be teaching Yuki as Miss. Kinomoto is still learning?"

Kero shouted with a wide smile, "Of course!"

Yuki looked around, then said, "He isn't here today?"

Curious, Ahna asked, "Who?"

"Oh. You meant Yue.", said Kero, "No, he wanted to use a little energy as possible, so he's resting for today."

Yuki nodded and asked, "So, um, what are we going to learn about today?"

Kero nodded and said, "Today, I'll be teaching you a bit more about magic and we'll be determining what type of power you have today."

Kero looked over to Orochi and said, "We got their permission for this, right?"

Orochi nodded and said, "Of course. I'm curious as well. If her abilities are similar to your world. It's be quite a sight to see."

Kero smiled nervously and said, "I don't know if it'll be that much of a sight, but let's see how things go."

Yuki tilted her head and said, "I thought you said that my magic is a balance of Ying and Yang. Isn't that what my power is?"

Kero nodded and said with arms folded, "Yes, but, after your last lesson, we realized that you may have something else as well."

Her eyes widen and she asked with fear in her voice, "Is that really bad?"

Kero thought for a bit tilting his head as he did so and finally said, "I'm not too sure unless we take a closer look at it."

He looked up and saw her worried face. He flew towards the girl and, with an attempt to cheer her up, said, "We'll have to take a look at it first. Then, we'll see, but whatever the case is. We'll try and help you control it, alright?"

Hearing this, the girl smiled a bit and nodded.

"Alright!", said the plush toy clearly trying to keep the girls spirits up, "Lets continue our lesson for a bit longer. Then, after we cover that up we can start checking. Let's go!"

With that, Kero started teaching the little girl about how magic is used and the cost of using magic from their world as well as it's consequences while Sakura help the little girl whenever she got stuck on something. As they did so, Orochi was looking over to the woman with narrowed eyes. Cordelia caught on to this and asked, "Umm… is there something on my face, Orochi?"

Orochi shook her head and smiled as she said, "Oh! No. Sorry about that! I just thought you look a lot like someone I know."

Understanding her reason, Cordelia nodded and said with a smile, "I see. You're talking of my granddaughter, Caeldori, right?"

"Wait. She's your granddaughter?! Then, that was… and you're…"

"I'm Severa's mother, although she actually come from the future of this world. I believe that she told me she called herself 'Selena' back in your world. She was the girl who helped me escort you guys here."

"What? Then she told you everything already? Then, have she told the royal family?"

Cordelia shook her head and said, "I don't think so. She told us that they told the royal family that they'll tell them tonight. They were permitted by King Kamui to tell their families first."

Upon hearing this, Orochi nodded and looked back to the little group of children as Kero began talking about magic. She said, "I see. That's good to hear, at least. Lady Sakura of Hoshido was really worried when one of her two loyal retainers disappeared without a word. It was unusual since Subaki and the other retainers were two of the most overprotective and loyal retainers always taking care of the Princess."

"Really? I thought that Subaki was a retainer from Nohr, like my daughter. Then how did they actually got to know each other if they're from different kingdoms?"

Orochi smiled and said, "Oh, it was when Lady Sakura joined King Kamui and Lady Corrin's force. Princess Camilla joined were partnered up during some of the battles, so I guess it started out there? I don't quite know as I had my own business during the war as well."

Cordelia nodded and said, "I see. So that's how."

Orochi asked, "So, how did you and your husband met?"

The pegasus rider's face grew red and said, "Well, umm… that's…"

"HEY!"

They turned around to see a mad Kero waving his tiny plush arms. He shouted, "I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten seconds!"

"O-Oh, Kero. W-what is it?", said Cordelia surprised seeing his face.

Kero folded his arms and said, "I'm going to have Sakura and her cards help figure out her ability. Will you guys be watching, or not?"

Orochi said, "Of course, I'm going to supervise this. If you have a spell that actually does that then, alright."

Kero nodded and flew over to the kids. Sakura looked over to the plush toy with her star staff in her hands and asked nervously, "So, what do I do?"

Kero smiled and said, "Don't worry~! Stay confident. All you need to do is relax and concentrate on the cards. Then, tell the cards what you want to do. All Yuki need to do is stand with you in your magic circle. If you're connection to the cards are strong, then you'll be able to hear what they'd have to say."

Determined, Sakura nodded her head and said, "Alright!"

With that, Sakura turned to Yuki after the others backed off with Ahna holding on to Dove.

"Wait!"

They turned to see Nyx and Owain out of breath. Catching his breath, Owain said, "How come I, the warrior chosen by the darkness, was the last to hear of this?!"

Orochi shrugged her shoulder and said, "I was told to tell you, Owain, but, after finally finding you, you were busy practicing your dark magic and theatric quotes that you didn't hear me. But, I'm glad to see that you made it, Nyx, but why the rush? I can always tell you the results."

Nix nodded and said, "Yeah, I was hoping to get here on time."

Then, she walked over to Orochi and whispered, "I don't know if it just me, but I got a strange feeling, although I do trust the group."

Orochi nodded and said quietly, "I see. I was doing some fortune telling yesterday and I got a strange fortune that didn't quite make sense."

Nix had a worried look and said, "Let's talk about this later. I don't want to worry the kids."

Orochi nodded and said to the group, " Alright. I'm pretty sure we can start now."

Kero said, "So this is everyone?"

Owain nodded and said, "Yes, you can start now."

With that, Sakura faced the little girl. She held up her wand in one hand and her deck of cards in the other. She started chanting as a magic circle with a moon, sun, and a large star in the center, " _Oh cards. With your might, reveal the power of the one in front of me, under the name of your master, Kinomoto Sakura!"_

A gust of wind blew around them surrounding Yuki and Sakura. The cards flew out of her hand one by one and encircled around the little girl as she watched in wonder. One by one the cards came out of their card form and rotated around the little girl, which began to frighten her a bit. Sensing her fear, an elegant fairy with long blond hair, feathered shoulders, large green wings, green wing-like marks on her forehead, and wind trailing behind her flew towards the little girl and gently touched her cheek. Yuki was surprised by the gentleness in the eyes of the fairy, who smiled at her. Yuki smiled back and began to relax a bit. Then, balls of fire began to form around her to her surprise. Then, an adolescent angel with bright orange wings, elf-like ears, a circlet with a red jewel around his head, flames for hair, and fire trailing him appeared in front of her with an arrogant grin on his face as Yuki watched him.

Alarmed, Orochi opened her mouth only to be stopped by Kero, who said with a serious look in his eyes, "Don't worry. It's just one of the pranks that he likes to play. _Firey_ won't actually hurt her for real. He likes to show how powerful he is than the rest of the main elements, but he'll stop soon."

Nyx frowned and said, "And if he doesn't?"

Kero turned to the woman and said, "Then, either I or the other cards will bring him down from his high horse."

Just as he said, _Watery_ put out the fire and gave him a glare as she bared her fangs at him. He became annoyed seeing that his flames have been put out and flew off as he took one more glance back at the little girl. Watery looked back to the girl and narrowed her eyes for a bit before nodding. The young mermaid quickly flew off as water trailed behind her. Then, an elegant woman in an flowing robe adjourned with crystals that was also around her chest, forehead, collar, ears, and both sides of her tied up hair floated in front of Yuki. She stared at the girl, who only looked back at her and said with a smile, "Hi! I'm Yuki!"

" _Yes, We know, little one._ "

As the woman flew off, the owner of the voice floated down. It was another elegant woman, but this time with pale wavy hair, a spiky crown, and wore a long flowing dress with a pattern of the sun on her chest. Next to her was a regal woman with flowing straight black hair, and wore a flowing black dress much like the other woman next to her with a spiked crown on her head. Across her chest was five white gems. Together, the two looked quite alike. The woman with a wavy hair said with a gentle smile, " _I am Light."_

The woman next to her nodded and said with a small smile, " _And I am Dark. Her sister. We are told by our master to come and see what powers you may have."_

 _Light_ chuckled seeing the nervous girl and said, " _You need not to worry. We won't harm you while all of us and our mistress are here."_

Yuki relaxed as _Light_ came closer and patted her head gently. Then, a white bird with red eyes flew closer to her and perched itself on her shoulders. It examined her for a bit before rubbing its head against her cheek, which Dove started growling in the distance. The bird lifted its head to the growl and flew off with the other cards as they flew around and began interacting with her for a bit. _Light_ flew back towards Yuki and looked at her for a bit longer before smiling and said, " _I'm afraid I can't tell what you're future holds, but remember this, Yuki. You are your own person. Your soul, your body, and heart are yours. The darkness that hunts you now will come after you again._ "

 _Dark_ came forward and said with a calm gaze _,_ _"_ _However, just as there is darkness_ _…"_

" _There is also light._ _"_ , finished the elegant woman.

With that, the two floated off only to be replaced by a small little girl, who was barefooted, had a pair of wings on her head, wore a white dress decorated with a pair of wings on the collar, and a five point star on her forehead, and held a red heart shape with wings on both sides and a small star crown on top. The girl looked at her with curiosity and then smiled and said, _"_ _Don_ _'_ _t worry! As our mistress always says_ _'_ _Everything will be alright_ _'_ _!_ _"_

After saying that, they all began to return to Sakura's out stretched hand in their card forms and the magic circle disappeared. With that, Sakura nodded, smiled and said to Yuki, "Yes, I think that everything will be alright too."

Hearing this, Yuki smiled. After seeing that it was done, Dove jumped out of Ahna's arms and into Yuki's clearly thrilled to be back with its dear friend. Wain approached the two and said, "That was an amazing display of magic! Don't tell me you are chosen by the stars like my dear daughter?!"

"Yes, that was quite a display of magic."

They turned to see Reflet with the royal families and their retainers, only this time the East-Khan wasn't there. Cordelia smiled upon seeing her husband and stood straight after realizing Chrom was next to him. Chrom said, "It's alright, Cordelia. We're only here so see what was going on."

Nyx frowned with a worried look and said, "Did the magic interrupted your conversation with the Khan?"

Kamui shook his head and said, "No. We were just down with it when Leo felt a strong magic. We saw some thing glowing behind this building and came over to check it out. I'm surprised that it was Miss. Kinomoto."

Embarrassed, Sakura said with a bow, "I'm very sorry! I really didn't mean to cause you all to worry like that."

Corrin smiled and said, "It's alright. As long as everyone is alright."

Aha ran up to Kamui shouting, "Dad! Dad! did you see that?! It was so cool and pretty!"

Kamui patted her head and, as she pouted, he said, "Yes, Ahna. We saw everything. It was indeed pretty."

Impressed, Orochi asked Sakura, "Where did you get those cards, Miss. Kinomoto?"

Kero said, "That's a long story."

Reflet laughed and said, "Yes, I recall you told me that you found them in your Father's study?"

Leo and Nyx stayed quiet as they continued to talk. Orochi raised an eyebrow and asked, "Your father's study? I recall that magic isn't well known in your world. Is your Father also a mage?"

Sakura shook her head and said, "No. Father worked as a professor at a school teaching history. So, he have a lot of stuff and books in his studies. I only found the book when I heard noises in his study when no one was home."

Chrom frowned and said, "Noises? What kind was it a thief then?"

Sakura said, "No. I didn't find anyone down there, but a book containing the cards. I didn't know that then since it was locked, but it was glowing. So I took it out and it unlocked by itself."

Confused, Orochi asked, "It was glowing and it unlocked itself when you held it?"

Sakura nodded, then Kero said, "That's because the cards recognized her power and chose her to be their master, but something happened and we had to go all around her town looking for all fifty-two cards."

Chrom frowned and said, "Great. How did that happen?"

Kero looked to Sakura, who only laughed nervously and said, "I kind of… accidentally used _Windy's_ powers when I said her name out loud… and blew away the other cards from the book… which flew out of the house."

Leo smiled and said, "I take it that was your first time using magic then?"

Kero nodded and said with a sigh, "Yes, she was pretty clumsy and didn't know of magic till I had to teach her. I also had to teach her how to catch the cards as they were causing mischief around town without a proper master or seal then. It was her responsibility as the new master and the one who scattered the cards in the first place."

Reflet smiled and said, "But, from what I heard, Kero, you were partially at fault for not guarding the cards that time, but sleeping on the job."

Kamui frowned as the thought dawned upon him and said, "Sleeping? Wait, don't tell me that noise was probably…"

Sakura sighed and nodded. Kero said, "W-well, it was boring with nothing going on. It couldn't be helped that I slept for thirty years."

"THIRTY?!", said Chrom shocked upon hearing this, "I bet you've had enough sleep then."

"W-well…"

Inigo frowned and joked, "That's some dedication there…"

"Inigo!", Shouted his sister.

Inigo shrugged and said, "Right. Sorry about that."

"Kero. What do I do now?"

Kamui nodded and said, "Right, I remember that you asked for permission to see her powers."

Kero nodded and said, "Alright, Sakura go over to the table. Do you remember how to use the Sakura cards another way?"

Sakura nodded and said, "I think so."

She walked over to the nearby wooden table and set down the deck of cards face down. She said, "So, I only use my left hand to shuffle the cards and put the back together."

Kero nodded as she did as she had just said. Then said, "So, I continue and split the deck into three groups."

She split the cards into three and said, "The put them back together in any order and pull them out."

Unsure of what to do next, Sakura looked over to Kero, who said, "Okay, one card goes above the center. Next one is in front of you and the next on the bottom. One to the bottom left and in front of you again…"

They continued as nine cards formed the shape of a diamond and the rest were left aside. Then, Kero said, "Okay, now say the words."

Sakura nodded as she closed her eyes and said, " _Cards of Sakura, Answer my Query._ "

The cards glowed and Sakura continued, " _Show me the true power of the one before me."_

A gust of wind blew around her. It dissipated as the cards stopped glowing. Sakura opened her eyes and said, "Umm…I'm supposed to flip up the top card, right?"

Kero nodded and Sakura flipped it over. The card showed a tall somber figure, bearing a mysterious appearance in a black cloak and hood. Above the pink card was the symbol of a sun and below it was the moon. On both sides had a five point star each and on a pink banner pattern below in black was the words, _The Shadow_. Kero said in surprise, " _Shadow_?! But that could mean the unknown or something that'll come eventually."

Orochi asked, "And what would that mean here?"

Kero turned and said, "It means something is about to happen soon and the cards are unsure of what it is."

Kero turned to Sakura and said, "Sakura, what about the three cards? They should talk about her abilities."

Sakura nodded and turned the three cards in the middle row. On the left was _Firey,_ next was _Fly_ that was the bird that Yuki met earlier, and the last was _Light._ Sakura tilted her head upon the combination of cards and said, "I can already guess that _Firey_ meant that have abilities with fire and I can assumethat _Light_ here shows that she is more dominant with her light and dark magic since she's close to _Dark_ , but why is _Fly_ here?"

Kero thought for a bit with his arms crossed with a serious expression as he sat on the table. Then, he looked up and said, "Maybe it have something to do with flight or wind, but that's not making much sense… Anyway, what's the last card at the bottom say of what may occur?"

She flipped the last card showing the same little girl that Yuki met last before they returned to the mistress. Her card had the words, _"The Hope"._ Seeing this, Kero said, " _Hope_? So, I'm guessing something good happened from the unknown? Or does it refer to someone?"

Sakura thought for a bit remembering the past when she caught the card and transformed her. A thought hit her and she said, "What about a mi-"

A scream was heard and the group turned around to see the same man with black hair, black robe and blue eyes! In his arms was an unconscious Yuki! Hinoka shouted, "You again?!"

Ahna and Kana was thrown aside only to be caught by Owain, who happened to be in the direction. The man turned around and was about to leave through the ripped hole he came from.

"Wait!", said Corrin as she ran to stop him.

She grabbed the man by the collar and held him back from going through the portal. Taking the chance, Kamui ran to help his sister with Yato in hand. The man grabbed her wrist and threw her towards her brother, who caught her instead. The man try to take this chance to leave, but was stopped by Saizo, who stood in his way. However, the man started saying something and the ground began to shake causing everyone to start losing their balance. He quickly took this chance to escape, but, this time was stopped, when the portal suddenly closed before he could enter it.

"Yeah…I don't think you should be leaving without returning the child first."

The ground stopped shaking as the spell wore off and they all looked up to see a brown hooded man with blue hair sticking out of the hood standing in front of the twins. The man in the black robe quickly threw down something and smoke covered the surrounding. Ryoma shouted, "He's trying to get away!"

Sakura quickly shouted, " _Windy!"_

The same elegant fairy flew out of the card and became one with her wind as she blew away the smoke revealing the man fighting against the masked woman! The man scowled and shouted, "Damn it, you again!"

The woman remained silent as she locked her sword against his. Before he could back off, she punched him in the stomach with one bare hand causing him to drop the little girl and, with her leg, kicked the man's feet off the ground. The man collapsed on to the ground. As soon as he tried to get up, he found himself staring at the blade of her black sword as the tip was about an inch away from his neck. The man in the brown hood walked up to the woman and said, "I'm impressed! That was quite on the dot when you brought him down. However, I doesn't seem like you are of this world, are you?

With her mask covering up her face, she said, "Take her back now!"

"Don't mind if I do!"

Suddenly, another man much like the one they were fight, but with wavy black hair and glasses, appeared out of nowhere and ran for the girl. Before any of them could do anything, the other man grabbed the blade of her sword and with a smile lunged forward stabbing himself in the throat. By then, Kero had already transformed and obscured his mistress's view as he growled, "Whatever you happens, stay where you are until I say so."

"But-"

Kero said sternly, "No, Sakura. From this point, it would be too dangerous for you to see your ears too and wait for me."

The girl only nodded. Suddenly, Yue came running over from the tavern building only to see the bloody view of the man and the woman's sword. As the man died, he started laughing hysterically. However, her attention was else where. Quickly, took out her sheathe and threw it at the other man's leg really fast. Shockingly, it went stabbed through his leg making him fall before he could even get close to the girl. She turned to the hooded man and said, "NOW!"

The man nodded and quickly picked up the little girl, then he ran all the way to Corrin putting the unconscious girl in her arms. He looked over to the wide eyed Owain, who had been trying to wake up the kids till he came. Reflet turned over to Yue and Cordelia and said, "Quick, take Miss. Kinomoto and get her out of here!"

They nodded and grabbed Sakura as they ran back into the tavern with Kero still blocking her view. The woman pulled her blade out of the dead man's neck, who then turned into sand. Quickly, Chrom ran over and was about to swing his sword when the man ducked and brought out his own sword from beneath him. Before the man could get the sword into his skull, however, a bolt of lightening came from the side and shocked the man. The man fell unconscious. Chrom shouted, "Quick, tie him up before he gets up."

"Not a good idea, Exalt Chrom."

They turned and saw the woman walking over to the group. With a questioning look, Chrom asked, "Oh? And why's that?"

As they were unable to read her expression, she said, "They can use magic without a medium like a tome or staff. It wouldn't surprise me if he actually escaped and used the portal again."

"But-"

The woman sighed and said, "Fine, but, just remember, I warned you. Even if I didn't do the job, _He_ will."

"Who's _He_?", asked Chrom as the woman turned around to leave, "Wait!"

However, the woman kept walking and disappeared in the shadow of a large tree. Chrom was about to run over to the shadow.

"Don't!"

They turned to see the hooded man. He continued, "She too maybe from another world."

Xander said, "How do you know that? Who are you?"

The hooded man looked over to Kamui and Corrin. He smiled and said, "I'm sorry. I can't answer your questions right now, King of Nohr. Even with the curse gone and the truth can finally be known now, there's something I must do to protect those dear to me, but maybe they can."

He took a quick glance at Owain and Inigo, who only stared in shock. The warrior nodded and, before any could stop him, the man quickly left the scene.

"Who was that?"

They turned to see Kero with a surprised Severa. Before any could say anything, Severa shouted, "Inigo, Owain! Stay with them!"

Before Inigo can stop her, she disappeared after him in a hurry.

Xander looked to Inigo and said, "I take it that you three know that man."

Inigo nodded and had a hand on his head. He said, "But… he's suppose to be dead. Especially with the Silent Dragon dead…"

"Wait! You mean he's the one who…", said Chrom shocked, "But you told me that he's suppose to be dead."

Owain nodded and said, "Yeah, he should be… no, he couldn't have survived that!"

Leo said, "Owain, you're not making any sense."

Inigo smiled and said, "Yes, we apologize for this. It's not night nor is Beruka here, but maybe we should tell you more about ourselves and how we got here."

Chrom nodded and said, "Lucina, Geromone, can you go fetch Beruka and Subaki? At the very least, they should talk with the royal family members that they served."

The two nodded and ran off to the tavern. Kamui said, "Okay, please go on."

Inigo nodded and said, "We already told our family about this, but, like we said to some of the royal family members, we are indeed the three retainers that once served the royal family of Nohr…"

They went on and told them who they really are, what happened that night before they disappeared from their homeland, and the mysterious hooded man whom they've just met. Surprised, Takumi said, "Hold on, you said that the man died in the ambush. If that's true, then why was he here?"

Owain shook his head and said, "That's what we thought too. There's no way he could've survived against that many opponents in that condition either. So, we don't know how he survived."

"Yeah, we thought he was dead the whole time till now."

They turned around to see Severa. Inigo said, "Severa, did you find him?"

The girl shook her head and said, "No, he managed to get away from me in an alley."

Inigo frowned and said, "What is he doing here though?"

Xander said, "So, can you to explain how you three suddenly got to the throne room of Nohr out of nowhere? And what were you doing there suddenly asking our father to accept you to become the retainers of me and my siblings?"

Inigo smiled and said, "Oh, that. When they ambushed us, they told us that the man's twin children, whom he believe was the last hope to stop the Silent Dragon, was kidnapped from his family in Hoshido. When the man regained his memories, it was already too late with the Silent Dragon being so strong that his sane self, that, in the end, he had to help his wife and his newborn children to flee from the land to Hoshido away from the influence of the Silent Dragon."

Shocked, Corrin said with a frown, "Wait! That sounds a lot like…"

Inigo nodded and said, "He was shocked to hear of this, but, since we trapped, he teleported us to Nohr, where his twin kids were suppose to be, and told us to find and protect his children as retainers of Nohr. Well, he vaguely told us where we were going to be and didn't tell us anything else of his children, but he suddenly teleported us to the throne room leaving himself to deal with the ambush sent by the Silent dragon. After that, we only assumed that he was dead and believed it when we defeated the Silent dragon."

They were silent till Kamui said, "Say the reason you became retainers in the first place…"

Severa nodded and said, "Yes, it was to find and make sure his kids were safe."

"Yeah, it was suppose to be,", said Inigo, "but, since there can be more than one twins in Nohr, we guessed that it may be King Kamui and Princess Corrin after learning that they were sent to the Northern Fortress and not allowed to come to the main castle nor out of the place. So, we watched over them whenever we came with the royal family, but, when they were sent into battle, we couldn't really follow them and, when we heard that they went of on their own, we can only guess that they must've known the truth, but stayed by your side. We believed that our thoughts were right when milord and his siblings joined their group and arrived in Valla for the second time. Only, we didn't know that they way to Valla was to jump through the canyon."

Leo sighed and said, "So, you mean to tell me that you knew this whole time and didn't tell us."

Camilla nodded and said, "Well, I can guess why."

The three didn't say anything. Kamui asked, "So, you guys assume that the hooded man from earlier may be in fact our biological father?"

Inigo nodded and said, "Yes, milord."

The twins thought for a bit as their siblings remained quiet. They've heard from the siblings of Hoshido of how the twins came to be in their family and now watched the twins. Finally, Corrin said, "It's quite a bit to processes all of this, but I'd really like to talk to that man the next time we meet."

Kamui nodded and said, "Yes, me too. If he left our mother for such a reason, then it'd make sense. He didn't seem a such a bad person when we met. I have a lot of questions for him though."

Azura understood and said, "However, what I'm confused about is how did Anankos separate himself from the Silent dragon, when they were once one identity."

"I have a theory, although it's based of from our world."

They turned to see Kero still there in his plush form with arms folded and a serious face. Chrom nodded and said, "Go ahead."

Kero said, "In our world, I recall a powerful witch, also a friend of our former master, saying that the body and mind think differently."

"What do you mean?", asked Kamui.

"For instance, in a scenario, where you are forced to accept something, you do it, but, in your heart, you strongly reject it. Then, when you are forced to act on it, your heart intervenes and you act on how you feel subconsciously. It may be the same for him. The hooded man, Anankos, may actually be the heart that that still wants to guide and protect humanity as the one you fought was the body that is fueled by hatred on humanity. In normal cases, he would've become nothing more than a ghost, but, since he was so powerful, he may have made a human body for himself. That would make some sense, if it follows that."

Corrin nodded and said, "I guess that would make some sense."

"On the other side, we now know how our brother Kamui and sister Corrin, as well as their children, can change into dragon. If your biological father is one of the first dragons, then it'd make a lot of sense."

They nodded. Chrom smiled and said, "Anyway, lets first get this man behind bars first."

They look to the man still on the ground as the retainers were tying him up. With Yuki still in her arms, Corrin looked to the children and saw that they were still out cold. Worried, she ran over to them and asked, "They're still not awake?"

Owain shook his head with a worried look and said with a frown, "I'm afraid not, milady."

Hearing this, they quickly ran over. the children was still asleep as Sakura quickly examined them. She shook her head and said worried, "Aside from a couple bruises, they're alright. They should've been woken up a long time ago."

"Wait.", said Kero as he darted over to the children, "I feel something."

He touched their forehead and said, "I thought so."

Anxious, Kamui asked, "What wrong with them?"

Kero looked to them and said, "I feel that man's presence in them. They're cursed by him."

"What?!", shouted Corrin, "How do we get rid of it?!"

"Normally, when the person who cast the curse dies, the curse disappears with them, but the man is still here and I think he trapped them in a dream with him along in it."

"Wait! So, he's still here?!", said Kamui and grimaced, "If we get rid of him, then?"

Kero looked at them and said with a serious expression, "Someone needs to go into their dream and took out that man before he gets the kids."

Everyone grew silent and Leo asked, "Great! How do we do that?"

Kero shook his head and said, "I don't know, either. None of us have the power to go through dreams. I know someone, but I don't know how to contact him."

Ryoma ask Orochi, "Do you know how to do it?"

Orochi shook her head and said worried, "I can probably see their dream, but I can't enter it to make damage on a soul."

Leo frowned and said, "I can't do that either. Nyx, do you have any ideas?"

The woman shook her head. Ryoma said, "For now, let's see how the kids are doing right now. Orochi, can you do that, at least?"

Orochi nodded and said, "Let's first take them into their rooms and I'll go get the equipments."

Chrom nodded and said, "I'll first take this man to the Khans and ask them to throw him in the dungeons before anything else happens. Then, I'll talk to my other mages. Reflect, can you get Lucina and Germone to take them to the royal family as I do this."

Reflet nodded and Leo said, "I'll show you the way there."

Kero said, "I'll go check on Sakura. She collapsed again earlier from using too much magic."

With that, they quickly left in their own respective directions.

 **Outside of the tavern**

It was night time by the time Ryoma and Xander came to see Chrom and his twin Grandmaster. Seeing them without the twins, Chrom frowned as he can only guess, "I take it that they're still unable to break the curse on the kids?"

Ryoma shook his head and said, "No, I'm afraid not."

Xander said, "How are things on your end?"

When Chrom shook his head, they frowned. Chrom said, "The man woke up, but he won't talk either."

Suddenly, a Feroxi soldier ran up to them and said, "Exalt Chrom! The Prisoner! H-he escaped!"

Shocked, Chrom shouted, "What?!"

Quickly, the three ran to the castle and saw Flavia talking with a man wearing a pale yellow armor, a black eyepatch on his left eye, and a large axe in hand. Next to him was Lon'qu and a man with his face hidden by the white hood. Chrom said, "I'm here. Is it true that he escaped?"

They turned around and saw him with the kings of Nohr and Hoshido. Flavia nodded and said with a frown, "Yes, I'm afraid so. The ropes were burned, but the gate was still locked. I don't know how he got out. Basilio, what do you think?"

The man shook his head and said, "I don't have a clue either. I can only assume that he really went through a portal or something that you said they can do."

Chrom scowled and said, "That was exactly what that woman warned us about."

The hooded man said, "Um… Sir, about our discussion, should we talk about this tomorrow morning?"

Basilio nodded and said, "Yes. I'll talk to you tomorrow before the match and tell you more about it."

The hooded man bowed deep and walked away. Chrom said, "Was that…"

Basilio smiled and said, "Your next opponent? Yes. He's a mystery for sure, much like how Lucina once was only she spoke more than he did."

Lon's bowed and said, "My apologies, Chrom sir. It slipped my mind to tell you of him."

Chrom shook his head and said, "It's alright, Lon'qu. Anyway, back to the matter at hand, we should let Kamui and Corrin know of this quick!"

Flavia said, "You three go! We'll look for that prisoner."

They nodded and ran off with Xander and Ryoma leading the way.

 **In the Alternate dimension**

Corrin and Kamui was standing next to the beds of the children as they watched over them. Orochi sat between the kids' beds with eyes closed. Finally, she opened her eyes and said with sigh of relief, "They've hidden themselves from the man. They'll be alright for now."

Kamui nodded and said, "I see that's good. You should take a break, Orochi."

Corrin nodded and said, "Yes, you've been working hard since this afternoon without a single rest. We'll watch over them."

Orochi nodded and left. Then, Kaze and Midori came in. Seeing him, Kamui said, "Kaze, Orochi said Kana and Ahna will be fine for now. They've hidden themselves in the dream."

Kaze smiled and bowed, then said, "Thank you, milord."

Then, they went over to Kana. Midori watched over her little brother with a worried look and said, "Is there really no way to wake him up with herbs?"

Kate shook his head and said, "I'm afraid not. Midori, believe in Kana. He will come back. He's gotten stronger these past two years too."

He whispered to his wife, "Yuki, is currently with Prince Leo and his family. They've offered to watch over her for today."

Corrin nodded and, like that, they watched over the children through the night. Azura and Shigure came in to watch over Ahna. She looked over to her sleeping daughter with a sad expression. She looked over to Kamui, who said, "Not yet."

Then, a black hole appeared out of nowhere and out walked the man that was caught this afternoon. Shocked, Kamui shouted, "You?!"

Everyone immediately pulled out their weapons and got into battle stance. However, with one swing with the man's sword, everyone was thrown back against the wall! They looked up in surprise and saw him start walking up to the little princess with a smug grin. Kamui quickly jumped to his feet and charged at the man with his sword in hand ready to strike. The man calm moved to the side and dodged the strike. He spun his sword and tried to quickly stab him in the back. Corrin screamed as she got back up with her silver sword and charged, but she knew she wouldn't make it. Suddenly, the tip of the blade stop before it got to his back. They looked up and saw the swordswoman grabbing the blade with her bare hand much to their surprise. Blood began to trickle down the blade as Kamui took this chance to strike the man. Seeing this, the man let go of his sword and dodged the blade to charge at the woman. Quickly, she let go of the sword and grabbed the man by the collar and swung him over her and pushed him to the ground with her hand forcing his face to the wooden floor with a thud. Before he could attempt to get up, she pinned him down with one leg stomped on his back stopping him from escaping. Suddenly, the door swung open, then Ryoma, Xander, Chrom, and the other royal siblings came charging in shouting the twins' name only to be met with the scene. Chrom noticed the man and said, "You! You actually got here?!"

Hearing his voice, the man clicked his tongue and tried to shake the woman off only to be met with the floor again with another thud. Seeing the man captured, they breathed a sigh of relief, when the woman suddenly shouted, "He's going to bite his tongue off!"

"What?!", Chrom shouted.

She lifted the man's head up and tried to stop him, but it was too late as he body slacked. The man died with blood coming out of his smug smile. She said, "Damn it!"

The man's body turned to sand under her. Kamui walked over to her as she got up and said, "Thank you very much for saving me back there! We should have someone take a look at your hand. It was still a bit reckless to grab the blade with your bare hands."

The woman shook her head and said, "It'll be fine."

Chrom shook his head and said, "You should still get a look at it."

The woman hesitated, but Sakura came up and said, "May I take a look at your wound?"

The woman sighed and said, "Fine."

With that, she took off her gloves and showed the young princess her hand. Sakura looked at it and asked, "How did you get this jewel in your hand?!"

Surprised to hear of this, they leaned over to see that in the middle of her palm just below the cut was a large tear shaped jewel that went through her hand. They could see the floor through it. It was a beautiful clue jewel that was clear like crystal. The woman sighed and said, "It's a birthmark from my homeland. My father had one too, though it was different, and some of his distant ancestors."

Chrom thought for a bit and said, "Interesting. It's seems much like our brand."

Corrin said, "It's beautiful."

"Anyway, can you please take a look at the wound now?", said the woman, "I'd like to put my glove back on."

Sakura nodded and said, "Alright. Hang on for a second."

As she healed her wound, Chrom said after shaking his head, "To have your sheathe as another blade and to throw it like that, then to grab a sword to stop it… Just where did you come from and who taught you to fight like that? Also, how did you get here without a guide?"

The woman didn't say a word.

"Apparently, much like your friends, she too comes from a different world as well. Also, I was the one who brought her here."

They looked and saw the hooded man from this afternoon. Kamui's eyes widen and said, "You're the man from this morning!"

The man smiled and said, "Yes, Kamui. I am."

With the healing done, the woman said, "I was told by him that a couple of children fell victims to that mad man's curse and followed him here."

She looked over to the children and said, "To break this, either them or someone else must cut him down in their dreams."

Surprised, Kamui said, "Don't tell me!"

The woman nodded and went between the children's beds. Kaze and Azura tried to stop her, but was stopped by Kamui. Slowly, she sat on the floor with her back against the wall. Soon, they saw that she was breathing steadily. Chrom said, "Will this really work?"

"Well let's take a look, shall we?"

They turned to the doorway and saw Orochi standing there with a crystal ball. Kamui nodded and said, "Alright. I'd like to see the situation as well."

Orochi nodded, then came in and sat in front of the woman as she set her crystal ball down and said chanted something. The crystal ball lit up and Leo said, "Didn't think we'd use the crystal ball again."

Corrin closed her eyes and started muttering some words in prayers to see her son again. Suddenly, Yuki, who was holding Nyx's hand, said, "I think it'll be alright."

They look to the little girl, who continued, "I believe that she can bring back Kana and Ahna."

Hearing her words, Corrin realized that it wasn't just her. Everyone was hoping for the children to wake up soon as well.

 **In their dream**

Kana grabbed Ahna's hand and started running across the grassy plains of Valla.

Trees. Trees. We need to hide!

It's been hours, since they were trapped on this land. There were no bridges to get off this floating island of Valla's land. With his sword knocked out of his hands and Ahna's dragonstone shattered, the two ran. It was a while since the man found them. They felt like he was fooling around with them as if they were nothing more than mere children playing a game of hide and seek. Suddenly, they realized that they've ran into dead end on the edge of the floating island. The two quickly turned around and saw the man smiling as he approached them. He said, "Oh, my. No where to hide now? I guess it's time for our little game of tag to end sadly."

Without weapons, the two stand next to each other in battle stance. However, the man thrust his sword into the ground and the land cracked. The ground beneath them gave way and they began falling down much to their horror. Ahna screamed as the plummeted through the clouds. Kana grabbed Ahna's hand and tried to will himself to become a dragon without the stone, but, much to his disappointment, it was futile. Suddenly, a streak of white flew past them! They turned to the direction it flew, but saw nothing. Unsure of what to do, they suddenly landed on something warm. They held on tight to it and saw that they've landed on a huge white wolf the size of Ahna's dragon form! It have beautiful clean white fur and white flames shooting out from beneath its paws! It looked back at them with pretty multicolored party eyes, then flew back up to the land. Upon reaching the land, the wolf said with a femine voice, " _Get off and hide yourself behind those bushes. I_ _'_ _ll deal with that fool. Everything will be alright._ "

With that, the two jumped off and hid themselves behind those bushes as she instructed as they watched her and the man. The man looked startled to see her, but smiled and said, "Do you really think you can beat me in that form?"

The wolf said nothing, but raised her head pointing her snout high into the air and howled loudly. Suddenly, the ground shook and pillars of white flame burst out from around the two of them startling the man. Before they knew it, she was already in front of him. The white flames embraced her as she took on the form of a flaming white wolf with huge white wings on her back. Before the man could attack, the flame pillars suddenly took on the forms of chains and bind the man as he cursed at her in agony and swore to take her life. The wolf walked up to the man and said, " _You, who also possess a soul and enjoy the feeling of taking away a life with no feeling of guilt or remorse shall face your slow death in the darkness of death. There, I_ _'_ _ll give you the final judgements till then you_ _'_ _ll will stay in the darkness!_ "

With that, the wolf stomped the ground with one of her front paw and the earth cracked creating a large black hole in the ground despite the lands of Valla floating in midair. The chains then dragged the man down into the hole as steam came up from the binding of his chains. Slowly the heat began to dissipate and the wolf returned to her previous form. She nodded over to her direction and the two ran over to her. Ahna asked, "Thank you for saving us, but where are we?"

The wolf looked at them and said, " _You are in a dream._ _"_

Shocked, Kana said, "A dream."

The wold nodded and said _,_ _"_ _Let me explain._ _"_

The two nodded and she continued _,_ _"_ _The two of you are in a dream together by the curse of that man ever since your fight against him when he tried to kidnap Yuki. She_ _'_ _s fine, but you two have been sleeping ever since and wouldn_ _'_ _t wake for hours. I came from outside when I heard the news that the two of you were cursed by that man and came here to free you two. Both of your families have been waiting for you two wake up all those hours you were asleep. Go see them when you wake up. They_ _'_ _re all extremely worried about the two of you and haven_ _'_ _t left your side since it happened. With the man dead, your curse is now broken. You_ _'_ _ll be able to awaken on your own._ _"_

Shocked, the two looked at each other and nodded. Then, Ahna turned to the wolf and said, "Thank you very much, umm…"

" _You_ _'_ _re welcome, young princess. Now hurry. Your families are all waiting for you._ _"_

They nodded, then closed their eyes and took a deep breath. When they opened it again, they saw the white ceiling of a medical room. When they sat up, Corrin hugged Kana with tears in her eyes as did Azura with Ahna. Chrom, who saw all this from afar, said, "I'm glad to see that the children are alright now. I just wish she could just tell us her name before she left, at least. That man was gone too."

Yuki said, "I think we'll see them again."

He turned to the little girl, who said, "I get the feeling that we will."

He smiled, then patted the little girl on the head and said, "Yes, I'm sure we will, too."

Orochi smiled and said, "I think that this was the _Hope_ that Sakura foretold. A miracle."

She turned to look at the princess and her cousin chatting with their family members.

* * *

 **Hi, readers! I hope that you enjoy reaching this chapter! Until I get my new laptop, I** **'** **ll be using my MacBook and typing out the next chapter. Again, sorry for the really late update. I hope this chapter will make up for it as I type the next one. Again, I** **'** **ll go back to the chapters every now and then, and update changes in my chapters to improve it. You don** **'** **t need to look back and read it over again to see the changes as it** **'** **s not required. I hope you enjoy reading the chapters again! I post the next chapter as soon as I can! See you then!**

 ***BEWARE***

 **HINT:** **  
** **FLOWERS (No, not Undertale! :/ Sorry Undertale fans!)**

 ***BEWARE***


	11. Chapter 10: More Visitors

**Hi, Readers! I apologize for the long wait! I feel pretty happy from my chapter today and realized that chapter four/five needs a revision. I know that I said I wont be doing any revision, but, as many would suspect, I realized that I really do need to revise some parts of my story as I did them without much planning, or any. I don't even have an ending in mind yet! However, I have been thinking about it for the past two weeks and decided on something, which I'm not going to tell you guys, cause it's a secret! (XD) I've decided to take out some/many parts of what Kero and Sakura tells Reflet, since I've realized that I've been blabbing too much, even though I have the spoiler sign on and well… everything I've written in pretty much a spoiler anyway. (XD) I've also decided to write a page of this…** _ **thing**_ **( Yes, I've no clue what it's called as part of sucking in english writing. I'm working on it!)… and hope this would work out just fine! (I'm hoping to get you guys' honest opinion on this… or just ignore reviewing and whatever. If you don't like it, tell me what element I should put in, or want it out, then I'll take it out upon majority's opinions.) For those who are big on religion and such, I'm writing this on pure imagination and it have nothing to do with religions in reality. It's like hearing that people believe in Naga, or the Grimleals in Fire Emblem. For now, I'm really proud of myself as I've reached 26 pages without even knowing it! (XD) I only hope that it is interesting for my readers. I'll also post up any changes I've made to help those who read past it up to date. This changes will probably be a while before they take effect like a day to two. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter again and hope you enjoyed it more than I did! Have fun!**

* * *

 **More Visitors**

In the long distance past,

Existence created a being,

A little girl long green hair laced with flowers of all kinds, eyes like the galaxy itself sparkling with stars

Those who seen her watched with awe, those she greeted treated her with respect and kindness,

Those were the first emotions she have ever experienced,

Feeling the emotions coming at her, she questioned this to Existence of these changes in her,

The existence told her that this was something that she have made upon her very own presence,

Her very first creation,

Emotions and feelings,

As she accepted this and her form changed, curiosity took the hold of her and she created two things,

To organize her surroundings to avoid any confusion,

Space

For change to occur in her surroundings, even if it's only a tiny amount,

Time

Little did she know what consequences would bring about from her curiosity of her power to create,

It wasn't long before her creations took a drastic turn.

Her Space spread far and wide to the point that even she began to lose track of it and lost the places she cared for,

Her Time went out of control and sped fast and slow in some world and surroundings while others went on random control.

It wasn't long before her failure to watch over her own creations lead to chaos,

Upon their destructions, a being was made, known as, Entropy

It took away all of those she created, those Existence created, and, in the end, Existence itself, as well, Leaving her and her Emotions

Upon learning of this, she finally felt what was known to be Loneliness, emptiness, and sadness

Among that was anger and hatred, but it wasn't targeted towards Entropy.

Instead it was toward herself.

Water, much like the ones made by Existence, flowed out of her sparkling eyes and formed what is now the sea in her own darkness.

Then, with her power of creation, she decided to restart and made those that were taken by Entropy,

Among those, she added something else, something that would always be there and continue to exists on its own as Entropy continue to attempt in taking those away from her,

Life

Over time, she watched as they created more of themselves as Entropy began to take more of them till it can't keep up with their speed.

She watched with happiness upon learning that there was indeed something that it can't take from her.

However, as she continues to watch her Life go through their continuous course, she realized that even if she were here watching them, a shadow have began to cast over her Life in one of the worlds,

Worried for her creations, whom she grew to love and care for as a part of her, she went down to it and began to monitor it as she lived life there.

That was where the true story began…

In the Ferox Arena

It was morning again when they arrived in the Ferox Arena. Chrom was prepared with Falchion by his side. With all that went on about the escapee cleared up, the Khans were able to continue with the tournament without an issue. The only thing the Exalt knew about his upcoming battle was that the man was a hooded man in a white robe. He doesn't know how well he fight, but, from the rumors he heard from the East Khan, he was cautious of what's to come. He looked to see Raimi come to escort him to the battle arena.

Sakura looked around nervously as she sat next to Syaoran and Kero in her arms in his disguise as they watched with the spectators. They were all strong looking men and women. Some looked at them with a questioning look while others just ignore them. Luckily, Morgan and Marc sat next to them and lightened the mood with their excited talk of magic and sword fighting , which seem to interest Syaoran a bit as he was trying to improve his skills with his sword. Then, Robin said, "Look! It's starting."

They saw Chrom come out from one side of the arena and the white hooded man from the other. Those, who recognized the Exalt, was surprised to see the same person back up on the arena. Reflet looked with a frown and said, "I know he'll be fine, but what the rumors say still worries me."

Leo, who sat next to them, nodded and said, "We can't really do much, but wait and see, then."

The khans had already walked out to their seats as Lon'qu and Raimi stood next to them and were watching the stadium as the battle was about to start. Upon the champions' arrival, they both unsheathed their blades to commence the battle. Upon seeing the blade his opponent raised, Chrom was surprised to see that it was an iron sword. He was surprised that such a person had beaten the West Khan's right-hand man with just that sword, but stayed cautious as he recalled the rumors of his skills. The battle began the moment the man began running at him. Chrom raised Falchion ready to block the man's incoming strikes, but the man suddenly disappeared from his sight! Upon not seeing him in front, he quickly turned around and barely stopped the strike with Falchion. Upon seeing this, the man nodded his head in approval and jumped far back only to fly straight towards him again ready to swing his blade though him. Chrom quickly stepped to the side and blocked the blow again. However, the force was so strong that he was pushed to the side with his feet still on the ground as he tried to stop himself from going any further.

"WHAT?!", shouted Reflet in surprise of the man's force.

Shocked by the force of the man as he saw the man get back into battle stance with his blade in one hand, a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead. This shocked everyone as they witnessed the Exalt being pushed back so far by his opponent, who was only equipped with a iron sword!

Chrom said with serious expression, "Not bad. Who taught you to fight with such force and speed? Your father?"

The man remained silent and, before they realized it, he was already in front of Chrom in a blink of an eye! Surprised, Chrom stopped the blow by reflex and the man growled, "No one did in the beginning."

The man stepped back and sliced his sword in midair as he shouted, "We all fought desperately!"

Chrom jumped to the side by instinct and was shocked to see that the blow cut up the ground of the arena. He immediately prepared himself and stopped the man's next attack as the man shouted, "To survive and protect what's left!"

The man's strength pushed Chrom back a few meters before he realized that the man was wearing a blank mask! His eyes widened in surprise and pushed back with all his might before jumping to the side, but, before he could take a breath, he was pushed back by the masked man. As the man did, the hood flew off from the sheer speed of his attacks shocking everyone as long white silver hair flew out from her robe with his speed. With suspicions confirmed, Chrom took the chance when she stepped back and swing his sword from below the masked woman. She immediately blocked the attack, but, the moment she did, her iron blade snapped in half as the tip flew away and stuck in the ground behind her and she quickly jumped to the other side of the arena. The arena was silent before cheers erupted from the other spectators upon seeing the Exalt victorious once again, but from such an intense battle. The woman nodded in approval and turned to leave with her head held high.

"Wait!", shouted Chrom, but, by then, the women had already disappeared into the shadow of the arena.

The twin tacticians remained shock speechless from what they've just witnessed along with their friends and allies. It was Reflet, who finally broke the silence and said, "I'm not sure what I'd just seen…"

Leo grimaced and said, "I'm not sure either…"

Robin nodded and said, "It was like pure strength and speed…"

Kamui said, "Let's talk about this later and go see how Chrom is. I want to hear what he has to say."

They nodded and went to see Chrom, who had left the arena to meet up with the Khans.

In the front entrance room of the Ferox Arena

The group had met up with Chrom, who was waiting for the Khans. Reflet said with worry, "Chrom, are you alright?! We saw the whole thing!"

Suddenly, Olivia came running in with a worry face and said, "Chrom! A-a-are you hurt anywhere? I-I'll go get a healer!"

Chrom said with a smile, "It's alright, Olivia. I'm not injured. I'm fine, you guys."

"And, if he needs healing, Sakura and I are here!"

They turned around to see Elise with her family, Lon'qu, and the two Khans. Corrin shouted, "Elise! I'm so glad to see you again!"

The young lady ran over to hug her older sister and said, "I'm so happy to see you too! It's been years, since we last saw each other! Sorry for leaving without telling you guys."

Kamui shook his head and said, "I'm glad to see that you're doing well… Elise, did you have a growth spurt at some point?"

Elise smiled widely when they realized that the once little girl had already grown to Corrin's neck! She said, "Yup. I had grown taller at some point during the two years here! It's not like Nohr, but the people are also really nice here in Ferox and everybody lives above ground!"

As the siblings of Nohr had their little family reunion, Flavia said to Chrom with a smile, "That was an intense match! Who'd have thought that the rumors were true! I admit I was starting to lose hope there."

Chrom smiled and said, "I was surprised too! I knew that the battle would be difficult to win when we clashed. I didn't think that woman had such strength or speed in her!"

Flavia had a curious look and asked, "Oh? You've seen that woman before?"

Chrom nodded and said, "I have. We met her once yesterday morning on the land of Ylisstol and was said to have helped out a couple of my shepherds during their times of danger recently. Then, in the afternoon, she helped round up that prisoner and took out his comrade."

Kamui nodded and said, "Just last night, She was also the one who helped us out when the escapee tried to come after our children and helped break the curse his fallen comrade placed them under."

Flavia was surprised from hearing all this and said, "I see… So, she was the one who caught our escapee. With that much strength she displayed today, I'd see why he'd go for that option if he had a secret to keep cover."

She thought for a bit, but, then, smiled and said, "Anyway, back to the main point, you know have my permission to borrow the ships of Ferox to travel to Valm."

Chrom said, "Truly? Thank you, East Khan!"

Flavia laughed and said, "I should be thank you, Chrom. You're the one who fought as my champion again in this tournament. Come! Tonight, we celebrate!"

With that, the East Khan left in a really good mood. As she watched her go, Chrom smiled and said, "Looks like she haven't changed much these past few years."

Basilio sighed and said, "Yes. She still jumps at the chance for a party. Well, I'm just going to have to wait till the next tournament, then!"

Kamui said, "Excuse me, but you are?"

Chrom smiled and said, "This man here is the West Khan, Basilio. Your older brothers met him yesterday when we came rushing after hearing that the prisoner escaped."

Basilio grinned and said, "I see that these people are the ones you said were from the three kingdoms from the myth. Sorry for not introducing myself yesterday. It was really a mess with a mysterious escapee. Anyway, after what happened in the previous war, I believe from what you said in your message, but to see it in person is a little more shocking though not more shocking than the actual strength of the woman I chose to be my champion for this tournament. I was sure that I picked a stronger fighter this time and seeing her take out my former champion so quickly was a shock to all of us, but more when we saw her actual strength against the Exalt that brought down Grima."

Chrom nodded and said, "She would've won if she had a better sword to match her skills, but about that woman. What do you know about her?"

Basilio scratched the back of his bald head and said, "That 'Tian'? We only know that she came to Regna Ferox a few days ago and took out my former champion, Lon'qu. Then, a couple days before the tournament, she said that there was something he must check on and promised to be back, which she did before the imposter did. I had my suspicions, but, from what you told Flavia and what you just told us, it's been pretty much cleared. Unlike when I first met your daughter in disguise, this woman said that she's after some information about anything suspicious going on during the patrols around here and, as I promised, I told her after the fight, since I was able to see such an intense match. There was nothing suspicious going on here and she didn't say anything, but nodded and left."

Chrom nodded and Robin said, "I see."

With a raised eyebrow, Basilio said, "She is awfully strong, but is something wrong?"

Chrom said, "That hooded man that I told you about had said that she came from another world as well, but it seems she came from a different world from the three mythical kingdoms and the other group."

Basilio shook his head and said, "After hearing that ' _Marth_ ' was actually your future daughter and that message saying that you have visitors from another world and the three mythical Kingdoms, I'm honestly not surprised anymore."

Chrom nodded in agreement with arms folded as Lucina said, "That woman is pretty mysterious."

Inigo smiled and said, "Yeah. I think the pot is calling the teapot black now, Sis."

Everyone laughed as Lucina had a confused look on her as she asked, "What? What do you mean?"

In the Alternate Dimension

With classes cancelled for today as the people got ready to head out,Yuki was outside playing with the two children of Valla after the match was over. Finally being in a place they were hardly allowed to be in after the end of the previous war, the three played a game of hide and seek as there were more places to hide now, then back in the castle of Valla. It was Yuki's and Ahna's turn to hide. To make sure that she's safe, the three decided that she should always have either one of them with her when she's hiding or looking for them. This time the girls decided that they'll hid in the trees and Ahna helped Yuki climb up the tall tree. Upon getting on the branch, the little girl noticed something in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw nestling between the branches that part way was a beautiful multicolor stone shaped like a flower bud of a lily. Ahna noticed this too and said, "What is that?"

Yuki shook her head and said, "I don't know. It looks really pretty."

Shockingly, the little girl crawled over to the flower. Ahna shouted, "Yuki,don't!"

But it was too late. the branch gave way and Yuki fell down the tree much to her horror. Suddenly, they heard someone shouting the little girl's name and, the next thing they knew, she landed on top of Kana's back! Luckily, the branch barely missed him. As Kana struggled to get up, Yuki realized that she needed to climb off of him. When she did, Ahna had already gotten off the tree and was running to Yuki. She asked frantically, "Yuki! Kana! Are you two alright?! Are you hurt anywhere?!"

Kana got up as she sighed in relief when the little girl shook her head. He said, "I'm fine, but what were you two doing up in a tree?! I was freaked out when I saw you two up there and Yuki fell when the branch snapped! Don't you know what would've happened if I hadn't seen that in time and came running?! What if both of you fell? I can't save the two of you at the same time!"

Ahna looked down and said, "Sorry, Kana. We won't do that again."

Yuki copied the little princess and repeated what she said. Kana just sighed and said, "It's alright. Just don't climb the trees again next time. I don't want to go through that again."

Suddenly, they heard a chuckle and turned around to see Kamui and his retainer. Kamui said, "Looks like your son have grown up, Kaze. That was a close call."

Kana scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as the ninja nodded with a smile and said, "Yes, Lord Kamui. That was indeed a close one. Good job catching her in time, Kana. Yuki, are you alright?"

Close to tears, the little girl nodded still saddened that she worried her friends with her own actions and freaked out by her sudden fall. Kamui knelt down to her and said, "It's alright, Yuki. We're glad to see that you're alright. For now on, just be more careful from now on, alright?"

Yuki nodded and said, "A-alright."

Kamui smiled and said, "Good. Now wipe those tears away. Everything is fine now."

Yuki wiped the tears away with the back of her hands and smiled. Kamui nodded and said to his daughter, "Ahna, I'm glad to see that you're alright too, but next time you go off to play avoid doing something dangerous like that again, alright?"

Ahna nodded her head and said, "Yes, Dad."

Kamui smiled and said, "Good. You three can continue playing if you'd like, but be careful!"

As the three were about to run off, Yuki saw the branch that snapped off and said, "Oh right! The flower!"

Kana tilted his head and said, "Wait. What flower?"

Realizing what she meant, Ahna ran over to the branch and found the flower broken off from the branch. Aha picked it up and said with disappointment, "It came off the branch… Wait, it feels really hard, like rock."

Curious, Kamui walked over to his daughter and said, "Really? May I have a look?"

Ahna nodded and gave the stone flower to him. the king and his retainer examined the stone. Despite being hard, it felt smooth and a gentle warmth to it. When they took a closer look, they could see that it was glowing. Unsure of what it is, Kamui turned and asked his retainer, "Kaze, you know about plants. Do you know what this is? It feels like a rock, but shaped like a flower."

The ninja shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, milord, but I've never seen anything like this before. Maybe someone in Nohr would know?"

Dove, who was with Yuki through out the whole game, was sniffing in the direction of the stone with interest. Seeing this, Yuki asked, "Um… May I take a look at it to, please?"

Kamui thought for a bit, and, then, nodded and said, "Alright, but be careful."

He gave the stone to Yuki, who knelt down to the fox and together they observed it with interest. Suddenly, the intensity of the gentle glow increased and the flower bud bloomed open! The flower glowed in a beautiful array of colors and the scenery around them changed! They saw themselves in front of a weird looking house made from nearly the same style as Nohr's, but had brighter colors or yellow and white with red roof tiles and the sun was shining. They saw the odd looking empty street and a little girl in a white skirt, black long sleeved shirt and a white hat with a black ribbon tied around it. She had pink and yellow shoes that had wheels on them, a red backbag, and a long thing bag that had some writings on it. However, much to their surprise, they realized that the little girl was none other than Sakura only she was smaller than the girl they once knew! Kamui tried to call out to the girl, but, much to their surprise, she ran through him. At this, Kaze said, "Milord, I think what we are watching right now is just an illusion."

Kamui nodded and said, "Yes. I think so too."

The scenery changed the moment she opened the brown door and shouted as she walked in, "I'm home!"

They could tell that they're inside the house as they can see Sakura still in front of the opened door. The interior was like a mixture of Nohr's furniture and style, but with some of Hoshido's housing style, such as the wooden floors. The walls were painted a light bright shade of yellow and the ceiling had unusual looking crystal with a white band around it. Kamui said, "Could this be her world? It certainly is very different from Nohr and Hoshido in many parts, but the wooden floors and front entrance are much like that of Hoshido, while the doors and some of the furniture are similar to Nohr."

They watched as Sakura went in and was about to go to one of the rooms. Suddenly, they heard something coming from one of the closed doors. Kamui turned to Kaze, who nodded as Yuki hid behind Kana and Ahna with the flower in hand. Sakura turned to look over to the door with a glance for a bit, but, much to their surprise, continued going into the room that they only assumed as a dining room and kitchen from all the utensils, tools and furnitures. Kamui said upon realization for her weird behavior, "That's right! They said that magic wasn't known to the public! But, Miss. Kinomoto knows about magic, then…"

Kaze said, "Lord Kamui, I think we are seeing her past. With her height and reactions, that's the only thing I can think of."

Shocked, Kamui said with a frown, "Yes, I think you may be right. Is there a way to stop this illusion? I don't want to intrude on her past anymore then we already have."

Yuki handed the flower to Kamui and said, "Here."

Kamui nodded and said, "Thank you, Yuki."

He quickly inspects the flower, but his search for an answer was fruitless and said with a grimace, "Dang it! This flower probably have some magic in it. If Leo was here, he'd probably find a way out of this."

Then, they heard Sakura say, "'I'll be home at 9.' Oh, looks like Dad will be late."

Kate said with a frown, "Lord Kamui, I apologize for not being able to be of much help in this field, but I think we'll have to just wait till that flower stops on it's own."

Kamui sighed and said, "It's fine, Kaze. You may be right. It looks like we have no choice, but to wait till it begins to run out of magic or so."

Suddenly, they heard the noise again. It sounded like a growl. They saw Sakura immediately stop what she was doing, and said, "Is someone there?"

With her hat on the table, she closed the door to a food storage and pulled out as long metal with something that looked of white rubber on both sides. They watched as the girl cautiously walked past them and poked her out out the doorway with a fearful and worried look on her face. They watched worriedly as the Sakura, who seemed to be much younger than Ahna, hesitate before she began to carefully walk towards the door and slowly opened it. Kana said, "Dad, I don't really like this. Is there really no other way to stop the flower, like smash it?"

Kaze shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, Kana, but, if we could solve this by brute force, I believe we would've broken it already. The flower felt like it was made of stone. I don't think we can break it. We're going to have to apologize to them for this later."

Kana nodded and said, "Alright."

The scenery changed to that of the room she was heading to. It was dark and there was a set of stairs leading down to it. There were shelves and piles of books. In the corner was a small desk with things that they don't quite know of. They watched the girl creep closer to the noise as it grew louder till she reached the aisle it was coming from. They held their breath as the girl suddenly faced the aisle with her iron staff in hand only to see nothing was there. She said, "Nobody's here?"

It was a dead end. Sakura looked around making sure that no one was there, when they noticed a book beginning to glow at the end of the aisle. Sakura dropped her guard down and stared at the book for a few seconds before walking up to it as if drawn to it. As she reached out for it, the book suddenly stopped glowing. She slowly pulled out the book and looked at the cover. Much to their surprise, they heard her say, "It's that book!"

Suddenly they saw the keyhole shine and unlocked itself causing Sakura to nearly drop the book from surprise. She carefully open the book and saw the deck of cards in it. Unlike hers, the cards were red with gold lining and a gold magic circle that showed a sun and moon together on the side of the circle. She pulled one of it out only to discover that it was the picture of _Windy_! She said, "A card?"

They watched as she turned around and saw her begin to slowly walk back as she tries to read the card, but, as she did, they noticed that gust of wind was starting to blow around her. Before Kamui can shout out, Sakura said the name of the card. The card glowed bight and a huge gust of wind blew around them the same magic circle shone beneath her feet much to their surprise. They watched as the wind begin to blow the cards out of the book and through the walls! When it was over, she dropped to the floor and said, "What is this?"

Suddenly, the book that was dropped on the floor glowed and, much to their surprise, Kero began floating out from the cover of it. When he opened his eyes, he suddenly shouted with a strange accent, "HEYO~!"

A shocked Sakura just stared at him blankly. Suddenly, the flower in Kamui's hand began to close back up and the illusion slowly began to vanish. Kamui sighed and said, "Finally! I'm glad that's over."

He turned to the kids and said, "I need to have Leo take a look at this, so can I hold on to this, you three?"

They nodded with confusion on their faces. Kamui nodded and said, "I'll also have to go over to them later, would you guys like to come later as well? We saw something that we weren't suppose to and it belonged to someone else. I think it may be better if we all go and apologize together. We also need to let them know about the flower. It may be from their world, after all."

The three voiced their agreement before going to find Leo.

 **In The Dining Hall of the Alternate Dimension**

The card mage, Sakura was in the kitchen making some sweets for her 'starving' guardian. She had asked to ask Princess Sakura and Corrin if she could borrow their kitchen to make sweets for Kero, who was whining after realizing that he had finished all the sweets she had made for him. Luckily, the two siblings agreed, in exchange, that they watch her with Corrin's and Kamui's butler called Jackob and, Sakura's retainer, . She had brought her own ingredients from helping out cleaning the tavern last night and this morning before they left for the tournament. The manager, who ran it was awfully nice and hired her and her brother since last night and decided to pay them after seeing how well they worked in cleaning up the tavern. Of course, Sakura was only allowed to do so when there was very few customers or when they were mostly just the shepherds as her brother worked there longer than her since he was older. Using some of the money she earned, she went to by some ingredients for making the sweets. They were mostly some basic ingredients, such as flour, milk, eggs, a bag of sugar, and some fruits as snacks. The lady in charge of the fruit stand was really kind and gave some of her fruits for discount that is if she would take some of the fruits that were beginning to go bad. Nonetheless, she got them as well and thanked the lady with an idea of what to do with them. She was mixing the batter as Princess Sakura watched with interest. With the rotten fruits, she cut away the bad parts and dumped the fruits into a small pot with sugar after cutting them into smaller pieces. After a while, it turned into syrup. On the side, she had already prepared some crusts and cut them up into squares. After folding the cooked fruits in to the squares to form a triangle with a fork, she popped them into the open oven. She recalled how the maid back in Reflet's home taught her how to use the open oven and the stove. The little princess asked, "Um.. what are you making?"

Sakura looked up with a smile and said, "I'm making small pies that I just came up with when I was buying the ingredients. It would be a good idea to make it into something that we can take with us with it spoiling or crumbling to easily."

The princess looked at the many sweets in the oven and said, "I see. Can he really eat all this though? It looks like a lot."

Sakura said with a nervous laugh, "Well, he is a glutton and I really don't want him to starve. Also, he really likes eating sweets, so I can't really say no and not give him what he likes all the time."

The princess nodded and Sakura went back to the oven and pulled out a tray. On it was a couple of baked pastry in pie pans with pebble in it. On the side, Sakura had already cut up some fruits into slices and made some custard that had cooled and was in a pipping bag. Standing close the the princess the whole time, Hana, a woman with long wavy brown hair, pink clothing and a katana, asked, "Why are there stones in this one, Miss. Kinomoto?"

Sakura said, "Oh, that's so that the pastry won't rise and stay flat when I bake it in the oven. Don't worry I made sure to wash and boil them, so they're clean."

They watched as she removed the pebbles revealing a flat bottom. She add in the custard and placed the fruits on it one by one in a circular pattern. When she was done, she pulled out the baked treats from the oven and placed them on a rack to cool while instructing her salivating guardian not to touch them to which the guardian nodded and said, "Got it~!"

When Sakura was done with the other one, they saw that she had made a fruit tarts. With a confused look Princess Sakura asked, "You said that you wanted to make something that wouldn't crumble on a journey, so why did you make fruit tarts?"

"Oh, those are for you guys. It's to thank you guys for letting me use the kitchen."

With that, she began putting the small pies into the bag as she hummed a tune and offered one to the little guardian, who flew around excited hugging the pasty before taking a big bite of it. Corrin said, "Oh. Thank you very much, but we just let you use the kitchen. You didn't have to make this much for us."

Sakura shook her head and said with a smile, "No. You let me use your kitchen and the things in here. It's only appropriate to do something to thank you guys for letting me do so in return."

Jackob said, "But, I'm pretty sure that you bought the fruits with your own money."

The girl smiled and said, "Yes, but they were from a discount that I got when I agreed to buy the other fruits with them and I realize that it'll be too heavy for me if I put them all in my bag that way. It would also crush Kero and the pies."

Kero pouted and said, "Hey! I'm not that weak in this form!"

Sakura said, "But, when I put my lunchbox in one time, you were nearly crushed."

Corrin only smiled and said, "Alright, then. Thank you very much for the sweets, Miss. Kinomoto. We'll share it with the others."

"Still I'm surprised at how well you made the sweets!", said Princess Sakura was a smile, "Did your mother taught you how to make them?"

Kero watched in silence at his mistress. Sakura smiled as she put away the things she cleaned up and shook her head. She said, "No. I learned to cook and clean from our dad. I recall my dad telling me that my mother's cooking was a little weird, but he liked it nonetheless."

They were silent at first till Corrin said, "I-I see. Well, your father must be a really talented cook, then."

Sakura nodded her head and said, "Yes! I really like our dad's cooking, but, sometimes, he has to teach his class or go somewhere far to study and teach. So, my brother and I take care of the house and make the meals instead. Anyway, I'll go and put the pies into my bag. Kero, you behave and I'll be right back!"

With that, she left to get her bag that was with Morgan, who came to with Marc since he wanted to try and spar with some of the fighters here. Syaoran came along after hesitating when he was asked by Marc, but came immediately when he heard that Sakura was coming along. Corrin turned to Kero with a worried look on her face and said with a frown, "It looks like we said something we shouldn't have. Will she be alright?"

Kero said as he stared off in his mistress's direction, "I believe that she'll be alright. Her mother passed away from an illness when she was really young, so only her father and her brother remember her. I believe that there are still times that she wished she'd have seen her, but it'll be fine. She's a really strong girl. If she needs help, we'll all be there for her."

The princess smiled and said, "I see. That's good to hear."

Corrin nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah and, to raise two children on his own on top of work, her father is really a hard worker."

Kero nodded. Then, suddenly, Sakura poked her head back in and, with a worried look, said, "Umm…Kero. King Kamui have something he wants to show us."

They looked at each other as the little guardian flew out with Sakura to behind the building. They went out to see Kamui, his retainer, and the children apologizing about something to the girl with her friends next to her. Off to the side was Leo, who watched with a strange rock in his hand. Corrin walked up to Leo and whispered, "What's going on?"

Leo said, "Kamui said that his children found this flower in a tree and, when Yuki was holding it, it bloomed from what I was told. They believed that they may have witnessed the past that Miss. Kinomoto went through when she first discovered magic as an illusion."

Corrin frowned and said, "So, then that's the rock that you're holding? I'm sure that they didn't mean to do it."

Leo nodded and said, "Which is why they're apologizing to her right now. It was unintentional and they didn't know how to stop the magic."

Kero's arms was folded, thought for moment before nodding his head and said, "What do you think, Sakura?"

Sakura said, "Well, he said that they didn't mean to do see it and it was by accident. They couldn't have known what would happen either. Besides, they've even apologized. I'd say we let it go."

They thanked the girl and Syaoran folded his arms, then said with a frown, "Still, the thought that the flower have such a capability is a little unsettling…"

Sakura nodded and turned to Kero, "Kero, have you ever seen that flower?"

Kero flew to the flower and took a closer look, but shook his head and said, "I've never seen anything like this before. Hey, brat! Have you ever seen or heard of this?"

Syaoran shook his head and said, "If I've ever heard of it, I'd have already told you about it, naturally."

Marc looked to Morgan and asked, "I've never heard of it before either. How about you, Morgan?"

Morgan shook her head with a frown and said, "Me neither. Maybe Father or Laurent and his mother knows something?"

Kero turned to Leo and said, "Have you heard of anything like it before?"

He shook his head and said, "No. It's a mystery to me too."

Kamui thought for a bit and said, "Maybe we should ask the other mages and see."

Kero nodded and said, "Yeah, you maybe right. If we don't know anything about this, there's a chance that either one of your worlds would probably know of this."

Corrin nodded and said, "Yeah, but maybe we should ask about it later. Everyone is already busy preparing to move out soon."

"Oh, right! I still need to put the pies in the bag!"

They turned to see that Sakura have already ran back inside with her backpack. Kero watched Sakura leave as everyone else began to leave for their preparations. Suddenly, a voice said, "Is something wrong, Kero?"

He turned to see Leo looking at him. Leo continued, "Normally, you'd follow her around or dash at the word of sweets, but not this time. Is it something concerning her?"

Kero folded his arms and closed his eyes deep in thought for a bit before opening them again and said, "Last night, Sakura had a dream."

Leo raised an eyebrow and said, "You mean those prophetic dreams she had before in her world?"

Kero nodded and said, "Yeah, I don't know much about it, but she told me that she met the card, _Time_ , who spoke to her of a danger approaching."

Leo frowned and said, "I don't know much about dreams, but that's probably just a coincidence with today."

Kero shook his head and said, "I don't know. Sakura have gotten stronger than before that she now knows the difference between normal dreams and prophetic ones. She told me that she saw _Time_ hold a white lily in his hands and gave it to Sakura with a warning of caution. Then, when she woke up, she found the white lily in her hands. I saw it too. Even now, without water, it hasn't wilt."

Surprised, Leo said, "Does she still have the flower with her?"

Kero nodded and Leo asked, "Then, can she show it to me?"

Kero said, "What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know, but I'd like to see if I can find out anything from it."

 **On the ship**

Just as the Khans said, the seas near Regna Ferox have frown rougher since the war ended, but luckily they didn't encountered any storms on their journey so far. As Yuki looked out to the sea from the rails, a seagull landed on top of her head! Then, it jumped onto the deck and walked around till Dove tried to chase it. It flew into the girl's arms and closed its eyes. Dove started growling at it as Kana and Ahna laughed. Chrom smiled at the sight of children laughing from above the deck. Much to their surprise, it turns out that they were given a rather large ship for helping the East Khan win the tournament for her.

"I'm sure the young princess and prince will be fine, Chrom."

He turned to see Reflet, and his twin sister, Robin. The two smiled and Robin said, "I believe that they'll be fine. Once we're done with our mission, we can go back home to Ylisstol, besides…"

She looked to the children and said, "I think they'll like to go home soon too."

Chrom looked back and nodded in agreement, then said, "I'm still unsure if it was a good idea to leave them back in Ylisstol, though."

Reflet nodded and said, "I know, Chrom. We're thinking the same of our children as well, which is why we need to find out what this danger is as fast as we can and take it down before it becomes the same as their future."

Upon realizing this, Chrom said, "Yes, you're right. Sorry about that. You've had to keep your children at home too."

Robin said, "It's alright. In the end, we're all doing this for the same goal. To protect them and stay by their side."

He nodded and suddenly felt a large gust of wind. He looked up ahead and saw dark clouds up ahead. Seeing this, Reflet grimaced and said, "What?! But it was clear just a few minutes ago?"

"No. Something's wrong."

They looked down on the deck and saw Sakura with Kero next to her. He said, "What do you mean?"

Sakura looked up and said, "I'm feeling that same ominous presence that we felt when the Shadows came!"

Shocked, Robin said, "So, you're telling us that this may be its doing?! It can create a storm out of nowhere?!"

"No, that's no storm…"

They saw Yue walk out from beneath the deck with eyes narrowed up ahead. Sakura took a closer look and gasped. What was up front wasn't just a storm, but cyclones of water! Chrom grimaced and Reflet shouted, "We gotta turn around now!"

Robin shouted, "It's too late for that!"

Chrom grimaced and said, "What do we do, then?"

Sakura glanced to Kero, who sighed and nodded, then said to her, "You want to use that again, right? Fine."

"WHAT?!", shouted Yue in shock, "But the last time this happened she collapsed!"

"Which is why _we_ _'_ _re_ coming too!", said Kero, "We're _her guardians_ , so we're going to stay by her and protect her! Besides, as long as Sakura is determined to do this, there's nothing we can do about it, but stay by her side."

They heard a sigh and turned around to see Toya up on deck with them. He looked at his little sister and finally said, "Yue, I trust that you'll be able to protect her. You too, Kero. Sakura…"

He took let out a deep breath and said, "Make sure you come back soon like you always do, okay?"

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise and nodded with a smile, then Kero changed into his larger form and Sakura jumped on his back. Kero said, "Hold on tight, got it?"

Yue's wings sprouted out of his back and he jumped into the air, then said, "I'll catch her if she falls."

Sakura nodded and they flew up to the storm as fast as they could.

"WAIT!"

They turned and saw Syaoran running up, but it was too late they were already too far to hear him. Chrom turned to Toya with a serious look on his face and said, "Are you sure about this? Aren't you worried about your sister too?"

They looked to him. Toya took a deep breath and said, "I am…"

"Then-!"

"But," said Toya, "if she's so determined about this, there's nothing I can do to stop her from going."

Chrom looked at the young man and saw what seemed to be frustrations in those brown eyes. He then recalled how Sakura also did the same thing before when a town was set on fire and realized that he had to stay behind as well and couldn't do much when his sister was having issues holding up her spell when the Shadows first came.

It's not that he doesn't want to stop her, but that he can't stop her with her determination to help others being so strong or help her when she's in trouble. I see.

Chrom nodded and said, "I apologize for that Toya."

The man shook his head and said, "It's fine. It's more important that she gets back safely first."

As he said this, the young man was focusing hard in the direction his sister headed off to, not looking anywhere else around him.

 **In the storm**

Sakura held on to Kero tightly as they fought against the powerful wind. For her plan to work, She needs to get close to the cyclone and use her cards at a safe distance. The only tricky part was this storm that keeps blowing against them and the lightening. After dodging their third lighting bolt, Kero looked over to Yue, who nodded. Kero said, "This is bad. I think the lightning are intentionally come for us!"

"What?!", shouted Sakura in shock.

The brown leather armor and clothes that Cordelia let her use was starting to get drenched by the storm. Sakura shouted, "Is there a way to get by them to use the cards?!"

Kero shouted, "I don't know, but we can try! Hang on tight!"

Sakura grabbed on to Kero scruff as tight as she could as they dove down to dodge another bolt of lightning. They must stop the cyclone fast before the ship reach this area fast! They had barely dodged a few more bolt of lightning before they finally got to a safe distant from the cyclones. Sakura quickly went to grab a card from her pocket when a bolt of lightning suddenly struck. Immediately, Yue went and casted a shield over her and protected them from the shock, but then another bolt shot down from above him. Unable to react quickly enough, Yue braced himself for the impact when something black zoomed by and grabbed him before the bolt of lightning could.

"That was a close one! It's important to protect others, but it's also important to protect yourself as well."

They turned and saw a man with black hair and distinct blue eyes that shown in the dark sky, and wore pale blue armor with silver lining with a long gold spear in hand. He rode a black pegasus with pitch black mane and had the same beautiful blue eyes as its rider. He wore a smug smile on his face and said, "Other wise, you won't be able to protect your own allies if your down for the count!"

They wore shocked to see another person beside them in this storm. Sakura shouted, "Thank you for saving my dear friend, but this place is dangerous. Please return to safety outside of this storm!"

The man laughed and said, "Me? Run away? From this storm? Please! I'll be fine! You're the one I'm worrying about here!"

They looked at each other puzzled by the man's words. The man said, "I believe that you're the one who can stop this storm?"

Sakura nodded and said, "But thi-"

Suddenly, another bolt of lightning came down on them much to their surprise. Before they could do anything, the man raised his gold spear into the air and the bolt of lightning came down on to it like being attracted to a cable! They stared in shock as the man said, "I'll handle these statics just fine~! Go and stop those cyclones! Water like that is one thing I can't stop!"

They nodded and Sakura faced the cyclones of water. She pulled out a card threw it into the air and pointed at it with her staff at the right timing with the wind. She shouted, " _Firey!_ _"_

The adolescent angel flew out with flames blazing bright behind as he became a flaming serpent and split into many more, then began to wrap around the the cyclones with extremely bright large flames till it began to evaporate into the air. With the cyclones gone, the storm subsided and they sky cleared up. After getting _Fiery_ back, Sakura began to tilt to one side and slid off Kero's back alarmingly the guardians. Yue immediately caught the girl, as the card flew into her pocket, and got her back onto Kero's back. Shocked to see this, the man flew closer and said, "Is she alright?! What happened?"

They nodded and Kero said, "She just used too much magic and mental energy. She'll be asleep for a good while before she wakes up again."

The man frowned and said, "I see. It wouldn't be for days would it?"

Surprised, Kero said, "No. If that were to happen, we wouldn't let her come otherwise. She should wake up probably by tonight or tomorrow."

The man nodded, then looked up to the sky and said, "I'll escort you back. It's not safe to be out here so far away from you friends by yourself."

They looked confuse, but nodded all the same.

 **On the ship**

After seeing large swirl of flames, the group was alarmed at first till the cyclones of water dissipated and realized that this was Sakura's doing, but Toya was still staring into the distance keeping an eye out for the winged beast and a little girl riding on it with a winged man next to her only to be shocked when he saw from the distance that the little girl was lying on the beast with the man holding onto her to keep her from falling off and a blue armored man on a pitch black pegasus and gold spear in hand next to them. He immediately dashed forward to them as they were about to land on the ship. Anxious, he shouted, "What happened?!"

Kero said, "She's asleep from using too much magic and concentration. She may sleep longer like the first time."

He breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing this and turned to Yue, then said, "Thanks for protecting her."

Yup shook his head and said, "I may have protected her, but this man here saved us from the lightning coming for us."

Shocked, Chrom grimaced and said, "Wait! You guys were targeted?! And by lightning?!"

Yup nodded. After hearing this, Toya looked to the man and stared at him before saying, "Thank you for protecting them…"

The man smiled and said, "Manaf. My name is Manaf."

Toya nodded. Chrom came up, reached out his hand, and said, "Thank you very much for saving them, Manaf. I'm-"

"The Exalt of Ylisse, Chrom.", said Manaf with a smile, "I'll warn you right now, but I just came back from that storm absorbing those static shocks. It may be best if you don't touch me right now, if you don't want to get the shock from me. It's pretty strong against normal people."

Shocked, Chrom froze and said, "You absorbed those lightnings?! How are you even staying up right now?!"

Manaf grinned and said, "It's a hereditary thing in my family only mine was stronger as I was also using it constantly during my training with my spear, but I still have my own limits."

Chrom raised an eyebrow and said, "And is it alright for me to ask what that limit is?"

The man smiled and said, "Sorry, but, right now, _He_ is watching us. If I tell away my secret, _He_ _'_ _d_ catch me for sure."

Kamui said, "That sounds awfully familiar…"

Syaoran was helping Toya get Sakura onto his back, then began to take her below the deck to the sleeping quarters with Kero and Yue following close behind. Manaf watched them go with a frown and said, "Will the child really be alright?"

Reflet nodded and said, "My family and hers will be watching over her. She'll wake up by tonight hopefully. Is something wrong?"

Mana shook his head and said with a smile, "No, it's nothing. She just reminded me of my own younger siblings. Strong and likes to take charge while caring for others' well being before her own. Man, she caused our family to worry so much about her when we were younger."

Chrom smiled and said, "Is that so? That reminds me of a certain someone, except she's a little more delicate."

Lissa shouted, "For the last time, I'm not delicate!"

Reflet cleared his throat and said, "Anyway, Sir Manaf, you said that _He_ _'_ _s_ watching us. Can you tell us what that means? Also, about this person you're referring to?"

He looked at them shocked and said, "You mean you've been protecting the child, but didn't know anything?!"

He looked over to Yuki, who was looking back at him with a confused look. Noticing this, he said, "Wait, did something happen to her?"

Kamui said, "We found her in the courtyard of our castle in our world. She doesn't remember what happened prior to following us to the castle unbeknownst to us. All she remembers was her name and that her father was the one who named her. I see that you know of her?"

The man looked around and said, "Now's not a good time. With _his_ eyes watching over us, it may not be safe to explain everything here. When we get to Mila's tree, Lady Tiki and we will explain everything there. For now, please don't talk of this."

He looked over to the girl and said, "For her sake too."

His words shocked everyone as he mentioned the name of the Voice of Naga, but Chrom and the royal family nodded in silence. They returned to their business as Reflet and Toya went to check up on Sakura, who was sleeping peacefully with no problems as her guardians and Syaoran stood by her side. Tharja and Henry came to check up on her once hoping to wake up the sleeping girl much to their horror after hearing of their reputations, but they turned around saying that they've lost the motivation for some reason and left the girl be. The youngest princess of Hoshido came in once with Corrin close behind. The little princess checked on her and was glad to see that she was alright, but worried as the bright girl they once saw was still in deep sleep. Severa came in once with Subaki only to leave when the child was still asleep. Caeldori came in once with an antidote that she got one of her old friend to help her make only to see that it didn't work and was told that what the child need was time to recover her energy reassuring her that the medicine definitely would've worked if she was in a normal sleep, rather than a recovery one. The sky turned dark and night started to come upon them. Toya and Chrom was checking up on the little girl only to see that Yukito was the only one doing so while Syaoran fell asleep on the ground against the bunk bed with his sword in his arms. Kero had returned to his disguise and had fallen asleep next to her on the pillow. Yukio turned around and smiled at them with a nod. Chrom was a little unsettled by the long hours that the child was sleeping through and said, "Have this truly happened before?"

Toya nodded and said, "One night, they tried to bring her home in secret and Kero put her to bed, but I knew that something was off. She slept from that night to afternoon the next day. Our dad wanted to call in the doctor, or the healer as you call it in this world, but I told him that it was something that a doctor won't be able to figure out. So, we can only wait and check up on her from time to time."

Surprised, Chrom said, "Your father knew of magic then?"

Toya shook his head and said, "I once had the ability to see the dead and spirits ever since I was young. I even saw our mother, who passed away when I was young and Sakura was just a toddler. When I told our father this, he accepted it wholeheartedly and understood when I started acting weird from time to time."

Yukito smiled and said, "And, because of that, you always tried to point it out to Sakura when you were younger, but, because she couldn't see anything, she began to become afraid of ghost."

Toya looked away. Catching on to his words, he said, "Once? Ah… I see now. So it was that ability."

Yukito nodded and said as he looked at Sakura, "The other me couldn't sustain his form with depending on his master's magic, but stayed silent as to not to worry Sakura. However, Toya was the one who noticed it when I was starting to disappear and gave my other self his powers, which helped him sustain himself and prevented both of us from disappearing. However, in doing so, Toya also lost the ability to protect Sakura from the dangers of the unknown and to sense whenever she was in danger. So, he made a deal before giving it to him. In exchange, for the power, _he_ must protect her whenever he sensed that she was in danger, which he agreed without hesitation."

Chrom nodded and said with a smile, "I'm surprise to see the lengths you'd go just to protect those around you. I can see how you and your sister are similar."

Then, Manaf and Kamui came in.

"Oh? I see that we're not the only ones here again.", said Manaf with a grin, "You're younger sister is quite popular, Mr. Kinomoto."

Toya said, "Just call me Toya."

He nodded, then looked over to Sakura and was silent for a bit. Kamui said, "Is something wrong, Manaf?"

Chrom recalled their previous conversation and said, "Thinking of your sister?"

Manaf smiled and said, "Yes. They look different, but she remind me quite a bit of my sister except she was really straight forward and acted first without thinking twice on how to solve a problem."

Kamui raised and eyebrow and said, "Was? Don't tell me…"

Manaf smiled sadly and said, "She passed away with her fiancé both fighting to save what was left with what strength remained in them."

They heard a sigh and turned around. Leo was standing there with the other siblings. He said, "We knew you'd be here, brother Kamui. Now, all that's left is sister Corrin."

Ryoma said, "Kamui, it's late now. You should really go and rest."

Kamui looked startled by the sudden appearance of his siblings and said, "Sorry. I must've really worried all of you, if you're all here."

Takumi sighed and said, "Not really."

Hinoka smiled and said, "Or so you say, but we saw you and Leo both looking awfully worried. You two really are alike."

Leo smiled and said, "Obviously, since we're close friends."

Camilla smiled and said, "Really now?"

Xander said, "It's late now. We should go find Corrin and get to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be another busy day after all."

Leo sighed and said, "Seriously, besides you guys, who else would stay up this late?"

"Father?"

They turned around to see Inigo behind them. He said, "Have you seen Lucina or Germone? they weren't there when I went to see on them. Woah, why is everyone here? Did I interrupt something important here?"

Chrom laughed and said, "No, Inigo. They came to get Kamui back. As for your sister and friend, I saw them training on the deck earlier."

Inigo sighed and said, "Again? I'll go get them before they both miss the curfew again. Good night!"

With that, he hurried off. Xander said, "I apologize for this, but I still find it hard to believe that I've accepted a member of another royal family as my retainer."

Leo sighed and said, "Yes, I know. It's hard to believe that Owain was actually of royalty as well. Still, if Inigo was of royalty, where was his brand this whole time? Owain told me that his was on his arm, but where was Inigo's?"

Chrom said, "Well, while Lucina's brand is in her left eye, Inigo's brand is in his right eye. So, it's hard to see it sometimes, but it's there alright."

Xander looked surprised for a second and said, "So, that's what he meant. How do they see through it though?"

Chrom shrugged and said, "I don't know. As you can see, mine is on my shoulder and it's never bothered me."

Ryoma said, "Anyway, it's getting late. We should go find Corrin now and head to bed."

They nodded and bid good night to their friends before leaving to search for the other twin sibling. Chrom sighed and said, "Well, that was quite a number of people just now. How do those to get use to this?"

Manaf laughed and said, "Oh, man. That reminds me of how Tian would always stay up to read magic books all day and train secretly at night. Man, did she get her sister angry! We all thought she was going to explode sooner or later!"

Shocked, Chrom said, "You know of Tian?!"

Manaf looked at him in surprise and said, "Sounds like you've already met her. If so, why haven't you…"

He trailed off and groaned suddenly with his hand over his face. He said, "Of course, she wouldn't have said a thing!"

He sighed and looked to them with a serious face, then said, "I know you'd like to hear it from her, but I'll say it in her place till she tells you. I apologize for her sudden and rude behavior. She's been like this for a long time now and have shut herself away from everyone."

Chrom raised an eyebrow and said, "Is there a reason for her change in behavior?"

Manaf nodded and said, "Yes. She wasn't like this when we first met her. _Things_ happened when we were together. It shifted her personality around completely."

Toya asked, "What happened?"

Manaf just shook his head in silence. Hearing this, Chrom said, "It's alright, if you don't want to tell us everything. We'll accept the apology, Manaf. So, don't worry. I just wish that she trust us enough to tell us everything."

Manaf smiled and said, "I don't know how you'll gain her trust, but I do know how you'll know that you gained her trust and see you as her friend."

Toya raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean?"

"Yes, we'd like to know to."

They looked to the door way and saw Reflet and Robin standing there. Robin smiled and said, "Sorry for eavesdropping, but we wanted to check on those guys before heading to bed."

Manaf shook his head and said, "It's alright. I'll tell you anyway."

They took a seat on Robin's bed across from Sakura's. Manaf said, "Just like Tian, we're from a different world as you've probably already suspected. In our world, due to things that have happened in the past, we have to different identity when we interact with certain people. A false name that everyone know like the one you know me as right now and my true name one that is kept private and only given to those we trust and can depend on. This have been going on for hundreds of years due to a prior incident with a certain group of people, but some of us still follow this method as a safety precaution. In fact, Tian's family was one that used it constantly due to constant interaction with the certain group to the point that it's become a tradition. It starting to waver with her generation, but it doesn't change the fact that they all have a true name with them."

Shocked, Chrom said, "That sounds like a complex society to work with. How do you guys manage it?"

Manaf shook his head and said, "I don't remember. I left before the system had a full impact on my life."

Robin said, "So, have the two of you ever given each other your true names, then?"

Manaf said, "I have. However, during that time, Tian had just come from a different lifestyle with that certain group and didn't remember that she was one of us. As a result, when she did remember, it was already too late as I was already gone with many others. I've heard from those who was still with her that she told her true name to her siblings first when she recalled it. Sadly, that's all the explanation that I can give you. Don't talk about this too often or _He_ catch words of this."

Although they were confused, they nodded.

 **On the Harbor of Valm**

It was morning again. Sadly, Sakura was still asleep, but had no problems. So, it was moment they arrived on the harbor they were greeted by a woman with long black hair and dressed white and brown light armor that resembled much like Hoshido's culture and similar to Lon'qu and Owain. On her belt was a pair of katanas. Chrome greeted the woman and turned to them and said, "This is the current queen of Chon'sin, Say'ri. Say'ri, these are the people I've told you about in the message."

Sayer nodded, the bowed and said, "I've received notice of your arrival. As the queen of Chon'sin, I welcome you to my kingdom."

The siblings of Hoshido looks around and Ryoma said, "This place looks a lot like Hoshido back in our world."

Say'ri was surprised, then smiled and said proudly, "Thank you. I'm pleased to hear of such resemblance to the White Night Kingdom from the legends."

Chrom said, "I see. So, that's how you refer to the three kingdoms."

She nodded and said, "In these lands, the three kingdoms are known to be as the White Night Kingdom, Byakuya, The Dark Night Kingdom, Anya, and the Invisible Kingdom, Toma. It was a welcoming surprise to hear that the royal families of those kingdoms are going to pass through our kingdom."

Then, she suddenly had a serious expression and said, "I recall that you wish to meet the Voice of Naga?"

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes. My friends, King Kamui and his twin sister, Princess Corrin, and their siblings have told me that their divine being, an astral dragon, broke their silent curse with the help of another divine being of this world. The only one we could think of was the goddess, Naga."

Say'ri nodded and said, "And so, you wish to seek the Voice of Naga, am I correct?"

Chrom nodded. Say'ri thought for a bit, then said, "I'll personally take you to see Lady Tiki, then."

Chrom asked, "Wait. What about you're kingdom? Won't the people find it weird if their ruler becomes absent?"

Sayer shook her head and said, "The people have already known that I've been visiting Lady Tiki every now and then. I trust the people that will watch over the kingdom while I'm away as well. My close retainers were surprised to hear the content of the letter, but accepted it none the less."

Manaf walked up to them with a smile, then bowed to the queen and said, "Forgive me for not coming to see you immediately, Queen Say'ri. I needed to check on my pegasus."

She shook her head and said, "It's fine, Manaf."

"Wait.", said Chrom with a confused look along with the rest, "You know this man?"

Say'ri nodded and said, "Lady Tiki introduced this man to me and gave me some interesting details of the problem at hand."

Chrom grimaced and said, "So, we were right. Something big is about to happen. Is that why you're looking ready to go to battle again?"

Say'ri nodded and said, "Yes.I may not be what my brother once was, but I won't stay behind and hide while knowing my kingdom and the people are in danger, which is why I need to ask of you, Exalt Chrom, and your shepherds for your aid once again against this danger."

Chrom nodded and said, "Alright. I'll help, but, first, we need to see Lady Tiki to help us fine out what this danger is."

Say'ri nodded and said, "Of course. I'll lead you to the Mila tree immediately."

As they left the beaches of the harbor, they began to hold small conversations.

"The Mila tree? ", asked Corrin, "What is that place like? I can already imagine that there'll be a large tree, though."

Say'ri said, "I don't know what the kingdom of Valm says about it, but I do recall reading this from a book. In the past, it was once known that a goddess, Mila, and her brother were once god and goddess that was worshipped by the people of Valm. I don't know the entire details then only that Valm was once two kingdoms that held a grudge against each other as did the siblings as they began to go mad as they were dragons as well. After the goddess, Mila, was killed by a cruel king of one of the kingdoms that worshipped her brother, heroes banded together and brought down the king and the mad brother of the dead goddess Mila. A grave was made for the goddess and her brother, but, over time, the name of her brother was lost and a majority of the people have forgotten of his existence sadly. Then, as years passed, a tree began to grow and bury the grave under it's roots as it became larger and larger. Now, we know of the tree as the Mila tree."

Chrom thought for a bit and said, "I recall at some point in time Falchion was passed down to Ylisse's royal family from Valm to bring down Grima the first time by the First Exalt. I wonder if there was a connection with that story."

Corrin was impressed by the story as Say'ri said, "In Chon'sin, every citizens can trace their lineage through the names of our ancestors, who were legendary and famous swordsmen."

Kamui smiled and said, "Looks like your world have may stories of their own, Chrom."

Chrom smiled nervously and said, "I guess you can say that."

In a dream

Sakura couldn't see much through the pitch black space, but she can feel that she was in her dream. It felt a little strange. It wasn't like a prophetic dream that she had not too long ago. She looked at her own hands and was able to see them just fine in this pitch black.

"Hello…"

Startled by the voice, Sakura looked up and the pitch black space faded away as it turned white. In front of her stood a tall woman with warm brown eyes and long flowing chestnut hair. She wore a long white strapless dress that reached down to the ground and around her forehead was a silver circlet with white flowers. around her wrists was thin silver bracelets. She smiled kindly to her and said, "I'm glad we can finally meet, Miss. Sakura."

Sakura tilted her head and said, "I'm sorry? Have we met before?"

The young lady said, "I'm afraid not, but I've been watching over you and your friends ever since you came to this world."

Surprised, Sakura said, "Really? Do you know how to get us back home?"

The woman shook her head and said, "I'm afraid not, little magician. For, I don't have that sort of power in me. I'm sorry…"

Sakura said with a smile, "No. It's okay. It's not your fault that you can't take us home. Um… can you tell me your name?"

Again, the woman shook her head and said, "I'm sorry. I can't do that either."

"Why not?"

The woman walked closer to her and said into her ear, "Heed my warning, Miss. Sakura. For what I tell you will be of great importance in your journey."

Sakura nodded as the woman continued, "The true names of the people have power and giving them to others will give them the power to control that person."

When the woman got up, Sakura gasped and gave a worried look as she said with a bow, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to be like that! Really!"

The lady chuckled and said, "I know that. It's alright, but, remember, what I said. That _person_ is watching everything we do."

Sakura didn't know what the young lady meant, but looked up and said, "They're watching us right now?"

The lady shook her head with a serious gaze and said, " _His_ eyes and ears can not reach here that easily for this is our domain."

"What is this place? It doesn't feel like a prophetic dream."

She smiled and said, "No. This is a dream, but not a prophetic one. You and I are in a space of unconscious dreams. Only those who can control power of dreams can come here. However, as you are still inexperienced with it, I brought you here away from that _man_ _'_ _s_ eyes."

Shocked and confused, Sakura said, "Why? Is there something else you want to tell me?"

The woman smiled and said, "Miss. Sakura, can you tell me of what you've experienced in this world?"

As she didn't feel any hostility from this woman, Sakura nodded and told her everything that had occurred to her and those close to her ever since her arrival. The confusion she had. Her desire to help protect the people around her. How she missed her home. The first fear she felt from seeing an actual battle take place in front of her. There relief to know that she's not alone and that there are people they can rely on. Her home sickness. The kindness of the people around her. the shock of actually meeting people of royalty. She told her everything and the young lady listened to her intently. When she was done, the lady said with a smile, "And?"

Sakura tilted her head and said, "What do you mean?"

"What do you think of all this?"

Sakura thought for a bit and then said, "Chrom and the others are nice people. It's an unusual experience not to hide the fact that I can use magic in this world and the people we've met are kind. Although, it may not be as peaceful as our world, it's still an amazing place in its own right. In our world, there is no such thing as a dragon or pegasus. They're only from stories. The kingdom of Ylisse is a wonder place. The people are kind and helpful to one another. Regna Ferox is really unique with so many strong warriors in one place and people, who are kind despite living in such a freezing place. I really like this world."

The woman smiled and said, "Then, do you still want to go back to your world?"

Sakura looked up to her and said, "Of course, I still want to go home, but…"

"But?"

Sakura had a worried look and said, "I'm worried and scared."

"Why's that?"

"I feel like something will happen to my new friends if I leave to go back home and the presence I've felt is so dark and…"

"And?"

"It felt really sad…"

Sakura thought for a bit and said, "I want to go home, but I also don't want them to get hurt. However…"

The woman smiled and said, "I think that you should talk this out with someone. I'm sure he can help you decide."

Confused, Sakura said, "Who is it?"

The woman chuckled and said, "You know this person quite well, I'm sure. However, I can only bring him here for a limited amount of time, or else he'll be stuck here forever."

Sakura nodded. Then, an emerald-colored blaze of flame erupted next to Sakura. She was shocked, but didn't budge. It didn't have an ominous feel to it. The flame took on a human form. Sakura gasped upon seeing the person, who wore glasses, a white top and brown pants. The man looked around in surprise and said, "Where am I?"

Sakura shouted, "DAD!"

She hugged him surprising the man. Amazed, he said, "Sakura?! Is that really you?!"

She nodded and he hugged her tightly, then said, "Is Toya with you too?"

She nodded on the verge of bursting into tears and said, "Yes, we've been here for about a week now! I missed you, Dad."

He smiled and said, "I've missed you too, Sakura. By the way, where are we? Also, where's Toya? I'm pretty sure I fell asleep while studying at some point…"

The woman said, "I'm afraid your son isn't here at the moment. You're currently in a space where only the people, who can control the power of dreams, can reside in, which is why your son isn't here."

Surprised, Mr. Kinomoto said, "May I ask who you are?"

The woman bowed and said, "I mean you and your daughter no harm. I'm one of the people who reside in the space permanently. As for my name, I'm very sorry. I can't say it."

Sakura tugged on her Dad's sleeve and said, "Although I only just met her, I believe in her, Dad. She's also the one who brought you here."

Hearing this, he thought for a bit and nodded, then said, "Thank you for bringing me to my daughter, Miss."

The woman said sadly, "About that, I apologize, but I can't keep you here for long or else you'll remain in this space forever like me."

Shocked, he asked, "Then, Sakura-"

"Sakura have the powers of dreams, so she won't be affected being here, unlike you and me. However, at the moment the two of you are dreaming and so I used this to pull the two of you into this space."

He nodded understanding the situation and said, "I see. I'm aware that my daughter have some type of ability, like her brother. I only just discovered that she can use magic according to Toya and witnessed it when she left."

Sakura was surprised to hear of this as Toya never told her of this, but listened as her father continued, "She disappeared two days ago at the shrine, according to her best friend and a boy call Eriol."

Sakura nodded and said, "A bright light appeared and, then, Syaoran, big brother, and the rest of us were sucked into a portal. The next thing we knew we were helped up by a king and his friends in an unknown world."

Her father was shocked, but nodded and said, "I see. Can you tell me what happened?"

Sakura nodded, but remembered about the time limit. The woman said, "It'll be a while, but I let you know before I need to send your father back to your world."

She nodded and told him everything that occurred in this world. By the time she was done, Mr. Kinomoto nodded for a bit and said, "I see, so that's what happened. I'm glad to see that you're safe and Toya is alright. Sakura?"

She looked up and he said, "About you and the new friends you made in that world, what do _you_ want to do? I'll listen to whatever you decide to do."

Sakura thought for a bit, then said, "I…I want to help them. I don't want anything bad to happen to them and I want to help whoever has that sadness. So…So, I probably won't be back for a while longer…"

She looked down in silence for a while.

"Okay."

She looked up in surprise and saw that her father was smiling. He nodded and said, "If that's what you want to do, then I won't stop you. Go and help your friends. I'll wait for both of your return."

"Really? You aren't worried?"

He nodded, then put a hand on her head and said, "Of course, I'm very worried. But, Sakura, if you really are determined to go and help them, I won't stop you. This is what you want to do, so I'll wait for you and Toya to finish it and come home. Then, I'll make both your and Toya's favorite foods to celebrate your safe return. That little friend of yours, Kero, I think, can also join in. Also, Sakura…"

She listened closely as he said, "It's a parent's job to listen and support their children's decisions while protecting them from danger. That's why it's important for me to know what you want to do. However, if this is what you want to do, then, of course, I'll let you go with it, but you must promise me this, Sakura. You must be careful out there. If that place isn't as safe as you told me, then it could become even more dangerous. I want you and Toya back home safe and sound. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded and said, "Okay. I'll be careful. Big brother and I will definitely find a way to return home with Syaoran and everyone else after helping them out."

Her father nodded in approval with a smile, then his expression changed to a questioning one and said, "By the way, Sakura, that book that you have on your table. Miss. Tomoyo told me that you found it in my studies during third grade. It looks different from what I have before. I recall that it certainly wasn't pink nor was it unlocked. She and Eriol have told me of somethings, but you and Kero still have some explaining to do when you come back home. For now, I've told both of your schools that the two of you have important family matters and can't attend classes for a while."

Sakura laughed nervously with a hand on the back of her head and said, "Okay, Dad."

"Is this it?"

They turned and saw the woman pick up a pink book next to Mr. Kinomoto. Sakura's eyes widen and said, "Yes, that's the book!"

The woman smiled and gave the book to the girl to which she thanked her. Mr. Kinomoto nodded and said, "Sakura, I'm going to let you have the book back, since it may come in handy for you. So, come back home soon, alright?"

Sakura nodded, then the woman said, "Excuse me. I don't want to interrupt your discussion, but I sense that it's time."

Mr. Kinomoto nodded and said to Sakura, "You and your brother be careful out there, alright? I'll be waiting at home for you."

Sakura nodded and said with a smile, "Got it, Dad. We'll definitely come back home soon."

He smiled, then he faded out till he was out of sight. She turned to the woman, then said, "Thank you very much for letting me talk to our dad. I haven't seen Dad for a long time now."

The woman shook her head and said, "It was no problem, but I think it's also time for you to go back now. You're family and friends are waiting for you."

"Sakura!"

They turned to see Syaoran running up to them in the open white space. The woman leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Please help the masked woman when she needs it. At least. could you do so for me, please?"

She turned and then nodded. After that, she ran over to Syaoran and said, "Syaoran! Did you come here to wake me up?"

He breathed a sigh of relief and said with a frown, "Idiot! Of course! You were out for nearly one whole day, you know that?"

"Hoei~!"

Seeing how worried he was, she said apologetically, "Sorry and thank you for coming to get me, Syaoran."

the boy turned red and sighed, then said, "Well, you're alright, at least. So-"

They heard someone clear their throat and turned to see woman with pointy ears like Nowi and her daughter, Nah, and wore a short red dress, gloves and long boots with a pink cape, belt and stockings. on her head was some kind of tiara shaped much like the brand on Chrom's shoulder. She said with a smile, "If you're done, we'd best return to the real world."

They nodded.

At Mila's tree

Toya, Chrom, the two tacticians, the twins of the royal family of Valla, and Manaf were waiting for Sakura to wake up. Next to Sakura's side was the young woman with green hair and Syaoran both gone under a spell to bring back Sakura from her dream. Kero watched by her side intently for any signs of movements as did Yukito, who said that Yue wanted to stay by her side. It shocked them at first when the woman could already feel that something was off about the child's slumber, but it was even more shocking to hear that the young manakete had her voice literally taken away from her and that she lost connections with her mother, Goddess Naga. Now, to communicate, she had to write out her message on a piece of paper to convey her thoughts. Morgan and Marc were both worried about their new friend and wanted to do everything they could to bring her back. The woman helped them by using a spell that didn't require her voice, but her power, and went to bring the child back. It was already getting dark outside when a sudden flash of light from the cart caught their attention when Kamui was about to take a break. They turned and saw the light was coming from Sakura. When the light faded, a pink book was found in Sakura's arms as she hugged on to it. Not too long after, she and the two woke up. She sat up and stretched, then looked around sleepily. After Tiki wrote on paper that she was going to take a break and that she'll see them later, Reflet said that he'll go and call the others, who were waiting for her. Toya sighed in relief and said with a smile, "Good morning, little monster!"

Sakura gave him an annoyed look and said, "For the last time, I'm. Not. A. Monster!"

He grinned and said, "Right, after you slept for one and a half days, I don't know about that."

She glared at him as he smiles jokingly.

"Seriously, why do older brothers have to be like that?"

They turned to the door way to see Lissa and Owain there. Owain sighed in relief and said, "Thank, Naga. You're finally up. I was worried when none of my spells had any effect on you."

Kero whispered, "A good thing it didn't, although I appreciate the concern for her."

Caeldori and Morgan came running in upon seeing her up and hugged her tightly. Behind them was Marc, who was out of breath from following after them. The Caeldori looked like she was on the verge of tears, while Morgan was already crying anyway. Syaoran watched on the side as Kana and Ahna came in with Yuki, who poked her head out from behind of Ahna. Yuki said with a worried look, "Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded with a smile and said, "Sorry for worrying you guys. I'm fine now."

Yuki looked at her a bit before smiling with a nod. Corrin noticed that under Yuki's eyes was a little red. It wasn't hard for her to guess that she'd been crying after hearing that Sakura hadn't woken up yet. Kero said with a worried look, "Really?"

Sakura nodded and said with a smile, "Really!"

Toya looked at the pink book and said, "Sakura, wasn't that book in your room? Why is it with you?"

Reflet raised an eyebrow and looked to Kero. The plush toy nodded and said, "Right. That's the Clow book. Now, it's known to be the Sakura book. It held the Sakura cards before she got them and changed them after confirming that she'd be the new master. Sakura, how did you get them?"

Sakura nodded and said, "Well, I was dreaming. It was a weird dream and I met dad."

Shocked, Toya said, "You met dad?! How?"

Sakura said, "This woman that took me to this unusual place said that she wanted me to talk me dad and brought him to see me. He told me that he fell asleep studying and that he wanted to help me sort my thoughts out. He was worried about us."

Toya nodded as the others look confused and said, "Then, have you decided?"

Sakura gave him a firm nodded with a determined look and said, "Yes. Dad said that he'll be waiting for us to come home after we're done. He also said that he's taken care of a disappearance for a while and want us to be careful. You too, Big brother."

Toya nodded and gave her a small smile, then patted her head and said, "Got it."

After everything settled down and her friends left, Chrom said, "Sakura, what happened? We were told that you overused your magic and that you'd probably wake up this afternoon yesterday. Next thing we know, Tiki told us that you were in more than just a deep sleep and that you were taken away to a dream of some sort as soon as we got here."

Sakura looked at them and said, "It's a long story, but I met a strange person in my dream, who told me that she wanted to see me and pulled my consciousness away from me to a strange place. She said it was a place only those with the power of dreams can enter."

"What did this woman look like? Did she have circlet with white flower on it?"

They turned to the door way again. This time they saw Orochi and Leo with the white lily that they gave him yesterday before they left out to sea. Shocked, Sakura said, "Yes! how did you know that?!"

Orochi said, "I recall stumbling across this nameless book I found when I was a child back in Hoshido. I don't quite recall the content as well, though. That is till you talked about the place."

"Really?", said Kamui, "Do you know where the book is now?"

Orochi shook her head and said, "I'm afraid not. It was one of the forbidden books my parents had hid. I only stumble upon them when I was playing at home as a child. They were enraged and hid them away to another place afterwards. Even know, I don't know where it is. But I am curious. Miss. Kinomoto, what was the resident there like?"

Sakura thought for a bit and said, "Well, she had long brown hair, a white dress, brown eyes, and a circlet that was just as you described. I didn't feel anything bad about her. She was really nice, just…"

"Just…," said Kero.

Sakura thought for a bit and said, "I'm not sure how to describe it. It felt a bit familiar. Kind of like as if I've felt this before, just a little different and sad…"

Chrom tilted his head and said, "'Sad'? How?"

Sakura shook her head and said, "I'm not too sure. It was there when I looked in her eyes."

Toya thought for a bit, then said, "Does she remind you of someone?"

Sakura looked up in thoughts, then turned to them and said, "I don't know, but, maybe, our mother?"

Corrin and Reflet were surprised, then Toya raised his eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

"She had a really calm composure and had a smile that sort of make me think of those pictures of our mother. Kind."

Toya was silent as he ponder about what she said. Manaf asked, "Sakura, you said something about the people, who can enter needs to have the power of dreams. So, does that mean that you have that power?"

Reflet sighed and Yue went outside, then Kero said, "She have an ability similar to our former master."

Kamui said, "Which is?"

"She have prophetic dreams. Basically, she can have dreams about the future and have become able to do it at will, though she's never used it before."

"Wait! So, you're saying that she can see into the future through her dreams?!", said Orochi shocked, "Is it alright to reveal such an important piece of information? What if the enemy is listening to this?"

Sakura shook her head and said, "I haven't felt any ominous presence ever since I took care of those cyclones of water."

Chrom said to Orochi, "We were informed of her abilities and, also agreed to keep this quiet for her safety."

Hearing this, Orochi looked to King Kamui and Princess Corrin. They nodded giving her the proof she needed. Manaf sighed and said, "I see. So, you can prophesies the future as well. At least, _that man_ can't hear about this."

Kero tilted his head and said, "You know of another person from your world, who can too?"

Orochi said, "I'm a diviner and my family is known to be able to see the future, so it's pretty obvious for me. Did you have someone like that in your world too?"

Manaf nodded and said, "Diviners, Soothsayers, mysterious fortune tellers. You name it. However, they were never that strong or had a clear view of the future. There was only one person we knew who can. However…"

"However?", said Orochi.

"However, even though she can use it by will, she can also use it unconsciously at times and is unable to change the course of her own fate without help from the outside."

They turned around to see behind them was three people. In the center, was a man with pitch black short hair, Obsidian-colored eyes, and wore a light black leather armor and a black feathered cape. On his belt had black throwing daggers and a short sword. He wore a serious expression on his face as he looked at Manaf. On his right was a man with red hair in a silver armor with a gold sword at his side. His eye color shone like gold and seemed to swirl with the color. Like, the other, he was frowning and looking at Manaf with a stern expression as well. To the left of them as a young teenage girl wearing light brown armor and a yellow dress with a short skirt, and, on her back, a long gold bow and a quiver filled to the brim with arrows of iron and beautiful brown feathers attached to the end of it. She had kind, but strong, blue eyes, long wavy brown chestnut hair, and a small, but smile. The man in the black leather armor said with a stern expression, "Manaf, was it really wise for you to leak such private information to someone you just met?"

Manaf smiled and said casually, "Now, now, Raven. I believe that they can keep this a secret. After all, they've been keeping this child's secret for her safety. I believe that they're good people. We need all the help we can get after all, right, Mr. Knight?"

The man next to Raven thought for a bit, then nodded in agreement and said, "I suppose you're right. However, since when did they earned your trust? It's only been two days, since you've been with them."

Manaf grinned and said, "Oh just now when they told me that they've been trying to protect this child."

The group looked shocked while the three only groaned at his words. The girl said, "Not again, Uncle Manaf! Why do you always decide things last minute?! I can see why big sister is always worried about you now..."

Manaf just laughed as the girl pouted at him, then said, "Anyway, what you you guys doing here? I thought you went hunting for food."

Robin narrowed her eyes in question and said, "This late at night?"

The girl smiled proudly and said, "Of course! It proves to be more challenging to me that way! Anyway, Uncle Manaf, you won't believe this, but I caught five rabbits tonight! I bet big sister would be proud of me, right?!"

Manaf chuckled and said, "I know, if she was in our group, she would indeed be proud to hear that, but~ I'm also going to guess that Raven took down a couple of deers and Ifel took down a few boars for today's dinner?"

Hearing this, the girl's shoulders slumped down, then stomped over and kicked him in the shin in front of them. As everyone watch the culprit get his own punishment, Toya looked away.

Well~, doesn't that look familiar. Though, its not like I knew that she'd be that strong, but still.

Raven scolded, "Melody."

The girl flinched at the tone in his voice, then ran out the door saying, "Hope you enjoy the meal I prepared for dinner, then!"

Manaf's eyes widen, to which Ifel sighed and said, "Don't worry. I've taken care of it. They won't be poisoned by her cooking tonight."

He breathed a sigh of relief. Chrom grimaced and said, "E-excuse me? Does that mean that she's a-"

"I advice you to stay away from her cooking.", said Manaf quickly, "No. I advice you to keep her far away from the kitchen! Don't let her even touch a single pot or knife!"

Raven sighed and said, "Anyway, straight to the point, I'm here to talk to you of what's going on. Lady Tiki told us to come here as she takes a break. According to her, the spell she used was quite draining on her magic and, sadly, she won't be able to join us, also with the fact that she can't talk."

Kamui nodded and Leo said, "I'll go and get my siblings."

Orochi said, "Well, I go and let the royal family of Hoshido know."

Corrin asked, "Then, should we talk about this at another place then?"

Raven shook his head and said, "No, this place will be alright and it would be best as this place is shielded from the enemy's view."

He turned to Sakura and said, "I think it would be best, if you and your friends, go eat. I'm sure that you're starving by now."

On cue, her stomach growled. Sakura quickly covered her belly and laughed embarrassed. Toya just sighed and said, "Sakura, take Yukito with you. Kero will be here with us. You should go and eat."

Sakura nodded and quickly dashed out pulling Syaoran along as she went to get Yue just outside the door. Ifel said to Manaf, "I know that you just got back, Manaf, but can you watch over the other child for us?"

"But, Kaze is watching over Yuki right now with our kids.", said Corrin.

Manaf said with a smile, "Oh, no. He doesn't mean her. We understand that you got her covered. We're talking about another girl we found. Well, I be going then, Captain!"

After he left with a wave, Leo came in with his siblings followed by the siblings of Hoshido.

Chrom said, "Well, now that everybody's here, care to tell us about what's going on?"

Raven nodded and said, "As you've heard from Manaf, we are from a different world. However, our world is different from all of yours as usual. In that, a majority of us here aren't or were humans, like yourselves, and that we came here to stop someone."

"What?!", shouted Toya shocked, "What do you mean were?"

Nearly everyone was shocked as well. Others, such as Kero, just stayed quiet and listened. Reflet and Robin sighed knowing that this was going to be another adventure and thought of their children back home and their future children.

Will the past repeat itself? No. We can't let their future past happen all over again!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Fanfic readers! I hope you enjoyed it! It was a bit weird, but I decided to take out the conversation about Sakura's adventure of her respective anime. So that those, who still wish to watch it can without much spoilers (If it still have anymore viewers.) Also, lately, I've been on Youtube and watching a lot of walkthrough (Please no accusations, as I don't have the console or money to buy the consoles yet, including games. The computers also belong to my parents and I don't know how to set up these games, that includes more than just a download and space. In the future, I know I'll get a chance to play myself.) and I've been thinking of incorporating some of the games in future fanfic. Some of them would most likely include characters from popular or well-known sources to those of lesser or self made games that aren't from companies, such as The Gray Garden. (Undertale is an exception as it's not made by a company and is really popular here in the U.S.) However, as I can't multitask as well as my brother (Who's also a fanfic writer and I'll put down his username in the bottom, so, those, who are interested, can go and check his face pic stories out. They're mostly about dragon balls anyway. -_- Sorry, I'm clearly not a fan, but I don't reject it easier. I just can't take in things without hearing a logical reason without battles to solve things out…. Why does he like it? Maybe, I'll figure it out one day…) Anyway, I'll get ready to post this, so, by the time you're reading this, it's already updated. Also, I've been thinking of inviting some of the characters on here to talk about this chapter, their opinions and introduce the hint for the next chapter! Let me know what you think of this idea and I'll probably just ask them to come up! (Clearly don't know the difference between Post and Update. Yeah… give me a year or two…JK. I'll figure it out eventually.) So~, I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope to see you guys again in my next chapter! Things are going to get interesting really soon!**

 **P.S.**

 **For those who think I'm not having the siblings talk much is due to the fact that I can't get their character down and I would like to avoid the mistake I had with Peri's quotes where she always calls herself in third person. I'd like to avoid taking on the issue head on and take it slowly, so that I don't feel like someone is going to get embarrassed or awkward (also, angry) for the change in character and speech that probably aren't a part of their personality. If you have any advice on how I can go about this, please let me know in the reviews below of send me a PM (Private message) for those who have an account. I'd care less from whether or not the sender of my reviews have an account or not, so, please send me a review to help me out! (Clearly, I'm hoping for more reviews with this… -_-) Anyway, my brother's writer name is** _ **AlbertTheCorgi.**_ **So, please take a look at his work too. Fair warning, my brothers an elementary student going into sixth grade, but he does fairly well in writing and have the best writing skills amongst our family in U.S. as there's only five of us here anyway. He likes to go extreme and is still just learning the process of writing a stories. i don't know how his stories are, only a bit as he keeps screaming about it in my ears every time he does write about it and pouts when he doesn't have a computer to write it…like now… -_-. Anyway, go check it out and see if you like it. (great, I feel like a Youtuber now, then again, when have I not spoken like one here…)**

 ***BEWARE***

 **HINT:** **  
** **ANOTHER CHILD… AND ANOTHER STRANGE MAN?! (how many more are there… -_- *sigh*)**

 ***BEWARE***


	12. Chapter 11: True Identity and Truth

**Hi, Fanfic readers,**

 **Here's the next chapter. I'm trying not to give away the setting in bold letters this time after hearing that it was a bit of a problem to some of the readers, which is fine for me as I'm still just learning. So, half way through, I stopped stating out the setting. I'm need to get this posted before 12:00 tonight. I've got about ten minutes before then. So, I'll just leave things like this! I also got a bit carried away and went past 25 pages this time. I just hope that I've done a good job writing it. Anyway, I'll be posting something a little fun at the end. I hope you enjoy that along with the chapter!**

* * *

True Identity and Truth

 **At Mila's tree**

Chrom said, "So, you're trying to say that you aren't human? But, you look-"

Ifel held up a hand to stop the Exalt and said, "Let me clarify this with a little more explanation about our world."

They nodded and he continued, "In our world… no, dimension, our life revolves around two worlds that are separated from each other, but are close enough that there was a fear in the past that they would collide. One world is almost exactly like your and your sister's world."

Surprised, Toya looked up and said, "You know where we're from?"

Ifel nodded and said, "Yes. You and the kings of the mystical kingdoms, or so I've heard. However, we're not here to target any of you or your friends."

Ryoma said, "Then, as you've said, you're here after someone else? "

Ifel nodded and said, "Yes. We're here to stop a mad man by the name of Rerian and protect two people from falling into his hands."

Chrom said, "Okay. This man, what is he trying to accomplish by getting them? Just what makes these two people so important?"

Ifel said, "They each hold the time of each world. Each world has a representative that holds the power of their entire world's time, whether they're aware of it or not. In most cases, they don't and nor does the society, which is good."

Kamui asked, "And why's that?"

Raven spoke, "Because, although there are people who would probably worship or protect them, there are still others who will use power or force to steal them or kidnap them if their vessel happens to be a person just to use that large amount of power, which is why it'd be better for them to be unknown or hidden away."

Reflet said, "Then, what if they die? If the vessel was a person or a living being, there'd be a chance that they'd die. We're not immortal beings after all."

"Then, the power will choose another random person or someone with a large amount of power or magic. However, there are instances where a vessel with such condition will take years to appear. If it were like that, the power will remain dormant in the Earth till that vessel appears. Till then, the power can either be discover by the world as it's time becomes unstable without a vessel to contain it, or be taken and have its power abused."

Ifel nodded and said, "Yes. Their existence is mostly unknown to almost all world, while others are known to some people or none at all."

Lucina nodded and said with eyes narrowed, "Then, why tell us this? I'd suspect you'd try to keep this hidden at all cost, unless…"

Ifel nodded and said, "Rerian is after them for their time. He's already taken time from off of the worlds that he came across. All, but your world, kings of another world."

They grimaced upon recalling what they were told. Kamui said, "So, I take it that he hasn't gotten my kingdom yet? What about the people?"

Azura patted his shoulder. He took a deep breath. Ifel nodded and said, "I understand that you're worried about the people and your kingdom, King Kamui. I can promise that they won't be harmed as long as they won't get in his way, which they haven't. However, the astral dragon is having a hard time keeping him back, so we should hurry and stop him, if you want to keep Time running through your land."

Kamui nodded and said, "I suppose you know how to do that?"

His heart sunk as they watched him shook his head. He said, "Our only method as of now is to confront him head on, but we can't do so when he can just open a portal and kidnap the two or have his puppets do it for him."

"Also," said Raven as he cut into the conversation, "We were ordered by a higher up to protect the other person while a person much higher than them gave us another order to protect the second person. So, we can't just leave without finding them or leaving them unprotected."

Leo said, "And, I take it that Yuki was the one you're supposed protect?"

Ifel nodded and said, "Yes. Though her circumstances are little different."

Corrin looked worried and Kamui caught notice of this. He whispered, "Corrin, do you want to go outside for now and take a breather? We'll stay here."

She shook her head and said, "No, I'll stay here. I need to hear this as well as Kaze and I are in charge of her too."

Kamui nodded and said to Ifel, "What do you mean?"

Ifel said, "When she came into our world as its resident, she was already under another person, a magician and a scientist of the two worlds. However, that person was already mad when she was born and, as a result, something horrible happened to her."

The room grew tense as Chrom said with a grimace, "I don't know if I want to know this, but may I ask what that man did?"

The two hesitated, then Raven sighed and said, "She was experimented for a very long time. Ever since she's been alive till the day someone finally noticed her."

The revelation fell upon them heavily upon realizing this. Kamui grimaced and said, "On a child?! Just what kind of experiments did they run on her?!"

Toya's eyes narrowed and said, "But it's considered illegal to experiment of people without their consent and telling them all the detailed procedures. It's known just about everywhere in our world. If you're caught doing so, you'd be taken away to be judged strictly. Isn't it the same in your world?"

Ifel gritted his teeth and said, "Of course, it is. Which is why-"

"Which is why we also had to executed the mad man on the spot when he began experimenting on himself and the people he kidnapped from our kingdom." ,finished Raven, who cooly looked over to his companion with a nod, "It was without a doubt the job of the knights to protect the people, but there's been a lot of hidden places that are doing these things by those who left to do these inhuman experiments. So, we've been trying to sniff out those hidden places while protecting our people and travelers from being kidnapped through the walls. However, as of late, they've been trying to aim for our soldiers as well, which is why the royal family have been deploying me and some soldiers to go in and investigate any possible locations nearby and obliterate it while save any, who can still be saved. However, we never found Yuki. We only learned of her existence from obliterating the mad scientist's hidden hideout. So, someone else found her and got her out of there while escaping that place. We tried to find any files left on her only to discover that the person have taken most of her personal information, while burning the rest. We found some info from tracing some of those files and uncovered her origins."

Chrom said, "So you're saying that she wasn't biologically related to anyone there?"

Raven shook his head and said, "No. She's biologically related to someone alright. Just that, the person escaped from a different hideout years ago without even realizing of her future existence. That man was just a former worker that left from there when it was forced to disband upon its escape."

Kero said, "That person. Where is that person now?"

Raven sighed and said, "They were closer to us than I had initially predicted."

Lucina said, "And that person is?"

"Someone from the royal family. I'm afraid I can't disclose anything else without their permission."

Xander said in surprise, "What?! Then, they know of this?! How did they take care of this problem?"

Raven nodded and said, "Yes, they know of this and tried ways to take care of their hideouts. That person also secretly accompanied us to take out most hideouts. We've always told them to let us do the job, but that person always insisted that they must do their job and came along. they saw that paper and the image of the girl on it. When they did, they went on an extended search and we discovered that the survivor have left with the girl to the world of the humans."

Chrom looked confused and said, "Then, you're telling us that you're from the other one and that there was no humans there? But, you have the form of a human."

Ifel sighed and said, "I'll explain about that. As I've said, dimension we came from consists of two different worlds. There was the human world that's much like this young man and the one flying next to him. It was a world of advance technology and overpopulated in some regions while underpopulated in others. There are those who are overpopulated, but starving. Those, who are underpopluated, but living comfortably with their advanced machines and knowledge in health of the living. Some were so populated that they had to put a law to slow down the population regarding births of children, while others had issues with their government. In short, it was a comfortable place in some regions and a terrible place in others. However, in that world, the magic and monsters existed in the shadows of society and only those who fight them know of its existence. So, even if we wanted help from the government, it'd be impossible as monsters and myths are nothing while the existence of another world are nothing more than stories and a wish. That's the world of the humans."

Toya mumbled, "Somewhat like ours, but without most of the monsters. We had spirits from what I recall."

Ifel nodded and said, "In our world, we were once known by the humans in the far distant past, but were forgotten when discrimination against our kind occurred and many of our kind and their descendent were murdered in these conflicts till very few are left. These conflicts led us to hold the idea of having false identity to hide ourselves when we need to go to their world for the aid of their technology for our world is much like this world only we've known of the existence of the other worlds for the longest time, just not to travel anywhere but the human's world. We have magic, monsters, and soldiers armed with swords and not high technology weapons though there were exceptions to this. Our people were once called to be guardians of the flames. We keep the balance of fire evenly so that it wouldn't go wild and catching everything else ablaze in a few seconds unless it comes in contact. All we needed was our flames that we protect since the day we're born into our world. Unlike their world, ours only have kingdoms much like here and your world, King Kamui. However, very few of us know of how to enter to the human's world to prevent future wars and our world from being found out. We'd like to hold peace between the two world as much as possible without the humans targeting us anymore."

Raven nodded and said, "We discovered that the one she was taken to was in place of average population or so and aided with advanced technology, but, when we got there, we discovered their home trashed and damaged. It was plain to see from the things lying around that she was properly cared for by the survivor and his wife like their own child, but we could also see from those damages done to the home that they were attacked and fled. There we found documents of the information pertaining to the experiments on her before she escaped with him and a diary of what had occurred to him there and at his home before the attack as well as another one of the mad man. We were shocked to learn that the mad man try to inject the power of time he found from a dying man's body into a child. Apparently, that man was from your world , King Kamui. that man had gashes and cuts on him that looked like they came from a sword and, from the other details in the diary, it can be seen now that it was speaking of Anankos, who had just went mad."

Shocked, Kamui said, "I can see why he's after her now, but that incident in our world was years ago!"

Ifel said, "It may have for you and your friends, but, for us where time flows differently than all of yours, it was only a matter of months when the three came to your world for help and a three years when you took down that dragon most likely. Time in our world flows randomly compared to others. it would flow fast at first and change to slow without its residents even knowing."

Raven nodded and said, "So, only that person, I, and the rest of our comrades were sent to go and find Yuki while the royal family and our own families and friends decided to watch over for us in our absence. At first, it was to check and see if she could be saved, but, after seeing from the things lying around and the neighbors, we confirmed that she was indeed not someone we should be after nor her rescuer.

His foreign wife on the other hand was found dead in the house. We used the advanced technology to show us what had occurred there and we discovered that they were attacked by Rerien's puppets and his wife took the blow meant for Yuki. Any images before that was sabotaged. So, we used what clues we can find and went after them. It was weeks before we finally caught up to her. She was in a laboratory of one of the rescuers friends. Upon infiltrating the place, we discovered that he had disguised himself as a scientist and have made other scientist there believe that Yuki was his daughter by blood rather than that he adopted her to protect her. However…"

Reflet said with a grimace, "I'm going to assume that nothing went as planned."

Raven sighed and said, "Nothing goes as planned when magic starts to get involved in human affairs anyway."

They waited, then Raven finally said, "There was someone else Yuki was related to and there was another inhuman experiment going under their nose, which her relative was related to. However…"

Leo said, "However?"

Ifel sighed and said, "That child, who was the same age as Yuki, lost her sanity and had to be put under medical drugs to be kept asleep and under restraint. Just as she can create deaths, she was also always constantly being pushed to it. Which is why…"

He let out a deep breath and continued, "Which is why Reirian took advantage of this. He snuck in and let her loose. There she turned the whole place into nothing, but a bloody chaos as she went on her insane rampage with nothing, but her bare hands and powers. She wanted revenge and couldn't be satisfied unless every human there died. However, when we thought she was too powerful to be defeated, she was killed by her own insanity. In the end, the victim, who became a murderer, returned to being a victim again, but this time of her own powers. During the time of the attack, we ran after hearing word that the rescuer was oblivious to all this and was bringing Yuki over with his friend as they had no one to watch over her, but, rather than, falling victim to her, Reirien was the one who ended their lives leaving Yuki to fend for herself. By the time we got there, she was about to be taken by the man when a divine being intervened."

Lucina, who's been silently listening to all this with the others, gasped and said with a grimace, "N-no… when Lady Tiki said that,… don't tell me…"

Ifel nodded and said, "In that bloody chaos, where Reirien was about to take her, it was your divine goddess, Naga, who intervened and protected the child. At first, she teleported the child here in this world and was about to face Reirien herself, despite knowing that she won't be able to defeat him."

"Wait, what?!", shouted Chrom with his eyes wide in shock, "You're saying that Naga wasn't able to stop him?! How come?!"

"I don't know. She just told him that she'd intervene despite being weaker than him, but.."

"But?"

"She said that she believes that the hero of her world would be able to pull it off with help of another world. That's where you came in, young man and little beast."

Toya narrowed his eyes and said, "What do you mean by that?…No…You're not saying…"

Upon Toya starting to realize the situation, Ifel nodded and said, "Yes, Reirien was thinking of targeting your world after these two and was preparing a portal there to take out the people with the strongest magic, so they wouldn't become an obstacle to him later. Then, the goddess, Naga, took advantage of this and pulled the would be victims to this world to protect them in hope that they'd survive and aid her warriors in stopping his plans most likely. During her battle against him, another divine being came in as a large dragon and tried to help her saying that he teleported the child to his world to be found by his world's warriors and have teleported them to this one as Reirien have already conquered two-third of his world by stealing time from the land of the two kingdoms. We ran in to help the two dragons, but the best we could do was support them in their attacks as ours did nothing against him. The only one who among our group was that person, but they couldn't do much against him with help of your divine beings and, so, in that short amount of time between the fight, the goddess sent us to this world. However, because she was interrupted, we were sent into different directions. Only Raven and I were lucky enough to stay together. That girl earlier, Melody, met up with Manaf in Chon'sin, apparently. While we were here at Mila's tree found by Lady Tiki. During that time she had already lost her voice due to that man's curse on her."

"What?!", shouted a shocked Lucina, "He was able to place a curse powerful enough that Lady Tiki couldn't overcome?!"

Ifel nodded and said, "Because we heard that, we believed that she have the power of time in this world when that man tried to send his puppets after her and concentrated on her most of the time, so we stayed behind to protect her all this time. We told Manaf to go and meet up with you after hearing of a mysterious storm that's been causing the waves to be rough for the past few years and that you were coming with people of another world."

Robin nodded and said, "Which is why you've sent him to us correct?"

Ifel nodded and said, "Amongst us, Manaf have the ability to absorb any electricity and use it as his own. We sent him there on my pegasus with out permission as my pegasus and I have braved through many storms in the past. We need you all to get here safe, which surprised me to hear that the young child just now was under that strange sleep longer than she should've."

There was silence through out the room as they process all of this information in their heads. It was a ton of information to take in at once, but, as Ifel helped clarify things a bit more with them, it became easier to understand the situation at hand. Chrom nodded and said, "I see. So, that's what's going on… I understand that Naga believes that we can do this, but the question is how are we going to take down that man when even our divine being are having a problem taking it down."

Leo said, "Not only that, but how do we know what you're saying about guarding the flame is actually true? It's still hard to believe in that story."

Raven sighed and walked up. He raised his hand in front of his face. Then, the form of his hand disappeared showing a pitch black flame. they gasped in shock and Kamui said, "Doesn't that hurt?"

Raven shook his head and said, "No, because we are also made up of flames. If I concentrate more, I can turn my entire body into fire."

Leo said, "But, what kind of flame is this? Dark magic?"

Ifel shook his head and said, "No, this is they flame he's able to use, since he's born with it."

They looked to him and Kamui said, "I take it that you can also use this flame at will as well?"

Raven shook his head with a sigh and said, "No. He can't use this cursed flame of mine. As we're from different kingdoms, he uses a different flame, but we all can use it at will, which is why only very few of us know how to go to the human world or else it would be chaotic."

The room became silent again and Corrin said, "Then, Yuki…"

Ifel said with a smile, "I've heard from Manaf that you had the little guardian beast teach her the importance of magic and how to control it. From the looks of it, I'd say that she's off to a good start. She also doesn't seem like someone who would abuse her powers, even before."

Raven growled, "Unless, it becomes different this time."

Ifel shook his head and said, "As I said, Raven, I don't believe that will happen. I don't believe that she's anything like that sad child back in the lab."

Raven grumbled something, but nobody can hear him clearly. Ifel just sighed and said, "I apologize for his behavior. He's usually like this in small groups."

Anxious, Corrin said, "So, what will become of the child when she returns? I don't want to think of something happening to her again."

They recall the strange behavior the child displayed when she was meeting some of the other scholars. Kamui said, "It may be for the best that she stay away from other scholars for a while, other than our family. I do recall that she was acting a little weird when we went to talk with the other scholars with her, but she doesn't recall anything about her past. So, how?"

Kero said, "Remember what I told you? There are three different sources of thinking in a person. Mind, body, and soul. So, even if she didn't remember it in her mind, her body may have remembered the fear. So, it's probably instinctual fear."

Ifel sighed and said, "I don't know what will become of her. Only that person will have to decide."

Corrin said, "Surely, they won't abandon a child will they?"

Raven said, "Don't worry. We've known that person for a few years now. They've changed over the years, but they still haven't lost their kindness."

He sighed and said, "They just need more caution on who to trust though. It brought us quite some trouble in the past. None that we couldn't handle though."

Robin smiled and said, "Now, that reminds us of someone."

Chrom sighed and said with a smile, "Really now."

The mood finally began to lighten up upon their conversation. Takumi sighed and said, "So, now we know why he's after Yuki, who's the other person we have to find? Honestly, why did that person leave when they know they're being hunted?"

Raven looked at Ifel. Both with grim expressions, then turned to them and said, "That would be our other close friend that came with us. She always leave us when things start getting rough or personal to her. She always does it when she felt that we'd be in danger if she stays with us."

Reflex frowned and said, "Oh no. Then, she's going to be in trouble with Reirien coming after her."

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes. Can you tell us her name?"

Raven grimaced and said, "You've all…already met her…"

Chrom looked confused and said, "We did?…"

His eyes widen upon realization and said, "Oh no. You don't mean!"

"Tian…", finished Kamui.

Shock ran through the room and Azura said, "We last saw her back in Regna Ferox!"

Ifel nodded and said, "Yes, which is why we need to get back there fast."

Raven nodded and said, "I agree, but I've heard of a strange rumor going about in Chon'sin."

Xander said, "What is this rumor?"

Raven nodded and said, "I've found out about this yesterday, but there's been sighting of a strange woman with white hair, white dress, and strange eyes playing a white violin in an abandoned home in the mountains. They've said that this woman have taken a few children missing from the kingdom, which is a bit suspicious. It sounds a lot like Tian too, but she's all the way in Regna Ferox."

Chrom nodded and said, "I also don't like the fact that some of the children have gone missing, but, if we're going to have get to Regna Ferox fast, you should check this out as soon as possible. Kamui, Xander, and Ryoma, we're going to have a discussion about the situation at hand. I'd like you two to also join us. You have seen this man before and his abilities. It'd be best if you can tell us more of what we will be facing. Lucina."

Lucina nodded and said, "Have Owain to send a message to Regna Ferox, then come with you to the meeting?"

Chrom smiled and nodded, "Yes."

With that, She left the room and Raven said, "I'll send Manaf and Melody over to the place to check it out."

Kamui raised an eyebrow and said, "Aren't one of you going to check it out instead?"

Ifel said, "Manaf have known her past better than we do and Melody is her young sister by adoption. They'd know if that woman is pretending to be our friend or not. If they aren't, then we've got another mystery on our hands."

Surprised, Chrom said, "That little girl is her sibling?!"

Ifel nodded and said, "Her parents took Tian in when she lost her family as a child, but things happened during the time she was adopted and, as a result, they lost her foster parents not long after Melody was born. Tian was the only one taking care of her from then on with the help of their distant relatives."

Chrom thought for a bit, then said, "I'll ask her about her past, if she's willing to talk about it instead. I don't want to be as nosy as we already kind of are."

Ifel nodded and said with a smile, "I see… alright, then. Raven, can you-"

Raven just turned around and left without hearing what Ifel had to say. Ifel sighed and said, "He got it by the looks of it. He'll come with us in a bit."

Chrom nodded and said, "Alright."

In the outskirts of Chon'sin

From what the scouts they sent out had told them, there was indeed a strange woman with white hair and strange eyes. They said that her eyes had colors that looked like were mashing together. Manaf and Melody had intended to go and check things out for themselves, when Reflet and Kamui had decided to have them take a few soldiers with them to search for those missing children. They agreed as their main goal was to find those children and a side note was to see this woman. In the middle of the night, they left to the abandoned area in the outskirts of Chon'sin with permission from the queen. Among their group was Lucina, Germone, Keaton, and Nyx. As they were on their way to the abandoned building, Lucina noticed that Melody have been looking at Germone through side glances. She walked up to the girl and said, "Is something wrong?"

Having caught, the girl stammered, "N-no. I-it's n-n-nothing."

Keaton said, "You say that, but you were staring at the guy for some reason."

Seeing Melody hesitating, Manaf smiled and said, "Melody, everyone have their own reasons. His is definitely not like your sister's I'm sure. We're in a different world after all."

Lucina asked, "There's another reason why the woman needs to have a mask on?"

Manaf nodded with a serious expression and said, "Yeah. For her, it means more than just hiding her identity."

Lucina and Germone was surprised by the sudden serious expression that they've rarely seen on his usual laidback face. They remained quiet feeling like they'e began to trespass of something private. Melody was now walking without a glance at the masked man anymore and they were quiet for the rest of the way there. It was building that was falling apart for sure and it was eerily quiet as well. That was until Keaton's ears perked up and he said, "I hear violin alright. That and…"

"And?", questioned Manaf with rare attentiveness.

"Crying… I think they're children alright."

They nodded and Lucina said, "Alright, we should try and sneak in there."

"Wait!", whispered Melody.

They turned to the child, who was squinting her eyes and looking far up ahead the mountains. Lucina said, "What is it? Do you hear something?"

Keaton shook his head and said, "I don't know about this. There's no way her sense of hearing and smell can bypass mine."

"No.", said Manaf, "Maybe not hearing or smell, but she was taught to hunt for our friends back home by Tian from the moment she was able to hold a bow and fought with us against enemies. Since then, she's gained a strong sense of sight. She can see things far and clear, even in the dark. Melody, what do you see?"

She nodded and said, "There's some of that man's puppets not too far from here. I think their having a hard time getting here, unlike us."

Nyx asked, "Why's that?"

She shook her head and said, "I don't know. It looks like something is blocking them from going any further."

Germone asked, "How do you know that? I'm not sure if you really can see that far at a time like this."

Melody growled, "Then, how about you go and ask around on who was the one that caught those rabbits you and your friends were eating today? Besides, it looks like they're climbing on something in mid air and there's nothing there!"

Germone sighed and said, "Why did those tacticians thought that it would be a good idea to have wyvern rider in this group again?"

His wyvern, Minerva from the future, whined in complaints. Germone patted the wyvern and said, "Yes, Minerva. I know. Let's just do our job on this."

Manaf said, "It would be better if we split up and go in there. How does that sound, Lucina?"

She nodded in agreement and said, "I agree. Let's have Germone, Nyx, and you can go and take care of that woman, while Melody,Keaton, and I will go after the children. Keaton have an strong sense of smell and hearing while Melody have strong sense of sight. Together, they should be able to find the children without much issue."

Manaf nodded and said with a grin, "That makes sense. Alright, lets go with that. Even, if we can't find the woman, the main thing is to get those kids out of here above all else. We should hurry before those Shadows get here."

They nodded and split up into their groups as soon as they got into the abandoned mansion. Lucina and hers went up stairs following the two as they snuck in there. Manaf gave Germone two small orb and told him to put one with his wyvern as a way to let him know if something happened. Germone wasn't too happy with this, but, with enough persuasion, he finally followed his orders. After that, they went in and investigated the place cautiously. Manaf and group saw pictures of members of a family. A pair of couple standing next to each other. The father held two of the youngest daughters in his arms. One of the girls was wearing a white dress and long black hair like her sister and was asleep in his arms while the other smiled happily with a wave. Their mother smiled happily with another purple hair girl in her arms. Standing straight next to them was a black hair boy, who stood with a smile. Sitting in a chair next to them was an old elderly couple smiling with the mother's hand on the grandmother's shoulders. Manaf looked a the picture on the wall again before looking around of the aftermath. He said, "Look like an aftermath of an invasion. There's cuts all over the wall and furnitures. I bet some bandits came in too. I don't see any valuables here."

Germone said, "I'm surprised you'd be able to tell that there was an invasion here. It's easy to tell that there were bandits here though."

Manaf said, "So, I'm right."

He sighed and said, "Man, I didn't want to see something like this again. I'm going to bet that we're also going to find some dead bodies here too."

Nyx frowned and said, "Please, Sir Manaf-"

"Manaf." ,corrected the man.

"Please, Manaf, don't try to say it. We already can think of the worst scenario."

Manaf frowned and said, "I'm not."

"What?!" ,whispered Germone in shock.

They turned to the young man, who pointed to the direction of the large living room. There were traces of long dried up blood on the wooden floor that absorbed it. It trailed into the room. Suddenly, they heard the pitter patter of little children's feet and their laughter. Germone had a worried look on him as Nyx narrowed her eyes and said, "I hope this wasn't what Keaton heard."

"No, it's not~, so relax!"

They turned around to see a teenage woman with short white hair with eyes that matched the rumors and wore a white dress. In her hand was a white violin and a white bow that paired up with it. Germone got into battle stance and Nyx pulled out her book.

"Wait!"

They looked back as the sound of Manaf's voice. Germone said, "Do you know this woman?"

Manaf narrowed his eyes and slowly walked up, then asked, "Who…are you? You look so much like _her_?"

The woman smiled playfully, then took a step back with her violin and bow behind her back. She said, "You should know who I am, _Leader._ _"_

Manaf flinched at her words, then examined her face before shaking his head and said, "No. That's just not possible. _She_ _'_ _s_ _…_ no… _You_ were killed by them a long time ago and… _by me_."

The two were shocked and Germone said, "What do you mean?! You know this girl, then…"

The girl smiled and said, "Oh, no~. I'm not _her~_ , but I know all about _her_ ~…"

Then, surprisingly, she suddenly appeared next to Manaf and whispered something into his ear. His eyes grew wide and he swung his golden lance, then shouted, "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THEM AND YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME EITHER!"

His voice echoed through the room. He got into battle stance with sparks of lightning coming from his body and said, "Who are you?!"

The girl floated up into the air as she giggled and said, "Who am I, you say? How disappointing~… Oh well~! Leader, have always been an airhead to begin with!"

She giggled as Manaf opened his mouth only to be held back by Germone, who pulled him back by the shoulders and said, "Get a hold of yourself, Manaf! Don't let her get to you!"

Hearing this, Manaf was brought back to his sense and looked over to Nyx, who looked shock, but brought her attention back to the girl immediately. The little girl giggled and said, "Aww~. There goes my fun~!"

The girl flew out the door with the three chasing her down. Once outside, she flew next to the moon and giggled. Manaf noticed something was of and narrowed his eyes till he noticed that her white hair was starting to turn pink. Seeing this, he shouted, "Let me ask you this then. Did you really kidnap the children here…Demens!"

The girl gasped with an obvious fake surprise and said, "Oh, my~. So, you finally decided to remember me~! Wow, I'm so happy~ and relieved~. Though, not really, but I congratulate you for doing so~!"

With that, she spun in circles in joy as Manaf said, "Answer me, Demens!"

The girl pouted and said with annoyance, "Ow~! You really didn't have to shout so loud~! Geez, you never learn do you!"

Manaf stood straight and folded his arms. She saw this, then giggled and said childishly, "Alright~, Alright~! Geez, Sanus hid some children high up on the top floors since a while back and have been taking care of them. We saw some of that sad man's tiny minions close by and _she_ ~ decided to hide them there! Honestly, it was annoying~! But I put up with it anyway…"

She sighed and continued, "Then, she started getting tired at some point and needed to take a break and that was when you guys showed up! Man~, I was starting to get tired of playing hide and seek with them too. If only we can play tag with knives and pitchforks, that would be more fun!"

The two were shocked by her word near the end as it reminded Germone of one other man from this time, who like to talk casually and joke around about blood related things. Manaf said, "I see. So, where is the _other_ one?"

She shrugged and said, "Don't know! She can die for all I care~!"

"You!", shouted Manaf with anger written all over his face.

The girl just flew up and laughed. She shouted, "Oops~! I got him made! Gotta run now~! Bye~!"

With that, the girl disappeared before anyone could stop her. When that was over, Manaf plopped down on the ground with one hand over his eyes. Then, got back up and said, "If what dumb girl said is true, then we should get ready. She was probably the one who put up the barrier that stopped the Shadows Melody saw earlier. With her gone, that means that the barrier is gone too."

"What?!", shouted a shocked wyvern rider.

Right on cue, a large group of Shadows came out of the bushes and charge towards them only to have some of them shocked by Manaf, who looked like his focus was already on the battle ahead.

 **During Manaf and his group's meeting, in the higher part of the mansion**

Lucina and her group was went up the stairs to the higher floors as she followed the two. Keaton led the way till he stopped abruptly. Lucina said to the wolfskin, "What is it, Keaton?"

He growled, "Its really faint, but I smell blood up ahead."

"W-what? R-really?", stammered Melody.

Alert, Lucina said, "Let's hurry! Keep a look out of your surroundings, guys!"

They quickly rushed up the spiral stair and finally came upon a set of doors. Keaton cautiously pressed his ear against the door and nodded to Melody, who took a deep breath and, then, slowly turned the knob. She opened a small crack and cautiously peeked inside. She let out a sigh of relief and nodded to Lucina before quickly opening the door wider. There huddled in a corner next to two large storage chests were five children. Upon seeing the adults, the children huddled closer. Lucina slowly walked up to them and then knelt down and said, "I'm glad to see you're safe. We've come to take you guys back home."

The younger child said timidly with an old doll in her arms, "Is it safe now? Are they gone?"

Lucina raised her eyebrow and asked, " _They?_ "

The eldest of the group said, "A nice lady told us to hide here because some bad guys are outside."

A little girl with brown hair said, "She said that we'll be safe here till someone comes."

They looked shock and Melody asked, "So, you've been here this whole time? Have you eaten anything here though?"

The eldest nodded and said, "She gave us fruits and water."

"Is that so?", said Lucina.

They nodded. Keaton, then, whispered,"Lucina, right? I smell blood coming from those chests."

Lucina nodded and said to the kids, "Alright. We're here now and we'll bring you back home."

Despite what she said, the children were still to scared to come out of their hiding spot. After a short while, Lucina finally sighed and was thinking of other ways when Melody came up. She put a hand of her shoulder and said, "How about let me do this, please?"

Lucina thought for a bit, then nodded and let her take over. She walked over to them, then smiled kindly and said gently, "Hello. My name is Melody. I know you're all scared and worried, but we've come to bring you back home after hearing that you were all missing. You do know that your family and friends are very worried about you guys."

The eldest child said, "Is that true? Are you guys really here to take us back home?"

Melody nodded and said, "Yes, we are. Can you guys please believe in us?"

They thought for a bit before they slowly began to nod their heads and come out of their hiding spot. Melody smiled and said, "Thank you! Now, stay close to me, alright?"

They nodded as Lucina stared in surprise and said, "How…Never mind. Just keep a close eye on them."

Melody nodded as she patted the youngest child, who was crying from the fear and worry of what happened. She led the children away from the chests. Then, the eldest said, "Miss. Melody? There's also two more children with us earlier, but they ran back out with the woman."

Melody had a shocked look on her face as Lucina came over and asked him, "We'll go find them. What do they look like?"

A girl younger than him said, "They're twins sisters. Elizabeth have a yellow dress with white ribbons and black hair with a blue ribbon tied in the back."

Another child said, "And her younger sister, Daisy. She have a similar dress, but it is white with purple ribbons. She looks exactly like her sister, but have a pink ribbon in her hair."

Lucina nodded and said, "Got it. We'll go find them in a bit. Melody, keep watch over them. We'll be right back."

The teenager nodded and began to chat with the children. Lucina said to Keaton, "Is this the chest that you were saying?"

He nodded and said, "Yup. It's that one alright."

Lucina nodded and slowly opened the chest. She gasped upon seeing it's contents as Keaton grimaced at the sight. Inside was miniature white bones and skulls of what seemed to be two children! They could see the torn white and yellow fabric and ripped ribbons. Lucina looked over to the children quickly and sighed in relief to see that they weren't looking over as Melody did. The girl's face was pale and she quickly went back to chatting with the children with a smiling facade understanding the situation. Lucina turned to the wolfskin and said, "We should give them a proper burial later."

He nodded and they went back to the children after closing the lid of the chest. Suddenly, Keaton halted with his ears perked up and said, "Lucina! Shadows!"

Lucina grimaced and said, "What?!"

This caught the children's attention and Melody said, "Whatever you do, remain close to us, kids!"

They nodded and stayed close to the girl. Quickly, the group ran down the stairs as the children remain close between the two and Melody.

Not too far from the two groups

Chrom and his allies were rushing through the forest as fast as they could after unexpectedly encountering a small group of Shadows on the road. Although they've told them that the group would be going there to check it out. The tacticians had a bad feeling after seeing the previous group leave and, with the persuasion of Chrom and Kamui, they brought along Takumi, Marc, Inigo, and Selkie to go after the group. Kamui decided to stay behind as Severa and Leo went along after persuasion from Camilla and her anxious daughter as they needed to stay behind and protect the camp and the two vessels of the worlds' time with Kamui and Corrin. They hurried through the forest as Reflet said with a grimace, "Why didn't I think that that mad man would play a hand in this?!"

Chrom said, "It's alright Reflet. We didn't think about it back then."

Leo said, "What's important now is to go and help them out before it's too late."

They nodded as they hurried following the path around the one Lucina's group took. It wasn't long before they heard a voice.

"Lucina! You got the children?!"

"Yeah!"

Robin immediately said, "Takumi! Selkie! Stay to the side. Leo! go with them and help open us get to the children. Marc! Stay with your uncle! "

Reflet shouted, "Severa! Stay with Robin! Chrom! We're going over to them and help them out. Marc! Stay with me!"

They nodded and got into their position as they ran into the clearing.

The place was full of Shadows though it wasn't as much as their previous encounter in Ylisse. Lucina and Manaf were fighting back to back with Germone and Nyx trying to take out the shadows in the distance. Keaton and Melody was doing their best to keep their enemies away from the children, who stayed inside, from the door. Lucina looked up and saw them. She shouted, "Father?! How-"

Another shadow brought her attention back to the battle at hand as she rushed and cut down the monster before it could strike her. Chrom shouted, "We'll talk of this later. Let's take care of this first."

She nodded and the battle continued. Things started to get under control as Reflet and Marc made their way to where Melody and Keaton were with the children. They were so close to getting there when they were stopped by shadows coming in from behind them. With the other fighters occupied and unable to help, Marc tried to block the strike, but was only able to do so for one of them. The other shadows tried to come in at them as Reflet tried to use an Elthunder spell, but his nephew was pushed in his way causing him to withdraw his spell and leaving them wide for an attack! Alarmed, by this, Chrom and Lucina tried to rush over to help with Manaf, but some shadows blew out fire from their crooked mouth and prevented them from going forward. Robin tried to scream out to them desperately, but was help back by another attack from her enemy. Suddenly, some arrows flew across the clearing and hit those shadows spot on making them fade to ashes. Then, water seeped out from the ground below them and wrapped around their enemies stopping them from moving around. Taking this chance, Chrom and the two cut down their enemies swiftly as they ran to Reflet and Marc. Reflet grimaced as he said, "Looks like, we really should've waited and brought along Lissa or Princess Sakura…"

As the group brought down their restrained enemies, Robin approached to her brother and said with a smile, "You know if we were to do that, we wouldn't have gotten here fast enough."

She, then hugged the two and said, "Be more careful of your surroundings! I really thought I'd lose the two of you in this fight!"

"I know that you want to rejoice in their safety, but please be aware that we're in battle and keep doing your job. You two were doing really well too, just stay focused on your surrounding and you'll be fine."

They turned and saw a woman with light blue hair that reminded them a bit of Azura and amethyst-colored eyes. This woman wore a dark navy blue dress with silver armor and a long silver lance with a glossy white tip and end. On the tip was a multicolored pearly with a strange tear shaped symbol on it. Much to their surprise, she rode a blue horse with scaled from it's belly to it's back legs and a scaly tail that was tipped with a large fin. It have a purple mane and eyes like pearls. Next to her was another woman with long flowing brown hair pulled back with a hair band and green eyes. She wore a shade of green dress with a short skirt that reached to her knees and brown leather armor. In her hand was a long strange shaped white bow. Mysteriously, the female archer didn't have a quiver much like Takumi's. Chrom nodded and said, "I'd like to introduce ourselves, but we're still in the middle of battle. May we do so later?"

The female archer nodded and said, "Of course! We'd like to offer our help too. I, especially, need to teach that female archer over there a few tricks."

Chrom raised an eyebrow and said, "Alright. We appreciate your aid."

They battle continued on and the tide of the battle was quickly changing to their advantage with the help of the two ladies.

With their enemies defeated, the two ladies went up to the Exalt and his tacticians. Chrom smiled to them and said, "Thank you very much for saving my friend and his nephew earlier as well as bringing down those Shadows. My name is Chrom. The current Exalt of Ylisse."

The woman with the blue hair bowed and said, "Good evening! My name is Undain and this here is-"

"Hey, Selphy!", said Manaf with a wave.

Selphy smiled and said, "Hi, Manaf! If you'd like, we can talk of what happened earlier in a bit."

He flinched and scratched the back of his neck as he smiled and said, "O-oh… You saw all that?"

Selphy chuckled and said, "Saw? More like heard. Well, I never liked that girl's personality either, even though she does it out of good intention and fun."

Surprised, Chrom said, "You known them, Manaf?"

Manaf smiled and said, "Yeah. They're friends of ours. In fact, Selphy is one of Melody's mentor in archery-"

"SELPHY!"

Melody ran up to her and threw her arms around the female archer only to earn a scolding by her for her behavior. Chrom chuckled and said, "I see."

Undain said, "So, you call those puppets 'Shadows'?"

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes. We needed to call our enemies something, so that's what we called them."

She nodded and said, "I see. Shadows… A very fitting name, I'd say."

Reflet asked, "And why's that?"

Undain said, "Those 'Shadows' are made from the negativity in the hearts of the dead. Anger, hate, despair, grief. That man use those emotions of the dead and embodied them into bodies made from ashes."

Nyx said, "I see. So, he really did use dark magic to make them."

Undain nodded and Selphy turned to Manaf and asked, "So, I take it that Tian isn't here, then?"

Mana sighed and shook his head, then said, "You heard the girl. Even, she didn't know where she is. The only clue we got was that she was last seen in Regna Ferox."

Undain's eyes widened and said, "Is that true? She actually crossed the body of water to another land?"

Manaf nodded and said, "Yes, milady. In fact, Chrom and his allies told us this himself."

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes. We've even crossed swords there as fellow champion in the tournament for the East and West Khans."

Undain gasped and Selphy narrowed her eyes before saying, "We've heard of that Kingdom before. You came out of that fight unscathed and victorious?"

Chrom nodded and said, "Victorious, yes. But that's only due to her change in her weapons. She used an iron sword."

She sighed, then nodded and said, "I see. Of course, she would."

Robin asked, "What do you mean?"

"They weapons we have on us is very strong and almost indestructible. With their chosen master, they can become a very powerful. In our world, these weapons were only made a few years ago, but have already been rumored to be able to defeat the gods and goddesses if their master are both strong and resolute in heart. Tian's sword is one of those weapons."

Chrom grimaced at the words and said, "So, that sword is that powerful?!"

Selphy nodded and said, "Yes, which is why, to prevent them from falling in the wrong hands, they were made with a soul to choose their own masters with a heart that fits their requirements."

Chrom said, "Really. I'd like to hear the details of all this, but, first, we need to bring the children back home."

Undain nodded and said, "Yes. Of course."

In Mila's tree

After sending the children home, the group returned to Mila's tree. It was already midnight by the time they got back. After the group dispersed to their own tents, Reflet approached Manaf and said, "Manaf, we would like to talk with you about what happened today. Is that alright?"

Manaf sighed and said, "Alright. I got a feeling that something like this would happen anyway."

With that the two went into a tent set up for meetings. There around the round wooden table was Chrom, Kamui, the tacticians, Lucina, the other royal siblings, Toya, and Manaf's friends. Chrom smiled and said, "Thank you coming, Manaf, even though it's in the middle of the night."

Manaf smiled and said, "Nope. It's alright. After all, it looks like I've got some explaining to do as well."

Lucina nodded and said, "I heard from Germone and Nyx today and that acted a bit out of it today when you met that woman today. I take it that you know her."

Manaf sighed and said, "Yeah. We know her alright. It's been a long while since then and she shouldn't even be here in the first place."

Chrom said, "What do you mean?"

Selphy said, "I know that girl, alright."

Melody asked, "Wait, you do? I've never heard of her before. Though, she does seem to be a lot like my sister."

Ifel sighed and said to Chrom, "I'm sorry, Chrom, but can we have Melody out of this? It's best if she doesn't hear about this anyway. It's… something private."

Chrom nodded and said, "Alright. Melody, you can go. I think it may be best for you not to be at this meeting for now. We'll come get you, if we need you later."

The girl pouted, but, after seeing a rare stern look from Manaf and a worried one from her mentor, she nodded and walked out of the tent. Mana nodded and said, "Thanks. This was not meant for her ears to hear anyway. Now, about that girl. Her name is Demens. She's a split personality of her sane self, Sanus."

Robin said, "A split personality? I heard that she was really weird and a bit like our two dark mages."

Manaf nodded and said with a grimace, "Ah. Those two… I've..met them…"

Then, he returned to the subject and said, "Anyway, yes, one of her personality is like that, but, most times, it's darker and she's taken million lives with the past giving them brutal deaths. However, due to an agreement with Sanus, she rarely ever comes out and Sanus usually stays in charge. She's much more sane and less blood thirsty the her split personality with kindness and tries to talk things out more than Demens would by force. But…"

Leo said, "But?"

"But they faded away two years ago, when the agreement finally merged the two together. Those two personality were gone for two years now, which surprised me to actually see Demens again."

Selphy said, "You mean that she nearly made you want to beat her up, even though she's just a spirit out of her body."

Toya raised an eyebrow and said, "So, she's a spirit, but she's alive?"

Selphy said, "Yeah. During the first few months, we were with her. She was able to pull herself away from her body to do some jobs and mischiefs in secret. It's been awhile since we've seen that, though with Sanus being in charge till the end. However…"

Kamui said, "What is it?"

Selphy thought for a bit, then shook her head and said, "Nevermind. Anyway, the only thing keeping Demens power back during the time she was out was her weapon that was much like ours and Tian's."

Chrom raised and eyebrow and said, "You have weapons similar to hers?"

Manaf nodded and said, "Of course. Unlike hers, ours are made from the powers of light and the elements that revolves around the two worlds. Tian's weapon is that of a dark element and power of darkness that grows as we use our weapons, which makes her weapon rival all of ours together as they keep their powers balanced much like Sakura's cards."

Reflet nodded and said, "I see. And, with her skills, she's already a really strong person without that weapon as well. If so, why does she need a weapon like that in the first place?"

Manaf sighed and said, "It was during the time of war against the monsters in the shadows of the human society. We were losing the battle and Tian wasn't as strong as she was now despite becoming our best fighters in just two years of training with us. Without the help of humans and being hunted down since birth, many of us have already either lost our parents from or were rejected by them leaving us to group together in a small village and fend for ourselves. Not…Not many of us survived adulthood for that long. In fact, it was a rare occurrence for any of us to survive to have kids of our own."

Samui grimaced and said, "What?! So, that's why she said all that about surviving back at the tournament. If so, why leave Melody out of this matter?"

Selphy said, "Melody's parents were one of those people that lost their lives in the war shortly after her birth. She was taken in by Tian, who was adopted by her parents during that time and was our only best tactician we have. The war ended a few months after their deaths as Tian and another camp's leader helped ended it in two years after it started. If she hadn't taken over after her sister and put all her efforts in it, we'd still be fighting in vain right now."

Chrom said, "So I take it that you and your friends all survived, then, and that it was a large battle."

Manaf said, "It may not sound like a big one to you all, but the amount of people, who were able to fight between the two villages were between seventy to ninety. We were facing against thousands of monsters, who could regenerate themselves on the battle field. So, it was a relief when we formed a truce with another faction of monsters, who wanted to end the battle and want equality."

Reflet frowned and said, "You were able to form another alliance with a faction like that? That woman actually allowed it too? How?"

Manaf shook his head and said, "It wasn't easy. Even after the alliance was formed, we and those monsters were still tense around each other. The only ones that smoothed things out and made the negotiations possible was Tian's two younger siblings and Melody. They have a knack for being with people that have a good hearts and were friends with that faction's leader. So, when the negotiations between Tian and that leader started, the three was there to help out. It was only after talking with her and the other village's leader did they accepted them. The tense feelings between the two are still there, but it's a bit calmer now ever since the war ended."

Ryoma said, "I see."

Manaf continued, "Anyway, it was long before we've heard of the existence of the faction and a couple of months after Tian lead us when the weapons were created. During that time, the numbers of the monsters have suddenly jumped and it was proving harder for us to defend ourselves. So, to counter this, the leading member from each house came together and decided to have these weapons created. However…"

Selphy quickly took over, "However, the creation of weapons like these require a large amount of magic and time, so many who've attempted it didn't make it out alive and sometimes die during the process failing the creation in the whole process. Those, who did make it out alive wasn't able to actually create the weapons failing the whole process, despite having enough magic to make it. Due to this, the creation of these weapons became nothing more than a legend and those that were made fell apart despite passing the process of its creation."

Robin said, "If it was like that then how were you guys able to pass it? Who created your weapons?"

Manaf sighed and said, "…Tian. She volunteered to do it, despite the dangers and our warnings. She was the only one amongst all of us in the two villages with the largest amount of magic. We tried to hide that since they may use that to their advantage, but she brought it out into the meeting and volunteered to do it all herself. We failed to stop her…"

Selphy said, "We all did. She went off the very next day with a bag of our world's hardest metal and raw magic materials. We went after her after hearing from her older sister that she had vanished that morning in hopes of stopping her, but she disappeared for a whole week leaving the war tactics to her elder siblings temporarily. Then, she appeared again. This time she came back with the weapons that haven't chosen their masters yet. As soon as we found her, she collapsed and didn't wake for three days. During that time, Manaf and I were chosen by our weapons along with a few others. Tian was chosen as well before she fainted."

"So, you're saying that Tian was the only one successful in making these weapons?", said Chrom with a grimace, "And she didn't tell you guys, her friends?"

Manaf shook his head and said, "She's lost many people, even before the war began. During the war when Melody's mother was pregnant with Melody and Tian was adopted by them, she tried her best to protect her family and friends. Incidents after incidents left her traumatized to the point that she stays away from people to protect them rather than staying close by them and risks her own life to keep them from death's grasp."

Corrin nodded and said, "So, that's why she decided to have us continue watching over her, then?"

Undain shook her head and said, "We're not too sure, but, despite us knowing her a couple years after they did, we've come to understand that Tian is really kind and values bonds and relationship above all else. After discovering Yuki, she was desperate to find her and save her from the fate she was in. It relieved her greatly after hearing that a survivor adopted the child and treated her as their own."

Takumi asked, "I've noticed this for a while, but, when you said 'we', you're talking of everyone here, right? Then, shouldn't it be 'us'?"

Ifel said, "That's…"

"Something personal. I'm sorry.", finished Manaf with a grim expression.

With that, Manaf turned around and left the room. Selphy turned to Undain and said, "I'm sorry about this, milady, but can you and the others please take over for us? I'll go and talk to him."

Undain and Ifel nodded, then the lady ran after him. Chrom grimaced and said, "I'm sorry. I take it that we touched something personal."

Ifel shook his head and said, "There's nothing we can do to help him."

Raven sighed and said, "Right, after all losing your own team's lives plus your own despite having those weapons is not a thing to brag about."

"Wait, what?! But, they're right here!", said the king of Valla clearly confused, "How could they've lost their lives, but know all these things and fought with us? It's not making sense."

Leo nodded, then Undain said, "I don't enjoy talking about other people's past either, but Manaf and Selphy were in a team during the war. All of their members were chosen by their weapons coincidentally though not all at once. However, during the heat of the war, Selphy lost her life protecting the village with another comrade of theirs to the very end. Tian's life was played like a puppet by the goddess of death as she continuously lost her life as she risked them to protect her friends after a major incident in her life."

"Hold on! you mean to tell me that a divine being in your world can control life and death and brought her back to life?!", said Takumi shocked upon hearing this.

Undain nodded and said, "Yes, and she did so as she pleased. She was like a tyrant as each resurrection wasn't without a price."

Leo raised an eyebrow and said, "Of course. What was it for her?"

Raven said, "It was her sanity."

"What?", said Chrom.

Raven continued, "As she was constantly being revived, the goddess tore a piece of her sanity as the price and kept doing so till she completely lost it. Tian caught on to this before hand and had told us that her remaining sister will take her place when she finally lost it all. The spirits weren't too happy with this going on and decided to help her. They brought back her sanity, in exchange their life would compensate for her numerous fated deaths. It wasn't easy to do and took a couple weeks to finish, since many of her deaths were fated by that goddess. This all happened when the war was drawing to a close and each revival sparked her anger towards the mad god and goddess for playing with their lives. Though, over time, that anger died as she came to accept that some are like that."

Toya said, "That's good to hear, but how does this apply so deeply to Manaf? Did he die too?"

Undain nodded and said, "Yes, he was fated to die numerous times, but Tian and his younger sister saved him each lost their lives in exchange. Tian was alright as she was revived, but their teammates each lost their lives over time, even after the war ended leaving with only two remaining members still alive today. Manaf met his end when helping Tian escape the human world when the god and goddess came after her upon hearing that her father actually descended from our world and wanted to come to find the truth. They feared her getting stronger than them and end up rebelling against them that they hunted her down, but with two of the previously remaining four, she was able to escape safely to our world. However, at the cost of theirs. As for, their revivals, before or during their deaths, Tian unlocked one of her abilities for the first time when Selphy was died. The Fire of Return. When that fire burns away the body of someone, as long as she wills it, she can bring that person back, but it take years for it to happen and their body becomes that of a bearer of the flame. Also, the user must be alive for them to actually come back as one. Because she was unable to control it, she accidentally incinerated Selphy's body and their comrade's causing her to go into isolation for the first few weeks in fear of her own powers. However, it drove her mad during the time she lost it when her comrades asked her to burn their corpse away with her flames after they discovered the truth of her ability, but not tell her and instead told her that it was to avoid having their bodies used by the enemies as puppets. When the two remained, she left the village on her own on a mission leaving all of us behind without knowing the truth and continuously weighed with guilt and nightmares. We didn't see her again till a few years later. She was really upset after the supposed dead team members came back from the dead, where they watched over her, without telling her the truth of those actions she was forced to do, but was happy all the same."

Toya sighed and said, "I see, but that's not answering my question."

Ifel sighed and said, "I apologize. She gets off track all the time. Manaf was the leader of the team they were in while Tian and one other comrade supported him. He was under that ever since Tian risked her life making those weapons."

Lucina grimaced and said, "So, he's witnessed the death of all his comrades and family while being unable to help, including when Tian went mad? That's…"

"Lucina.", said her father bringing her back to the present, "For now, I'm glad that those days are over for them. Now, let's get to sleep for now. We have to be ready tomorrow to head back to Regna Ferox and search for Tian."

Ifel said, "If possible, can you not tell any of this to Melody, yet? We don't think she's ready to hear any of this yet. She didn't take part in the war nor was she old enough to remember her parents."

Chrom nodded with a reassuring smile and said, "Alright, then."

They nodded and began to leave the room.

In the alternate dimension, Corrin watched from her chair as the child drifted off to sleep. Today, she, Kana, and the little princess were playing with Melody and the other child the other group was looking after. They said that they found her wandering a nearby village in clothing from their world surprisingly and took her in as the people in that village clearly wanted nothing to do with her. Corrin recalled the child being silent and always looking around her, even when playing with the four. She watched the child hoping that she'd have a better dream this time. After hearing of the horrifying truth, she was afraid. Afraid of what may come for this child in the near future. With such a terrifying and sad past, she wanted to help the child anyway she could, but she was unable to take away her nightmares or her instinctual fears of being in a lab or near a scholar. It was a relief that she was fine around Miriel and her future son, but it worried her how she was unable to have a single sleep without nightmares. The last time she tried to have a nap in Reflet's home it was futile as the child still awoken from another nightmare.

"We'll be there when she wakes up from it.", said Kaze standing next to her, "You had a long day today. I'll watch over her."

Corrin nodded with a smile and got ready for bed as well. The truth she had heard had shocked the two of them and began to come to a hypothesis that Yuki's nightmare most likely related to the past that she had forgotten. She gotten into bed next to the child and tried drifting to sleep, though it didn't come for a while.

Kamui was taking a midnight walk outside with Azura. The truth of Yuki's origin have also been troubling the young king and queen. However, they both knew that there was nothing they can do to help her other than to be there for her when she needed. It relieved them when they thought of how she was getting along well with the two children, Kana and Ahna. The two always have a knack for making friends and they were glad the two also became good friends with the child. As they were walking outside in silence, they saw movements in the corner of their eye. Quickly, they grabbed a hold of their weapons as they snuck to see who it was. Today, Hana and Felicia was on guard duty today. It was unlikely for the two to let someone slip inside, unless…

They approached the moving shadow and saw Lucina and Germone. Seeing them, the two put down their weapons and approached the couple. Kamui said, "Lucina, Germone, right? What are the two of you doing here at a time like this?"

Lucina smiled upon seeing them and said, "King Kamui. Queen Azura. We're here with Raven and Ifel. Leo was hoping to see if they know the flower that they've found. Apparently, there was another one found in that old doll, one of the children had given Melody back in the capital."

Surprised, Kamui said, "What? Really?!"

Germone nodded and said, "It really is a bizarre looking flower though…"

Lucina nodded in agreement. Kamui said, "So, they're currently in the study room?"

"Yes, Nyx is with them as well."

Kamui had that study built after the war along with a few other rooms, in case something happens and they had to be away from home for long periods of time. Now, Leo was using it to search up on what he could find with the flowers and the lily that hadn't wilt for a while now. Nyx would come in and help him with it as she was curious about it as well. Kamui sighed and said, "So, what do you think from the conversations today? We all had quite some shock and surprised there, I believe."

Lucina shook her head and said, "We had a talk with Manaf today. It was certainly hard to talk to him of those times. It reminded me of our time back in the future."

Germone said, "Only we were in a really bad position back then. Without our parent and couldn't protect the kingdom in the end. He was basically in the same boat during the war only he still have the people around him to the end, but lost his friends."

Lucina nodded and said, "I guess in a way we were both fortunate and unfortunate."

Germane nodded. Kamui grimaced from hearing this and said, "I apologize for asking you about this. I didn't meant for you two to bring up your past as well."

Lucina smiled and said, "It's fine. We're the ones, who brought it up anyway. Besides, we've certainly made a lot of people bring up their pasts these past few days. Let's hope to avoid such a situation again."

Azura nodded and said, "That's true. We've all been forced to have them reveal their past to us without much thought. In the end, it hurt someone. It would be best to apologize to him."

"Yes.", said Kamui, "It would."

"Well, maybe you can do so tomorrow morning. It's pretty late now."

They turned and saw Xander and Hinoka behind them. Surprised, Kamui said, "Brother? Sister? What are you doing here at a time like this?"

Azura smiled and said, "I'm guessing that the two of you are also out for a midnight walk?"

Hinoka smiled and said, "Yes. It's a surprise to see you guys though."

Lucina nodded and said, "Good evening, King Xander, Queen Hinoka. Though, I suppose it's actually dawn now."

The two nodded and Hinoka asked, "Kamui, Azura, are you two having a hard time going to sleep again?"

Kamui chuckled and said, "Yes. Sorry for making the two of you worry. We couldn't really sleep."

Lucina said, "We're here with Ifel and Raven. They're with Prince Leo and Nyx at the moment."

Xander sighed and said, "At a time like this again? I'll have to tell him to go to sleep soon."

Hinoka smiled and said, "But, then again, he may go off to the library instead like last time. Really, after our younger brother brought out that flower, he's been trying to get to the bottom of it with his wife. I hope they don't get too infatuated with it."

Lucina smiled and said, "That or he could try and study it in his room."

Xander laughed and said, "I recall something like that when he was studying a certain magic spell. I suppose something like that happened with you?"

Lucina chuckled and said, "No. In the past, Inigo would sneak out to practice dancing in the middle of the night when we were children. One time, I caught him practicing in the courtyard and made him go to bed. Next thing I know, I find him accidentally knocking a vase over when he tried to practice dancing in his room. He cried for hours apologizing although our mother and I kept telling him that we forgave him."

Xander said, "That's new. It's pretty hard imagining him like that when he kept causing trouble before."

Lucina frowned and said, "Let me guess. He was asking the woman around to have tea with him again."

Xander frowned and said, "I guess you've gone through that too?"

Lucina smiled and said, "Yes, I'm afraid so. I hope he wasn't too much of a trouble though. Also, I really should thank you and your siblings for watching over my family and friend."

Xander shook his head and said, "No, it was fine. Inigo is a really good fighter and a close friend as well."

Germone said, "Excuse me for interrupting your conversation, but, speaking of him, have you seen Inigo? We saw him coming here with Severa and Keaton not too long ago."

Azura said, "Oh! He's probably going to apologize to Keaton's daughter, Velouria. He didn't get the chance a little while ago."

Lucina sighed and said, "I suppose it would make sense why he'd be so worried with our friend. We were always worried about him when we were younger since he's always so scared, but, since those two are friends of your group, I believe that it should be fine. Our friends tend to worry quite a bit about each other since we were small. I guess that much hasn't changed at all, thankfully."

Suddenly a light flashed from the study room not too far from them.

"What?!", shouted Lucina.

"It's coming from the study room!", said Germone.

"Leo! Nyx!", shouted Kamui.

They opened the door and a thick mist immediately enveloped them.

"What the?!", shouted Xander.

Suddenly, everything turned dark. They, then heard arguing going on through the room. when the light came into view. They were met with Leo, Nyx, and the other two warriors. Azura shouted in relief, "Nyx! Leo! I'm so glad to see that you're alright!"

Kamui said, "What happened? I hear arguing."

Leo looked at them and said, "Sorry about this. We weren't really careful and accidentally set off this flower that they found in Mila's tree."

"Another one?!", said Lucina.

Suddenly, she froze and Germone said with a grimace, "Those voices. It can't be…"

But, much to his disappointment, it was true. This flower ended up showing them the past of themselves when they were in the future. The timeline they were born in and raised to protect, but failed to save. The friends were arguing of whether or not they would go to the past as some accused of the others to have done it to see their families again. It was a heated arguments that brought up divisions among them. Lucina grimaced and said, "I see. So, the news resulted like this…"

Kamui asked, "Why did you guys argue about a decision like this, Germone? Where's Chrom?"

Germone placed a hand on Lucina's shoulder, then answered, "This was the timeline that we came from. The Exalt of our time was killed along with his shepherds by Grima. As we can see, we were all the hope that remained in Ylisse, during that time. This was the night before we made up our decisions to go to a different timeline to stop Grima from resurrecting in this timeline in order to stop ours in our timeline, but half of us didn't want to leave the people there and argued against those who did want to go back. Inigo, Severa, and Owain being among those people. I was against this idea at first till that night."

Kamui asked, "What…happened?"

He grimaced upon remembering what had occurred, then a sudden earthquake caught the group by surprise and they looked back at the scene. The children of the Shepherds have stopped arguing as they were caught surprised by the sudden quake. Xander shouted in surprise, "What?! An earthquake?!"

Lucina grimaced and said, "Not just any earthquake…"

Germone said, "Lucina… This was all in the past."

Lucina nodded and said with a sad frown, "I know, but I didn't think I'd see all this again…"

Suddenly, they heard the priest with a scary face and orange hair, Brady, say, "I-is it over?"

Laurent said with a questioning look, "I wonder why that earthquake happened…"

Yarne held his breath with a horrified look on his face and whispered in shock, "No… That was no ordinary earthquake."

"Yarne?"

"After the shaking settled down, the Risen cried out. … This feeling… there are dozens… no, even more!"

Severa grimaced and shouted in surprise, "What did you say?! You mean, that earthquake was a bunch of Risen coming to life?!"

Kamui grimaced and said, "There was really that many 'Risen' that you guys were forced to face?! What's more, it was just you guys?!"

Lucina nodded and said, "During this time, the Halidom of Ylisse have been reduced to nothing more than a village after the day our parents were murdered by Grima."

Yarne didn't answer Severa, but continued with a grimace of shock, "That sound… it's coming from the direction of the village. It's bad! I can hear human screams! And the enemy's numbers are steadily increasing…"

The timid green female archer with light blue hair, Noire, said with a horrified look, "Oh no…!"

The silver pigtail pegasus rider, Cynthia shouted with a determined look, "Let's head for the village straight away!"

The scenery changed to that of a nearby village set ablaze and a gigantic horned dragon with glowing red eyes above the castle of Ylisse not to far from the village. The size of the dragon was about twenty size as big as Ylisse and was beginning to attack the castle as dark thunder clouds rolled in the sky above the city. Hinoka grimaced in shock and surprise, then said, "Don't tell me that's…"

Lucina grimaced at the sight of her long dead nemesis and whispered, "Grima, the god of Annihilation…"

Kamui grimaced and said, "It's like seeing the Silent Dragon all over again…."

Xander frowned and said, "No wonder Inigo wasn't as intimidated by him when we face against it. He already faced another dragon like ours."

Leo nodded and said, "Yes, that would make sense. Still, how do we get this to close?"

he and Nyx have been desperately looking for a way to shut the magic released by the flower with the of Ifel and Raven after noticing the looks on the Ylissean couple, but it was futile as Ifel and Raven have never seen the flower before either and they still weren't able to find much besides the energy of magic emitting from it, despite Miriel's and Laurent's help. They were forced to watch as the group put aside their differences in idea and split up to save the Lucina from then and the village. The scenery changed to that of the throne room where they saw Lucina fight of what seemed to be like zombies or the faceless that the former king of Nohr had his retainer deploy during the war. There were many of them that seemed to turn into dust upon defeat. They could see that among the rest of the soldiers Lucina was indeed the better fighter as she cut down the Risens as fast as she could. It wasn't long before Grima crashed into the ceiling and wall while killing everyone with his minions as he did so. The Lucina stared in horror and the not awakened Falchion in her hands as they trembled and sweat dripped off her face while she faced the dragon on her own. Then, something flew by her fast as it snatched her from being crushed by the attack of the dragon. It was Cynthia on her pegasus with Germone and Noire on Minerva. They watched as Lucina gave another shot at attacking the dragon on top of his head with the sword. It cried in pain and shook the woman off his head with the sword still in her hand. After realizing that their was nothing they could do they left the castle in defeat. Lucina said with a frown, "Because the Falchion that I have wasn't awakened and the Fire Emblem, I couldn't even seal Grima away. The most I could do with make some damage on him, but not enough to kill him."

The scenery returned to the burning village with Brady, Laurent and the manakete with long orange braided pigtails and a brown cape, Nah. Among them was Owain, who still wore clothing that was similar to his present self. They were running through the burning village looking for survivors and the clinic where Brady was taking care the patients. They ran as Brady continue to worry about the patients who were all unable to escape due to injuries that prevented them from doing so. However, when they arrived, the clinic was collapsed and burning leaving Brady in distraught and crying upon the scene. Owain shouted, "It's too soon to give up! some of them might've survived! C'mon, let's move this rubble aside!"

Laurent said, "Meanwhile, we shall engage the Risen in the area."

Nah stood up straight and nodded before saying, "Yes, sir!"

She quickly used her dragonstone and morphed into a dragon saying, "I won't let you… GET IN THE WAY!"

The scene changed to that of another part of the village where Yarne, Kjelle, Severa and Inigo were fighting against the Risen to get to the villagers, but it was futile as they couldn't get anywhere without fighting the endless numbers of Risens that approached them. After Severa saved Kjelle from an incoming Risen and returned to the fight, Kjelle gasped in horror upon realizing that the Risen that they were fighting were the fallen soldiers of the troop that she was training. Kamui grimaced and said, "So, you guys were all forced to fight against your own kind?!"

The faceless that they faced during the war were that made up of the dead bodies, so they weren't able to recognize the people that they were fighting unless they were soldiers. However, it was plain to see that the Risen that they were fighting were the dead Ylissean soldiers making it clearly harder for them to but them down. Lucina could only give a curt nod and said, "Yes…"

The small group became distraught and angry upon realizing that Grima would do this to them in the scenery. Suddenly, Yarne returned to humanoid form despite the battle still raging on. They discovered that not only were they brought back as Risen, but retained any knowledge they have retained before their death. They were taught that the only way that Yarne and Nah uses the Beaststone and Dragonstone to turn themselves into creatures that can do harm. Not too long afterwards, the scenery returned to the collapsed clinic. Brady and Owain were moving apart the rubble in hopes to find survivors among the rubble and dead bodies of patients. It pained them when the patients they've uncovered were already dead till the found a little girl barely alive. While Brady done whatever he could to keep her alive, the child talked about the stories that Brady had told her and the other children to keep up their hope during the hopeless times. It was inspired by Owain's theatrics surprisingly and the little girl liked it and thought that Owain was really that warrior in those stories, but, part way through, the child's consciousness slowly began to fade away and, despite Brady's plea, the child passed away in Brady's arms. Not too long after, Nah had her dragonstone destroyed by the Risens. With Laurent exhausted from use of magic constantly and injuries and Brady also trying heal him and Nah, Inigo came up with a collapsed Yarne and told them that they were unable to save the villagers as well. With everyone exhausted, Owain volunteered to go and keep the Risen at bay while everyone gets healed. Inigo decided to join group were distraught and scared upon hearing what the two attempted to do against the ridiculous number of enemy, but were stopped by Lucina, who came down with Germone and his group, and told them, "Listen, all of you. Ylisse… has fallen. It's time for us to stop fighting, and flee from here."

Brady shouted back, "You're telling us to run away?! But the people here…"

Gerome shouted back, "There's no one left alive! Not in the castle, not here! We're the only ones left! We're the only ones left alive."

Cynthia added quietly, "We've lost. We couldn't protect… anything."

Kjelle started crying and apologizing as Gerome and Lucina had them escape the burning village to the forest at the outskirts of the village, where they saw the burnt village and the castle of Ylisse collapsed as Grima roared in triumph.

The scene faded away and the study room came back into view. They were silent from seeing what the flower had to show them. Kamui broke the silence and said, "That was…"

Lucina said, "What had happened before we left our timeline to this one. Everyone, but us, were killed… We were unable to protect them in the end and decided to do as the Naga in our world said and went back in time to prevent Grima's resurrection. However, in exchange, we can never go back to our own timeline."

Kamui said, "I see… so that's why…"

He turned to Ifel and Raven and said, "Have you two seen anything like this flower before, then?"

Ifel shook his head, but Raven thought for a bit and said, "I recall a flower similar to this back in our world, but I never asked what it was not what it was capable of."

Ifel turned to him shocked and said, "When was this?"

Raven said, "When we went to see Tian again not long after her reappearance. When we went to find her, I saw her folding a similar flower in her hands. Unlike us though, the flower didn't activate to her touch."

Leo nodded and said, "That's unusual. So at least, now we know that this flower only activate to those from your world, like Yuki. That would basically mean that in order to avoid seeing another persons's past again, we need to simply keep it away from the reach from the people of your world."

They nodded and Samui turned to Lucina and Gerome and asked, "Maybe we should have Flora prepare some tea for the two of you?"

Lucina shook her head, though understanding his thoughtfulness, and said, "No. It's alright. I think we will go back to our tent for tonight."

The two took Ifel and Raven after agreeing that the flower should stay with Leo and Nyx. After they left, Leo grimaced as he thought back to the scene of the ruined village and the collapsed castle, then recalled when they saw the bustling capitol of the Halidom of Ylisse. He thought that he had known just about everything of his former retainer, but he and his brother soon realized that things were only made simpler through words than the actual experience. It was already shocking to see the place of where the three retainers actually came from. A small capitol the size of a village and the young Exalt and Shepherds struggling all they could to protect what's left and bring down the dragon that took the lives of their parents from them at such a young age. They wished that they've known about this sooner, but, with the curse, it was probably impossible for them to do so anyway. They've probably also missed their families while being in their world fighting to help their people as well. Despite all that, they still came to their world to risk their lives protecting their people all over again.

For what reason would they do all this again?

It was hard to imagine that the three would go through that place that could only be described as hell, yet come out without losing who they were. Owain still had his theatrics during his time as Odin Dark, his retainer. Inigo was still the same person, who would ask woman out for tea and was laid back. Severa had the same personality, but only Camilla would be able to confirm that as Severa was her retainer. It surprised Xander as well.

Yet, he's still the same person. So, that's why he was able to think carefully despite facing such dangers.

Azura said with a worried look, "I think it's time we all return to our beds, especially Leo and Nyx. You two took part in a battle not too long before all this. You two surely must be tired after all this."

Leo nodded and said, "Yeah. We'll be leaving then."

After putting away the flower with the others they found, the two left the room. Kamui sighed and said, "First, Miss. Kinomoto, then Lucina and her friends. I hope the other flower doesn't bear a certain past as well."

Azura said, "I know that you're worried. However, it's best if you didn't mention it."

Kamui nodded and Xander said, "I guess, we will have to return as well then."

Kamui nodded and said, "Yes. I think we will as well."

The two left the room to their own respective ones.

"Don't come any closer! I'll let you know that I can fight too!"

A little girl had a silver sword in her hand and pointed it at a man with black hair and oval glasses. He had the same robes as the others before him. The man chuckled with a grin and said, "Really now? Ain't that brave of you. Well, times up. I'm sorry, but I gotta do what we have to do. Orders are orders!"

The boy shivered behind the girl as she stood in front of him with shaking hands. They didn't know how the man came in without any of the servants alerting them. Before the man could attack, a large rabbit bursts in through the double door. Without a doubt, being the only Taguel left in Ylisse, it was Panne. She tried to tackle the man aside, but the man simply pushed her to the side instead and she slammed hard against the stone wall, then she returned to her humanoid form as she remained unconscious. The children grew frightened and shook in fear upon seeing Yarne's mother unconscious on the floor. Libra ran through the door with his axe in hand and rushed at the man ready to swing his axe, but the man simply jumped aside and kicked him. Libra landed next to Panne. The man turned his attention to the children trying to escape the room. He smiled and threw a dagger that barely missed the older girl before her. She fell back to the floor with the little boy standing next to her. A little girl with silver hair in pigtails came running in and grabbed the two by the hand and ran out the door. They ran as fast as they could. The older girl was shocked to see that there was nobody here. No servants or gaurds. Nobody. Their surrounding became nothing but black and white. The flags that moved against the wind froze. It just froze in mid air. They ran none the less. The man had left the two unconscious people and ran after them. They ran as fast as they could, but it was clear to see that the man was catching up fast. The boy was sniffling with tears running down his face as they ran. It wasn't long before the man caught up to them. He raised one of his daggers and closed in on them.

Yuki screamed in horror. It was close to morning and some of the warriors were already awake only to be startled by the scream of a young girl. They rushed to Corrin's and Kaze's door. Kate opened the door. He and his wife was already awake and was about to wake up the child after having already changed into their clothes and armor. They too were startle when the girl suddenly woke up screaming right before they could wake her up. Seeing that the child only had a nightmare some of the people left in relief leaving only Orochi, Takumi, and Mozu. They've already known about the child's constant nightmares and were worried. Orochi asked, "Have this always been going on?"

Kate sighed and nodded. He said, "It been going on every night. Tonight, it didn't happen till this morning."

"Kaze!", shouted Corrin.

He walked in with the three close behind and asked, "What is it?"

She looked up and said, "She remembers what she was dreaming about."

Kaze looked up and said to the child softly, "Yuki, what happened?"

Yuki sniffled with puffy red eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks. She said, "I-I dr-dreamt of a man with oval glasses and black hair. He looked a lot like the man who grabbed me a-and h-h-he was trying to get a girl and a boy with a kn-knife."

The couple looked at each other. It wasn't like what they thought she was dreaming of, but at the same it was not one that they hoped that child would ever go through. Kaze asked, "Then, what happened?"

Yuki continued, "Then I saw that large bunny lady and the nice man with the axe come in. They were thrown to the wall and didn't get up. Then, a girl, who looked like Mrs. Severa, ran in and grabbed the other kids and ran out the door with the man chasing after them with a knife in hand. H-He was about to get them."

Corrin said, "It's just a nightmare, Yuki. It'll be fine."

She hugged the crying girl in her arms and did her best to calm her down as Orochi tapped Kaze's shoulder and motioned the three to follow her out the door leaving Corrin with the child. Once outside, he grimaced knowning that something might not be right. He asked the woman, "I take it that it wasn't just any dream then, Orochi?"

Orochi nodded and said, "I had the same dream as well. We can talk about why she dreamt it later, but right now we got to find Lord Chrom and Sir Reflet."

Takumi grimaced and said, "Then, you mean to tell me that those children…"

Orochi nodded and said, "I saw the place. It was in the throne room of Ylisstol's castle."

Mozu frowned and said, "What the?! Are you sure about that?!"

The woman nodded and Kaze said, "Alright, then. You go ahead and I'll get King Ryoma and King Kamui. I'll also let Peri know of this."

They nodded and the four left to their said locations.

Chrom and Reflet were unsettled by what they've heard from Tharja. The dark mage, who specialized in curses and hexes, had told them of what she had just seen through one of her hexes that morning. She usually had no problem with any of her experiments till that night when one of her hexes reflected onto her. It was a hex to predict the next tragedy that she decided to create out of curiosity after seeing the flowers. Robin was clearly shocked by the news. She turned to her brother and their best friend. Before they could say anything, a voice called from outside behind the tent.

"Chrom, we need to have a talk. It's urgent."

Chrom sighed and said, "Alright. Come in, Kamui."

The kings, their retainers, Orochi, and Nyx came in. Chrom said with a forced smile, "What's wrong, Kamui, Xander, Ryoma?"

Kamui hesitated then looked up and said, "Our diviner and soothsayer have predicted something that may occur back in Ylisse."

Robin frowned and said, "I take it that it have something to do with the princess and prince of Ylisse and my niece?"

Surprised, Kamui said, "How-"

"I already predicted that. Though it wasn't on purpose.", said Tharja with a scary grin.

Kamui looked surprise at first, but realized that this wasn't Hayato's daughter, Rhajat. They met before their expedition to Regna Ferox and were shocked by the identical appearance she have with the young daughter of the future chief. It sort of freaked him out how she was always thinking of trying to use some experiments on him and his twin sister, but were relieved to hear that she hasn't done anything serious with the shepherds and their allies though she have been talking about it and done little bit of hexes and curses involving with habits and feelings rather than things that involve sacrifices and major death like most dark magic experiments are involved in. Kamui asked, "You saw that man too?"

The dark mage nodded as they they looked over to the Exalt who frowned and said to Reflet, "I think we should have someone go back and check on those kids-"

Chrom stopped upon noticing that one of Kamui's retainers, Kaze was staring out the tent silently. Kamui caught on to this and asked his retainer, "Kaze? What is it?"

Kaze thought for a bit before saying, "I think I heard a howl. It's sounds pretty close."

Kamui said, "Maybe it's Keaton or Velouria."

Xander shook his head and said, "But, he's still asleep at the moment and Velouria is playing with Selkie, Kjelle, and Yarne."

Upon hearing Yarne's name, Chrom frowned imagining how the young tagged got involved in the group, but said, "Maybe there's wolves in the area?"

Reflet shook his head and said, "I don't think wolves would come to this area. Why would they come to this place where they can't hunt for food or shelter."

"Then…"

Suddenly, Yarne came rushing in with the three and shouted, "Sir Chrom, I hear Shadows near this area!"

Chrom was alert and asked, "How many?!"

"A-about probably forty, sir!"

They quickly got ready as Chrom began to ask the taguel more questions about their enemies.

They could see from Mila's tree the large group of Shadows running forward and up the tree with ease. With Reflet's and Robin's tactics, they did their best to keep the enemy at bay. They originally thought of using their surroundings to their advantage, but, seeing how the shadows were coming up with ease, most of what they thought of using against them was useless. Never the less, they still went on with it. The battle dragged on for a few hours before a man in black clothes and daggers in hand came up and attacked Chrom, who only pushed the man aside. The two fought as Chrom shouted, "Who are you?! Are you working with that man?!"

The man only smiled and said, "Who I am is of little importance. We only work for our father."

The man rushed forward with his dagger only for the Exalt to dodge it and attack the man with Falchion in hand. Chrom asked, "Your father? You're that man's son?"

The man's lips curl into a scary grin as he said, "You sure you want to ask that? Have you ever thought about That kingdom of yours that you worked so hard to protect?"

Chrom gasped in shock and said, "You… So, it was you. What are you going to do to the kids?!"

The man smiled and said, "You mean what _did_ I do to your kids?"

They clashed and, when the man was close enough to the Exalt, he whispered, "Simple… I killed them."

Chrom immediately pushed him back and was about to dash at him with his sword with clear anger in his eyes. Robin and Reflet could tell what the man said, even if they couldn't tell what it was. The anger in their friend's eyes were the same as when the former Exalt, Emmeryn, Chrom's older sister, tried to kill herself by jumping off the cliff. It only took over a year or two before they found her again, but, without her memories. They were relieved to see her alive even without her memories, especially Chrom and Lissa. They could see that same look on Chrom as back then, but, before they could stop him from his blind attacks, the man was closing in on his opponents, who could clearly see this smile and ran to him with dagger in hand. Although they tried, they couldn't get near him to stop him. They couldn't grab Chrom from running nor could they help him with any spells without the fear of hitting their close friends in the process. They wanted to call out to Gaius or the ninja and assassins from the other world, but couldn't as they had their own stationed place and roles to do to help them win this battle, which was far from where Chrom was. Suddenly, a red streak shot down from the sky and crashed on the man and dust flew into the air. When the dust settled down, they see a man with red hair and light blue leather armor. The black robed man was pinned down on the ground with his daggers knocked out of his hands. With Chrom caught of guard, Corrin came down from the sky in her dragon form and scooped up the exalt before he does anything rash again. He was back to his senses again after being put back down a distance away from the scene. The enemy kicked the man off of him and ran to the Exalt with another dagger out of nowhere, despite the man's warning. Kamui came in between the enemy and Chrom, when at the last minute, Kamui was caught of guard when the enemy disappeared from his view and was suddenly behind him heading to Chrom. The man dashed to the enemy as fast as he could before he can reach Chrom. Chrom got his Falchion out and was ready to deflect the attack only to be pushed back with a large amount of force as he barely stopped the dagger from reaching him. Chrom had to use all the force he could to stop the attack. Lucina came dashing in, but the man stepped back and kicked her out of the way. Gerome and Inigo caught her before she could crash down on the ground. Seeing this, Chrom recalled what happened and what he was trying to do. He calmed himself down and focused on the black robed man with Falchion in hand, but, before the enemy charged at him again, the man cut off the hand that held the dagger. The enemy was shocked and threw a dagger with his other hand at the man. It hit the man in the chest before the enemy was shot an arrow through the head. The man collapsed and turned to sand upon touching the ground. Chrom and Kamui ran over to the man and checked out his wound. Chrom shouted, "Can someone get a healer?!"

A noble woman with long curly blond hair, Maribelle and Robin ran over and checked on the man's wound. He was not in good shape and it looked like he was in another battle before he came here. They took him to one of the tent clinics.

It was in the afternoon before Maribelle came out with her son, Brady. After getting a report of the man's injuries. They decided that it would be best to see him afterwards as he was asleep and his injuries were from fatal to life threatening. They, then decide, after hearing of the dreams that they'd go back to Ylisse to check on the kingdom and their kids. After telling Ifel and Raven this, the two nodded and said, "We'll stay here and watch over Lady Tiki. Also, Exalt Chrom, Royal family of the three kingdoms…"

Raven said, "We've decided that after seeing how you protect the people regardless of who the person is…"

Ifel continued, "and after seeing how you regard family more than blood. You've earned our trust and as proof of our trust we'll tell you our true identity."

* * *

 **YueTian: "Well, that's that for now, readers! And since nobody agreed or disagreed with what I was talking about during the last update, I've just went ahead and asked the character to come up any way!"**

 **Ifel: "Really… They didn't give any consent to go for this idea either."**

 **YueTian: "Well, it's not like I get a lot of reviews either, so, oh well!"**

 **Ifel: *Sigh* "Raven, help me out here, would you?"**

 **Raven:"…"**

 **Ifel: *Fingers pinching the bridge of his nose* "Chrom? Kamui? What do you guys think?"**

 **Chrom: "Well, I don't see what's wrong with it. I pretty much agreed to go along when she asked."**

 **Kamui: *nods* "I don't see what the problem is either. They don't seem to dislike the idea either."**

 **YueTian: "Exactly! There were no complaints about it either! So, it's fine!"**

 **Ifel: *let's go and sighs* "Fine… So, what going on next? One thing I know for sure, I'm staying with Lady Tiki. I** _ **will**_ **keep her safe at the very least!"**

 **Raven: "You're just depressed that you couldn't protect Tian in the first place. Don't project on someone else, please."**

 **Ifel: *Frowning* "I am not!"**

 **YueTian: "A-anyway! Here's the hint for this upload with the warning sign as usual! (Tian, where are you… *sweat drops*)"**

 ***BEWARE***

 **HINT:**

 **Four-legged Miracle**

 ***BEWARE***


	13. Chapter 12: A Time Robbed Kingdom

**Hi, readers! I apologize for the late chapter this week and I'm sad to say that this was the only one that I made other the week due to a busy schedule and sudden errands to run. I also have a very important announcement to make with you all after this chapter. So, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I'll see you all at the bottom of the chapter with some of our characters!**

* * *

A time Robbed Kingdom

Shocked, Chrom said, "Are you sure about this? Aren't your true identity important to you and your people?"

Raven nodded and said, "Yes, but we believe that you earned that right and it will help you convince Tian if you ever have to face her stubborn side. She is a really stubborn woman sometimes."

Chrom thought for a bit, but sighed and said, "Alright, then. Can you tell us your true names?"

They nodded and Ifel knelt down and said,"My true name is Herz Licht, crown prince of the kingdom of Goud."

Raven bowed and said, "My true name Lance Spinel. I'm the crown prince of Osius."

"Wait! You're all royalty?!", said Kamui stunned, "Then, Manaf and…"

Suddenly, the two glowed and the can see that something was shining from Raven's shoulder and the side of Ifel's neck. The light wrapped around them and engulfed them. The next thing they knew was that they weren't in their tent anymore. Instead, there they stood in a space of twinkling stars. In front of them stood a bright flaming figure with flames brighter than gold and next to it was another figure blazing a dark black color with lines of white tracing the dark flames. They couldn't tell what they were, but noticed that Ife- Herz and Lance weren't there anymore. The bright gold flaming figure said with a booming voice the echoed around them, " _Welcome, brave warriors and leaders of humanity of this world. We are the soul beast that reside in the guardians known as Herz and Lance._ _"_

They were stunned at first, but Chrom asked, "Soul beasts? Where are we?"

The darker beast said, " _You are currently in the space where we soul beast reside along side with our guardians_ _'_ _soul. We soul beast reside with only a few guardians of our choosing and take form to their heart. We have no name, unlike our guardians._ _"_

Kamui said, "Then do they know of this?"

The gold beast said, " _No, they do not. Other wise, you_ _'_ _d already see our true form, young king._ _"_

The obsidian-colored beast said, " _That_ _'_ _s why we ask of you not to let them know of our existence till they realize us themselves._ _"_

Chrom asked, "Then, why are we here?"

The gold beast said, _"_ _We are here to deliver you a warning, young leaders._ _"_

"A warning?", said Ryoma, "What is it?"

The darker beast said, _"_ _Look._ _"_

The scenery changed to that of a land that's lost its vibrant colors and it's light. The people, wearing strange closing much like Chon'sin, too have lost their colors and froze from what they were doing. It was a land that the Exalt have never seen before. However, to the rest, it was a scene that they've scene before. To two of them, it was very familiar. Ryoma grimaced and said, "This… This is Hoshido! But, the people and the land… Is this what happens to the world that gets the time stolen by Rerian?! How?!"

The scenery changed to that of a familiar looking lake. The dark beast said, " _As I take it that this castle is your home, this lake here behind your home was where the power of time lay in slumber. That human you call Rerian stole the time from this lake resulting in Hoshido frozen without its time._ _"_

The gold beast said _,_ _"_ _The same with the kingdom you call Nohr._ _"_

The scenery changed to that of the dark kingdom only that there were no darkness upon the kingdom and the people too were frozen in place. The frozen people had similar clothes to that of Ylisse's nobles and citizens. The land froze there was no wind nor light from the moon. Xander grimaced in shock from the scene and said, "How?!…"

The dark beast said, " _Your land_ _'_ _s time was hidden in a young girl._ _"_

The scenery changed to that of the under ground where they could see a little girl in a blue dress and white bonette laying on the ground against the wall with a dull look in her eyes. They knew from their experiences in the war that this girl was dead. The child still had the colors in her. Chrom grimaced at the sight, then turned to the beast and asked, "Why isn't this child like the others?"

The gold beast said, " _She was a special case where the time couldn_ _'_ _t wait any longer and created a vessel of their own. With the time stolen from her, she is no longer alive and is not connected to the land anymore._ "

Kamui said, "I recall that Ifel and Raven said that there was one vessel per world. How come there are three in ours?"

The dark beast said, _"_ _In some cases, a world can have more than one vessel because the time of the world can_ _'_ _t contain their powers in one and end up splitting into fractions. If they try to come together, time would lose their balance and become chaotic in the world, which is why your world have one vessel from each kingdom, young king._ _"_

The gold beast said, " _Now with the two living vessels being safely protected by you and your allies and the third being hard to catch, that human is now desperately thinking of slowly draining the land and people of their time to weaken the vessels instead._ "

"What?!", shouted Kamui in shock, "He can do that? What of Valla and Ylisse?!"

The scenery changed to that of the floating lands of Valla. While the land is still lush and green, some parts of it are starting to fade and losing the color becoming gray and black. The beast continued, "As you can see, your divine deity is doing his best in keeping that human's hand off of your land, but that too is slowly losing as you can see some parts of your land is starting to go into the hands of that human."

The scenery then changed to one that they all recognize. The Halidom of Ylisse. It too was losing some of its colors, especially around the capitol and the castle. As some of the people have already been frozen by the draining of time, they can still see the remaining shepherds still unharmed and evacuating the citizens from the capitol. Chrom was shocked and, upon seeing the castle, he asked, "This is Ylisstol and the castle! What of my children? Are they one of those that escaped as well?!"

The dark beast said, " _I don_ _'_ _t know, but they_ _'_ _re not one of those that fell victim to the man_ _'_ _s actions._ _"_

Then, time rewinded themselves to when the draining began and the Shadows beginning to invade the capital. When it froze, they were shown a white streak and small figures on top of it. The dark beast said, " _We saw this the night of when the draining began coming out of your home that night._ _"_

Chrom narrowed his eyes and saw, without a doubt, streaks of blue and silver. He recalled Tharja mentioning how Severa ran in to save his kids and a slimmer of hope shined in him. The chances were small, but it was enough to keep the Exalt looking up and forward. They nodded in seeing that the Exalt was barely clinging on to the hope of his children's survival and was relieved to see those streaks of blue and silver as well. They were glad that they had brought their family with them, though not their soldiers or all of their servants, but were relieved none the less to have what's important close to them. Kamui was still concern with his kingdom slowly losing its vibrant colors. The gold beast said, " _You must hurry and stop that mad soul before you loose your home as well._ _"_

Chrom nodded and said, "How do we do that? We don't even know how to find that man. We can only keep the vessels from falling into his hands. Nothing else."

The dark beast said, " _When you find the third vessel, you_ _'_ _ll find the answer to your problem and more truths. Some good and others dark._ _"_

The gold beast said, " _I wish to speak with you longer, but sadly this is all the time allotted for us. you must return to your world before you remain stuck here for eternally like those poor souls. May you have the courage and determination to continue your path, young leaders of humanity._ _"_

The scenery started to fade out before they could say anything. They could hear the voice of the dark beast say, " _I pray that you humans have the best of luck on your journey and conquer whatever may come._ "

When they came to, they realized that they were back in the tent with Herz and Lance in front of them. Herz had a worried look as Lance nodded and said, "I see that you are back. That was a surprise, at least. I didn't think that you'd meet up with the spirits."

Kamui looked confused and asked, "Spirits?"

Herz explained, "We have been told since we were young of slim chances when the ones we give our true name to can sometimes be sent to talk with the spirits. Sometimes, it's to test them, while other times it's to warn them. I apologize for not telling you all. I didn't think that it would actually happen. It never did before when we told them amongst ourselves."

Chrom shook his head and said, "It's fine. After all, we've received some new information due to this."

Lance said, "Oh? What did they say?"

They told them all of what just happened, but only leaving out that those 'spirits' are, in reality, their soul beast. After they were done, the two looked shocked.

"Great. Just great!", Lance shouted with clear anger, "I didn't think that mad man would go so far to achieve his goals like this? What's he going to do next? Flip the worlds inside out?!"

Herz patted his friend on the back and said to them with a calm expression, "So, what do you think we should do then? This is your world and Ylisse is the kingdom that you rule. With both worlds in danger and both kingdoms on the verge of getting in his hands, what should we do, Chrom?"

Chrom nodded and said, "We'll head back to Regna Ferox and look for clues of Tian's whereabouts. We also need to alert the Khans of this development. We'll then take a look at the situation back in Ylisstol. I must see that the people are safe and news of my children."

Herz nodded and said, "Alright. I hope they're safe. We'll remain here and guard Lady Tiki. If any changes occur, we'll let you guys know. I only have one question though."

Chrom said, "Why we decided to leave Lady Tiki with you two?"

Herz nodded and said, "Lady Tiki may just be the vessel of time of your world. Why leave her safety to us outsiders from another?"

Chrom said, "For two reasons. One, my tacticians and I have agreed with my friends that it would be more difficult for that man to go after either one of the vessels if we were to separate the two of them. My friends and I will watch over Yuki, while you protect Lady Tiki. It would be harder for him if both were protected like that."

Lance nodded and said, "I see. But, why us?"

Chrom smiled and said, "That's the second reason. We trust in you guys and your abilities against that man and his army of Shadows. I know that you will be able to pull off protecting The Voice as much as we do as well."

The two were shocked, especially Lance, but then Herz nodded and said with a smile, "I see. Thank you for putting your trust in us, Exalt Chrom."

Lance nodded as well. Chrom just smiled and said, "Same here. And please, just Chrom is fine. We're all friends. So, I suppose we shall be calling you by your true names now?"

Kamui frowned upon a sudden though and voice it out, "But, won't other people hear?"

Lance shook his head and said, "You don't have to worry about that."

Curious, Xander asked, "Why's that?"

Herz said, "This tradition is a bit of a magical one, you can say. Unless the other person knew of our true names, the other people would only hear our false name from your words. Never our true name, unless we've given it to them personally."

Lance nodded and said, "Yes, there's also another condition that's… no, let's not jinx things here. The last thing we need is something bad happening from that condition."

Herz nodded in agreement. Confused of what the young prince was about to tell them, they nodded nonetheless and the group left the tent to prepare for the sudden departure to the harbors of Chon'sin.

From the report that Maribelle and Brady told him, they've decided that they don't have much of a choice, but to take the injured man with them. Since, if they don't, there won't be enough people to care for him at the tree while Herz and his group are also protecting Lady Tiki. It was a hard choice as they would have to cross the sea as well. The healers were worried that it would put more stress on the man with his injuries, but, the number of people here to protect Lady Tiki would be at a disadvantage if the man was left here. What's more is that Lady Tiki can't use much of her powers with her voice silenced from doing any praying and cry for help when needed. The most she can do is take on a dragon form, so she needed Herz and his friends help to protect her. After talking with the other healers, they've decided to have the man go with Kamui and the others as they were more in a stable place than them.

I fight.

Fighting.

Fought.

…

Since when was our last peace?

I don't remember anymore.

The days before all this sadness in me. In us

When will this end.

When will our suffering end.

Cuts. Blood. Scars.

It hurts, but there's no blood on me. I'm tired, but I'm not dripping any sweat. I want to scream and cry, but my voice is glued and my eyes are dry.

I'm fine, but I have so many injuries. I can still go on, but my knees are buckling.

I don't know how I am anymore. Who I am.

The distant past. Oh, how much I long to relive those peaceful days!

But, can I still live those days?

Even when I know that others are suffering out there while I'm in this peaceful dream?

I find it hard to do. Not when I didn't have a frozen heart as I do now.

Child of time, I ask you. Frozen time. Stolen time.

What difference does it make?

Disagreement. Stubbornness. Greed.

Are these the things that make humans take up arms and fight in these so called wars, or are they nothing more then fights of children?

No? There's more to it than that. You tell me the reason for all these fights and deaths.

Sadness? Anger? Loyalty? And… Love? If I erase all these, would the fighting finally end?

Why can't I do so?

Humans aren't perfect being? All living beings can make mistakes?

…This is what makes us human? Am…Am I human too?

… I see.

Then…

Am…

I…

Making a mistake too?

Or…

Am I the mistake…

Teacher?

…

Wait.

I see children. Why are they- Oh no! I…I need to hurry!

It was late in the afternoon when they've finally reached the harbor as they were escorted by Say'ri and her allies. They've told her of what had occurred and what they've decided to do. The queen promised to help out by protecting Lady Tiki and sending a message on any changes in their enemy. Now they were on the boat stationed on the harbor as it was awaiting their return. The group led by Kamui and the shepherds immediately got ready to leave. Chrom already had someone sent out a message to Ferox. Although it was late, upon hearing that Ylisse was attacked last night, they quickly decided that it would be best to get there immediately. Sakura and Kero decided to help out moving smaller boxes with Toya and Yukito. Yuki was watching as Kana and Ahna pitched in to help the Shepherds and their allies. It wasn't long before they were able to set out. Manaf, Melody, and Selphy came along with them after Lance and Herz insisted that they'd be fine as they were certain that they'll eventually find the rest of their friends. As Kamui watched the three from the upper deck, Corrin and Azura came up from behind. Azura said, "Looks like the two are starting to become a bit like adults and Yuki seem to be getting really well with the other children, especially Ahna and Kana."

Corrin sighed and said, "We weren't able to spent much time with them in the deep realms… It makes me wish that they'd stay small for a bit longer."

Kamui laughed and said, "I know. Ahna stopped wanting to give me hugs for a while now and kept telling me to stop treating her like a child. It's a natural thing that we'd have to accept, but I wish time would rewind a bit for them every now and then."

Azura nodded with a smile and said, "Thinking of then, I wonder if we missed the time when Shigure had his rebellious time. I don't recall ever seeing that side of him before."

Kamui nodded and said, "I know. It's not really a bad thing, but I really had hoped to spend more time with them, if not for the war."

They nodded.

"So, was that how Soliel and Ophelia grew so fast?"

They turned to see Chrom and Lon'qu coming up from behind. Chrom smiled and said, "I apologize for that. I only happened to overhear from the part of the deep realms. What kind of place is that?"

Kamui smiled and said, "It's alright. The deep realms is a series of areas in the astral plane. A bit like where my castle in the astral plane, or the alternate dimension, is. The only difference is that time flows differently between ours and the Deeprealms."

Chrom nodded and said, "I'm going to assume that it goes faster from Soliel's and Ophelia's age?"

Kamui nodded and continued, "Due to that, when we haven't seen the for a week or so, to them, it's much longer than that. As a result, we were barely able to see them grow up, but, with the war and our home not being safe enough to raise them, we didn't have much of a choice and sent them to be raised in those realms, where our enemies wouldn't find them. We brought them out of there when we felt that they were old enough to join us and strong enough to hold off enemies themselves."

Azura nodded and said, "However, there were some cases where they were found and we had to bring them along to keep them safe. It was like that with our youngest children."

Corrin nodded and said, "We were lucky to have gone there when we did. Even more so, when we discovered that my son and niece have the abilities to turn into dragons like us."

Lon'qu frowned and said, "Then, Opelia and Soliel…"

"It's alright, father. They weren't found out in the realms in that way."

They looked in the direction of the voice and saw Owain standing in front of the stairs, then he said, "We found them after they left the Deeprealms unbeknownst to us both. Anyway, Elise and Mother wants me to tell you that mysterious man, who helped us, seems to have finally come to."

"Really?", said Chrom, "Then, I take it that it's fine for us to go and talk with him now?"

Owain nodded and said, "Of course. I've already told the Grandmasters of this too. They should be there now."

"I'll be there in a bit.", he responded, "Tell Lucina to come and let me know if everyone is done."

Owain nodded and said, "Got it! I'll go tell her right now!"

The man left and Chrom turned to the three and asked, "Uh, can you help me get to that astralplane?"

Kamui and Corrin nodded somehow getting a feeling that this would happen.

Upon hearing the word of the man waking up, Robin and her brother both decided to go and see him. They both had some questions as well as gratitude for saving the friend. They followed Elise and Lissa to the clinic the man was in. They went in and saw the man trying to get off the clinic bed as Sakura and Melody was trying to get the man to stay in it. Shocked, the two healers ran over to help out the princess and the female archer. When Elise tried to persuade the man to stay in bed, he insisted that he was fine till Lissa finally lost her temper and basically yelled at him to stay in bed saying about how badly injured he was. The man flinched from hearing the voice and returned to bed. Sakura and Melody were both surprised to hear the young lady suddenly raise her voice at the patient, but were grateful that she was able to get the man to stay in bed. Elise already witnessed this before and was relieved when her mother-in-law jumped in to help her out before when the patients wouldn't listen to her though that didn't happen very often as she was pretty good at persuading and reasoning them to listen to her. Lissa and Maribelle only jumped in when things got out of hand. Robin and Reflet only tried to stay calm and tried to smile as they have seen this before when Olivia got injured once. During that time, Chrom tried to see her immediately that time only to be kicked out of the room by his own "delicate" younger sister's voice. The man was bandaged around his head and arms. Reflet recalled that the healers told them that he had a bunch of old wounds on his back and chest that reopened and probably a good number of times too. The arrow he had in his chest was a close call as they said that, if he had moved a tiny bit more over, it would've gone through the heart. So, with the good amount of injuries, he had to stay in bed and not move around too much. They walked up and greeted the man. The man looked up with a smile and thanked the for helping him to which Reflet only shook his head and said, "I don't think any of us could leave you behind with you injured like that."

Robin nodded in agreement and said, "You have a good amount of injuries all over and were critically injured. Even, Chrom wouldn't leave you outside in that situation."

Reflet said, "About that, thank you for saving him earlier when he charged at his enemy like that. None of us could even get to him."

The man only smiled and said, "It was no problem. I was watching you guys fight and saw the change in his expression. It's not a good idea to charge at your opponent like that when you are only attacking out of rage."

"So, you noticed."

They turned to the doorway and saw Chrom, Frederick, and Kamui. Chrom walked up and said with a smile, "Thank you for helping us out as well as stopping me at that time."

The man nodded and said, "You're welcome, but what happened earlier to make you lose your own composure? I saw that you got it under control earlier only for that to happen?"

Chrom frowned and the man shook his head as he said, "Never mind that. I apologize for being nosy there. Just remember that your troop still needs their leader to lead them in battle."

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes… I'll keep that in mind."

Then he smiled and changed the subject, "Any way, I'm Chrom. This here is Frederick and next to me is Kamui. These two here before us are my friends, Reflet and, his twin sister, Robin."

The man thought for a bit and said, "I see. My name is Lynark."

Kamui nodded and said, "Well, Lynark, I'm grateful for your help in the battle earlier, but just what were you doing so close to the battlefield."

He nodded and said, "I heard of a rumor that there were people coming in from another world and was taking residence at a place called 'Mila's Tree'. So, I went to see if this was true."

Frederick nodded and said, "For what reason are you searching for them in the first place?"

Lynark nodded and said, "I too came from a different world and I'm currently searching for a way back home."

They were shocked to hear of this and Chrom said, "Then, you're from the same world as them? Are you here to search for your friends as well?"

Lynark shook his head and said, "No. At my world, I was attacked by monsters that came for my twin children. We got separated and I was pretty sure that I've died, but strangely I found myself here in this world saved by villagers who found me collapsed in the forest."

Reflet nodded and said, "Sounds a lot like Ifel and Manaf's story."

The man's eyes widen and said, "Really?! Do they know of a small boy with spiky red hair like mine and purple eyes and a small girl with girl with brown hair and yellow eyes?"

They thought of all the children they've come across, but shook their head sadly disappointing the man. The man sighed and said, "I see…"

"Are they your twin children that you were talking about?", asked Kamui.

The man nodded and said, "Yes. They've only just turned five. The last time I saw them was in my world when I told them to run. When I was about to loose consciousness, I saw their older sibling, who were missing for over a decade."

Shocked, Chrom said with a grimace, "You had other children, who were missing?! That's…"

Lynark nodded with a sigh and said, "Yes, our world is full of tragedies as well. Before the twins, my wife had quadruplets and an eldest son before them, but, no matter what we did and how much effort we put into caring for them and protecting them, the monsters always got their hands on them in the end and were kidnapped."

Reflet grimaced and said, "Quadruplets?! …How…"

The man shrugged and said with a weak smile, "My family are known to have been able to have twins quite often. It's a trait that's been passed down in my family… for the better or worse…"

Despite Frederick's wariness of the man and his story, Sakura cautiously asked, "A-A trait like that is rare. I've only seen it once, but w-what…what about your wife? It must've hurt her very deeply to loose all her children like that…"

The man frowned as he nodded and said, "Yes…It did. She was clearly depressed for a long time before news of the twins came. Instead of depressed, we were all determined to keep them away from their hands as we searched to our other children."

"Did?", said Lissa with a confuse look, then she gasped, "No…"

The man had a small smile and said, "Our twins are our last children we had before she was caught by them as well a year later."

Stunned, Chrom said, "Looks like we need to get you back to your own world. Also,…who will care for your children with you away from your world?"

Lynark had a small smile on his face and said, "Their older siblings. They're the only relative we have available to care for them."

This confused everyone as Elise asked, "That's confusing me. I thought you said that they were kidnapped? Unless…!"

They man's smile widened and he said with a nod, "I found them… All of them. They all survived and escaped their kidnappers with the help of some members of their village. It's been over a decade since I last saw them and I'm not sure how they survived, but I'm glad they did and that they still remember us. It's a little vague, but they remember me and their mother."

Curious, Kamui asked, "But how were you able to recognize them?"

The man smiled and answered, "I was able to recognize them due to the little scar on the eldest forehead when he tried to play sword with a stick as a two year old and my daughter's unique hair color."

His smile faded as he continued, "I was about to bring the twins with me the next day to see them when the attack occurred. I had a magic circled outside of the entrance to have the twins teleported over to their siblings home and had them go through that. When the battle was over, Two of the quadruplets found me, but I was losing consciousness by then. I recall having them promise to watch over the twins, but I don't know what happened after."

Chrom smiled with relief and said, "I see. Then, you were able to find them and leave them in good hands."

Lanark nodded and said, "Yes, I'm sure my wife would be overjoyed to hear of them again, if she were still with me."

Chrom nodded with a smile. On the other hand, Kamui stayed silent. Chrom said to Lanark, "I see. My troops and I are heading back to Regna Ferox in a bit on a ship. I know that you want to go and see those from the other world, but I think it would be better for you to come with us for now. Of course, I understand that you want to be reunited with your children as soon as possible, but, with you injured like this and the enemy knowing that you killed one of their commanders, they'll most likely come after you."

Lanark nodded and said, "Then, you're suggesting that I come and join your troop for the time being?"

Chrom nodded and Reflet and Robin nodded as well with a smile. Frederick on the other hand….

"Milord, I don't mean to question your decisions, but what if what the man said is nothing but made up stories?", said Frederick with a worried look.

Chrom smiled and said, "I know, Frederick, but I believe what the man said is true, just like Ifel and Manaf."

Kamui said with a smile, "This man did save your Exalt as well."

The wary knight sighed and turned to the twin tacticians. Reflet said with a smile, "Hm… he's story is a bit out of the ordinary, but, if Chrom trust in what he's saying, then I'll accept him as well."

Robin giggled and said, "Yes. Also, he's a pretty good fighter."

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes. With some more training, he'll be able to become a better fighter and most likely avoid any more flying daggers."

Lynark chuckled nervously at recalling the dagger that nearly stabbed him in the heart.

"And, besides," added Robin, "if something were to happen, we'll handle it, won't we, Brother?"

Reflet nodded and Chrom smiled while Frederick sighed and nodded in defeat. Frederick said, "I understand, then."

Then, he turned to the man and said with a scary smile, "Just so you know, I'll be keeping my eye on you, just in case."

The man, sensing the danger he was in, only smiled weakly with a nod in response, but then asked with a curious look, "By the way, what is an 'Exalt'?"

The twins sighed as Frederick gladly explained to him what it is and everything about their Halidom as well as this world. It wasn't long before Lucina came to inform her father of the complete preparations. The group left leaving only Kamui and the healers with the man. The young king told him, "Is it alright if I can talk with you later? I have something to ask you about."

The man nodded with a smile and said, "Alright. I don't really have much to do in the meantime nor will I be getting out of bed sooner or later by the looks of it."

They looked over to Lissa, Melody and the other healers. Lissa thought for a bit and said, "Maybe if we call Brady over or Dwyer, it may be easier. Then, again, calling Maribelle over might be much more easier."

Elise smiled and said, "Yeah. Nobody wants to get her mad."

They giggled as Lanark and Kamui looked on in confusion before the king left to join Chrom and the twin tacticians.

It was early in the afternoon of the next day by the time they reached the ports of Regna Ferox. Thankfully nothing eventful happened along the way this time and the waves were surprisingly more calm, like how they use to be before. They've heard from some of the sailors about how it seemed like it was a waste to spend so much time on making a sturdier boat, though it did help them in the end and the possibility that the cyclones were the cause of all this in the beginning. Chrom and the tactician went to see the Khans. The shepherds and their allies went to unload the boxes out from the ship. Sakura and Kero began to teach Yuki some more magic after Toya and Yukito told her to leave the things to them. Kero taught her a bit more about magic and how to sense them while Sakura began to teach her how to read Japanese. Kero insisted on having Sakura to teach her some Math, but, with the magician being really bad at it nor enjoy doing it, Kero begin thinking of asking someone else in group. Leo came by once to give them back the Lily stating that he couldn't find anything else unusual about it, but this strange feeling they kept having and left. By the time they were done getting the things into the cart, Chrom and the tacticians came back. Toya Told them to stay where they are with some of the younger shepherds, Nowi and Nah, till they come back after hearing what news they've brought back. They nodded and stayed close to Nowi and Nah, who played with Yuki as they wait. After a while or so, they came back and Sakura asked, "So, what are we going to do now?"

Toya nodded and said, "According to Chrom and those two, we will be going back to Ylisse. They need to see what damage have been done and the conditions of the people. Also, Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the Exalt's two children and what they looked like?"

Sakura nodded and said, "A girl with long hair and wore a tiara. A boy with short hair and is really shy. They both have blue hair and are the princess and prince, right? I recall seeing them at the castle, but also that they're currently missing, right?"

Toya nodded and said, "Yes, we're going to keep a look out for them on our way there, so if you see something just let me know, alright?"

Sakura and Kero both nodded. When the two left, Sakura looked back to see Nowi and Nah looking over to them and Nowi smiled and said, "Got it!"

Her daughter nodded as well, then went to bring Yuki back to Ahna and Kana, who were putting their stuff in the cart.

After they left Regna Ferox, the group walked back to Ylisse. It wasn't long before they reached the orphanage that Libra and Panne ran. They decided to check on the two to see if they really weren't there. After a couple knocks, they were met by eldest children among them, who confirmed that they've not heard word of their caretakers since last night, despite telling them that they'll be back soon. The group grew worried of this news and, seeing that the children are here by themselves, felt the need for the children to have someone be here to protect them while the two were gone. So, Kjelle's parents were told to stay behind and watch over the kids till further notice. After the safety of the orphaned children being taken care of, the group continued on the Ylisse. It wasn't long before they met up with Cynthia and Sumia, who came up to Chrom and began to report on what had occurred. Behind her were large groups of Ylissean being cared for by the healers. According to Sumia, the attack came in the middle of the night. The two and the other remaining Shepherds that remained here were notified of these Shadows attacking the people and a man leading the attack had gone into the castle. Libra and Panne arrived on the scene and headed straight for the castle as the shepherds fought against the Shadow while some guided the citizens to safety in the plains with the soldiers guarding them. However, during the attack some parts of the capitol suddenly began to lose their colors. What used to be a street of houses and stores remained the same only that the people who were caught in it became motionless and lost their colors as well, becoming nothing more than black and white, much like the old movies. Seeing this the Shepherds had to rush and get the people out of the city taking down shadows along the way and avoiding any places that was fading. Nearly all the children made it out as well as their caretakers. When they were done, there were very few casualties as the colorless curse had spread slowly and stopped shortly after everyone made it out. Well, almost everyone that is.

"So, you're saying…", said Chrom with a worried look.

Sumia nodded and said, "I'm afraid so. Libra and Panne never came out, nor did this timeline's Lucina and Inigo. Cynthia and I went to look for the princess and prince, but were blocked out by a strange barrier. What's strange is that we couldn't find Severa either. So, we thought that she may have gone in the castle with the two."

Reflet and Cordelia was shocked to hear of this, including Severa from the future. Robin quickly continued to talk.

"A barrier?", said Robin, "What kind?"

Sumia shook her head and said, "We weren't too sure of what it is. We couldn't see it and ran into it at first like running into a glass wall. When we got close to it again on our pegasus. They got upset suddenly the moment they got in contact with it and tried to ram into the barrier. It took us a while to get them to settle down. It was a terrifying. They've never acted like that before."

"Really? Were you able to check how big is the barrier?"

Cynthia nodded and said, "Yeah. It's not accurate, but we think it only goes around the castle."

"I see… And you say that the animals became crazy and rammed into it?"

Sumia shook her head and said, "I don't think they were 'crazy', just that they weren't very happy with the barrier there. I think they were unsettled by it."

Confused, Chrom asked, "What do you mean?"

"When I calmed them down, I noticed that they were reluctant to leave the barrier alone and was still walking around it. So, no, they couldn't have gone crazy. I believe that they were trying to reach for something in the castle, but, for what, I'm not too sure myself."

Reflet asked, "So, we can't have anyone with a pegasus get close to it?"

"Possibly. They listened to us, but still wanted to go past there."

Kamui asked Orochi, "This sounds a bit similar to my mother's barrier that broke right before the war started. Orochi, as my mother's former retainer, do you know anything about this? Maybe something from your experience?"

She thought for a bit and said, "I'm not too sure on that. There can be a few barriers that are set up and can't be seen or passed, but one where an animal becomes like that is unusual. We may have to go and see it for ourselves to see."

"Umm. Can I come and see too?"

They turned around to see Sakura and Kero standing there. They looked to Chrom and the tacticians who thought for a bit and looked to her older brother. Chrom said, "We're fine with it as long as she doesn't try to risk using too much magic like last time, but are you okay with this as well, Toya?"

Her brother looked over to her and said, "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded with the same determination in her eyes to which Toya sighed and said, "Alright, but, at least, have Yue and Kero go with you."

The girl nodded with smile as Toya continued, "Also, make sure that you don't use too much magic, got it. I'm _pretty_ sure the people would like their homes in one piece and not be stepped on."

The girl glared at her brother as he smirked knowing that she can't really kick him this time while they're in front of everyone.

The group followed Sumia as they went to the castle avoiding any discolored places. Syaoran came along after hearing that his friends were going. They hadn't gone far when they heard a knocking noise coming from a near by barrel. Chrom looked over and said, "There's something in there? Could it another Shadow or a survivor?"

Sakura shook her head and said, "I don't sense anything…"

Frederick shook his head and said, "Still we can't be too sure of this."

Syaoran shook his head and said, "I don't know. I sense that it could be a person by this energy."

Kero whispered, "Anyway, how about I'll go and open it? Yue, watch over Sakura."

They nodded and got ready. Kero quietly flew over the small barrel and struggled to pull it open. Reluctantly, he changed into his larger form and was barely able to pull it out while tumbling back into a brick wall. The beast got back up and flew above the barrel and said, "It's alright! It's not one of those Shadows!"

Chrom walked over despite Frederick's warning of caution and saw two children hiding in the barrel. They looked up and the older girl said, "You're the Exalt! Look, John! The Exalt is here! Thank, Naga!"

Chrom smiled and said, "It's a good thing we found the two of you. Let's get you two back to your family."

Chrom turned around and said to the twins, "We need two people to take these children back with the other people."

Robin nodded and said, "Then, let's have Cynthia and Caeldori take them back. It may be best not to have too many pegasus with us before they hurt themselves with the barrier."

The two pegasus riders nodded and came up. They then took the children on their pegasus and rode off back to the group. The group then continued to the castle. Just outside the gate, Sumia halted while her pegasus began to back up a few steps. She immediately got off and calm the pegasus down. Suddenly, four other pegasus started acting up, including the wyverns and the horses. Their riders quickly got them to pull themselves together. Chrom looked over to Sumia and said, "I take it that this is the place? Outside the gate?"

Sumia nodded and said, "Yes."

Kamui turned to Orochi, who looked around for a bit with the other mages, but they all shook their head, sadly. Then, Nyx said, "Dark magic."

They looked to her and Tharja, who stood next to her had her smile on and nodded her head in agreement. She said, "Yes, indeed."

Henry said, "I wonder how much blood can be spilled by this large amount of dark magic? Though it does feel a little off."

Ignoring the association to blood that Henry usually makes, Leo looked surprised and said, "How so? I can feel it too now that you all said it, but I don't feel anything off."

Nyx said, "Touch this part of the wall. It feels like something other than dark magic emitting from it."

Leo and a couple other mages touched it. They nodded in agreement and Robin said, "You're right. I don't use dark magic, but this part does feel different. Kind of familiar too."

"Really? What do you mean, Robin?", asked Chrom.

Reflet said, "I think she meant that this feels a bit like when we still had Grima's mark on our hand a few years ago and when Naga appeared during our fight against him."

"What do you mean?"

"Hold on.", said Manaf, "Can we take a look as well?"

Robin nodded and said, "Alright, though I not sure if you'll be able to feel it."

Manaf and Selphy walked up and placed their hands on the barrier. They suddenly looked at each other and Manaf sighed, then said, "Yup, looks like this is her doing alright."

"Her?", said Chrom, who suddenly realized something, "You're saying this was Tian's doing?!"

Selphy nodded and said, "Other than the draining of time around here, this barrier was made by none other than Tian."

"And she's capable of doing this?!", said Kamui, "Then how come-"

"How come we couldn't bring down a simple man with powers that match hers?"

He nodded. Selphy sighed and said, "That's because his magic can't match her. He's much more powerful than her and you divine beings together, remember? Otherwise, we wouldn't be here and brought the man down ourselves."

Confused, Reflet said, "Then, why a barrier when he can take it down?"

Manaf said, "It most likely not for him. If we think about it, why would he come and go after two children, who're just learning how to defend themselves and their kingdom? He'd never waste his time and effort just for this. So-"

"So, he go and have his underling do the work for him.", said Leo, "If this barrier isn't meant for him, then that means that it was against the Shadows. I get it now."

He turned to the two and said, "So, since you know about this, would you mind telling us how to get past this?"

Manaf sighed and said, "We don't. We were never told how to get past this. It would be dangerous information after all and one we don't want to hold on to incase our enemies catches us and is able to read minds."

"The people in your world can do that?", said Kamui.

They nodded and Manaf said, "Yes, including those far stronger than us and there are people like that. They caused quite a lot of trouble with the overconfidence and powers, much like corrupted gods. Sometimes, they're arrogance and stubbornness led them to kill us. It was also one of the minor factors that made Tian develop the personality problem."

Selphy turned to Melody and said, "How about you, Melody? You and your sibling were all extremely close. Have she ever told you how to get through?"

Melody shook her head and said, "No. We were told by our older siblings that we were to stay away from the battlefield and close to the others when they go on the battlefield. Tian made it extremely clear too and said that it would be dangerous."

The group was quiet as they though of ways to get past or possibly even break it, when Melody suddenly jumped up and said, "Wait! I remember something!"

"What is it? Tell us already!", said Manaf.

"She told me a few weeks ago that a way to get past one of her special spells in the past was to offer something to prove that you are humble or modest, and devoted to those around you. She said that I might need to know this one day and gave that hint to me, but she never told me what the thing is. I'm not sure if this is one of her special spells, but maybe we can try and follow that hint."

Manaf sighed and said, "Great and how do you suppose we do that?"

The group began to talk back and forth of the key to get past the barrier and some tried it out only to bump into the wall. Despite all this going on, a young child was quietly thinking with her chin in her hand. Then, she tilted her head. Syaoran watched her as Kero and Yue returned into their disguises of a plush toy and Yukito. He asked, "Sakura, what is it? Have you thought of something?"

Robin, who also noticed the child, asked quietly as the group kept talking back and forth, "Have you though of something, Sakura?"

"I don't know…", answered the girl, "This somehow feels familiar, but I don't recall ever going through something like this…"

She closed her eyes and continued to think. It wasn't long before, Syaoran noticed something was off. He quietly called out to her making sure not to get the attention of the others, but she didn't respond. The two began to grow worried when Kero came over to take a look. She was in her spot standing in the same position, but he felt something was off. Then, he nodded his head and said to the two, "She's using hydromancy at the moment."

Surprised, Syaoran whispered, "She can use that at will now?!"

Kero sighed and said, "Nope. As you can see, she's standing here and using it without even telling any of us. It most likely came up when she least expected it. I'm just glad she's finally aware of it though. It'll take a short time hopefully. If not, we'll have to take her back to camp and have her rest there. It normally shouldn't take too long though."

As soon as he said that, her eyes snapped open and she began rummaging into her bag.

"Sakura? What are you doing?" asked Syaoran with curiosity.

"I don't know why, but, when I was thinking of a way to get past this barrier, the image of the flower that _Time_ gave me keeps coming into my head. So, maybe…"

She them pulled out a small wooden container that Nyx helped store the flower in to prevent damaging the white flower. Frederick saw this and asked, "What's going on here, Robin?"

Robin looked up and saw that they were starting to catch on to their conversation. Robin smiled and said, "I'm not sure either, but it seems that Sakura just got an idea through her divination."

Shaking his head, Frederick sighed and said, "And I'm guessing that her divination will help solve this problem at hand?"

Robin shrugged and said, "I'm not too sure, but, apparently, she was doing it without even noticing it."

Frederick was lost by what Robin meant and only watched as Sakura pulled out a white Lily. Even now, the flower was still blooming beautifully and even had dew drops on it despite the time being in the afternoon. Melody saw this and exclaimed, "Wow, is that the White Madonna Lily? So, they have that here too? But, it looks like it was just plucked from the stem. That's strange. Didn't you take this flower from the box just now? And… it's still a bit early for them to bloom…"

Sakura was unsure of how to respond to this and said, "Oh…I..got this from…umm.."

Kero sighed and said, "She got that from a prophetic dream whether you believe it or not."

Some looked on with suspicion, while other stifled back a laugh. However, the three and a few other didn't. Melody was surprised and said, "Really? So, you can divine like my sister then."

They looked to her in shock and turned to the other two. Manaf shrugged and said, "How do you think we were able to track Yuki down all this time. It's not like we'd be able to find her with just rumors, magic, and witnesses through every step."

Melody asked, "If it alright with, you can I hold it?"

Sakura nodded and handed the blooming flower to the girl. She looked at it and muttered something. Manaf sighed and said, "Melody, we know that you love gardening like your relatives, but please keep it to a min-"

"Wait! Could it be?", she shouted with wide eyes and looked up to Sakura, "Can I borrow this for a bit?"

Surprised with her sudden enthusiasm, Sakura nodded. The girl turned to the group and asked, "Can I try something out?"

Chrom nodded and said, "Alright… What are you going to do?"

The girl walked up to the barrier with the flower in hand and said, "This."

Holding the flower, she walked up to the barrier. Unlike the others, she passed through the barrier with ease as the flower lit up.

"How?!", said Leo, "We tried to figure out what we could with the flower and came up with nothing!"

She turned around and said, "I think this mean that you guys can go through as well now."

She help up the glowing flower. Though unsure, they cautiously walked up. As she said, they've all passed through the barrier and to the front of entrance of the castle with no issues, besides the animals and beast trying to charge into the castle. Thankfully, their masters were prepared for this reaction this time and held them back though it still took a while. Nyx looked over to the child and said, "How did you figure that out?"

The girl smiled and said, "Have you ever heard of Birth flowers?"

"I have. The flowers that each represent a month, right? Even, our world have that."

The girl nodded and said, " Yes, when I though of that, I recalled what Lilies meant. Humility and devotion."

Selphy looked over to Manaf with a smile and said, "So, what were you saying again?"

He sighed and muttered, "…Nothing…"

Sumia's horse started acting up again as well as a couple others. Seeing this, Chrom said, "We'd best hurry, then. Reflet. Robin. How do we get the barrier down?"

Reflet nodded and said, "We need to find the source of where the magic is coming from and stop it."

Takumi said, "Okay. And I suppose you know how to find it? I can't see anything wrong around here, nor can I feel anything."

Leo nodded in agreement. Manaf looked around and said, "Selphy."

The female archer nodded and walked up to Sumia. She asked, "This will seem like a weird request especially since we only just met, but can you have your pegasus go for a bit?"

"Uh. I don't know.", she said, "She'd get herself into danger otherwise and I don't want that to happen. What if there're still Shadows here?"

The girl shook her head and said, "If it's about Shadows, they probably won't be able to move either."

Chrom said, "What do you mean?"

"Look around here."

They did and Kamui said, "I don't see anything unordinary besides the majority of the area drained."

Selkie and Velouria on the other hand stayed close to their parents and Selkie whispered in fear, "I don't feel anything, dad… Not even the wind."

Velouria whispered, "I can't smell anything around here either. No birds or bugs…"

They clung to their parent in fear as the others slowly began to realize what was going on. Chrom turned to the two and said, "You don't mean, this barrier-"

"Stops time on the inside?", finished Manaf, "That it does. On of the things, her family have kept a secret and rarely ever use, unless in emergency. We witnessed it used once to protect some people. They were like statues, but it protected them from being harmed by enemies."

Hinoka nodded and said, "Okay. So, why have her pegasus run loose here?"

Selphy said, "That's because, if we're right, Tian should be the source of this magic. When the caster uses this spell while their inside of it, they'll be frozen in time too. Also, Tian have an unusual lineage that connects the everything around them. If I'm right…no. I know that if you let one of them go, they'll head straight to where she is, even if they've never been through this place before."

Sumia was doubtful of this story and said, "Are you sure of that?"

Selphy nodded and said, "If she ever truly runs off, I go and bring her back. I promise."

Sumia looked to Chrom, who nodded, then got off her mount and whispered, "Alright, then. You take us to where she is alright? We're right behind you."

The pegasus snorted and trotted up to the entrance, then turned back. When she saw Sumia come up, she slowly began to trot through the entrance and into the hall with the others following behind her making sure not to fall behind. The white pegasus went up the stairs carefully and arrived to the courtyard. There stood a man with short spiky pitch black hair, light black leather armor with a dagger hanging from his belt, and a deep black feathered cape around his shoulders. He looked at the group led by the pegasus with narrowed yellow eyes. He said, "More enemies?"

He was about to place his hand on his weapon, but stopped and said, "Manaf. Selphy. If these people are with you, why aren't you coming out…again?"

Manaf walked out from behind the group as Selphy walked away from Sumia. Manaf said with a smile, "Sorry. Had to make sure that it was you,Calb."

The man sighed and Selphy gave a brief introduction and explanation of the situation. Then she asked, "Do you know what's going on, Calb?"

The man nodded and said, "Yes. At least, from when Tian came running through here. I followed her to stop her, but she went on. By the time, I found her she had already set up the barrier and froze all the enemies that were hiding in the shadows. The man, who was after some children, retreated as well."

This caught Chrom's attention and he asked, "What do they look like?"

Calb looked up and said, "Two girls. One with Cerulean blue hair and the other silver hair. As well as a little boy with the same blue hair. I think they are the children that you two are looking for."

Reflet and Robin were relieved a bit with the news, but Reflet asked, "Where are they now?"

Calb said, "We helped them escape this place and sent them to one of your 'Shepherd's' place. I think the woman said her name was Panne."

Yarne shot up and asked, "That's my mother! Is she and Father safe?!"

Calb nodded and said, "Don't worry. I checked on them. They're only been knocked out cold. Most likely by the enemy, of course. Apart from that, no injuries I can see. You'll need your healers to do the rest of the check up. Now, I take it that you solved the little hint that your sister gave you, Melody? Seeing that you're all here, I'd probably take that as a yes."

The girl nodded and said, "Where's sis? Sumia's pegasus brought us here, so…"

Calb nodded and stepped aside to see the frozen swordsman with a hand raised and a magic circle under her feet. In the other was the black sword gleaming a dark aura and a Shadow at the end of it. Seeing this, Melody shouted her sister's name and ran up to her only to be held back by the man. He warned, "If you touch her, you too will be frozen in time."

"So…", said Manaf, "At least you know, how to break it, right? The spell she cast through her body."

Surprised, Kero shouted, "She can use that much magic without a medium?!"

Calb nodded and said, "Yes, she can. Also, to break her spell… Melody, may I have the flower?"

She looks over to Sakura, who nodded, and handed the flower over. Upon touching his hand, the flower glowed much brighter, then shifted as the stem began to arch and the flower grew smaller and split into four. When it was done, instead of a large blooming lily, it became cute flowers on a thinner stem. Melody gasped in shock and said, "Isn't that-"

Calb nodded and said, "One way to break a spell casted from a person, who I swore my loyalty to, is through this little flower."

He turned around and whispered quietly, "Tian… You shouldn't let death continue to consume you and your fate like this…"

The group were unable to hear what the man was muttering as he walked up to the woman, but Chrom and Kamui did, which surprised them of what was coming out of his mouth. Before they could say anything. He brought the flower up to her. The flower glowed and floated into the air before dispersing into white petals, then flying around her. They heard a cracking noise and noticed that her magic circle was starting to break, which did with a loud glass shattering noise. The woman was about to fall forward, but was caught by the man, who said, "Let's just get you out of here."

The woman whispered something inaudible to the others and he said, "No. You guess was correct he never even came. The children got out to safety as well."

The woman nodded as Lissa and Princess Sakura ran up to help her. They got her on his back and left to their clinic. The group could hear the birds singing and feel the wind again. Chrom looked around and said, "Where are the shadows?"

Manaf said, "Didn't you see some knives sticking out of the walls and ceilings? He's dealt with them before time resumed its course. He's her closest partner and former retainer for a reason."

"Manaf/ Uncle Manaf!", the two shouted.

"What?", he said annoyed.

Then, he thought for a bit. It wasn't long before he realized what he's done and said, "…oops…"

Reflet sighed and said, "Is he-"

"Yes.", the two said bluntly in unison.

Melody smiled and said, "That's why you can't give Uncle Manaf many secrets cause he can't always keep them all."

Chrom sighed and said, "Well, in any case, we'd best go check on the people, but we also need someone to head over to Libra's orphanage."

Robin said, "Chrom. Kamui. How about Gaius and I go over there to see if they've arrived."

The two nodded and Kamui said, "Jakob, is it alright if Dwyer can go with them? And Silas, maybe -"

"I got it. Sophie right?", said the knight, "I think it would be alright. She's gotten a lot stronger after all. She'll most likely be fine if Avel is with her."

Jakob agreed to have Dwyer go along with them. It wasn't long before they left for the orphanage and Chrom and his friends and shepherds left to check on the people and the damage dealt by the attack.

* * *

 **Tian: Are you sure about this?**

 **YueTian: (** _ **nodded**_ **) I didn't want it to come to this, but I really don't have much of a choice.**

 **Reflet: If that's what you think, then you should go with it.**

 **Robin: That's right. I think it'll really benefit you in all this as well.**

 **Calb: …**

 **YueTian: Calb?**

 **Mana: (** _ **smiling**_ **) You know what he wants to say! After all, you were the one, who helped give us a place to exist in!**

 **YueTian: (Yeah, but not for you and your friend to eat out of the fridge…) Okay…**

 **Chrom: Well, you shouldn't keep them waiting any longer.**

 **Lucina: That's right. Hurry on and tell them.**

 **Tian: Stand straight and say what you think!**

 **YueTian: (** _ **Nodded**_ **) Everyone. I've decided to stop writing for now and pick up the red pen to start editing. I've been looking back into some of my chapters and realized the many errors and repetitions I've been making as well as some parts that sounded really confusing and make no sense as well. This may have resulted from me wanting to update and write chapters really fast that I was unaware of the mistakes I've been making during the edits. I've recently got myself an editor, who fit in the audience that I'm writing to. They're not in college yet, unlike me, but, already, even she's caught onto a lot of my mistakes. Seeing this made me realize that I need to go back and read it a few more times without the feeling like I know what I was trying to say. I want to read them like as if I was you all, who have no clue of what the next chapter or some of the characters' past are like. So, everyone, I won't be updating any chapter till I get my writing errors checked out. BUT, after reading some other fanfic stories of the two. I've decided that I'll start writing a new story, only this time I'll be using the game and anime as part of the plot. It would help me learn how to develop the story better and above all learn not to rush myself with the background of the stories of the other sources. Of course, I'll be putting up the spoiler alert sign in the summary and the beginning of the first chapter, including who made the plot. I didn't want it to come to this, but, in the end it was unavoidable as I was unable to edit a lot while writing at the same time with the deadlines I put up for myself. I've believe that I've done pretty well so far, but my one mistake was overestimating myself and having so many deadlines in one week while I have to work part time and have personal errands to run at home. I'm hoping to post at least one more chapter on this before school starts again for me, but I won't push myself like I did these past two months or so. I'll put up the chapters at least once a week in my other story and follow along with it. My new editor would only be able to help me correct till next week, but I'll still go and try to find someone, who can help after. Till I find someone else and till I see them again next summer, I'll be the one to correct my own work. In the end, I won't uploading my chapters for a really long time and will be doing corrections and stories from the plot of the games/ anime as a way to learn how to write better. The road is be long, but I can at least promise you all that I won't be abandoning this story as incomplete anytime soon. I'll come back and write more chapter after all my corrections are completed and that I've begun to grasp the hang of writing stories. So till then, please wait a bit longer for my return or go over to my other story that I'm planning to upload by the end of this new week. I 'm thinking of calling it Fire Emblem: Awakening With Sakuras. That or 'Cards Awakening'. I most likely won't be uploading stories based on the plot of CardCaptor Sakura, but rather the end of it as well. I'm debating whether to put Syaoran into this and hope that it would become a success, even though not many watches the anime anymore. I hope for all your continued supports in the new stories and hopefully improve my character development this time. Till then!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Mysterious Child

The Mysterious Child

It was night when Chrom, the twin tactician and the twins royal returned from the inspection. Libra and Panne were found in the children's room on the ground unconscious. After getting everything sorted out as best as they could, they've decided to head on over to the clinic to check on the woman, Tian. However, when they got there, the could see Lissa and Maribelle along with a couple other healers rushing out of the infirmary along with Melody. Chrom frowned and caught his sister, "Lissa, what's going on?"

The princess turned around in surprise and said with a worried look, "Tian, suddenly disappeared from my clinic and we can't find her anywhere. Have you seen her?"

"No.", Kamui said in shock, "If we had, we'd have made sure she came back."

Lissa's eyes darted around the hall way in search of the swordswoman, "She shouldn't even be getting out of her bed in her condition! Where could she be?!"

"How bad was her condition?", Corrin asked with curiousity.

"We've found that she have a dislocated shoulder, a wound through her arm, a broke leg, and a few broken ribs.", Princess Sakura said in a panicked voice as she rushed over to them.

"What?!", Kamui said in surprise, "That much?!"

Chrom shook his head and looked around the halls, "With those wounds, she couldn't have gone far. Let's keep search-"

"It's all right."

They turned around in surprise as they found Calb patting a tearful Melody's head.

"I think I know where she is.", the man said with a frown, "You said she disappeared from your clinic, Princess Lissa?"

Lissa nodded with a frown, "Yes. She just took her bandages off and ran into the shadows!"

The assassin nodded slowly, "I see... Chrom, where is the library or the courtyard?"

"The courtyard in down the hall. You should be able to see it on your left hand side.", the exalt answered, "As for the library, it's on the second floor and the first double doors you see. Are you saying she's in either one of those places?"

With a calm expression, the assassin nodded, "She tends to go to quiet places to think about things. Princess Lissa, please do not worry. Tian, was once a healer herself back in our world. She most likely healed her own wounds with magic, if she's taken off the bandages herself. She knows better than to recklessly move around like that."

Lissa frowned as she said, "It doesn't look like it to me! She could've told me she healed herself and let me take a look! Those were some serious wounds she got, you know!"

"Wait. Does that mean she can heal herself whenever she want to?", Kamui said with a look of concern, "But doesn't she get tired?"

"She does.", Calb said with a nod, "But, in such a dire situation as this where the enemy can appear at any time, she doesn't have much choice to be prepared for any attacks. Please excuse me as I go search for her. Melody go back to where Manaf is."

The man bowed then left the group as he heads to the courtyard while Melody sighed in disappointment and went back into the infirmary retrieving her bow and arrow before leaving as well. Chrom frowned as watched the man leave, "If that's true, then when does she rest... Gods, don't tell me she's been at this for days!"

As he said this, a child came running through the halls. They turned knowing that it was most likely the child found in the other world, but were shocked to see an unfamiliar little girl that looked much like Yuki only she had brown eyes with black hair and was looking around her surrounding nervously with tears welling up in her eyes. Lissa gasped in shock and called out to the child, "Yue?! What are you doing here? Are you lost?"

Their eyes widden in shock as Chrom raised a brow, "Wait, what did you say, Lissa?"

After wiping away the child's tears with her handkerchief, the princess looked over to her brother and explained with a smile, "Manaf and his friends found this child back in Valm, remember? They asked to bring her here with us, since it seemed that she came from their world. Her name is Yue! Strange, right? It's the same name is Kinomoto's guardian!"

Princess Sakura knelt down to the child, "Did something happen?"

The girl slowly nodded and said, "I-I was in the courtyard with Owain and Cynthia. We were playing, but then I saw something big and black coming at me."

"'Big and black', huh?", Kamui said with a nervous smile, "That's... not much to go with..."

"Kamui!", his sister said as she jabbed her brother in the side, "Wait, till I tell Azura about this... Can you tell me a bit more about this thing?"

The little girl nodded, "It looked like a person, but, when he walked by us, it felt really ice cold!"

Lissa frowned, "Then, where's Owain and Cynthia right now? What did they say?"

Yue shook her head and answered with uncertainty, "They said that they didn't see it and just kept playing in the courtyard, but it looked like it saw me so I ran... I-I d-don't know where they are now..."

As she said this, tears came streaming down her cheeks again. The two healers tried to cheer up the little girl once more when a little white pup came running down the hall way with the future Lucina and Gerome chasing after it. The pup saw them and rushed over to them with incredible speed before jumping into her arms as the two finally slowed to a stop catching their breaths.

"Lucina? Gerome?", the exlt said in surprise, "Do you know this pup?"

His daughter looked up, "T-that's..."

"Hey! I'm no pup! Just so you know, I'm a wolf!"

They glanced to the puppy with eyes widden in shock.

"Wait! Did it just talk?!", Chrom said in shock before glancing over to his daughter and son-in-law.

Lucina frowned as she quickly explained, "This wolf pup followed this child to this world. Manaf and Melody said that he's her familiar."

"What?!", Kamui said in surprise before shutting himself up and glanced over to the Ylissean prince.

Chrom was just as shocked as his fellow otherworldly friends, "Really?! But this child is just a young toddler. How can she have the capabilities to summon a familiar?"

Gerome nodded in agreement, "I agree with you, Chrom sir. Manaf said that familiar in their world aren't summoned, but, rather, manifested through emotions of their master. Something, we're still not too familiar with ourselves, sir."

Hearing this, Chrom shook his head with a sigh, "Just what kind of world do they live in where children can _create_ familiars? Kamui, can the mages in your world do something similar?"

The twins shook their head.

"I don't think so, Chrom.", Corrin said with a frown, "In Nohr, the mages will have to be quite powerful or skilled to _summon_ a familiar. It's unheard of for anyone to create one. Brother?"

Kamui folded his arms in deep thoughts as he slowly answered, "Well... I've yet to hear of any mages or people to summon, let alone create one. However, I've heard that Onmyoujis in Hoshido can summon familiars of their own, but it's not something that was easily done. I don't know the details, but, from what Orochi once told me about her experiences, I don't think it's possible for a child to have a familiar as easily unless special circumstances, though I'm not sure what they are."

"I see...", the exalt said, "So it's something that's possible in their world... Anyway, why is it here?"

Lucina rubbed the back of her neck nervously before finally saying, "We... were asked by the child to look after it while she went to play with our younger selves, but, once she was gone, it panicked and ran to look for her. It's... embarrasing to say, but he was really fast and always slipped right past us. I'm sorry."

Hearing this, Chrom shook his head with a smile, "It's all right, Lucina. No harm was done, I'm sure. Though I do think it would be best for the familiar to stay with her from now on."

He then looked over to the nervous child tightly embracing the pup in her arms, "Yue, was it? It's a big responsibility to watch over your familiar, but it's also very important as well. So always have it next to you at all times, understand?"

The child quickly nodded, "Y-yes, sir."

She then glanced over to the future princess and the wyvern rider, "I-I'm sorry for the trouble he caused you..."

Their eyes widen in surprise before Lucina smiled, "It's all right. All we ask is that you keep a closer eye on him, all right?"

The girl nodded before timidly glancing back on the ground.

As Lucina and Gerome escorted the child away, Chrom and the twins decided to head to where the she had seen the shadow with worry over the idea of seeing a Shadow. However, no matter how long they've checked they couldn't find a single enemy nor a route where one could pass through. Lissa and Princess Sakura decided to go into the library in hopes of finding their escapee as they left the infirmary to the care of Maribelle and her son, Brady.

 _The moon... It was said in books that once every ten years, there would be a moon eclipse where the moon would turn into a beautiful crimson red... Lke blood... Just how similar can we be?... But it's not something I wish to give up even for my life... this will be my journey to atonement... my life's journey... for eternity..._

* * *

 **Kero: This is too short.**

 **Reflet: *Sigh* And really confusing might I add.**

 **Kero: Yeah. YueTian, just what are you doing? YueTian?**

 **Robin: She said that she's been getting ready for school so far. Apparently, it's starting next Thrusday.**

 **Reflet: Huh? I thought it already started.**

 **Robin: Nope. She said that it starts by on the 28th of September, since her 'college' goes by quarters.**

 **Morgan: Lucky!**

 **Reflet: R-right, but I'm sure her studies must've been very fast then... That's not going to be easy.**

 **Marc: Darn it! I thought something was off. It sounded too good to be true.**

 **Robin: I thought you guys like to learn about tactics. What's wrong about school?**

 **Marc: I just want to learn what I want to know.**

 **Morgan: Same here...**

 **Reflet: Glad to see in the end they're still children.**

 **Sakura: It must've been very confusing for Caeldori having an aunt whose younger than you...**

 **Reflet: Haha... That... was quite a disaster...**

 **Robin: *Sigh* More so, for Severa's husband when my nieces are involved...**

 **Reflet: Hey, he married my daughter without my permission. You need the consent of the parents from both sides before a marriage. Unless the conditons are like ours, they could've waited a bit longer.**

 **Robin: You say that, but both you and Cordelia were quite thrilled to hear of Caeldori. It's just Subaki you have a probem with. You know, you're becoming quite like Chrom now when he heard of Gerome's proposal to his daughter.**

 **Reflet: Bu-**

 **Robin: Nope! Not another word... *smile* Anyway~ We'll hopefully see you readers in the next chapter! Also, YueTian have said that she have stopped editing for the time being due to school coming up. So, hopefully, we'll see you all soon!**


End file.
